Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Ivory The Sacred Relics
by SuperDaikenki
Summary: Two siblings, a Dewott and Meowth, searching for their parents, a Zorua with the possesion of a mysterious orb, and a Riolu with a mysterious past. As these four meet, they have a whole new world to explore. What kind of adventure will unfold? O.C. submission closed.
1. What Was That Scream?

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Ivory: The Sacred Relics**

***Hello there everybody, this is GreatFlash. I'm here to introduce my 3****rd**** fic, PMD Explorers of Truth. This would've been posted a lot earlier, but unfortunately, my internet has been down for quite a while, and I don't have a flash drive to post it on a different computer (thank god I have one now). Anyways, enough about my boring life let the story begin!**

**Mystic: SuperDaikenki does not own pokémon.**

Two small figures are running through a forest as fast as their legs can take them. They appeared to be chased by three other figures flying above them. A large figure in the middle with two smaller figures beside it.

"Come on!" Said the first figure that is running, the voice revealed as a male. "We have to get out of here!"

"I'm trying!" The second figure said, the voice is a female. "They are too fast for us.!"

"Aw please. Just give up already." The small flying figures taunted. "Just give us what we want, and we'll be on our way."

"Or else you will have to deal with me." The large figure said in a deep voice.

"Wait, I see a light." The female figure said to the figure next to her. "Maybe we'll find some help." She said as they both sped up.

"You're not getting away from me!" The large figure shouted.

"NO!"

***Elsewhere***

It is noon. A Dewott with a scar on the right side of his neck and a brown furred Meowth are seen outside of a cave near a river thinking about what they should do for their day. The Dewott is practicing his fighting skills if his scalchops are ever lost or broken, while the Meowth is sitting nearby drawing on the ground. Looking at the scenery of the forest.

"So Steven." The Meowth spoke. "Do you ever think that we are ever going to find our parents?"

"To be honest, I really don't know." Said the otter as he stopped training. "Arceus knows where they're at, and we don't even know if they are alive."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." The cat said as she looked to the ground sadly.

Steven walked up to Morgan and sat next to her. "Look." He said. "Wherever they are, I'm sure that we will find them." The two shared a hug until they heard a scream.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Shouted a voice.

"It seems like somebody is in trouble. We should probably help." Steven said as he ran into the forest.

"W…wait! Wait for me!" Morgan shouted as she ran after him.

It wasn't long until the two pokémon made it two a small clearing. There, they see a female Zorua and a male Riolu. The Riolu appears to have fainted. As for the Zorua, it is a shiny and looked pretty beaten. It is holding it's own well against a Honchkrow and two Murkrow next to it.

"Hey!" Said Steven with Morgan hiding behind him. "What the hell you think you're doing!?"

The Honchkrow and Murkrow, all appearing to be male turned around to see where the voice came from and see toe two pokémon. "Well lookie here boy's." The Big Boss pokémon said with a smile on his face. "It looks like we have more guests to our little party."

"W…what did they do?" Asked Morgan almost quietly. "What did they do to deserve this?"

"Well, lets just say that this one has "something of value to us" that we must take." The large crow said pointing a wing at the Zorua.

"Unless she stole whatever you're after, doesn't mean you have to go through that extremes." Said Dew.

"I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING!" Yelled the Zorua who's extremely ticked off. "THEY ATTACKED US FOR NO REASON AT ALL!"

"Steven, she appears to be telling the truth." Whispered Morgan.

"How do you always know?" Asked her brother.

"Enough talking!" Yelled the Honchkrow.

"Yeah, this is getting boring. Let's fight already." The first Murkrow said.

"Yeah, same here." Said the second one.

"Look's like we have no other choice." Said Steven getting into his battle stance. "Ready Morgan?"

Morgan sighed as she got into her stance. "Ready."

"Alright! Let's get started!" Said the Honchkrow as he lunged at the Dewot with a Wing Attack.

Steven was able to dodge it at the last second and slashed him with a Razor Shell across his back. While that is happening, Morgan got hit by a peck attack from the first Murkrow but she responded with a Furry Swipes attack. The second Murkrow was also using peck while fighting the Zorua, but she dodged it and hit him with a Hidden Power attack that seems to did quite a bit of damage to him.

"You are pretty good, but you are never going to beat me." Said the Honchkrow.

"We will see about that." Said Steven "Scald!" he shouted as he fired boiling water at the large crow.

The Honchkrow smiled as he disappeared. "Sucker Punch!" he shouted as he hit Steven from behind knocking him 10 feet away.

Morgan is too busy to focus on Steven as she is having a tough time against the Murkrow she's fighting. Morgan tried to hit the Murkrow with a Slash attack, but the Murkrow flew out of the way and hit her with a Wing attack. She is almost down

"Do you really think that you are going to beat me?" The Murkrow asked in a mocking tone. "This is why men are better fighters and you, a girl are just some weak bitch." He said with a small laugh.

Morgan felt a vein pop in her head from the comment. "I think I will be the one to prove you wrong." She said with a small evil smile. She ran up to the Murkrow and slashed him down with a Slash attack as she walked towards him. The Murkrow looked at her completely terrified.

"Now" Morgan said with her claws out in full length. "By the time I'm done with you, you will know what it feels like to be a woman." She said with her smile widening. "Fury Swipes!" Morgan shouted as a high pitched scream can be heard, scaring away a few bird pokémon in the trees.

"Oh God." Steven said to himself shuddering. "Please tell me he didn't piss her off."

"Hey though guy!" Taunted the Honchkrow. "You should've been cowering a long time ago!"

"Shut up!" The Dewott yelled as he shot another Scald at him. The Honchkrow smiled again as he tried to go for another Sucker Punch. As soon as he hit Steven, he was able to grab the Honchkrow and burned his chest area with another Scald. As the Honchkrow staggered in pain, the water type then took him out with a Revenge attack.

"No! Boss!" Shouted the remaining Murkrow as he is taken out by the Zorua's Hidden Power attack.

Morgan and Dew went up to the Zorua and Riolu, both ignoring the cat covered in blood.

"Thanks for helping me." The Zorua said.

"No problem." Both Morgan and Dew said. "Who are you anyway?" Asked Morgan. "I'm Morgan, and this is my brother Steven."

"But you can call me Dew." Dew said.

"My name is Mystic." The Zorua said. "And this guy over here is Jesse." She said pointing to the unconscious Riolu.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think we should help him." Said Dew pointing to the unconscious Riolu.

"Where are we going to take him?" Asked Mystic.

"Don't worry." Morgan said. "We can take him to our place. Right Steven."

"Yeah, no problem." Dew said lifting the Riolu to his back.

The group made it to Steven and Morgan's home before sunset. While Jesse is resting and the other's are eating, Dew, Morgan, and Mystic are talking about their past.

"Wow, I can't believe that happened between you two and your trainer." Mystic said a bit saddened.

"Yeah, not some of the best of times what we had." Morgan said while eating a fish.

"Well, what about you Mystic? What are you and Jesse doing here anyway?" Dew asked. "And who were the Honchkrow and Murkrow?"

"You see. What happened was." Mystic started to say before she was interrupted by some groaning. Everyone turned to see who it was, only to see Jesse getting up.

"Jesse! You're ok!" Mystic exclaimed as she jumped on him.

"Ow. Mystic, can you please get off me? I'm still hurting a bit." The dog pokémon said.

"Are you two a couple or something?" Morgan asked with a mischievous smile.

"NO! NO WE'RE NOT!" the Riolu and Zorua shouted at the same time blushing.

"Sorry, just wondering." Morgan said backing away slowly.

"Anyway's." Said Dew handing Jesse some food. "Weren't you going to tell us why you two were being attacked earlier?"

"Alright, we'll." Mystic said.

"You see, we were heading to the Ninetales guild to form an exploration team." Jesse said as he's eating.

"An exploration team?" Morgan said interested.

"Yes, mostly because we are trying to find out what this is?" Mystic said while reaching into her bag. Inside is a white sphere like object with odd black markings, It also appears to have some kind of chain that one can wear around their neck.

"So is that's why you two were attacked by the Honchkrow and those Murkrow?" Dew asked

"That's one of the reasons." Mystic said.

"What's the other reason?" Asked Morgan

"Those three pokémon we fought earlier are brothers who always picked on me when we were younger. I don't know if that thing has some sort of value to it, but I would like to join the guild so I can get away from them." Mystic said sadly.

"Well, it's a good thing we showed up while we did." Replied Dew

"Yeah, and we would like to thank you for that." Jesse said as he's done eating

"How did you two meet each other anyway?" asked Morgan

"Well… This is what happened." Mystic said

"Where I'm from, I was always picked on. One reason is because I'm a shiny pokémon and another is because of this." Mystic jumped into the air and turned herself into Dew.

"Wow!" Morgan said quite stunned.

"Hey, my head is not that big! Is it?" said Dew

"Sorry about that." Mystic said as she returned to normal.

"You see." Said Jesse "Since Mystic is a Zorua, she is able to change her form into almost any pokémon she meets."

"And because my species can do that." Mystic continued "I was often a target of bullying. You see, Zorua and Zoroark are very rare from where I'm from. I hardyl like to use my illusion ability, because one pokemon does something bad to somebody, and that pokemon often blames me for it."

"Well that's sad and all, but that didn't explain how you two met." Dew said before Morgan slapped him in the back of the head.

"It kinda does." Jesse said

"I was being chased by a group of pokémon, three of them you already fought." Mystic continued. "I was able to escape, and that's when I found Jesse. Apparently he lost a lot of his memory, but could only remember his name. He was able to protect me from a few of the pokémon until."

***Flashback***

"Come on!" Said Jesse "We have to get out of here!"

"I'm trying!" Said Mystic. "They are too fast for us.!"

"Aw please. Just give up already." A Murkrow taunted. "Just give us what we want, and we'll be on our way."

"Or else you will have to deal with me." The Honchkrow said.

"Wait, I see a light." Mystic said to Jesse. "Maybe we'll find some help." She said as they both sped up.

"You're not getting away from me!" The Honchkrow shouted as he got ready to attack.

"NO!"

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Mystic shouted as Jesse laid on the ground unconscious.

***End Flashback***

"How about you join us?" Jesse asked? "You two seem pretty strong, and we could need more people…even though we didn't join the guild yet?"

"I-I don't know?" Morgan said as she played with the coin on her head. "What do you think Steven?"

Dew sat there thinking for a minute. "I think we should. We don't have anything else to do."

Jesse smiled as Mystic jumped for joy. "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"Mystic exclaimed quickly and happily.

"Don't worry about it. We will be glad to help." Morgan replied

"Yeah, it's getting late though; you can sleep here with us for the night." Dew offered.

"Ok." Said Jesse. "We will leave tomorrow morning.

**Well there you have it, my pokémon mystery dungeon fic (kinda long too). There will be more characters coming up soon, and I am happy to accept any O.C.s. Anyways, if you want to submit an O.C., You must fill out this form below, and I will find a way to put them in the story somehow. You can submit up to 5 O.C.'s My OC's bios are on my profile.**

**Name: **

**Nickname:**

**Species (it can be up to second stage unless it's its final form):**

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**Alters: **

**Moves/Attacks (Must be moves that they can actually learn.): **

**Personality: **

**Bio:**

**Reason for joining the guild:**

**What does your OC think oF****...**

**Mystic:**

**Steven/Dew:**

**Morgan:**

**Jesse:**


	2. Welcome to the Guild

**Hello there, I would like to thank you guys for sending me a few of your O.C's. Some will be in this chapter, while others I will try to find a use for them inn some point in the story. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Disclaimer please!**

**Morgan: SuperDaikenki does not own anything except this story.**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the guild.**

It is morning, and Morgan is to first to wake up in her group. She looked around and to see that Mystic is missing. She went over to Dew to wake him up.

"Steven, Steven wake up." Morgan said shaking her brother awake.

"Ugh…What is it?" Dew yawned as he rolled over to face Morgan. His expression went from tired to shock. It was the same with Morgan's expression.

"OH MY ARCEUS! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" The two pokémon yelled out at the same time. The sudden outburst just woke up Jesse who had strange drawings across his face.

"Jesse saw the two pokémon and just sighed. "Mystic! I know it's you!" He yelled out as the Zorua came into the cave's entrance with some food laughing.

"I'm sorry." Mystic said still laughing tossing the gang a few apples. "I just couldn't resist."

"Whatever." Dew sighed as he took a bite out of the apple.

"Yeah, we are supposed to leave soon right?" Asked Morgan while she's eating

"That's right!" Exclaimed Jesse "We are supposed to leave to the guild soon."

"But we should probably clean up first before we go." Suggested Dew as he gave a slight glare towards Mystic who is still laughing

"Ok." Said Morgan as she finished her apple

It wasn't long until the group finished eating and got cleaned up. They stood by the river discussing their next destination.

"Ok." Dew said. "Since you two know where the guild is located, where should we go next?"

"Well, we are near the Daiken River here." Jesse said as he pulled out a map and pointed to the location.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Thought Morgan and Dew

"The guild should be northwest of here. That would at least take us twenty minutes." Jesse finished as he put the map away.

"Wow, we're that close?" Asked Morgan

"It seems like it." Jesse replied

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Mystic yelled as she ran off and the others followed.

It didn't take the group long to get to the guild. Everyone was surprised at what they say. It is a large building that is shaped like a Ninetales; each tail is sticking out into the air appearing to be a bunch of smaller buildings. There were also a bunch of trees surrounding the guild.

"Wow, so this is it." Dew said quite stunned by the size.

"Yeah, I can't believe we are actually there." Said Mystic

The group was about to head for the guild until they heard something from the trees.

"What was that?" asked Morgan as she's startled a bit

"It's probably nothing." Dew said trying to comfort her.

"No." Jesse spoke nervously. "He's behind us!"

The group turned around and saw a green reptilian lizard jump into the air and lunged at them. It has scars all over his body and has leaf like extensions on its arms.

"Leaf Blade!" The Grovyle shouted as his leaf arms glowed green. He tried to slash at everyone, but everyone is able to move out of the way.

"What the, why are you attacking us!?" Jesse yelled

The Grovyle said nothing as his leaves glowed a blackish purple and he charged at the group again.

"That's Night Slash, be careful!" Morgan said as the Grovyle tried to slash at her. Dew got in the way and blocked it with Razor Shell as Mystic and Jesse used Shadow Ball and Aura Sphere to knock the Grovyle to a nearby tree.

"Urg…Really, a 4 on 1 fight, that isn't quite fair." The Grovyle growled.

"This would've happened if you didn't attack us!" Yelled Dew.

"Hey I'm just doing my job here." Said the Grovyle as he got into his battle stance.

Morgan stepped forward and got into her stance. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Dew

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Morgan said

"You may not be the one I want to fight, but I'll guess it'll do." Said the Grovyle

"So, are you done talking here, or do you want to get this over with?" Morgan said with some annoyance.

"Fine then, Strength!" The Grovyle shouted as he dug into the ground and started throwing large rocks at the Meowth.

"Detect!" Morgan yelled out as she was able to dodge every boulder with ease.

"Ok, that's impressive." The Grovyle said as he started to charge toward Morgan "Leaf Blade!"

"Quick Attack!" Morgan shouted as he lunged at the Grovyle at a really quick speed. But before the two pokémon could even make contact a large flame line of fire separated the two.

Everyone turned around and saw a Charmeleon who walked up to the group. Dew, Jesse, and Mystic got into their battle stance until he began to speak.

"Grant? What the hell you think you're doing!?" Asked the Charmeleon angrily "We are supposed to do sanctuary duty, not attack whoever comes here!"

"Sorry, it's just that we haven't got a mission in days that I needed to fight." Said the Grovyle now known as Grant

"Look, you know if the Guildmaster finds this out, we would be in for some serious trouble." the Charmeleon said

"Actually I already know." Said a feminine voice

Everyone turned around at the entrance and saw a white fox like creature. She has eyes that are red as rubies and nine brown tipped tails.

"Guildmaster!" the two pokémon yelled at in shock as they know how much trouble they will be in.

"Grant! Alistar!" The Ninetales barked. "I know that you are not attacking people for no reason. Should you be on sanctuary duty?"

"Uh, well you see." Alistar the Charmeleon said nervously

"Enough! I will, only give you two a warning. The next time this happens, there will be severe punishment." The Ninetales said with a glare.

"Yes ma'am." The two pokémon said as they went back two there post.

"And you four." The Ninetales said turning her attention to the four pokémon who are now nervous. "I have been expecting you."

"How do you know we're coming?" Asked Jesse

"Ninetales have many psychic abilities." She said "I for starters can see into the future along with my assistant for who will you meet. Sorry for not introducing myself, you may call me Flame."

"I am Steven, but you can call me Dew, and this is my sister Morgan, Jesse, and Mystic." Dew said as he introduced everyone as they waved to Flame.

"Judging from that battle, you are quite good. I take it that you want to join the guild right?"

"Yes." The four pokémon answered

"Ok then. All of you follow me." Said Flame as she led them into the guild

As the Flame walked them into the guild, the group was surprised about how big the guild is. There are several rooms, each with various pokémon inside talking and conversing. The main room they are in is the largest. It appears to be an area for a meeting place and a stage of some sort. There is also two large boards that are on a wall, both have sheets of paper posted on them, bit the one on the right seems to have pictures of other pokémon. There appears to be a stand for something, yet nobody is occupying it.

"This is our main building." Flame said "This is where missions are posted. The bulletin board on the right is for rescue missions, while the board on the left is for catching outlaws."

"Outlaws?" Morgan asked nervously.

"Don't worry about that, I'll explain later." Flame said

"You've seen the towers outside the right?"

"Uh yeah, what are they?" Jesse asked

"There are nine different rooms in this guild." Flame starts to explain. "The room on the far left are the girls bedrooms, the room to the right of that is the library, next to that is the cafeteria, next to that are the restrooms, the room in the center is my room, and office, next to that is the basement, that is unauthorized until further notice." Flame said with a stern tone. "Over there is the courtyard where you have a dojo that holds weekly tournaments to improve training, next to that room is another bathroom, and on the far right are the male bedrooms." Flame said as she finished explaining.

"Wow, that's quite a lot." Mystic commented.

"We try to get the best for our recruits." Flame said "Now, will you follow me." Flame said as they walked into the room in the middle.

"Ok, are you sure, that you want to join?" Flame asked "I must warn you, are training is strict and many people who joined did quit."

The four pokémon looked at each other nervously. All of them have their goals in mind, and none of them want to back down now.

"We'll do it." Said the four pokémon

"Great." Said Flame as she smiled "My assistant should be here any minute with the things you need."

A few moment's later, a Xatu walked in using Psychic to carry a large box.

"Hello there." Spoke the Xatu as she set the box down "My name is Star. I see that you are the new recruits right.?"

"Yes we are." Answered Dew.

"Good then." Said Star "This box is for you, it has all the things you need for missions that you will partake in."

"Go ahead and open it." Flame instructed.

The four pokémon opened the box. Inside are two small bags, with a few berries, there are also some items that appear to be sticks that are sharp are needles, and a few scarves. One is a navy blue, one is a yellow, another is a white bow tie, and the other one is a pale green, there are also 4 orbs, and 4 seeds (two dark red and two white), a map that is larger than the one Jesse and Mystic has. Finally, there are 4 shiny objects that appear to be badges. Each of them is shaped like a flame with a green core.

"This is your equippment." Flame said "As you see here, these are your new bags from the guild. You have some berries, two of each status condition, sticks that are used for attacking in long distances, a two blast seeds, please be careful when you eat them because they will burn the person in front of you. You also have two heal seeds that are used for healing status conditions, a cobalt bow, a white bow, both are used in raising your strength **(stats are known as strength unless its individual stats such a s speed or attack)**, a defense scarf to boost your defence, and a joy scarf that helps you gain experience." Flame said

"Then what about these?" Morgan asked pointing to the badges and the map

"This here is a wonder map." Said Flame as she held it up "Unlike any other map, whatever location you go to, the area will be automataccly revealed. And the badges are identification that states that you are part of an exploration team of my guild. Whenever you are done with a mission, you press this button in the center and you are taken back to the entrance of the mystery dungeon."

"Mystery Dungeon?" Dew asked

"A mystery dungeon is a area in which it becomes a labyrinth." Said Mystic

"Thats right." Said Star "No matter how many times you go there, the area apparently changes for some odd reason."

"Ok, I think we've explained enough." Finished Flame as she got up.

"Get your gear and state your team name and leader." Star instructed.

Jesse grabbed one bag and the took the defence scarf, Morgan took the joy scarf, mystic took the white bow, while Dew took the second bag and took the cobalt bow.

"Ok." said Mystic "Since Dew and Morgan helped us, I say that Dew should be the leader."

"Are you ok with that?" Morgan asked

"Yeah, I have no problem with that."

"Ok then, you have your leader." Flame said "Now what will you team be called

Dew thought for a second until he came up with an idea. "How about team Ivory"

"Ivory?" Everyone asked

"Yeah, it kinda makes us stand out more don't you think?" Dew questioned.

"is everyone okay with that?" Flame said

"Yeah, no problem." the others spoke.

"Ok from now on, you will be known as Team Ivory. Congratulations." Flame said with a smile.

**Ok this is chapter two of this story. It seems like team Ivory will start their first mission. Im sorry if I didn't get some of your OC's personalities right, and I forgot one thing. What is your O.C's team name. Third chapter will be up around tomorrow.**

**Jesse: Review Please.**


	3. First Mission

**Hello there again, I this will be the 3****rd**** chapter for this fic. I won't be able to post this on the weekends due to my internet being down (unless I can get another computer). Also, this was originally going to be part of the last chapter and I admit that I kinda rushed it. Anyways it's time for the next chapter. **

**Steven: Great Flash does not own pokémon.**

"Ok Team Ivory. Since you two are an official exploration team, you will now have your first mission."

"What should we do?" Jesse asked

"I hope it isn't anything too hard." Thought Morgan

"Your first Mission is to find a missing pokémon." Flame said

"Ok, we shouldn't have a problem with that." Dew commented

"Do you want me to bring her in?" Asked Star

"Yes. Go ahead." Said Flame

Star left the room for a few moments and brung in another pokémon with her. It is a Glaceon. She has a worried look on her face, she doesn't look like any normal Glaceon. Most Glaceon's have parts of their fur that is a dark blue, but this one, has shades of a light blue. She is a close as you can get to a shiny pokémon.

"Hello there." The ice fox spoke solemnly "I am Niveus."

"Hello Niveus, we are Team Ivory. You may call me Dew." The replied the water type as he introduced himself.

"I'm Morgan." The scratch cat said shyly

"Hello there, I'm Mystic." The dark type spoke happily

"And I'm Jesse." Said the fighting type

"Ok, our first mission is to find a missing pokémon…"Dew spoke before he's interrupted

"So who's missing?" Asked Mystic.

"The missing pokémon is a friend of mine." Niveus said "He is a Leafeon named Folium."

"So what happened?" Asked Jesse

"Folium and I lived in a village nearby, we've known each other ever since." Explained Niveus "About a few weeks ago, our village was attacked. Many have escaped, while others didn't make it. Folium and I went left together to join the guild, and that's when we have more problems." Niveus said.

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that." Said Morgan knowing how she must've felt

"It's fine." Niveus spoke

"So what happened next?" Asked Dew

"We were on our way to the guild." Replied Niveus "Not too far from here is an area known as Thunderstone cave. A lot of rock and electric types stay there. We were attacked by a few of the pokémon that stayed there, and one of the pokémon that attacked us has caused a rock slide that had separated us. I'm sure that Folium is hurt badly because he knows the move dig and could easily escape. But he wasn't able to return, I am really worried about him." Finished Niveus as tears starts to fill her eyes

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Mystic said trying to comfort the Glaceon

"Where is Thunderstone cave anyway? Morgan asked

"Thunderstone cave is just east of the guild and like what Niveus said, its not too far from here." Stated Flame

"Since there has been dangerous activity there recently, and since Niveus knows the whereabouts of Folium, you will be a five man group." Explained Star

"Ok everybody, is everyone ready?" Dew asked

"Ready!" The rest of the team replied

"Alright, let's go!" Said Dew as he and his team ran out of Flame's office

***Outside the guild***

"So, Thunderstone cave is just east of here right Niveus?" asked Jesse as he's looking at the map.

"Yes." Niveus replied "If we hurry, we will be able to make it there in at least five minutes."

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's hurry!" Exclaimed Mystic as she is the first one to run off

It wasn't long until Team Ivory and Niveus have arrived at a mountain range. The group made it outside a large cave with shards of green crystal. The sunlight makes the cave look a lot brighter. So bright, that it looked like someone have lights on inside.

"Wow." Spoke Morgan in awe "So this is Thunderstone Cave?"

"Yes." Replied Niveus "But you must be careful, some of these stones has electricity stored inside of them. If you're not careful, you WILL get electrocuted." Said Niveus as she looked at Dew

"Well that's good to know." Thought Dew now knowing that he has to be extra careful due to being a water type

"Ok, do you know where is the last place you've seen Folium?" Jesse asked

"Yes, please follow me." Said Niveus as she ran into the cave

"We should go too. Spoke Mystic as she and the others ran after Niveus.

As team Ivory caught up with her, they were surprised about what they saw inside the cave. The cave is nothing but stones that are green as emeralds with a small shade of blue, filled with thunderstones stuck in the walls, like Niveus said, there are some parts of the cave that discharge electricity as it moved across the cave like lightning, and there is something odd about this cave; there is nobody there.

"This is strange." Dew said looking around cautiously

"Where is everybody?" Morgan asked looking just as cautious

"I don't know. But we are almost where I've last seen Folium." Stated Niveus who is also looking around.

"Jesse, could you use your aura to find anyone?" Asked Mystic

"I'm on it." Replied Jesse as he used his aura to check the surrounding area

"Found anything." Asked Dew

"I can sense an aura, but it's really faint." Said Jesse as he walked toward a wall

"Aura Sphere!" Shouted Jesse as he fired a blue ball of energy that formed in his hands. The wall collapsed revealing a secret entrance.

"Nice job Jesse." Morgan said with a smile.

"Now we can find Folium." Remarked Niveus

As soon the group walked into the passage, it became a bit darker. The path they took is a straight and narrrow path.

"Jesse, how close are we?" Asked Dew

"We are almost there. But the faint aura I've sensed..." replied Jesse before he stopped

"What is it? Asked Niveus with a worried tone

"The faint aura is Folium, and there are four other pokemon that I can't identify."

"What!?" Shouted everyone

"Come on, we got to go help him!" Elclaimed Niveus as the group ran.

The group made it to a large room where electricity is discharged all over the walls. There on the ground is a green fox with parts of his body resembling leaves laying on the ground unconcious. Above him, are four pokemon, each resembling electric eels. There are two small eels, and a larger one as they floated above the ground. The largest one walked on two feet.

"Folium!" Shouted Niveus as she ran towards him, but was stopped by a thunderbolt from one of the eel pokemon.

"Who are you? And why do you trespass in our territory?" The large eel questioned revealing to be an eelectross

"We are Team Ivory." Said Dew "What did you do to him!?"

The Eelectross looked at Niveus and smiled. "You see, when people trespass, I get angry, and when I get angry, bad things happen, and since you five are in my territory, you are next on my list.

"I'm sorry, but we are on nobody's list today." Said Mystic as she got into her battle stance.

"We came here to save Folium, and we are here to complete this mission." Dew said as he took out his scalchops "Ready?"

"Ready." Everyone said as they got into position.

Morgan is constantly avoiding one of the Eelektric's attacks as he tried to hit her with a thunderbolt. Jesse helped her with as he hit the electric type with a Force Palm. Morgan then used Fury Swipes to take it out. Niveus and Mystic were battling the second Eelectric as it fired a Spark at the two. Both were hit but wern't badly hurt. Mystic attacked with a Dark Pulse, and Niveus took it out with an Ice Beam. Dew on the other hand is having trouble battling the Eelectross. Not only because of the type disadvantage, but also because the Eelectross paralzed him with a thunder wave slowing him down.

"Ok, you are really good I admit that." The Eel ocmplimented "But you are not going to make it out of here alive!"

"We'll see about that." Grunted Dew who is feeling the effects of the paralysis "Niveus, Mystic take Folium somplace safe!"

"Ok, I'm on it." Replied Niveus as she and Mystic carried Folium away from the scene of battle

"I have enough of this!" Shouted the Eeelectross in frustration "Thunder!"

A large amount of electricity is fired as it went towards the group. Dew used his schalchops to deflect it, but he took some serious damage. Dew collapsed fell on one knee as he felt the electricty still traveling through his body.

"Steven no!" shouted Morgan as she went to her brother's aid

" Don't worry, I'm fine." Dew said weakly

Dew got up and went to the Eelectross. He felt an aura surround his body and unleashed his next attack.

"Revenge!" The otter yelled as the aura grew larger and knocked over the Eelectross

"You...can take care of this now." Dew said before passing out.

"Thats it!" Screamed Morgan "You wont get away with this!" As she ran to the Eelectross but was pulled back by Jesse

"Think before you act." Jesse said trying to calm her down

Morgan stood there and took a deep breath "Ok then, let's get this over with."

"Enough talking! Thunder!" The electross yelled as he once again shot another bolt of electricity.

"Detect!." Morgan yelled dodging the attack as she and Jesse pulled Dew out of the way."

"Aura Sphere!" Jesse as a blue ball of energy het the Eel in the face taking him out.

Mystic and Niveus saw what had happened returned to where the battle just ended.

"Quick, give them the Reviver seeds!" Morgan yelled as Jesse and Mystic fed them to Folium and Dew

Folium is the first to wake up shortly before Dew as he saw Niveus

"Niveus?" Folium spoke almost weakly as the seeds didn't take full effect yet.

"Don't worry. I was able to get some help. It's these four that you got to thank" Niveus replied pointing to team Ivory.

"Thank you for saving me there. You have my deepest gratitude." Folium said with a smile

"Now that's over." Said Mystic happily while Morgan and Jesse tried to hold Dew up "Lets return to the guild

"Our first mission is accomplished." Said Dew as Mystic pressed the button on the badge returning them to the guild.

**Ok the 3rd chapter is finally up. Not te best one I think I made personally, but whatever. I may not update as much because like I said in a previous chapter (at least I think I did), my internet is down an I'm using a flash drive. Sometime around next week, my internet will be back but I will update inbetween as soon as I can.**

**Niveus: Review please**


	4. Mission Complete and Explinations

**Hi guys (and gals). Once again, this is another chapter for Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Ivory Explorers of Truth. This is just going to be a short chapter introducing other O.C.'s. Though I will tell you, if I own pokémon, I most likely wouldn't write this.**

**Chapter 4: Mission Complete! Meet the Recruits!**

Team Ivory, who's just completed their mission made it back to Flame's office to report what happened.

"So that's what happened." said Dew after a long explanation of what happened

"Amazing." Flame spoke with a smile "Not only you completed your mission, but you were able to protect your teammates, and you defeated Sparks.

"Sparks?" asked Morgan

"Yes Sparks, he is the keeper of Thunderstone Cave, but from what you told me, this is a little out of character for him. He usually lets passers by. Explained Flame

"This is strange, because that guy had the intent to kill." Said Mystic

"Wait, I forgot to give you a reward for helping me and saving Folium." reminded Niveus as she took out a small bag

"What is this?" asked Morgan

"Go ahead. Open it, it's yours now." said Star

Morgan opened the bag as her eyes sparkled a bit. Inside are 2,000 poké (short for pokédallars).

"Wow! This is for us?" exclaimed Jesse

"Yes, think of it as our way of thanking you." Replied Folium

"Well, actually…" Star said before using Psychic to take the money

"What are you doing!?" Yelled Mystic

"Don't worry, this is your share." Star said before returning 200 poke to team Ivory

"WHAT!?" Shouted everyone

"Calm down, we need at least 90% of the reward money of each mission to keep the guild running. I'm sorry but those are one of the rules around here." Explained Flame

"This sucks." Remarked Dew

"But I guess it's fair." Replied Morgan

"Anyway, Team Ivory, you may dismiss!" said Flame

"Wait!" Yelled Folium before everyone left

"What is it?" asked Star

"Niveus and I want to join the guild." Folium replied

"Why do you want to join the guild?" asked Flame

"I want to join because it is my childhood dream to become a great explorer. Also, I would like to help others who may need it." Said Folium with a determined tone in his voice

"And I would like to join because I want to help others as well, and to keep an eye on Folium." Answered Niveus earning some smiles from a few people in the room

"Alright then, what is your team name?" Asked Flame

"How about Team Autumn?" asked Niveus

"Sounds good enough to me." Answered Folium

Star used teleport to send in their equipment to them. It is about the same as team Ivory's only difference is that they both get a pecha scarf for protection from poison, and a power band to boost attack.

"Congratulations Team Autumn! You are now officially part of the guild!" Flame shouted happily

"But since all of you were part of today's mission, you two will start tomorrow." Said Star

"Alright! Flame barked "You six may dismiss!"

Team Ivory and Team Autumn walked out of the guildmaster's office not conversing.

"Congratulations on joining the guild." Said Mystic with a smile

"Thanks, same here to you." Replied Niveus

"So, what should we do now?" asked Dew

"It's probably best if we look around the guild." Stated Jesse

"Maybe I can help you?" A voice said

The two teams turned around and saw a Lucario standing a few feet away from them.

"Who are you?" Asked Mystic

"Well sweetheart, I am Brody, and if you go on a date with me, I will easily show you around." The Lucario said causing Mystic to blush a bit

"The tour yes, the date not interested." Mystic said causing Brody to fall on his back as everyone laughed at what just happened.

"Fine." Brody said getting back up "What about you?" Asked Brody as he turned to Niveus

"Will you stop hitting on us? Because you're wasting our time." Replied an annoyed Niveus

"Fine, I will show all of you around." Brody said with a bit of disappointment "And I forgot to ask who are you."

Dew is the first to introduce himself and his team. "My name's Steven, but you can call me Dew. And this is Jesse, Mystic, and my sister Morgan. We are Team Ivory."

"And I am Folium my fellow acquaintance, and this id my partner Niveus." The Leafeon said introducing himself and his friend

"And we are Team Autumn." Niveus spoke with a smile.

"Now are you going to show us around?" Jesse asked

"Everyone should be in the cafeteria right now."Brody said taking notice of the Riolu "I will introduce you to a few of them there."

The group walked to the cafeteria where many pokémon are eating and talking. The first pokémon they meet is a Sandile with sunglasses who is nice, but not very smart. A lethargic looking Scraggy who likes to sleep a lot, and two familiar pokémon.

"Yo Grant! Alistar!" The Lucario shouted. The mention of the of the two names caused Team Ivory to get into their battle stances.

"What are you doing?" Asked Brody and Team Autumn

"They attacked us earlier when we first arrived at the guild." Explained Dew

"Easy there, we're not going to fight you." Reasoned the Charmeleon known as Alistar.

"Yeah, we would like to apologize for earlier." Said Grant in a dark tone

"It's fine." Mystic said

"Yeah, but you didn't have to do that." Morgan continued a bit shyly

"From what Grant and Al had told me, you four are really great in battle." Stated Brody

"And from what I saw today I have to agree." replied Niveus

"How do you know about that?" Asked Dew

"Everyone has been talking about it recently, also because Grant and Alistar are part of my team." Explained the Lucario

"What!" Exclaimed Team Ivory earning a few stares in the room

"Yes. We are Team Distruct, a silver ranked team" Said Alistar as he, Brody, and Grant showed off their badges. Only difference is that the core of their badge is silver not green.

"Silver rank?" Asked Jesse

"There are many different ranks for rescue and exploration teams." Folium explained "The first rank is what we are, normal rank. Then it goes to bronze, silver, gold, black, white, and master rank."

"Thats right." Said Grant "But there is a rumor that there is a rank higher than that, but I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"We forgot to ask, who are you." Questioned Alistar

"We're Team Ivory." Said Jesse as the group showed off their badges "Im Jesse."

"I'm Mystic." The Zorua said with a smile

"I'm Morgan." The normal type said quietly

"Whats with her?" asked Grant

"i'll tell you later, and Im Dew." replied the water type

"We are Team Autumn." Said Folium said with a small smile "Im Foluim"

"And I'm Niveus."

"Wow, we have two new teams at the guild." Said Alistar quite stunned

"But like I said, you need some more training." Stated Grant "You looked tired, we will show you around the area outside the guild. Also meet me in the courtyard tomorrow where we will start our training."

"Ok, we'll do it." Said the two teams as they went off to eat.

**Alright, we now have three teams in this story. What will happen next? Will Team Distruct help Team Ivort and Autumn improve? Will Brody ever get a girlfriend? And what exactually caused Sparks the Eelectross to attack Team Autumn? All of this will be revealed (or atleasr some) Next chapter! Also, I would like to thank you guys for sending me your O.C.'s. I really appreciate it.**

**Team Ivory: Read and Review!**


	5. Training Session! Memories of the Past!

**Hi there everybody, this will be the 5****th**** chapter (obviously). I have nothing else to say besides enjoy the story. Also; for those who are confused, here are the full cast list so far as more O.C.'s will be introduced later.**

**Team Ivory:**

**Steven (aka Dew)-Dewott**

**Morgan- Meowth**

**Jesse-Riolu**

**Mystic-Zorua (shiny)**

**Team Autumn:**

**Niveus-Glaceon**

**Folium-Leafeon**

**Team Destruct:**

**Brody-Lucario**

**Alistar-Charmeleon**

**Grant-Grovyle**

**Other:**

**Thomas-Sandile**

**Sparks-Eelectross**

**Tyson-Scraggy**

**Star-Xatu (Guild's assistant)**

**Flame-Ninetales (Guildmaster)**

**Flame: GreatFlash does not own pokémon**

**Chapter 5: Training Session! Memories of the Past!**

***In the guy's room."**

It is night, and most of the teams are asleep. Only ones who are up are Alistar, Brody, Dew, Folium, Grant, and Jesse. Each of them were talking getting to know each other more.

"So that's what happened." Explained Folium to Team Destruct as Team Ivory knew what happened.

"Wow, that's pretty sad." Said Alistar as he looked at his flame pendant.

"Is that something important to you?" Asked Jesse looking at Alistar **(I'm just gonna call him "Al" for now on.)**

"Yes, it is." Replied Al "This is the only thing that I have because I've lost my memory." Explained the Charmeleon.

Jesse's eyes widened for a second as he couldn't believe his ears. "W-wait, you've lost your memory too?" The Riolu asked stunned as his voice almost cracked.

"What do you mean "too"?" Grant questioned almost coldly.

"Because the same thing happened to me." Jesse replied. "I know nothing about my past whatsoever."

"Maybe we knew each other before all this." Stated Al

"It's possible, but I'm not sure." Jesse said thinking.

"Maybe getting a girlfriend could help you with your memory." Suggested Brody

"Says the one who failed to get one today." Said Dew laughing a bit.

"Shut up! I may have failed today, but I am good at this kind of stuff!" Yelled Brody "I could even help you get one." Brody continued as Dew became quiet.

"So Jesse, how did you meet Mystic?" Questioned Grant trying to change the subject.

"This is what I remember…" Spoke Jesse

***The girls room***

"I met Jesse a few months ago." Said Mystic "I during that time, I was always picked on. Mostly because of the Crow brothers.

"Oh, those jerks." Morgan said to herself as she remembered their last encounter.

"Who are the Crow brothers?" Asked Niveus?

"Yeah, they attacked Mystic and Jesse when we first met them." Explained Morgan as she played with the coin on her head.

"Anyway." The dark fox continued. "I was able to escape and I found Jesse badly beaten by right next to a river."

***Flashback***

Mystic is seen crying as she is looking at her reflection in a river.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Said Mystic to herself sobbing. "Every day this happens, and everyone hates me. From everything that's happened, an Absol has more luck than I do."

"Maybe if I drown, I will be able to escape from all of this." She thought

As soon as Mystic was about to jump, there was something that caught her eye.

"What is this?" Mystic said to herself as she saw an object that shone in the light. She walked over to see where the light came from and found a strange white orb.

"Wow, I wonder if this has any value to it?" Mystic thought until she heard someone groan in pain.

"Hello?" called Mystic as she held on to the white object. "Is anyone here?"

As she walked closer, Mystic see's a strange figure. Over there is a blue dog like pokémon with a black "mask" that connected to its ears. It has two small horns on its head, yellow collar, and a black pattern on its torso. The pokémon looked pretty beaten up and is laying on the edge of the river as it's about to fall in.

"Oh my Arceus!" Mystic shouted with a worried tone as she ran towards the pokémon and dragged it away from the river.

***Elsewhere***

Minutes has passed, and the Riolu woke up with Mystic staring at him with a worried look.

"Hey there." Mystic spoke with a smile on her face. "Thank Arceus you're ok."

"Who are you?" Asked the Riolu. "More importantly, who am I?"

"Well, my name is Mystic, and I just found you by the river." She said giving the pokémon some food to eat.

"I think my name is Jesse, and I am from." The Riolu stopped and think" I don't know where I'm from.

"Do you have any relatives or anyone?" Questioned Mystic

The masked dog thought for a second. "No, not that I can think of."

"Well, I guess you could stay here for a while."

"Thank you Mystic, I'm forever grateful

***End Flashback***

"Wow, you've been through a lot." Said Niveus sympathetically.

"Yeah, not something I like to talk about." Replied Mystic sadly.

"At least you have us." Morgan Said trying to comfort Mystic.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I wonder what caused the Eelecktross that attacked us?" Questioned Niveus

***At Thunderstone Cave***

Sparks is recovering from the battle against Team Ivory until three figures approached him. The first figure looks like someone familiar, but has parts of it's ears missing. The second figure is a bit taller and has a feminine appearance as it stood as a ballerina, and the last figure is the largest of all. The figure appears to be flying or levitating and it has four wings.

"Oh… it's you." Sparks said weakly as he's getting up. "What do you want now?"

"I came to see if you completed your mission." The large figure spoke in a calm and happy tone.

"W-w-well I…" Sparks stuttered before being interrupted.

"BUT IT SEEMS LIKE YOU FAILED!" Screamed the large figure in frustration.

"I-I did what you want me to do, but they proved to be too strong!" Yelled Sparks nervously.

"Silence!" The figure yelled getting into Sparks' face. The figure revealed to be a Latios, only difference is instead of a being a blue and white color, is body is purple and black as the night sky, it is as if the stars themselves created him.

"Look, I'm sorry! Just give me another chance!" Begged Sparks as he pleaded for his life.

"I'm sorry, but consider yourself terminated." The Latios said with a grin. "Kora, Simon!"

"Yes master Celestio." Said the other two figures. One is also a Riolu. Only that it appears that part of its ears seemed to be chewed off and it has gold fur instead of blue. It also has a red aura surrounding its body. The taller figure has blue skin, hair, with a white dress as it is revealed to be a Kirlia

"Psychic!" The Kirlia known as Kora yelled as a blue aura lifted the poor Eelectross into the air and slammed him across the room multiple times. Sparks was slammed again to the ground completely pinned.

"Please…have…mercy." The battered eel muttered weakly as the Riolu walked up to him.

"Brick Break!" Shouted the golden Riolu as he slammed his paw onto Sparks. The sounds of the ground shattering and bones snapping can be heard from outside of the cave.

"Hmph. Too bad. The weakling had it coming." The Latios known as Celestio said nonchalantly. "Let's get out of here, I will have you two do this job. Kora!?"

"Yes master." Kora said calmly as she used Teleport to transport them to a new location,

***Back at the guild***

It is early in the morning, everyone is sound asleep as two figures appeared. One went in the girl's dorm, while the other.

"HYPER VOICE!" Is all that can be heard as everyone who was asleep was awakened by the loud voices. Most were scared, others were left half deaf, while few who were prepared had ear plugs. The two figures ran out of the room as quick as they can as the guild's pokémon headed to the main room.

"Ow…" Groaned Dew while holding his ears. "Who was that?"

"Those are the Exploud siblings." Answered Star as the remaining pokémon appeared. "You new recruits must get used to this, or be prepared."

"So what should we do now?" Asked Folium before the Guildmaster's door opened.

"Fellow Pokémon!"Shouted Flame "I would like to introduce you to two new teams who's joined the guild."

"Who are they?" Asked a few random pokémon who weren't present yesterday.

"They are Team Autumn and Team Ivory!" The fire type announced.

"Go ahead, introduce yourself." Star said as the teams went to the center of the room.

"Hello fellow guild members. We are Team Autumn." The Leafeon said with a smile. "Some of you may know me already, but for those who don't I'm Folium."

"And I'm Niveus." Replied the Glaceon.

"We are Team Ivory." Spoke Dew calmly "I'm Steven, but you an call me Dew."

"I'm Mystic." The shiny fox said with a smile.

"I-I'm Morgan." The cat pokémon said nervously

"And I'm Jesse." The fighting type said calmly.

"Alright, now that the introductions are over, state our daily motto!" Commanded Flame

"Guild rule number one! Our duty is to help others at all cost!" The entire guild except the new teams shouted.

"Guild rule number two! Complete the mission and never back down!"

"Guild rule number three! Your friends are valuable partners! Never neglect them at times of need!"

"Ok, pokémon! Dismiss!" Flame shouted as everyone went their ways.

"Team Autumn, you will take part in your first official mission." Said Star in her monotone voice "Come with me."

"Team Ivory, could you come here?" Flame asked in a calm tone.

"What is it?" Asked Dew.

"Normally I would send new teams off on their second mission, but I have word that you needed to train more is that right?" Flame Questioned.

"Yeah, I almost forgot." Said Jesse as he slapped his forehead. "Grant said that he'll train us."

"Did he ask you permission or anything?" Asked Morgan.

"Sort of, you go meet him and his team in the courtyard." Said Flame

"Ok, let's go." Replied Mystic as they left.

"I will keep a close eye on you four." Thought Flame as she went back into her office.

***The courtyard***

Everyone is surprised as they walked to the outside of the guild. There is a large, circular field that is at least twenty feet in diameter as trees surround the area, behind that is a building that is shaped like one of the other buildings of the guild, but smaller. In the center of the field: stood Alistar and Grant.

"Nice to see you guys made it." Al said happily.

"Um…Where's Brody?" Asked Morgan.

Everyone looked to see Brody trying to talk to a Medicham. Brody must have said the wrong thing because the Medicham gave Brody a Low Kick in his "low area".

"Ooh." Dew said cringing

"That had to hurt." Commented Jesse as Morgan shook her head

"It's super effective for a reason." Remarked Mystic who's laughing her head off.

"Will he be ok?" Asked a concerned Al.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Said Grant not really caring.

"Ok, who should start?" Questioned Jesse.

"Dew, you will face me." Stated Grant

"Why?" The otter asked.

"When we first met, I noticed that your form is slightly off when you blocked my Night Slash with your Razor Shell." Explained Grant as he charged up for a Leaf Blade. "Also you faced that Eelectross before, which means that you will face even more pokémon with a type advantage over you. I'm just getting you prepared incase that happens again."

"Alright fine." Sighed Dew as he drew out his scalchops

"You're Morgan right?" asked Alistar pointing at the cat. "You will train with me."

"Wha...Why me." Asked Morgan

"You have the potential to be a great fighter, but you are too timid most of the time." Explained Al

"Yeah, most of the time." Said Dew sarcastically as he dodged a Leaf Blade.

"I heard that!" Shouted Morgan as she got ready to fight Alistar.

"What about us?" Jesse asked.

"I'll get to you in a minuite." Said Brody as his voice is a bit high. "Mystic, I have a friend of mine coming here soon. You'll train with him."

"Alright." Said Jese as he got into his battle stance. "Let's begin."

**Ok, so that's the end of this chapter. I know that I should focus more on the training, but I felt it's best to reveal some of the character's past. As for Tyson and Thomas, they will be introduced properly somewhere around the next two chapters. It seems like Sparks was hired to attack Team Ivory and Autumn, and paid the ultimate price for it. Like I said before (for the 3****rd**** time I think). I won't be able to post anything on the weekends do to lack of internet. Which means, unless I can find another computer, I won't be able to read your PM's or reviews until Monday. But this would probably get me more time for some ideas later in the future or ways that I can improve on this story. Also, I felt like I haven't been giving me the people who sent me the O.C.'s any credit so thank you Traveling Master for Team Destruct, HiEvery1 for Team Autumn, KKman for Simon and Kora (they will appear again around the next few chapters). Anyway's again, updates begin on Monday.**

**Celestio: REVIEW OR I'LL KILL YOU!**


	6. Time For Training! The Reluctant Scraggy

**Hello again. It's time for the sixth chapter. This chapter will be the training chapter that I promised (and then some). Anyway's disclaimer please!**

**Star: The Author does not own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 6: Training Session and the Reluctant Scraggy!**

"So, who is he?" Asked Mystic before Brody and Jesse started to battle.

"He's standing right behind you." Answered Brody.

Mystic turned around and saw a lizard like pokémon, he has a pale chest, has a layer of orange skin that appears to be pants, his face is an orange mask that cover half his face as he carried a lazy expression on his face, and has a black crest on top of his head.

"Hey Tyson." Brody Said with a smile. "I'm surprised you actually made it.

"Let's get this over with already." Groaned Tyson. "You owe me after this."

"So, aren't we going to start training of not?" Said Mystic impatiently.

"Yeah, we should've start already." Replied Jesse looking at the four other pokémon.

**Grant and Dew**

"Dew come on! You can't just slash like that!" Grant yelled. "You'll make yourself an easier target!"

"Then how the hell you want me to do it?" Dew asked angrily.

"My leaves and your scalchops are one in the same." Grant stated. "Try to use them as an extra extension of yourself. Your species are known for not being one of the fastest, so you gotta rely on your reaction time." He explained.

"So how we're going to do that?" questioned Dew.

"Easy, I'm gonna attack you at full speed." Grant said as he disappeared.

"Crap, now I gotta find him before he attacks me." Thought Dew.

Dew heard something behind him. He turned around and used Razor Shell, but nothing is there.

"Too slow!" Yelled Grant as he hit Dew with a Night Slash.

"This is going to be a long day." Dew said to himself while getting up.

**Morgan and Alistar**

"Dragon Claw!" The Charmeleon shouted as he charged towards Morgan.

"Slash!" Morgan shouted as she used her claws to block the attack, but got knocked over.

"You're doing good, but you need to stop holding yourself back." Explained Al.

"Well, I'm trying." Replied Morgan quietly.

"Then you gotta try harder. Why are you at the guild anyway?" Alistar asked.

"Well, Dew and I are here to find any information about our missing parents." Explained Morgan.

Al's eyes snapped wide open. He didn't know what Dew and Morgan had been through. First the situation with Jesse and now this. The more Al starts talking to others, the more he realizes that he's not alone. Al snapped out of it as he reminded himself to talk to Dew later about it.

"Then battle me." Said Al in a stern tone "Not for you, not for Dew, but for your parent's sake."

"Alright. Let's go!" Morgan exclaimed with her claws in full length.

"Now that's what I want to see." Alistar said with a smile.

**Mystic and Tyson**

"So, Tyson right? Are you ready?" Mystic asked.

"…" Tyson didn't respond as he stared off into space.

"Hello? Tyson?" Mystic said trying to get his attention.

"… *snore*" Tyson again said nothing as it turns out he's sleeping.

"Out of all the pokémon here, I have to train against the guy who sleeps with his eyes open." Mystic muttered.

"TYSON!" Yelled Mystic.

"Huh. What, what is it!?" Said the startled Scraggy as he snapped awake.

"We are supposed to start." Mystic said annoyed.

"Right… Let's begin." The shedding pokémon said with his eyes half open.

"Great." The dark type said sarcastically,

**Brody and Jesse**

"Ok. Before we start, you will need this." Brody said while blindfolding the Riolu.

"What is this for?" Asked Jesse who is feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I just need to test your aura." The Lucario explained while blindfolding himself. "We will battle each other blindfolded."

"Alright. I'm ready." Said the aura dog.

"I'll start first. Blaze Kick!" The dual type shouted as he jumped into the air with his foot on fire as he landed towards Jesse.

"Force Palm!" Jesse yelled as he stuck his paw out and blasted a wave of energy at Brody. The attack was blocked, but Jesse took a small amount of damage.

"Your aura is strong Jesse, but not strong enough." Stated Brody.

"Then what should I do then?" Responded Jesse

"Easy, avoid this. Close Combat!" Brody shouted as he began throwing a crazy amount of punches and kicks at his pre-evolution.

"This isn't going to end well…" Jesse thought as he began avoiding the attack.

**Grant and Dew**

"Alright, I'm going again. Get ready!" Instructed Grant as he disappeared again.

"Come on Steven. This is just like the time when you battled that Honchkrow." Dew thought until it hit him."

Dew waited for Grant to attack. As Grant came from behind using Leaf Blade.

"Like I said, you're too sl…!" Grant shouted before being grabbed by Dew.

"Razor Shell!" Dew shouted as he has the Grovyle's arm in one hand, and slashed Grant with one of his scalchops."

"Impressive." The grass type commented. "Keep working on that and you will be great in battle.

"Thanks. Said Dew "Should we continue?

"Nah, I think we did enough for today." Replied Grant "Let's wait for everyone else to finish. I would like to show you guys the town."

"Ok then." Said Dew as they left outside the guild.

**Mystic and Tyson**

"Dark Pulse" Mystic shouted a dark wave of energy was fired at the Scraggy.

"Bone Rush!" Tyson shouted as he blocked the attack with a bone staff made of an aura.

"This is such a drag." The Scraggy said lazily. "Are you even trying?"

"I'M THE ONE WHO'S TRYING HERE WHILE YOU'RE JUST HERE SLEEPING!" Mystic yelled angrily causing some other pokémon nearby to stare.

"Like I care, I'm done here." Tyson said walking away before Mystic blasted him with a Hidden Power.

"You are defiantly on my list." Mystic said with an evil smile.

**Morgan and Alistar**

"Fury Swipes!" Morgan shouted as she started slashing at Alistar multiple times.

"Brick Break!" Alistar shouted as he slammed his claw onto Morgan.

"Oh crap. I think I've gone a bit too far," Alistar said to himself, but is relieved when Morgan got up.

"Ok, I think we should end this." Alistar said to Morgan

"What, Why!?" Exclaimed the Normal type.

"Because, If I get you seriously hurt, then Dew might…" A said before he stopped.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Morgan said sadly.

"Look, how about I show your team around town when they're finished." The Charmeleon suggested.

"Fine…" Sighed Morgan

**Jesse and Brody**

"Aura Sphere!" The blindfolded pokémon shouted at the same time as the two balls of aura collided against each other.

"I have to say that I'm quite impressed." Complimented Brody. "But Let's see how you do well on this. "Close Combat!"

Brody started to charge at Jesse. Before he landed a punch on the Riolu, a blue aura surrounded Jesse. The hit that the Lucario landed stopped for a brief moment and knocked Brody back a couple of feet away.

"Nice job!" Said Brody with a smile as he took off his blindfold. "I see that you learned Counter."

"Thanks." Jesse said as he took off his blindfold. "You did a great job too."

"Hey, I need to go and buy some things for tonight's dinner." Explained the dual type. "How about I show you the area around here, just for you to get more familiar about the place.

"Sure." Replied Jesse as the two left the courtyard.

***Outside the Guild***

"So, how did everyone do in training?" Asked Brody.

"Tyson over here is completely lazy." Mystic said pointing to the Scraggy who is asleep at a nearby tree. "Other than that, he's pretty strong."

"Well…I did alright, but I still need some work to do." Explained Morgan who is slightly disappointed.

"I gotta thank you Brody." Jesse said with a smile. "This will be really useful for later."

"I know that I need to work on my speed and timing, but what would happen if I lose my scalchops?" Asked Dew.

"That is for the next training session." Said Grant crossing his arms. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Good, now follow me." Said Alistar. "Pokétown is just west of here."

Everyone followed Al as they took the path west of the guild. The group then arrived at a small town filled with many pokémon. There is a large building shaped as a Chansey, a small building shaped as a Beyheeyem, a large building shaped as a Kangaskhan (of course), a medium sized building shaped as a Farfetch'd, a large building that is ran by a family of Pachirisu, and small building that is owned by a Flygon.

"Welcome to Pokétown." Grant said with a smile.

"Wow, it's pretty nice out here. Said Morgan.

"Can't agree more." Replied Mystic.

"Well you see, that first building north of here is the hospital and day care. See the Chansey, that's Hope owns the place. The Beyheeyem over there is Cosmic. If you find some boxes you can't open, you can give them to him to open." Alistar explained while showing the others around.

"And over there is… wait, where's Brody?" Asked Alistar as the group turned around to see the Lucario talking to a Lopunny and Gardevoir.

"Well hello there beautiful." Brody said to the Gardevoir and Lopunny. "How about I'll show you two around."

"No thanks, we're fine." The two pokémon said as they turned around. Their voices identify them as MALE.

Brody said nothing as he fainted and everyone sweatdropped.

"What just happened?" Asked Morgan.

"This really needs to stop." Said Grant shaking his head.

"It makes you feel bad for him." Said Dew trying to process what just happened.

"Ditto…" Replied Jesse as Mystic is laughing hard.

"Anyway's over there is the storage center where Bridgette runs the building." Alistar continued as he pointed to the Kangaskhan building. "Whenever you have too many items and you don't want to sell or get rid of your items, you can give them to Bridgette to keep until you need them for later use. Over there is the bank that is ran by Cloud" He said while pointing to the Farfetch'd. "The Flygon over there, that's Sky. She owns a café there, unfortunately, it's not open yet. And finally, this is the Pachi family store. You can buy as many items as you need here." Explained Alistar.

It wasn't long until the two teams got to know the townsfolk. Hope and Bridgette are really nice pokémon, Cloud is nice, but seems to take his job a bit too seriously, Sky and Cosmic are really quiet. Sky is mostly quiet, because she is too busy. And the Pachi family are extremely nice, as they gave Team Ivory some items for free, and gave Brody the supplies he needs to cook. The group then returned back to the guild as it's getting late.

***Back at the guild***

Everyone is in the guild's dining room as they were eating as much their stomachs can carry,

"Hey Dew, can I talk to you in private?" Alistar asked the water type.

"Uh… sure" Replied Dew as they left the dining room.

"So Dew, while I was training Morgan, she mentioned something to me about your parents." A; said as Dew's eyes widened.

"It's just something I want to know." Explained Al. "You don't really have to tell me…"

"I will." Said Dew with a sad expression.

"Then tell me what happened" The Charmeleon asked.

"Well, Morgan and I have never exact ally known our parents. I'm two and a half year's older than Morgan, but unfortunately I was too young to remember anything. We were both raised by a Slowking named Opal and he raised us for most of our lives." Said Dew.

"Then what caused you two to join the guild?" Questioned Alistar.

"About a few months ago, Opal has passed away. Before he passed, he told us about our parents being alive somewhere, Morgan and I decided to leave on our own. It wasn't long until we met Jesse and Mystic." Explained Dew leaving out the events in between.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll find them soon." Al said with a smile.

"Thanks Al." Replied Dew as they headed off to sleep.

***Later that night***

Everyone in the guy's room are sound asleep as a figure stood on two legs snuck into the room. The figure placed a bowl of water next to Tyson and placed his hand into the water. It wasn't long until the figure turned into a small quadrupedal creature as it ran off with a small laugh.

**Flame's office**

Flame is sitting in her office looking at a collection of pictures. One in particular, she kept staring at for a long time.

"Morgan, Steven. I know why you're here." The nine tailed fox said to herself while staring at the picture. "You're just like us when we were younger." In the picture, there is an Elderly Slowking, a calm Vulpix, a shy Pichu a tomboyish Dewott, and a confident Persian.

***Phew* Man this chapter's pretty long. Originally this chapter was going to be shorter, but I decided to add the town before I forget. Now that this chapter's done, more questions have risen. What does Flame know about Dew and Morgan? Will Tyson wake up before serious embarrassment? And what will be Team Ivory's second mission? All that will be revealed next chapter!**

**Brody: Review for the ladies.**


	7. Second Mission! Capture the Outlaw!

**Hello there again. It's time for the seventh chapter of this story. Uh…I have nothing else to say to be honest. So, may I have the disclaimer please.**

**Jesse: The author does not own pokémon.**

**Me: But it would be cool if I do.**

**Everyone: Just start the story already!**

**Chapter 7: Second Mission! Capture the Outlaw!**

All of the guild's members are talking in the main room of the guild as they are waiting for Flame in star.

"So what are we going to do today?" Yawned Morgan

"I'm pretty sure that we are supposed to start our second mission today." Answered Dew

"Hey guys. How did you sleep?" Asked Mystic s she showed up with a smile.

"We slept well. But for some reason, Tyson woke up with a bowl of water next to him." Explained Dew. "He pretty much used it to clean himself before he fell asleep again."

"I swear I will get him." Grumbled Mystic.

"What was that?" Asked Jesse

"Nothing." Lied Mystic

Before Morgan could say anything, Flame and Star came out of their office as everyone quickly became silent.

"Good morning apprentices." Flame said with a tired expression

"What happened to you?" Asked a Sandile wearing sunglasses that is in the group.

"I've been busy with some stuff." The Guildmaster replied

"Just to make this quick, you are dismissed as you do the guild's motto." Said a well-rested Star.

"Guild rule number one! Our duty is to help others at all cost!" The entire guild shouted.

"Guild rule number two! Complete the mission and never back down!"

"Guild rule number three! Your friends are valuable partners! Never neglect them at times of need!"

"Pokémon! Dismiss!" Flame shouted ignoring the fact that she's tired as the groups separated.

"Team Ivory, come with me. It's time for your second mission…" Star said before they took a step.

"What are we doing next?" Asked Jesse as they followed her to the bulletin boards.

"Your second mission is to catch an outlaw." The Xatu answered.

"W…what?" Questioned Morgan.

"Don't worry, we have many outlaws by rank from "E" rank which are small time troublemakers, to "S" rank which are some of the most dangerous criminals." Explained Star.

"Aren't the two boards wanted posters for outlaws?" Questioned Jesse

"No, the board on the left are rescue and delivery missions, while the board on the right are for finding outlaws." Star said while pointing at the two boards.

"So who are we going after?" Asked Mystic.

"Well, since you are a new team, I will assign you a C ranked mission." Star said as the psychic/flying type pulled a wanted poster off the wall. "It's an average rank, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Alight." Said Dew as he took the wanted poster. "So the pokémon we're after is…" Dew stopped and froze at what he's reading.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked her brother until she read the poster. Tears started to fill her eyes after what she saw.

"Who is it?" Questioned Mystic who is a bit concerned.

"It's him…" Said Dew quietly as he rubbed the scar on his neck.

"Who's "him"? Jesse asked nervously.

Star took the wanted poster and started reading it. "You must apprehend a Gliscor named Ebi. He's wanted for theft, assault, and kidnapping. His face is burned and he's recently abducted a pokémon. He is last seen at Mt. Granite which is south of Thunderstone Cave." Instructed Star. "Are you able to do this mission?"

"Sure." Said Team Ivory but it took a while for Dew and Morgan to speak.

"Alright, I'll contact some people to let them know that the mission is accepted." Replied Star as the team left.

***Outside the Guild***

Team Ivory is seen walking down a path as nobody said anything.

"So what is the history between you and Ebi?" Mystic asked being the first to speak.

"It's something that we don't like to talk about. Said Morgan sadly.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but Dew what happened?" Mystic asked again.

"Dew, are you ok?" Jesse asked as the water type spaced out.

"How close are we to Mt. Granite?" Asked Dew trying to change the subject.

"We should be really close." Replied Jesse who's looking at the map. "Just keep going southeast and we would probably be there within six minutes."

Little did they know, a duo of pokémon are watching them from the distance.

"It's been a long time since we last met otter." Said the first figure.

"Boss, what should we do now?" Asked the second figure,

"We wait, I will have my revenge soon enough." The second figure said as the two pokémon flew away.

***Mt. Granite***

"So this is Mt. Granite." Stated Morgan.

"Yeah. Remember what we got to do." Said Dew quietly as he took out the wanted poster.

The group followed a series of paths on the mountain. There were many rock, ground, and fighting type pokémon that were in the area. The toughest pokémon the team encountered so far in this area is a Machoke that is trying to pick a fight with anyone. It took team Ivory at least twenty minutes to make it to a clearing halfway through the top. The group decided to take a short break here.

"Look Dew." Said Mystic. "I know that something has happened with you, Morgan, and this Ebi. Just please tell us what happened."

"Look…" Answered Dew

"Someone's coming!" Interrupted Jesse as two figures came at an incredible speed.

"Faint Attack!" The two figures shouted knocking over the group of four.

"Why hello there." said the large figure with a grin. "It's been a while has it."

Everyone looked up to see a large bat like pokémon, he has a scorpion like tail, two large pincers, black wings, and yellow eyes. The most noticeable feature is that his face is severly burned and scarred. The second pokémon is a small, purple balloon like pokémon that has a yellow x on its face.

"Ebi! What the hell are you doing here!" Shouted Dew getting up.

"You permanently disfigured me, and I like torturing you two." The Gliscor said looking at Morgan with an evil grin on his face. "So I decided to have some revenge. Aria!"

"Right boss!" The driftloon said as she grabbed Morgan and took off with her.

"STEVEN HELP ME!" Shouted Morgan.

"Morgan!" Everyone shouted as they tried to go after her.

"Not so fast! Rock Slide!" The Gliscor shouted as he blocked the team's path with large rocks.

**Well, it's time for me to end this here. What will happen to Morgan? What happened between Dew and Ebi? Will Team Ivory make it in time? Find out Next chapter!**


	8. Resuce Morgan! Ebi's Revenge!

**Hello, today will is going to be part 2 of the last chapter. Anyway's let's begin. Also, humans will be mentioned, but will never actually make an appearance.**

**Oh yeah, I do not own pokémon whatsoever. I only own this story and the games I buy at Gamestop.**

**Chapter 8: Rescue Morgan! Ebi's Revenge!**

"Dammit! He's got Morgan!" Yelled Dew as he tried climb over the rocks.

"Hold on a second!" Shouted Jesse as he pulled Dew down. "You seem to know that guy, explain to us what happened or else we're not leaving!"

"Alright, fine." Said Dew in defeat.

"It happened around six months ago. Morgan and I started to set off on out own. That's where we met Ebi, he constantly torture the both of us and at a few points almost killed us." Dew explained pointing to the scar on his neck.

"How did that happen?" Asked Mystic.

"Back when I was an Oshawott, by comparison, Morgan was probably braver than I am. She was usually the happy go-lucky type of pokémon, while I was the cautious one. Ebi was owned by a human named Sean. Sean used Ebi and almost killed Morgan when he used Guillotine."

"What!?" Exclaimed the two pokémon.

"Yes, I came in and took the attack to protect her. That's how I got that scar." Said the otter."

"Then how, you and Morgan escape?" Questioned Jesse?

"Well, Morgan and I tried to sneak out at night. We thought we were far enough and was about to destroy the pokéballs he captured us with." Dew continued. "Apparently, Sean and Ebi followed and attacked us. Ebi pinned me to a tree and…

***Flashback***

"You are not going anywhere." The Gliscor said with a sinister smile as he's crushing Dew's throat.

"Good job Gliscor."The sadistic trainer known as Sean commented. "Keep him out of the way, cause I got some "things to do" with this one."" He said as he walked to an injured Morgan.

"FURY SWIPES!" Morgan shouted as she tries to use her claws to scratch her trainer. She landed a hit across his face, but she was soon pinned to the ground.

"C'mon little kitty." Sean grinned as his face bleeding. "That just means that you want it even more."

"Help! Steven, somebody, help me!" Shouted Morgan as she's struggling.

Dew couldn't take what's going on around him. Soon he started to glow. He grew taller, his paws are now hands, he now has an adornment around his waist where he have 2 larger scalchops. He's evolved into a Dewott.

Dew, didn't feel afraid anymore. As he felt nothing but anger and rage. Ebi noticed the glare on his face and is caught off guard from what happened next.

"SCALD!" Screamed Dew as boiling water shot out of his mouth into the Fang Scorp pokémon's face. He rolled around on the ground completely blinded, holding his face in pain screaming.

***End Flashback***

"And you killed your trainer after that right?" Asked Mystic.

Dew said nothing as he nodded his head.

"Ok, I think I know how we can get through these rocks." Said Jesse

"How are we going to do that?" Questioned Dew

"All of us have long range attacks right? We could combine our attacks to destroy the rocks." Suggested Jesse.

"That's a good idea!"Exclaimed Mystic

"Ok, everyone ready?" Asked Dew

"Ready!" The two remaining pokémon said.

"Alright. Scald!"

"Aura Sphere!"

"Shadow Ball!"

All three of the attacks hit destroying a large amount of rocks leaving them a path to go through.

"Alright, lets get Morgan!" Shouted Dew as he ran off

"Wait for us!" Yelled Jesse as he and Mystic tried to catch up

***Ebi and Morgan***

Morgan is seen being tied to a post to another pokémon. The pokémon is no taller than Morgan, has yellow fur, and red cheeks. Judging by the end of its tail, it identifies him as a male. That pokémon happens to be struggling and trying to squirm free, but no avail.

"I swear, by the time I get out of here I'm gonna…!" The Pikachu shouted before being interrupted

"Shut up rodent!" Shouted Ebi "You make a good hostage for your father and as for you." The disfigured Gliscor turned to Morgan holding his claw to her face. "It would be such a shame to ruin such a pretty face. I will make you and your brother suffer. Aria! Keep watch!" He yelled as the Driftloon came in to keep watch.

"Hey." The Pikachu whispered to Morgan. "Who are you?"

"I'm Morgan." The cat pokémon whispered back, but is starting to show signs of irritation due to being tied up. "And you are?"

"Static." The mouse pokémon replied. "How did he get to you?"

"Long story, but I can tell you that I'm part of a exploration team." Explained Morgan "My brother should be here soon. What about you?"

"I'm from a well known clan of Raichu, but I'm not that good of a fighter." Said Static. "That Gliscor kidnapped me just to extort a large amount of money from my father."

"Wow…" Is all that Morgan can say

"You came up with a way to escape?" Asked Static

"I'm working on it." The normal type said quietly as she tried to use her claws to cut through the rope.

"Hey! Keep it down here!" Yelled the Driftloon known as Aria.

***Team Ivory***

The team made it to the top of the mountain as they are a few meters away from another cave entrance.

"Wait." Said Jesse as he stopped the group. "Let me check the area."

"Alright, go ahead." Replied Dew

Jesse used his aura to search the surrounding area. In the cave, he saw the Driftloon along with Morgan, and another pokémon who's tied up to a post, and a certain figure is leaving the cave.

"So, what did you see?" Asked Dew

"I see Morgan and another pokémon who are tied up." Explained Jesse "And the Gliscor, Ebi is heading this way."

"What?" Asked Mystic

"Great, now we need to come up with a plan quick."

***Ebi***

All Ebi can think of is that horrible and painful memory. His "devilishly good" looks gone, forever. Sure, he never really liked them, but part of him respect's them. But the thought of revenge keeps clouding his mind.

As soon The Gliscor left the cave, he saw Dew standing in front of him alone.

"So, I see that you've made it." Smirked Ebi "What's wrong? Your team's to weak to show up?"

Dew said nothing as he threw his scalchops in front of the Gliscor and put his hands to the back of his head as he got down on his knees.

"I've figured that you would give up. You're just like the coward you were before." He said approaching the Dewott "But this is the biggest mistake you've ever made!"

Dew looked at the Gliscor and smiled. "Hidden Power!" "Dew" shouted in a feminine voice as a series of pale orbs blasted Ebi. The Dewott jumped into the air and is revealed to be Mystic.

"What the hell!?" The Gliscor exclaimed as he tried to get up.

"Aqua Jet!" Dew yelled in complete rage as the otter is covered in a shield of water and slammed himself into the Gliscor like a torpedo.

"So, you did show up after all." Ebi said as he cursed under his breath.

"Where is Morgan?" Asked Dew in a pissed off tone.

"She's in that cave along with another hostage." Replied Ebi "Even if you do beat me, you won't even make it that far because, I've set up a series of traps."

"Ok, since you two wanna play this way, I'll play." Said Ebi angrily.

"Bring it."

***Jesse***

Jesse is walking through the cave avoiding the traps that he can see with his aura.

"So this guy is smart enough to set up Stealth Rocks." Thought Jesse until he saw a certain figure approaching him.

Jesse panicked for a second and tried to hide behind a nearby boulder. But unfortunately, Jesse happened to land on the stealth rocks causing him to get crushed by a bunch of rocks alerting Aria.

"Who's there?" Asked Aria as she turned around

"Shadow Claw!" Jesse shouted as a claw made of dark energy taking out the balloon pokémon.

"Sorry about that." Said the Riolu. "Normally I wouldn't attack a female pokémon, but I have to save Morgan."

Jesse made it to the end of the cave as he saw Morgan tied to a Pikachu trying to cut the ropes.

"Hey Morgan!" Jesse yelled running towards the two pokémon.

"Jesse, where is Dew and Mystic?" Asked Morgan worriedly

"They are fighting Ebi." Explained Jesse. "We have to get back to them quickly." He said as they started to run out of the cave.

***Dew Mystic v Ebi***

Mystic and Dew are having a bit of a hard time fighting Ebi. The Gliscor had proven to be stronger than before, also the two members of team ivory had to be careful because of the stealth rocks that are set like land mimes.

"Guillotine!" Ebi shouted as his claws glowed white and started to lunge towards Mystic and Dew.

"Razor shell!" Yelled Dew as he used his scalchops to block the attack. Ebi clearly had the advantage due to being fully evolved as a crack formed on one of Dew's scalchops.

"Shadow ball!" Screamed Mystic as the dark ball of energy was fired at Ebi, but he moved out of the way.

"Really, I can see that coming a mile away. Face it you will never defeat…" Ebi said before something knocked him in the head from behind.

Behind the fallen scorpion stood a yellow mouse with his tail glowing silver.

"Who are you?" Asked Mystic

"I'm Static, and you must be Team Ivory right?" The Pikachu said as the Dewott and Zorua nodded.

"Where's Jesse and Morgan?" Questioned Dew

"Right here!" A voice yelled as Jesse and Morgan ran out of the cave.

"Morgan! I'm glad that you're ok!" Said Dew as he ran to her and hugged her.

"Yeah, Static and I were about to escape until Jesse came and helped us." Explained Morgan as she hugged back.

"Thanks Jesse?" Said Dew with a smile.

"No problem, we are a team right?" replied Jesse.

"So what should we do with him?" Asked Mystic pointing over to Ebi

Ebi tried to get up before being pinned to the ground by Dew as he held one of his scalchops to the Gliscor's throat.

"Explain to me why I shouldn't slice your head clean off your shoulders just like I did to that bastard human?" Threatened Dew.

Before Ebi had the chance to say anything, the area became surrounded by a large group of Magnemite, Magnethon, Magnezone, Driftloon, and Driftblim.

"ZZZT Ebi! We have an order for your arrest! ZZZT" Shouted a Magnezone

"How do you know we're here?" Asked Jesse

"ZZZT We were contacted by Star from the guild ZZZT!" Said a Magnethon

"Hey, where's Aria?" Asked a Driftblim in a deadpan tone.

"Oh, she's in the cave and I attacked her trying to save Morgan and Static." Explained Jesse

"What!? That's one of our officers!" Screamed a Driftloon.

"What!?" Yelled team Ivory and Static

"I should have you under arrest for assaulting a police…" The Driftblim threatened before Aria came out.

"Just drop the charges, he didn't mean it." Said Aria in Jesse's defense.

"ZZZT Fine. Team Ivory, let me escort you back to the guild ZZZT." Said the Magnezone.

***Back at the guild***

"Congratulations on your second mission!" Said Flame who's a bit more well rested.

"Thank's." Replied Dew "But it's static that you gotta thank."

"Oh yes, Static. Your father came to see you." Said Star in her usual monotone voice

"What?" Said Static as a Raichu walked in.

"Static! My son! I'm glad that you're safe!" Said the Raichu who's hugging his son.

"Dad...you're sufficating me." Complained the Pikachu

"Thank you Team Ivory for saving my son." The Raichu said with a smile. "Static ready to go home?"

Static thought for a second. "No dad, I want to stay with Team Ivory."

"What!?" Yelled everyone in surprise

"Please Dad, if it's ok. please let me join." The Pikachu begged.

"Come on Shock." Whispered Flame to the Raichu. "I can keep a good eye on him if he causes trouble. Also look at them, there just like us when we were younger."

Shock thought for a second as looked at Team Ivory. He can almost see the resemblance from the past and today.

"Alright, Static you can join." said the Raichu known as Shock

"Really? I can join? Thank you!" Replied Static happily.

"Alright. Static, you are now part of Team Ivory congratulations."

"Welcome to the team." Said Dew with a smile

"You're one of us now!" Exclaimed Mystic

"Thats right." Stated Morgan (I just had to go there)

Jesse said nothing and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll prove that I can be a valuable member of your team." Static said confidently.

"I think that you forgot your reward." Reminded Star

"Oh you're right we forgot." Said Dew as he facepalmed.

"The team gets 300 poke, a power band, and a letter."

"What!? We only get that much?" Yelled Static

"You'll get used to it." Said Morgan

"What is the letter?" Asked Mystic

"We don't know." Answered Flame "It's addressed to Dew and Morgan. Officer Magnezone found it in Ebi's posession."

"I'm not sure we should open it yet." Commented Morgan

"We'll open it later." Suggested Dew as he took the letter

"You may dismiss." Said Star as the team left.

"Flame, may I talk to you in private?" Asked Shock the Raichu

"I think I know what you mean." Said Flame calmly "We'll discuss this in my office."

**Man that's finally done. The back story between Ebi, Dew, and Morgan is loosly based on my other fic "What I had to do." Which is kinda the same event's but differnt dending senario's. Anyway's now Static joins Team Ivory! What new adventure's will unfold? What does Shock jave to discuss with Flame? What is in Ebi's letter? And What does your O.C. think of Static? (I'll put up his profile soon.) Find out next chapter!**

**Magnezone: ZZZT REVIEW! REVIEW! ZZZT **


	9. The Letter

**Hello there people! Yes, you're not seeing things, I changed my account name! Why? Because the name sounds a lot better. And it's time for the next chapter! Also, I will have TyphoonSwell to help me with future chapters this story. So anyway, let's begin!**

**Static: Gre…uh I mean. SuperDaikenki does not own pokémon. Only this story.**

**Chapter 9: The Letter**

***The Library***

Team Ivory are sitting at a table in the guild's library. The letter that is sent by Ebi lies in the center as everyone is unsure what to do with it. Especially Morgan and Dew.

"So, what should we do with it?" Asked Jesse.

"I don't know." Said Morgan.

"I say that we should get rid of it." Suggested Mystic. "After what you told me and Jesse Dew, nothing good should come out of that."

"She's probably right." Agreed Static.

"Then again, it may be something important if Ebi sent it to us." Dew said as he picked up the letter.

"Like what? A ransom note?" Morgan asked sarcastically.

"You're probably right." Dew replied putting the letter back down.

"Look. I know that you three didn't have a really good history together, but there must be some reason of why he wants to give it to you." Replied Jesse.

"You're right." Said Dew as he opened the letter. The entire team went around him to see what it says.

_Dear Losers,_

_Although I hate you both, and I will get my revenge on you by the time I'm released, I have some really important information that you might enjoy. While I was traveling around, I tried to rob this Persian. Of course it went terribly wrong because when I tried to steal from him; not only he kicked the living crap out of me, but a Samurott was with him and did the same. Before I was able to escape, I noticed something in their eyes. Those eyes are almost the same eyes when you "otter boy" burned my face off! I'm pretty sure you can guess who they might be. I don't know why I'm telling you this, and don't bother asking me either! The last time I saw them is in a town near the Western Desert. Over there is a Drapion that runs the place there with an iron claw. I at least hope he has the chance to destroy you._

_See ya in the Distortion World,_

_Ebi Skorz_

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted before receiving an angry glare from a Noctowl that works here.

"Shhh!" The Noctowl said with a wing over her beak,

"Sorry." Replied everyone quietly.

"Wait, so Ebi knows where our parents were this whole time?" Dew asked stunned while still reading the letter.

"It seems like it if he sent it to you." Mystic said who's just as surprised.

"Should we trust him? What about the Drapion?" Morgan asked concerned.

"And where is the western desert anyway?" Questioned Jesse

"We could talk to Folium when he and Niveus return." Suggested Dew. "They might know where it's at."

"Um…I could help you." A voice said grabbing the teams' attention.

***Flame's Office***

"It's been a long time since we last seen each other, has it?" Shock asked.

"You probably know why I've invited you to my office." Flame said pacing.

"About two of the pokémon that's on Static's team right?" The Raichu answered.

"Correct. And do you know two of our friend's who went missing years ago?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Those two are their kids." Spoke Flame calmly.

"What!? Do they even know about Aqua and Arrow!?" Shock yelled.

"I don't think they know, but I knew that they would arrive at the guild to search for them." Flame explained.

"But do you know where the whereabouts of them?"

"The last time they were seen is near the Western Desert. That area is now under the control of a Drapion named Kramzak."

"Kramzak? I think I've heard of that name from somewhere." Shock said rubbing his chin.

"Recently, Kramzak has led a group of rebels that wiped out a tribe of Cacturnes and possibly other pokémon. And since I don't think Team Ivory is strong enough to check it, I want you to see what's going on over there." The Ninetales instructed.

"Are you sure? But what about my clan? What about Static?" The electric type said in a concerned tone.

"I'll take care of that Shock." Replied Flame. "You have grown over the thirty years we've known each other. I know that you're the right one for the job."

"Ok…fine. Please give this to my son if I don't make it back." Shock sighed as he gave Flame a small box.

"What is it?" The fire type asked looking at the box.

Shock said nothing as he left the room.

***The Library***

"I know where the Western Desert is at." Said a voice.

The group turned around and saw a small brown crocodile. It has black marks on its body and is wearing sunglasses.

"Really? Where is it?" Asked Morgan.

"It's really far from the guild, it at least takes around two months to just walk there." Said the Sandile.

"It's that far?" Dew asked with a bit of disappointment.

"Yeah, I used to live near there, anyway my name is Thomas." The desert croc said with a smile.

"Hello there Thomas, I'm Static." The Pikachu spoke with a smile.

"I'm Dew." Replied the water type.

"I'm Morgan."

"I'm Jesse."

"And I'm Mystic. And we are part of Team Ivory."

"Nice to meet you all. Why do you want to know about Western Desert?" Asked Thomas.

"It's a long story." Said Dew.

"What else do you know about the Western Desert?" Asked Morgan

"All I can tell you is that I once lived near there. Also, there are a lot of tough pokémon there, so you may not be strong enough."

"So what should we do now?" Questioned Jesse

"I don't know, I think it's time for dinner." Static said walking away.

"Thanks for the info lil dile." Replied Mystic as she walked away.

"No problem, glad I could help." Thomas said as she followed the others.

***Elsewhere***

"Ok, since that stupid Eelektross couldn't do anything right, are you sure you three can do this job?" Celestio asked three familiar figures.

"You know we can do this Mr. Celestio." Said a Honchkrow.

'Yeah, we faced them before." Replied a Murkrow.

"A-And we know how to beat them." Spoke a second Murkrow who's in a nervous wreck.

"Good, if you don't…" The Latios stopped as he used Psychic that showed a screen. On that screen is a half-dead Eelektross as two Eelektrink's are coming to his aid. The three flying types gulped at what they saw. "Capish"

The three crows said nothing as they all nodded.

"Good, now dismiss!" Celestio ordered.

"How come you didn't send us to get rid of them instead of those weaklings?" Asked Simon.

"Yeah, weren't you going to send us?" Replied Kora.

"It would bring too much attention if I send you too." Responded Celestio in a sing-song tone. "And besides, they are nothing but pawns in my game of chess."

"It makes since." Said the shiny Riolu."

"Pawns?" Asked the Kirlia.

"Yes. You see, Spark's gang, and the Crow brothers are pawns. You two are the knights while I am the king." Answered Celestio as he used Psychic to pull out a chess board. Strangely enough, there are figures of them and the guild members and there appear to be some pieces missing.

"So what about the rest?" Questioned Simon

"This is the reason why I sent the pawns." Answered Celestio with a smile. "I sent them to analyze them, to look at their strength's weaknesses, and anything in between to use as leverage."

"Wow, that's pretty clever." Complimented Kora.

"Agreed." Responded Simon.

"Yes, all is going according as planned." Celestio chuckled as he left the room.

**Finally, this chapter's done! Sorry I haven't posted any chapters recently. It's mostly because I've been busy with school and all, and I've suffered a bit of writer's block. Like I've said earlier, TyphoonSwell will be helping me with future chapters of this story and I thank him for that. Anyway's, what will happen to Shock? Will we learn more about their past (nvm, this would be a good prequel)? What will happen to the Crow Brothers (and Sparks), and What will be in store for Team Ivory? Find out next chapter!**

**Simon: Review if you're not weak…**


	10. The Guild Cup pt 1

**Hello again people! It's time for the next chapter! *sigh* let's start the story already. Disclaimer please!**

**Celestio: SuperDaikenki does not own pokémon.**

**Chapter 10: The Guild Cup Pt1!**

***?***

Jesse is seen running through a darkened area as a figure is chasing him launching several attacks at him.

"Please stop! Why are you doing this!?" The Riolu shouted.

The figure said nothing as it hit Jesse with an unknown attack.

"Please…stop…" Jesse said weakly until he lost consciousness.

Jesse woke up panting heavily as he looked around; he saw that everyone is still sleeping.

*Sigh* "It's just a dream." The fighting type said to himself before going back to sleep.

***Later that morning***

"Guild rule number three! Your friends are valuable partners! Never neglect them at times of need!"

"Ok, pokémon! Dismiss!" Flame shouted as everyone separated.

"Should we ask her?" Dew said to the team.

"It doesn't hurt to ask." Responded Mystic.

"Flame, what do you know about the Western Desert?" Morgan asked the guildmaster.

"The Western Desert is an area where lots of tough pokémon reside. There is no other area that is harsh as that area." Flame explained. "Why do you want to know anyway?" She asked.

"You know the outlaw we caught yesterday?" Dew questioned.

"What about him?" The Guildmaster responded.

"The letter he sent us told us about the whereabouts of our parents." Morgan finished. "They are in a town somewhere near there."

"So, aren't we able to go?" Mystic asked.

"Until you proved to me that you're strong enough, I'll let you take a mission there." Flame sternly said as she walked away.

"Hey! We are strong enough to do this!" Static yelled before getting hit in the back of the head by Jesse.

"We just joined the guild." Jesse stated.

"And we just added you on our team, so don't overdue it." Dew continued.

"Fine." The Pikachu grumbled under his breath.

"So what should we do now?" Mystic asked.

"I guess we could either do some training in the courtyard, or start doing some side missions." Dew suggested.

"It's probably best that we start training." Morgan said.

"Yeah, we need to show Flame that we are strong enough." Static replied

"I have no problem with that." Agreed Mystic.

"Alright, lets go." Jesse said as the team walked away.

***The Courtyard***

Team Ivory walked into the courtyard and noticed something different. Almost every pokémon from the guild is present as well as a few pokémon outside of the guild, there appears to be a desk which a bunch of pokémon are lined up, and Star, the guild assistant, is standing in the center of the courtyard.

"What's going on here?" Asked Dew.

"It is a weekly tournament the guild holds. It is known as the Guild Cup." A voice explained.

Team Ivory turned around to see who was talking to them and saw a familiar Charmeleon.

"Hey Al." Jesse said giving him a high five/paw. "Where's Grant and Brody?"

"Grant is at the table registering, while Brody…" The fire type stopped.

"Is being Brody?" Morgan asked as Alistar nodded his head.

"Hey, I noticed that you have a new member." Al said looking at Static. "Who are you?"

"I'm Static, and I'm from one of the best known Raichu clans." The electric type stated proudly.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Al complimented.

"Yeah, it is." Static responded.

"So what is this tournament anyway?" Questioned Mystic

"Every week, the guild holds a tournament where a bunch of pokémon will battle each other. Not only you get stronger from the battle, but you also get a lot of training experience." Al explained.

"That's really interesting." Dew said interested.

"It really is, you guys should sign up." Suggested Alistar.

"How do we do that?" Asked Jesse.

"You go at the table and state your name. There, there will assign you a number and you will battle with another pokémon when your number and that other number is called." The fire type explained once more as he pulled out a card with the number "20".

"Well, we do need some training." Morgan said quietly.

"Ok then, let's sign up." Dew replied as he went to the table to register.

It wasn't long that team Ivory registered. Each team member was given a random number. Morgan's number is 10, Dew's number is 44, Mystic's number is 13, Static's number is 5, and Jesse is number 23.

"So, what should we do now…" Mystic asked before a voice spoke out.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to the Guild Cup!" Star shouted surprisingly.

"Wow, what happened to her monotone voice?" Jesse asked before Star spoke again,

"As you see, everyone has been given a random number and will battle another pokémon of that number!" The Xatu explained. "The winner of the tournament, their team will get a special prize!" Star said as the crowd cheered.

"Alright! The first number is number 9 vs. number 20!" Star announced.

Two pokémon entered to the middle of the field as Grant the Grovyle is face to face with a short mole like pokémon with metal claws, and a steel horn on its head.

"Ha! This is going to be easy. Type disadvantage of not, you cannot defeat Claw!" The Excadrill boasted as Grant shook his head.

"Ready, begin!" Star yelled as she flew away.

"Time for Claw to end this." Claw said with a cocky grin.

"Leaf Blade!" Grant shouted as he sliced the ground/steel type taking him down easily.

"If you weren't so busy speaking in third person, maybe you would've stood a chance." Grant said to the Excadrill coldly as he walked away leaving most of the crowd stunned.

"The winner is number 9!" Star shouted as the crowd cheered. "Next up is number 40 vs. number 16!"

The two other pokémon showed up in the center. The first pokémon is a brown bird like pokémon with a large beak, while the other pokémon happens to be Niveus from Team Autumn.

"Ok, I gotta be sure to win this." The Fearow said to herself. "I ain't gonna lose this one."

"Of course you aren't. You will win so many that you will be considered a legendary." The Glaceon retorted sarcastically."

"We'll see about that." The Fearow replied angrily.

"Alright, begin!"

"Drill Peck!" The Fearow shouted as she flew towards Niveus with her beak spinning like a drill.

"Double Team!" The Glaceon yelled as several copies of herself. The Fearow's attack only hit one of the copies.

"Wow, Niveus is doing really good out there." Mystic said impressed.

"Yeah, I hope Nive does really well out there." A familiar voice said as he approached Team Ivory.

"Hey Folium." Dew spoke, "You sighed up too?"

"Yeah, I'm number 30." The Leafeon replied. "There appears to be a lot of tough pokémon around here, I feel a bit apprehensive about it, but I'm sure that I think I can manage."

"Same here." Morgan spoke to herself.

"Anyway's should we watch your girlfriend's battle." Mystic said.

"Wha…She's not my girlfriend!" Shouted Folium blushing madly.

Niveus happened to heard he outburst as she got hit by a Ariel Ace.

"No! Nive!" Folium yelled.

"Yep, you like her." Spoke Morgan.

"What's wrong?" The Fearow taunted. "Can't let battle without your boyfriend?"

"Shut up! Ice beam!" The Glaceon yelled as she fired a freezing beam of ice at her.

"Horn Drill!" The Fearow shouted as she hit Niveus with her beak.

"No…" Said Team Ivory and Folium.

As soon as the attack hit, the "Niveus" has disappeared.

"Wait, what the?" The Fearow said stunned.

"Iron Tail!" Screamed the Glaceon as her tail glowed silver and hit the Fearow square in the neck.

"Nice critical hit." Commented Folium.

"Katie is unable to battle! The winner is Niveus!" Stay yelled as the crowd cheered.

"Congratulations Niveus." Dew said as she approached the group.

"You did really well." Replied Morgan.

"Yeah, it was awesome." Spoke Static.

"Nive! I'm really glad that you wo…" Folium said before getting hit with an Ice Beam to the face.

"Next time, please don't distract me like that." The Glaceon said before giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Alright!" Star yelled before anyone else could speak. " Will number 44 and number 16 please come up!"

"Looks like I'm up." Dew spoke before walking up to the center of the courtyard.

As Dew went to the courtyard, he is met by a tall pokémon, he almost resembled a knight as he has a red body and blades on his torso. The two said nothing as they waited for Star to speak.

"Alright, 44, 16, Begin!"

**Alright, it's time for me to end it here. So yeah, Dew's battle will be up. Origially, I was going to have Morgan fight Niveus, but whatever. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Folium: Read and Review!**


	11. The Guild Cup pt 2

**Hello everyone, this is part two of the previous chapter. I have nothing else to say to bu honest. So, disclaimer please!**

**Morgan: SuperDaikenki only owns this story.**

**Chapter 11: The Guild Cup Pt 2**

"Alright, 44, 16 ready?" Asked Star.

The two pokémon said nothing as they both nodded.

"Begin!" Star shouted as she flew away.

"Night Slash!" The Bisharp shouted as his bladed arms glowed purple and charged towards Dew.

"Razor Shell" Dew yelled as he took out his scalchops and blocked the attack as the two jumped away from each other. The two charged at each other again as they were slashing at each other as if it's a war. Both blades collided wit each other as neither pokémon was able to land a hit.

"Wow, they are starting to get serious aren't they?" Asked Static.

"Yeah, hopefully Steven can win this."

"Steven?" Static questioned with a small laugh.

"How about we keep watching the battle." Mystic suggested.

"Yeah, I want to see how far my training has done for him." Grant said as he approached the group.

The teams turned around and saw Dew dodging the Bisharp's Night Slashes as he tried to use his scalchops to attack.

"Brick Break!" The Bisharp shouted as he tried to slam his metal fist onto the water type's head.

"Scald!" The Dewott yelled as he fired boiling water from his mouth burning the steel type's hand.

"Damn it." The Bisharp said under his breath. "No matter, I can counter this. Swords Dance!" He screamed as he started moving and spinning in a dance like motion as his blades grew slightly larger."

"Aqua jet!" Dew yelled as he is covered in a shield of water and launched himself towards the dark/steel type.

"Night slash!" The Bisharp yelled once more as he used his darkened blades to stop the attack.

"Ok, you're pretty good for someone who wears a skirt." The Bisharp mocked.

"It is not a skirt!" Dew shouted angrily.

"Whatever, you've lasted long enough in this battle. Iron Head!"

The Bisharp then jumped into the air as the sharpened crest on his head shined a bright silver.. He then started to propel himself like a missile as he crashed towards Dew.

"Steven no…" Morgan said worried.

It took a few seconds for the smoke to clear as the Bisharp is stopped in his tracks by Dew's scalchops. One of them, is severely damaged.

"Now, it's time for me to end this." Dew responded. "Revenge!"

An aura surrounded the Dewott's body. As it grew larger, it hit the Bisharp taking him out before he could react.

"Number 16 is unable to battle! The winner is 44!" Star yelled pointing to a worn out Dew as the crowd cheered.

"Wow. That was tougher than I thought." Dew said as he went to his friends.

"Yeah, that was intense." Alistar said, even Grant nodded his head.

"What about your scalchops?" Folium asked. "They are a key component for your species in battle."

"Yeah, I can't believe that one broke already." Dew said with a bit of disappointment. "At least I didn't lose both of them. It will be a while till they grow back to normal." **(For those who don't know, the scalchops (or seamitars) that the Oshawott evolutionary line posses are made of really strong keratin, the same material that makes up hair and nails. If they break, they will grow over time.)**

"Well at least you made it to the next round." Mystic replied optimistically.

"And you should probably eat this." Morgan suggested as she handed her brother a sitrus berry.

"Thanks Morgan." Dew said as he ate the berry, ignoring the sour taste of the fruit.

"Next battle will be number 10 vs. number 34." Star announced.

"Wait, I'm up already!?" Morgan exclaimed.

"It seems like it." Stated Jesse

"Well, good luck out there, I hope you do well." Dew said with a smile as he hugged her.

"Thanks." The Meowth said as she hugged back.

Morgan walked up to the battlefield slightly nervous about who she will face. That's where she is face to face with a pokémon who is slightly taller than Morgan; it has a navy blue body with a red spotted flower on its head. The most noticeable feature about this pokémon is that it always have its eyes closed, and it is drooling a bit.

"Hello…I'm Morgan." The normal type introduced herself to the Gloom. "And you are?"

"…"The gloom said nothing.

"Let the battle begin!" Yelled Star.

The two pokémon just stood there looking at each other as the crowd started to become restless.

"Come on and attack already!" A random pokémon shouted.

"Is this going to be any longer!?"

"Come on and fight already!"

Morgan is started to get really irritated from the jeering.

"Everyone please stop! You don't know what will happen when you make her mad!" Shouted Dew.

"Aw shut up!"Yelled a Sneasel. "The bitch is useless if she isn't going to fight!"

As soon as Morgan heard that comment she got into her full battle stance as the Gloom still stood in place.

"Fury Swipes!" Morgan scramed as she started to slash at the Gloom like a wild Primeape. But to everyone's surprise, the Gloom is dodging every hit.

"Magical Leaf!" The Grass type responded as dozens of rainbow leaves hit and cut Morgan multiple times.

"Finally, we get a fight!" Another pokémon yelled.

Morgan kept using fury swipes to attack the Gloom, but he kept avoiding the attack like it's nothing. She even started to show signs of exhaustion.

"Morgan, try to concentrate!" Dew yelled at his sister. "You are tiring yourself out, try something else!"

"Alright, I'll try." The Normal type said under her breath.

"Sunny Day!" The Gloom shouted as the sky instantly became clear.

"Wait, why is he using Sunny Day?" Static asked. "Unless he knows hidden power, Gloom can't learn any fire attacks.

"Well actually, Sunny Day have great effects for some grass types." Explained Folium. "Morgan's opponent didn't take any damage so Synthesis is out. That will only lead to…oh no."

"Oh no what?" Niveus questioned worriedly.

"He's going to set up Solarbeam. Normally, it takes a while for the attack to be used, but since sunny day is in effect, that Gloom can use it whenever he wants."

"What!? " Everyone around him shouted.

"Morgan you gotta do something! He's setting up for a Solarbeam!" Dew warned.

"Too late!" Yelled the grass type as he fired a large beam of light at the cat pokémon. The attack appeared to hit head on, but as the smoke cleared, she's gone.

"Wait, what happened? Where did she go?" The Gloom asked as he looked around with his eyes open."

"Slash!" A familiar voice screamed as the Gloom got cut by a long set of claws.

"What, how did you avoid that!?" The Gloom shouted stunned.

" Easy, like this. Quick attack!" The normal type yelled as she charged towards Gloom.

"Solarbeam!" The grass/poison type responded.

"Detect!" The Meowth shouted as her eyes glowed green and dodged the attack again. The Gloom is worn out from how much energy he used last time, he didn't have time to react for what will happen next.

"Fury Swipes!" She yelled once more as she repeatedly started slashing and scratching the Weed pokémon like crazy. Due to her ability being technician, the attack became is even powerful. It is then, that the Gloom laid face down on the ground. Everyone is quite surprised at what happened.

"Number 34 cannot continue! The winner is Number 10!" Shouted Star as a few pokémon cheered. Morgan gave a glare to the Sneasel in the crowd as she walked to her friends.

"Good job Morgan." A slightly cautious Dew said.

"Yeah, that was a great battle." Replied Mystic

"Thanks, though I'm glad that I didn't lose." Responded Morgan.

"Next battle will be number 5 vs. number 49!" Star yelled. (static vs. Tyson

"Finally, I'm next!" Static exclaimed as he ran to the center.

"Number 49, where's 49?" The Xatu asked.

"He's over here!" A Lucario shouted as he's dragging a sleeping Scraggy.

"Tyson!?" Yelled almost everyone.

"Wait, I'm supposed to battle him!?" Static shouted. "Is this some sort of joke!?"

"Fine, I'll battle. Let's get this over with" Tyson said waking up."

"This is going to be easy." Said Static with a smirk.

**Sorry for this one being not being a longer. I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer than this one. So yeah, Morgan and Dew made it to the next round. What will happen with the battle between Static and Tyson? And what other battles will begin! Find out next chapter!**


	12. The Guild Cup pt3

**Hello there everyone, its time for the next chapter. Anyways I pretty much gotta thank TyphoonSwell for writing most of this chapter for me. Really man, I seriously owe you for this. Anyway, let the chapter begin!**

**Chapter 12: The Guild Cup pt 3**

"Okay, Number 5 vs. Number 49, Static vs. Tyson, Begin!" Star shouted, raising her wings to the sky.

"This is going to be a cake walk, Thunderbolt!" Static released a powerful electric bolt that shot towards the reluctant Scraggy.

"…Detect," Tyson's eyes glowed and he side stepped the attack moments before it hit him.

"And so it begins," Brody said with a smirk, Alistair and Grant nodding in silent agreement. Team Ivory and Team Autumn looked at him curiously and then turned their attention back to the match at hand.

"Agility!" Static was a yellow blur speeding around the field and even leaving a few after images, Tyson just stayed in one spot, keeping his pants-like skin up with his left hand to keep his right free.

"Iron Tail!" the real one shot at Tyson from behind and swung his empowered tail.

"Brick Break," Tyson's right arm glowed with power as he turned and blocked Static's attack, surprising him and the spectators. Static pushed off and used agility to get in front of Tyson who had yet to turn around and swung his tail again but Tyson had again blocked it.

"What the…Thunderbolt!" Static pushed off of Tyson again and in to the air, he fired another electric bolt but Tyson jumped out of its way and ran and surprisingly high speeds as it chased after him.

"He's fast," Dew mused.

"Just because he sleeps all of the time doesn't mean he's not a capable fighter, in fact…" Brody stopped talking. Static used Agility once again to try and get the drop on Tyson with sheer speed but he was caught off guard by Tyson jumping in to the air.

"He's gone toe to toe with Grant before," Brody said, "And that ended in a tie." Teams Ivory and Autumn were shocked to hear that, knowing how powerful Grant was and how lazy Tyson was.

"Bone Rush," Tyson formed a bone shaped energy staff and barrel rolled; Static was caught in the side and sent flying across the field.

"Static!" Dew and Mystic called out. Tyson landed on his feet, shouldering the staff and he yawned.

"Hey man, I could just give up if you want, I've got a nice warm bed calling my name," Tyson said tiredly, another yawn escaping him. Static got back to his feet and activated Iron Tail.

"No way!" he shot forward using Agility and hopped in to the air, he somersaulted to gain momentum and brought his tail down, Tyson side stepped it and used the bone staff to block the follow up attack.

"Sigh…what a pain…" the two combatants pushed away.

Alistair chuckled from the sidelines, "It's always the lazy ones."

"Thunderbolt!" Static fired another electric bolt Tyson dodged but was surprised to see a second bolt branch off from the first and strike him in his chest. Static wasted no time and shot forward with Agility and hopped in to the air, aiming to end it with another Iron Tail.

"Faint Attack," Tyson fell forward, the Iron Tail passing over his head. He turned on his heel, his arm glowing with power.

"Brick Break" Tyson's attack connected with Static's side, but his body went up in smoke and a log was split in two.

"Substitution!" Static exclaimed, "Iron Tail!"

"Detect," Tyson sensed movement behind him and spun around with Brick Break and countered Static's Iron Tail.

"Start taking me seriously!" Static shouted, pushing off in to the air, he back flipped and landed on his feet, ready to continue fighting.

"Don't take it as an insult, I don't take anything seriously," Tyson said.

"It's true," the entirety of the Guild echoed even Flame and Star. Tyson ran forward at surprising speeds and readied a Brick Break.

"Thunderbolt!" Static attempted to stop him but Tyson duck under it and dodged around the bolts that branched off. Static used Agility to get behind him and swung with Iron Tail.

"Faint Attack," Tyson fell forward and it passed over his head, the reluctant Scraggy balanced himself on his head as Static readied a Thunderbolt.

"You're not gonna get me with the same move twice!" just as the Pikachu was about to fire, Tyson used Bone Rush and spun on his head to gain momentum, Static didn't expect this and was struck in his side once again by the energy staff. Tyson hopped to his feet as Static staggered to his feet.

"It's over, Brick Break!" Tyson hopped in to the air and raised his arm above his head, before Static could react; Tyson brought the Brick Break down on his head, stunning him. Tyson hopped away and Static fell back, groaning in pain.

"Static is unable to continue, Tyson is the winner," the Scraggy walked over to Grant and helped him up along with a Chansey that was there to oversee any injuries that occurred. After that, he walked to the sidelines near Team's Destruct, Autumn and Ivory and lay down, a moment later…

*snore*…*snore*

"…Wow…"Team Ivory and Autumn said in unison, Brody and Alistair laughing at this while Grant kept his eyes on the arena.

"The next match will be number 27 vs. number 23, Alistair vs. Jesse!"

"Good luck Jesse," Dew said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Wow, I don't know who to root for," Brody chuckled.

"I'm your teammate, shouldn't it be obvious?" Alistair asked.

"…Good point…Jesse, show me that all that training wasn't for nothing all right?" The Riolu nodded and he and Alistair made their way on to the field.

"Ready? Begin!"

"Aura Sphere!" Jesses was quick to make the first move and fired a blue energy sphere.

"Flamethrower!" Alistair released a powerful stream of flames that destroyed Jesse's attack and continued through, racing towards the small Riolu.

Jesse dived out of the way and raced towards Alistair.

"Force Palm!" Jesse's paw glowed with power.

"Brick Break!" Alistair countered Jesse's attack with his arm and the two jumped away. Alistair used Flamethrower once again, Jesse jumped over the attack and attempted to use Force Palm again but Alistair dodged around it.

"Brick Break!"

"Counter!" Alistair was surprised by this, he could not stop and his attack made contact with the energy shell that had appeared around Riolu. A moment later he was sent flying by a burst of force. The Charmeleon back-flipped and landed on his feet.

"Aura Sphere!" Jesse fired three energy spheres.

"All that training really paid off for the kid," Grant analyzed, seeing how much Jesse had improved.

"Hehe! Well he did have an awesome teacher like me after all!" Brody exclaimed, pounding his chest in a show of strength.

"…Yeah…Don't think so," Grant muttered.

"Jerk!"

"Look out!" Dew exclaimed, pushing Brody, an Aura Sphere flying past the Lucario's face.

Jesse and Alistair fought with Force Palm and Brick Break respectively, Alistair showing his superior strength in pushing Jesse away and sending him flying.

"Shadow Claw!"

"Dragon Claw!" the two attacks collided and the two pokémon slashed and parried, moving out of the others range and lunging forward to try and get in to the others guard.

"Sorry kid, Slash!" in the blink of an eye Alistair was behind Jesse, who had stopped in his tracks. The Riolu staggered forward, obviously injured from that last attack. A moment later he fell.

"Jesse is unable to continue making Alistair the winner!" Star announced. Alistair helped Jesse to his feet and sent him off with Chansey.

"I'll go check on Jesse," Morgan told Dew, who nodded, the Meowth walked off while Alistair rejoined them.

"The next match will be…" Star searched through the lots, "Number 47 vs. Number 34! Brody vs. Biff!" A Purple pit-bull like pokémon stepped on to the field. A Granbull.

"Let's Goooo! I'm ready to Rock!" Biff barked. Brody walked out on to the field and crossed his arms.

"Begin!"

"Thunder Punch!" Biff charged forward, electricity surging wildly around his right fist. He threw a punch and Brody made no attempt to move.

"Protect." An energy bubble erected itself around Brody, Biff's attack bouncing off like nothing. It fell a moment later and Brody went on the attack.

"Close Combat!" Brody shot forward and unleashed a swift barrage of kicks, switching between feet every dozen kicks. Biff was bombarded by kicks, using his arms to block attacks but others connected with his body.

"Blaze Kick!" Brody used the last of his kicks to break Biff's guard and his next kick ignited his foot in flames and it connected squarely with Biff's chest. He was sent flying across the battle field.

Brody an forward and hopped in to the air, uncrossing his arms, "Aura Sphere!" he formed a ball of energy and slammed it in to Biff's stomach, a small explosion ensued and both of them were surrounded by a cloud of smoke. Brody was the first to jump out and landed safely on his feet. As the smoke cleared, Biff was unconscious in a small crater, swirls in his eyes.

"Brody is the winner!" Star announced, the guild going in to cheers and applauding the impressive battle.

"Woo!" Brody pumped his fists in to the air. He returned to where his team, Teams Ivory and Autumn were sitting and he was congratulated by the lot of them. Star cleared her throat to get everyone's attention to start the next match.

As time passed, everyone saw many different pokémon battles. Some were really long and hard fought, while others were quick. The most notable one is the battle between a Lilligant and a Hitmonlee in which the Lilligant defeated the fighting type almost easily as she is captivating the guys in the audience.

"Okay, this will be the final match before the quarterfinals!" Star yelled. "Number 30 vs. Number 13! Folium vs. Mystic!"

"Oh man…" Alistair said, he looked to Folium and Mystic who were staring at each other.

"Don't pull any punches, I'm a lot tougher than I look," Mystic said with a determined gleam in her eyes.

"I don't plan on it, Let's go!" the two pokémon jogged out on to the field. They faced each other and Star raised his wings.

"Begin!"

"Shadow Ball!" Mystic exclaimed.

"Energy Ball!" Folium countered with his own energy ball. The two attacks flew at each other and collided in a small explosion.

"Dark Pulse!" a stream of dark energy intertwining energy shot through the smoke cloud and cleared it away. She saw that Folium was gone but there was a hole in the ground. A moment later the ground underneath her feet gave way and she fell as Folium launched in to the air.

"Hidden Power!" circles of light appeared around Mystic as she regained her balance and fired them one after another at the airborne Folium.

"Leaf Blade!" Folium countered with his tail, slashing and cutting the attacks apart, "Energy Ball!" he got rid of the last of them and fired his attack at Mystic who couldn't escape the blast and was sent rolling across the ground, but she rolled to her feet, not giving up yet.

"Dark Pulse!" Mystic fired another dark energy stream, but Folium dodged around it and ran towards her, his tail glowing with power.

"Leaf Blade!" he somersaulted through the air to gain momentum and brought in down, but Mystic dodged and prepared a Shadow Ball which she fired and struck Folium in his chest.

"Dark Pulse!" Mystic didn't waste any time and fired another dark energy stream once again. Folium escaped the attack but not the blast once it hit the ground and he was picked up and thrown away.

"All right! Go Mystic!" Team Ivory cheered for their teammate, even the normally timid Morgan.

"Hidden Power!" The Zorua fired another barrage of light circles, Folium dodging the first two and using Leaf Blade to bat them away, cut through them and destroy them as he ran at Mystic.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Energy Ball!"

Just like in the start of the match, they fired their attacks and they collided in a small explosion. Folium dived through the smoke with Leaf Blade but Mystic was gone.

"Sucker Punch!" Folium was struck in the face by Mystic's tail and he was stunned by the shot.

"Dark Pulse!" Folium wasn't able to dodge this one and was sent flying by the attack. He hit the ground hard.

"Folium!" Niveus called out. The Leafeon tried to get back on his feet but he could not and fell down once again.

"Folium is unable to continue and that makes Mystic the winner!" Star shouted as everyone cheered.

"Nice battle." Mystic to Folium with a smile as she and Niveus came to help him up.

"Yeah, that was pretty good." The Leafeon replied who is brought to an Audino to get checked for any serious injuries.

"Alright!" Star shouted as she raised her wings into the air. "We will be starting the quarterfinal rounds soon! Everyone who had advanced, you will return to battle within twenty minutes. Now, dismiss!"

**Ok, I will end this here. Again I would like to thank TyphoonSwell for doing at least 90% of this chapter. Also, go to his profile and see some of his fics as they are quite good. If anyone is still wondering, I'm still accepting more. It gives me something to work with, and I am too lazy to make up new o.c's. Also I finally got my internet back! That means chapters will be posted at anytime. So thank you, and Review!**


	13. The Guild Cup Quarter-Finals

**Hello there again. This chapter is special because this story now has 50 reviews! I don't know how many times I've said this, but I thank you guys for reading this. And without further adieu, let's start the next chapter!**

**The Quarterfinals Begin**

Team Autumn, Destruct, and Ivory are in the main room of the guild thinking about what will happen in the next round.

"Wow…I can't believe we made it this far." Mystic stated with a smile.

"Yeah, most of us had some close calls." Dew replied looking at his damaged shells.

"Hey, if you want to make it far, you can't start thinking that way." Grant said coldly.

"I guess you're right." Morgan said quietly.

"So what would happen if we ended up fighting each other?" Niveus asked.

"We'll do what we have to do. May the best pokémon win." Alistar said as calmly as he can.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…Wait, where's Brody?" Folium asked.

Everyone soon heard a scream and a loud crash. The three teams turned around and saw a huge hole in the wall. Behind the wall is a Jynx with a pissed off expression and Brody lying on the ground in a smoking crater. Everyone in the room stared at the scene in shock.

"I do not want to know what caused that." Jesse said shuddering.

"Agreed." Static said just as scared.

"Participants competing in the next round, please return to the courtyard!" Star yelled.

"I guess that we should get ready." Dew said looking to the others.

"Yeah, let's go." Niveus replied.

***The Courtyard***

"Alright everyone! It is time for the next round of the Guild Cup!" This time, it is Flame who is doing the announcements. "Our first Match will be Number 49, Tyson vs. Number 11, Lilly!" The Guildmaster shouted.

"Urgh, I still can't believe I lost to that guy." Static said, still mad about his earlier loss. Tyson was soundly sleeping on the side of the field while Lilly sauntered on to her side, receiving wolf-whistles and cheers from some of the male portion of the Guild.

"Sigh…Chansey…" Flame sighed, seeing that Tyson wasn't moving any time soon.

"Yes ma'am, Wake-Up Slap!" The tournament Nurse proceeded to slap the sleeping Scraggy repeatedly, "And one more for good measure!" One final slap sent Tyson sailing through the air and across the field, when he stopped, his feet were in the air and the tail of his pants like skin was hanging over his face.

"Uncalled for…" he groaned, staggering to his feet. He faced his opponent who winked in his direction. He just yawned.

"Begin!"

"Sleep Powder!" Lilly twirled in place and released a white cloud of dust from the flower atop her head. Tyson looked up at the cloud as it descended but made no attempt to dodge.

"…Detect…" he mumbled to himself. His eyes gleamed for a moment before the cloud was upon him, his eyes drooped before his head fell forward.

*Snore*…*Snore*

"He didn't even attempt to dodge it…" Dew mumbled, confused by the Scraggy's actions after seeing his match against Static.

"You think Tyson would pass up a chance to sleep?" Brody asked.

"Just wait kid, he's still in this," Alistair said, keeping his eyes on the battle.

"Magical Leaf!" Lilly spun in place and released a barrage of spinning leaves in Tyson's direction, as the first one neared, his body leaned to the side and it flew past him, he leant back and more passed over him and he fell on his back.

The Lilligant gasped while many people watched in shock.

"How is he doing that?" Mystic gasped.

"He used Detect just before Sleep Powder set in, while he is physically out cold, his brain is still active and his body is reacting by sound and vibrations from Lilly's attacks," Grant explained from his spot on the sidelines, "Typical slacker," a ghost of a smirk appeared on the Grovyle's face but it was gone a second later.

"Petal Dance!" Lilly ran up to the Tyson who dodged the last of the leaves and she began to twirl around him, flower petals appeared from out of thin air, Lilly jumped back and raised her arms above her head, the few petals turning in to a large typhoon, she spread her arms and it shattered, Tyson high in the air. He came down at high speeds.

His eyes cracked open, "…Oh hell…" Tyson used Bone Rush and began somersaulting through the air; he struck the ground to launch rocks in to the air and began kicking off of them until he reached the ground, "Better get serious I guess…" he yawned once more.

"Magical Leaf!" The Lilligant fired another barrage, Tyson being clipped by a couple, Detect having worn off. He spun the staff over his head before he spun it around his body, destroying the leaves that came near him.

Tyson dodged the last few and rushed Lilly, who used Sleep Powder once more. Tyson spun the staff and used it as a fan to blow away the powder.

"Attract!" Lilly yelled in desperation, she winked and blew a kiss to Tyson, sending out a round of hearts. Tyson ducked under them and was at Lilly in the blink of an eye.

"Sorry about this…" he dispersed the energy staff, "Brick Break," he gave a strike to the neck to knock her unconscious.

"AW C'MON!" Yelled Static before getting hit with a Force Palm by Jesse

"And the Winner is Number 49, Tyson!' Flame announced. The crowd went up in cheers while Tyson carried Lilly to the nursing station.

"I wonder if I can learn sleep powder…" he mused to himself

"Now for the next match, Star, the lots please…" Star used Psychic to pick the next to lots and held them up for Flame to see.

"Number 44, Dew of Team Ivory vs. Number 27, Alistair of Team Destruct!" murmurs broke out amongst the spectators. On the sidelines, the two competitors shook hands.

"Good luck kid," Alistair said, "I'm not gonna go easy on you, you know."

"It wouldn't be any fun if you did. Let's do this!" Dew jogged out on to the field with Alistair in tow. The two took their respective spots and waited for the signal.

"Begin!" Flame exclaimed.

"Flamethrower!" Alistair made the first move and exhaled a powerful stream of flames, Dew dodged around and hopped in to the air.

"Aqua Jet!" his body was covered by a cocoon of rushing water and he shot at the Charmeleon at great speeds. Alistair cut off his Flamethrower and charged a Dragon Claw quickly and crossed his arms over his chest. Dew struck Alistair's defense and managed to push him back a couple feet but he still stood his ground.

"Not good enough!" Alistair exclaimed, pushing through with an impressive show of strength and throwing Dew in to the air.

"Flamethrower!"

"Scald!"

As Alistair released a powerful stream of flames, Dew releasing boiling hot water, the two attacks collided in mid-air and a plume of steam covered a large part of the field, including the two fighters.

"Brick Break!"

"Aaah!' Dew was sent flying out of the steam cloud with Alistair following after him, both of his arms glowing with power. Dew quickly got to his feet and took his undamaged scalchop from his side.

"Razor Shell!" A sharp energy blade formed and Dew moved to counter Alistair who switched to Dragon Claw. Dew moved faster than he did before, blocking both of Alistiar's claws, Dodging, Parrying. The two crossed weapons and pushed away before continuing their deadly dance. Dew spun with his blade and Alistair dodged under it.

"Slash!" in the blink of an eye he was gone, using the same move he had used to finish of Jesse. Dew staggered for a moment before he fell.

"Well, I guess that's game," Alistair said.

"…Not Quite!" His eyes widened and he turned in to see Dew spin on his stomach and face him.

"Aqua Jet!" the young Dewott launched off of the ground and struck Alistair directly in his chest, sending him flying across the field.

"Direct hit!" Mystic cheered.

"Brick Break!" Alistair recovered surprisingly quickly and connected a punch to Dew's stomach forcing the oxygen from his lungs; he followed up with another to Dew's face and spun around, whipping Dew in the face with his tail.

"Slash!" Alistair landed another high speed in the blink of an eye. Dew staggered.

"Hang on Dew!" Mystic called out. She knew he wasn't going to fall easily but Alistair wasn't pulling any punches just as he said.

"I told you kid!" Alistair said, side-stepping a fatigued slash from Dew's Razor Shell, "Not pulling any…Punches!" he emphasized this by landed a punch to Dew's face, sending him flying across the field. The young Dewott slowly staggered back to his feet, a smirk on his face.

"I know Swaddles that punch harder than you…" Dew taunted.

"Oooooooh! He told you Alistair! Hahahaha!" Brody jeered from the sidelines. Alistair chuckled himself.

"You're stubborn, I'll give you that…Haaagggh!" Alistair gave a battle cry as he rushed Dew, avoiding another fatigued slash and connecting with a solid punch to Dew's face, driving his knee in to the Dewott's stomach and spinning around, his tail hitting him first followed by a back fist. Alistair stopped Dew from flying away by grabbing his shoulder.

"Dragon Claw!" He swung with his other hand as he pulled Dew towards him and slashed Dew across his chest. Dew wobbled on his feet but still remained standing.

"It's Over! Slash!" Alistair went in for the finishing blow; he never saw the smirk that crossed Dew's face. Alistair's eyes widened in surprise as Dew blocked the attack with his shoulder, the blue aura that had appeared around his body grew a bit brighter. Time seemed to slow down for the two.

"…So that's why you took such a beating, you were planning this from the start," Alistair said with a smirk.

"Yep, I knew I couldn't beat you with pure skill alone, not yet, so I relied on the element of surprise," Dew said.

"I see…hehe, Looks like the win is yours kid."

"Thanks for the great fight, Revenge!" Dew charged forward as time sped again. He released all of the energy he had stored from every hit he had endured and a large explosion ensued, sending out a powerful shock wave.

"Dew!" Mystic shouted.

"Al!" Brody called out. As the smoke began to clear, the shapes of two figures became visible. One laying on the ground and the other was still standing. Once it fully cleared away, it was revealed that Dew was the one still standing after the attack, if barely and Alistair was the one who was on the ground.

"And after an incredible match, the winner is Dew of Team Ivory!" Flame announced. Immediately the crowd broke in to cheers and chants of Dew's name. The young Dewott pumped his paws in to the air with a triumphant grin on his face, though moments later; he fell over once fatigue set in.

"Dew!" Mystic ran to his side and saw that he was awaken, his eyes half-lidded.

"I'll be fine, just gotta rest for a while," he assured. Audino came by and helped him to the nurse's station while Brody helped Alistair."

"A simply amazing battle, astounding, now that the victor has been decided, we move on to the next match…Number 10, Morgan of Team Ivory vs. Number 39, Vile!" Morgan jogged out on to the field with a good luck from Mystic and Brody. A male Sneasel joined her on the field.

"You're going down you little brat, nobody has ever defeated me," Vile spoke, flexing his claws. Morgan did not respond, her brow furrowed, already knowing in her mind that this would be a difficult battle.

"Begin!"

"Icy Wind!" Vile wasted no time and exhaled a cold stream of wind from his mouth, Morgan rooted to the spot, trying to endure the attack.

"Idiot! Slash!" she opened her eyes in time to avoid Vile's downward slash. He followed up with another and she jumped over him and kicked off of his back, throwing him off balance and giving her a chance to attack.

"Quick Attack!" Morgan was off like a shot and struck Vile in his back. The Sneasel was sent flying across the field but flipped on to his feet and turned around in time to see Morgan launch at him Fury Swipes. He crossed his arms in an attempt to defend.

Morgan stopped and hopped in to the air and kicked him with both feet, knocking him off balance once again and she landed on her feet safely.

"You little! Urgh! You're going down!" Vile exclaimed, his voice laced with venom. He shot at Morgan with greater speed than she could react to.

"Low Kick!" he kicked at her feet, knocking her off balance, "Beat up!" He drove a knee in to her stomach, forcing the air from her lungs just as Alistair had done to Dew. He followed up with a sharp elbow strike to her back. He grabbed the back of her head and spun around, throwing her across the field.

"Morgan! C'mon you can beat this clown!" Mystic cheered.

"Get up!" Folium and Niveus called out.

"Slash!" Vile was already on her before she could move again.

"Detect…" Morgan closed her eyes and the coin on her head shown for a brief moment. She jumped to the side, avoiding the attack and Vile getting his claw stuck in the ground.

"What the?!" his eyes widened in shock that quickly turned in to an angry glare that was focused on Morgan. He tore his hand free moments later.

"Icy Wind!"

"Quick Attack!" Morgan shouted as she launched herself into the air and dived towards the Sneasel.

"Oh no you don't!" Vile yelled as he jumped into the air.

"SLASH!" The two pokémon shouted as they went past each other.

The two pokémon landed onto their feet as moments passed. Morgan had collapsed on one knee while Vile fell onto the ground.

"Vile is unable to battle! The winner is Morgan from Team Ivory!" Yelled Star as everyone cheered.

"Great job Morgan." Said her team.

"Thanks, though I wish Steven was here to see this." Morgan said sadly.

**In the infirmary**

Dew is lying on a bed as he woke up to some of the cheers.

"It seems like she won." The otter said to himself before falling asleep again.

**The Guild cup**

"On to the next match of the Quarter-Finals, Number 13, Mystic of Team Ivory vs. Number 40, Niveus of Team Autumn, will both competitors please come to the field!" Flame announced once more. Immediately, Mystic the Zorua and Niveus the Glaceon were on the field, both with a determined gleam in their eyes.

"Begin!"

"Ice Beam!"

"Dark Pulse!"

Niveus fired a blue energy stream while Mystic fired one of dark energy. The two attacks collided in a small explosion. Mystic immediately jumped through and ducked under a swipe from Niveus' Iron Tail.

"Shadow Ball!" Mystic released the spectral ball at close range, hitting Niveus before she could run. The Glaceon quickly recovered and ran at Mystic,

"Double Team!" Niveus multiplied quickly and Mystic quickly used Hidden Power to deduce which one was the original, firing the circles of light as quickly as she could as the copies surrounded her and passed her.

"Bite!" Mystic yelped as she felt teeth bear down on her tail. She was pulled back and thrown in to the air.

"Ice Beam!"

"Dark Pulse!"

Their energy beams clashes once again and another short explosion ensued, this time, Niveus going on the attack and somersaulting through with Iron Tail, Mystic being hit and sent flying down to the ground.

"Gotta do better than that Myst!" Niveus exclaimed, using Double Team to surround the Zorua just as she managed to get back on her feet.

"I plan to!" Zorua spun around just as the real Niveus rushed at her from behind to use bite once more, "You need better tricks! Shadow Ball!"

Mystic fired the energy ball and it made contact with Niveus.

"Niveus!" Folium shouted.

"Looks like she won." Static said quietly.

"You said something?" Morgan asked.

Before Static could respond, the Niveus that Mystic supposedly hit has disappeared.

"What!?" Mystic exclaimed as she looked around in confusion.

"Mystic behind you!" Jesse warned.

"Iron Tail!" Mystic turned around as she saw the Glaceon in the air. Her tail glowing silver. Before Mystic had a chance to react, Niveus spun in the air and slammed her tail onto the dark type's head. The Zorua tried to stand back up, but passed out seconds later.

"Mystic is unable to battle! So the winner is Folium of Team Autumn!" Flame announced as the spectators cheered.

"Mystic, are you okay?" Jesse asked as he ran towards the Zorua.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was quite a tough battle." Mystic replied.

"Yeah, you did well." Dew said to her as he took her to a Chansey.

"After such amazing match ups, I am excited to see who our next two competitors will be, Star…" the Guild Assistant used Psychic once again and Flame inspected the lots.

"…Number 9, Grant vs. Number 47, Brody, both of Team Destruct!" Flame announced. Team's Ivory and Autumn gasped and looked to the two members of Team Destruct who were staring each other down.

"Finally, a rematch…" Grant said as he popped his neck, "First you then I'll be settling my score with Tyson next."

"Hehehe, you have to get past me first, good luck to ya," Brody said, Grant grunted and the two of them made their way on to the field.

"This is going to be intense," said a newly awakened Jesses who was being escorted by Morgan.

"It's going to come down to one thing, Grant's Speed vs. Brody's Stamina, who knows what's going to happen," they turned to the sound of a male voice and saw that even Tyson had woken up from his slumber and sat up to watch, "

"Ready?" they were silent, "Begin!"

"Leaf Blade," Grant disappeared in a burst of speed, Brody smirked and ducked forward, Grant's attack passing over him.

"Blaze Kick," Brody twisted his body as his foot ignited in flames and swung, Grant blocked with crossed blades and the pushed away, Brody being pushed in to the air and the Lucario safely landed on his feet. The two stared each other down, Grant ignoring the smoke rising off of his arms.

"Close Combat."

"Slash."

The two went at each other, the leaves of Grant's arms glowing with power, he slash and Brody ducked. Brody went to strike Grant in the stomach with his knee but he side-stepped it, Grant slashed again, nicking Brody's arm and Brody landed and kick to Grant's back. The two combatants pushed away but quickly got back in to the battle.

Grant used his speed and slashed at incredible speeds, Brody barely managed to avoid the attacks and used his fancy foot work to unleash a barrage of kicks but Grant either took them like they were nothing or dodged, countering with another Slash.

"Night Slash," Grant leant back to avoid a kick to his face and disappeared in a burst of pure speed, making a Quick Attack look like a snail's pace. Brody stumbled back, feeling a sharp pain in his side.

"Leaf Blade!" Grant went to attack from above from behind, his Blades crossed in front of him, but Brody pointed a charged Aura Sphere at him.

"Surprise!" he fired and a small smoke cloud engulfed Grant; the battle scarred Grovyle flew out and landed safely on his feet. He moved to the side quickly as Brody came down with Blaze Kick axe kick. He fired off two more Aura Sphere's but they were sliced in two by Slash.

"Close Combat!" Brody rushed Grant with a swift barrage of kicks, he side-stepped a slash from Grant and connected solidly with the side of his head with an outside kick. Grant slid back from the force of the hit. The two combatants stopped for a moment.

"Done warming up?" Brody asked. Grant was gone with a gust of wind.

"Night Slash."

"Protect," Brody erected an energy bubble around himself just as Grant slashed at him from behind, "I'll take that as a yes, Let's Rock!"

The two jumped back, Brody dropping the shield, "Aura Sphere, rapid fire!" Brody exclaimed, forming a smaller than normal sphere in both paws and launching them one after another at Grant who slashed with speed and precision, cutting them in two with Leaf Blade without a problem.

"Night Slash!" Grant disappeared for a brief second before appearing in front of Brody with his right arm drawn back. Brody was in the middle of raising his leg to block.

"Blaze Kick!" his leg ignited in flames just as Grant's attack connected and a small explosion ensued. Brody jumped out of the smoke, and Grant appeared behind him with his back to Brody, he grabbed the Lucario under his arms.

"Strength!" Grant exclaimed. He pulled Brody through the air and sent him flying down to the earth at break neck speeds.

"This is amazing!" Morgan said in awe. Brody used Blaze Kick on both legs to soften the landing and struck the ground, leaving a sizeable crater.

"Leaf Blade!" Grant activated his signature blades and soared down, the wind whistling past him.

"Aura Sphere!" Brody had formed a large than normal sphere of energy and thrust it upwards just as Grant was in range, too close to counter with his blades. A larger explosion ensued and both combatants jumped out of the smoke cloud, covered in small scuffs and panting heavily.

"They're going to end it…" Tyson spoke.

"And they're not going to hold anything back," Teams Ivory and Autumn turned to see a newly awakened Alistair walking up to them with a slight limp in his step along with Dew, "Don't take your eyes of them, or you'll miss all of the fun." Eyes went back to the fight.

"Hmph…" Brody and Grant spread their feet and took a fighting stance.

"Strength…" Grant mumbled. He began to store up his energy, the muscles in his arms and legs expanding slightly, an aura of power surrounded his body.

"Become one with the aura…" Brody muttered. He closed his eyes in concentration and his body was also surrounded by an aura, this one of blue energy. The two of them mentally counted off in their heads.

'_5…4…3…2…1!' _Brody's feet ignited in bright, powerful flames that stood as tall himself while Grant created much longer versions of Leaf Blade, the same height as himself that split in to two with a small curved blade beneath the first.

"Whoa!" Dew and Morgan exclaimed in unison.

"BLAZE KICK!"

"LEAF BLADE!"

The two gave a battle cry and rushed at each other at tremendous speeds. Grant's blades tore through the earth but that did not slow him down, he drew back his left arm, holding his right arm in front of his chest. Brody ran faster and faster, the fire around his feet scorching the earth and leaving smaller fires in their wake.

"Aaaaaaagggghh!" The two combatants gave one last battle cry and lashed out. Grant slashed and Brody hopped up and somersaulted to gain momentum. The two attacks collided in the largest explosion since the tournament began, a shock wave shook the ground as debris went flying and large plume of black smoke covered a large portion of the field.

"Is everyone all right?" Flame called out. She received grunts and confirmations from the various spectators. Those that knew defensive techniques used to protect the others.

"What happened?"

"Who won?"

"So who do you think won?" Dew asked.

"We're about to find out…" Alistair trailed off as the smoke began to clear from the field. Both Brody and Grant were still standing, breathing heavily a few feet from one another. They took a step forward, Brody lashed out with a kick and Grant with a punch, connecting solidly with the others face. They stood like that for a moment, in deadlock, until both fell back a second later.

"It is Draw!" Flame announced.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed except Flame and Star.

"Apparently, yes!" Flame shouted.

"So the final rounds will consist of Dew and Morgan from Team Ivory, Niveus from Team Autumn, and Tyson!" Star announced as the spectators cheered.

"After witnessing many long and hard fought battles, lets checked who will battle in the semi-finals." Star spoke.

"The matches are…Tyson vs. Niveus, and Morgan vs. Dew!" Flame exclaimed."

"What!?" Shouted Team Ivory as the Dewott and Meowth said nothing.

"I guess that I've should've seen that coming." Said Dew

"Yeah…Good luck to you." Morgan replied as she hugged her brother.

"Same to you." Dew said as he hugged back.

"Niveus, you saw how Tyson battled." Folium warned the Glaceon. "You got to think of a way how to beat him."

"Yeah, I know. And I think I know how." Niveus said with a small smile.

"To make sure everyone is in good condition, we will continue this tomorrow!" Flame announced as the crowd cheered.

**And it's time to end this here. Thank you TyphoonSwell for helping me with some of the battle scenes and congratulations to HiEvery1 for getting the 50****th**** review. Every 50****th**** or so reviews I will take any suggestion or idea you want me to do. I like your idea and will be using it in some part of the story. Anyways, what will happen between Morgan and Dew? Will Niveus defeat Tyson? Find out next chapter!**

**Alistar: Reven…I mean review!**


	14. Sibling Battle! Morgan vs Dew!

**Hello again guys(and girls). It's time for the next chapter. Sorry if it hasn't been posted earlier, I was too busy playing Black 2. Anyways, may I have a disclaimer?**

**Mystic: Superdaikenki does not own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 14: Sibling Battle! Morgan vs. Dew**

It is late at night. Everyone is asleep instead of two certain pokémon. Dew is wide awake in the boys dorm thinking about the events that had took place during his time in the guild. The meeting of Team Autumn, the training session, the rescue of Morgan, and now the guild cup as he have to fight his own sister. Al the thoughts kept racing through his head as he doesn't know what he should do.

Morgan is also lacking some sleep as she is also thinking about the events that took place when Team Ivory is formed. From meeting Jesse, Mystic, and Static, to her battle with Grant when she first arrived, and her battles in the tournament. She is surprised at how far she's gone. Though both pokémon were a lot different far before they made it to the guild.

**Flashback**

It is Six years ago. As a timid Oshawott and a confident Meowth were battling as an old Slowking is watching from the center.

"Scratch!" The younger Morgan shouted as she ran towards the Oshawott.

"R-Razor Shell!" Dew yelled as he ran towards his sister.

Both of them ran past each other as they stood in the opposite direction. It wasn't until a few moments later, that Dew fell to the ground.

"Yay, I win again!" The normal type cheered as the Slowking walked towards her.

"Good job Morgan, you've are slowly showing signs of improvement. But Steven, you need to stop holding yourself back." He said as the Oshawott looked down sadly.

"But Opal… I really don't want to fight." Replied Dew

"Come on, how can you be my brother if you are not even trying." Morgan teased slightly but was silenced by a glare from Opal."

"Look, there is a time that you will have to fight and protect others. And when that time comes, I'm sure that you will be a great fighter." The Slowking assured. "Just like your mother."

"What was that?" Dew asked."

"Nothing, how about we get something to eat, it's getting late." Opal suggested trying to change the subject."

"I'm sure you're hiding something." Morgan said suspiciously,

"It's none of your concern, let's go." Opal replied sternly.

**End Flashback**

*sigh* "I guess that I will try my hardest out there." Dew and Morgan both said to themselves before going off to sleep.

**The next morning**

"Welcome everyone! It is time for the semi-final rounds of the Guild Cup!" Announced Flame as many pokémon cheered.

"Yes, our four contestants please stand onto the field!" Star instructed as she raised her wings in the air.

Niveus is the first to walk up, followed by Morgan, then Dew. The two looked like that they didn't get much sleep. And finally, Tyson slowly followed behind as he looked more tired than usual.

"Ok, now that everyone is here. Let's announce the matches!" The Guildmaster shouted.

"I quit." Tyson said yawning.

"WHAT!" Yelled almost everyone in shock.

"Why do you want to forfeit?" Star asked the Scraggy.

"Mostly because I'm too tired to continue. Too much work to keep battling. Also, one of these three deserves the win far more than I do." Tyson explained as he looked over to Morgan, Dew, and Niveus. "Anyways, I'm going to sleep." He said as a few members of the guild were booing and jeering at Tyson.

"Wow, I got lucky right there." Niveus said to herself.

"Moving on." The Ninetales continued. "Since Tyson withdrew from the tournament, Niveus of Team Autumn makes it to the finals. This means that Dew and Morgan, both members of Team Ivory will be facing each other!"

"Good luck to you two." Niveus said as she went off to their friends.

"Are the two competitors ready?" Star asked.

The two said nothing as they both nodded.

"Begin!" Flame shouted.

The two pokémon stood there as they were waiting for one to use the first move.

"No hard feeling or anything, but I will be winning this one." Dew said as he drew out his scalchops which are now in good condition.

"Yeah, but you know that I will try hard as well." Morgan replied with a small smile.

"Ok then, Aqua Jet!"

"Detect!" Morgan's eyes glowed as Dew is in a casing of water. She easily moved out of the way as Dew lunged towards her.

"So it begins." Jesse said looking at the scene of battle.

"Who will you think is going to win?" Asked Niveus.

"Dew clearly has the advantage, but we also saw how far Morgan as gotten." Explained Grant

"It must be hard on both of them since they're brother and sister." Replied Mystic

"Fury Swipes!"

"Scald!" Dew shouted as he fired boiling water to his sister's feet. Morgan jumped into the air and started slashing and scratching at Dew multiple times.

*Sigh* "Just like before." Dew said to himself.

**Flashback**

"Fury Swipes!" Morgan screamed as she started scratching Dew like mad.

"Water Gun!" Dew responded with a blast of water to Morgan's chest taking her out.

"Morgan!" Dew shouted as he tried to rush by his sister's side, but was stopped by Opal.

"Don't worry, she will be fine." The Slowking said as he looked at Motgan slowly staggering to her feet. "Now that's what I want to see more of you when you battle. There are many tough pokémon and you got to know ways to defend yourself. Both of you." The dual type explained.

"But…How we will do that?" Questioned Morgan as she got up.

"You two will…"

**End Flashback**

"Revenge!" Shouted Dew as the damage he took from Morgan launched an aura around him as it grew larger.

"It's over now." Brody said looking at the spectacle.

"I can't believe that I forgot about that!" Morgan shouted as the aura covered her resulting in a large explosion.

"MORGAN!" Shouted the members of Team Ivory and Autumn.

As the smoke cleared, it showed Morgan standing perfectly fine, and Dew standing as well. Both were tired from what just happened. Dew, from using a lot of his energy in that last attack, and Morgan who barely survived as she used Detect.

"I'm kinda glad that you saw that coming." Dew said with a smile on his face.

"I wasn't going down that easily for you Steven, I want to prove how strong I've become."

Dew smiled as he closed his eyes. "This battle's almost over, let's say we finish this."

"Okay then. Slash!"

"Razor Shell!"

The two pokémon wan towards each other as time slowed down. All Dew can see is a smaller version of the Meowth, and for Morgan is a little Oshawott charging at her with his scalchop. The two went past each other as time sped up again. Morgan could've sworn that she saw a smile on her brothers face before the two made contact. Moments later, Morgan felt a small cut on her cheek, as Dew fell to the ground. Everyone stared in shock.

"Dew is unable to battle, so the winner is Morgan of Team Ivory!" Announced Star as the crowd cheered for her.

"Dew!" His teammates went to check on him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine. She deserves it far more than I do." The water type said looking at Morgan with a wink."

"He let me win, I can't believe it." Morgan said to herself.

"After a long and hard fought battle, It will be Morgan from Team Ivory vs. Niveus from Team Autumn!" Star shouted.

"This battle will start in one hour!" Announced Flame as the crowd cheered.

**Yeah, its kinda short here. Its nice that Morgan is now in the finals to face Niveus. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out next time!**

**Morgan: Review for me to win!  
Niveus: No, it will be me!**


	15. Final Matchup! Morgan vs Niveus!

**Hello everyone. This will be the final chapter of the Guild Cup arc. Right now will be Morgan vs. Niveus. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Steven: SuperDaikenki does not own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 15: Final Matchup! Morgan vs. Niveus!**

Team Ivory is resting at the outside entrance of the guild as they are talking about the things that took place.

"Congratulations Morgan for making it to the finals." Jesse said with a smile.

"Yeah, that was a close one." Mystic replied.

"Yeah, but something didn't seem right." Static stated getting up as Morgan grew tense and Dew's eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean?" The normal type asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Mystic responded.

"I only know you guys for a short time and I can tell that you let Morgan win!" The Pikachu yelled pointing a finger at Dew.

"Is that true?" Jesse asked.

"I've said it before. She deserves to win far more than I do." The water type explained in his defense. "Besides, you've seen how far she's gotten. I couldn't be more proud"

"Thanks Steven." Morgan said as she hugged him.

"Everyone! The rest period is over! Please return to the courtyard for the final round!" Flame shouted using telepathy.

"I guess it's time to go, ready Morgan?" Asked Dew.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said as she walked into the guild.

**The Courtyard**

"It is time for the final match of the Guild Cup Tournament!" Flame announced, the crowd going to roars and cheers for the side they wished to win, "After many exciting matches throughout these last two days, we are down to our two finalists, Niveus of Team Autumn and Morgan of Team Ivory!" More cheers erupted from the onlookers.

"Will both Pokemon please make their way on to the battlefield so we may begin," Flame said, both Pokemon received words of good luck, a newly awakened Grant and Brody had joined them and Brody wished them both luck, even Tyson had switched to his right side so he could watch the match.

"Good luck, Niveus," Morgan said.

"To you as well, may the best Pokemon win!" Niveus said, excitement in her voice. The two stared each other down, waiting for the signal to begin the match.

"Begin!"

"Double Team!" Niveus was quick to make the first move and swarmed the field with copies, running around in every direction, Morgan looking around frantically. She yelped in pain feeling teeth bear down on her tail, "Bite!" She was pulled back and thrown in to the air, she landed safely on her feet and made a beeline for Niveus.

"Fury Swipes!" Morgan extended her claws and slashed swiftly at Niveus who back-pedaled, avoiding the sharp claws. Morgan feigned a swipe, Niveus jumping in front of Morgan only to be caught by a barrage of swift slashes.

"Ice Beam!" Niveus fired at the ground and Morgan was propelled through the air though once again she landed safely on her feet, she quickly leaned back to avoid a swipe from Niveus' Iron Tail. The Glaceon followed through with another and Morgan countered with Slash.

"All right! Go Morgan!" Dew and Mystic cheered.

"Keep it up Niveus!" Folium exclaimed.

"Detect!" Morgan's eyes glowed for a brief moment and she skillfully moved around Niveus and her Iron Tail, practically dancing on her toes, avoiding swipe after swipe and countering with her Fury Swipes.

'_I've got you!' _Glaceon thought, she feigned an attack with Iron Tail which Morgan 'dodged' and switched to Bite, catching her tail and tossing her in to the air once more, "Ice Beam!"

Niveus fired an icy energy blast, Morgan, with Detect still in effect, somersaulted through the air and out of the path of the beam. Niveus jumped back and as Morgan came down with Slash and she chased after the Glaceon.

"Iron Tail!"

"Quick Attack!" Niveus turned and lashed out with her empowered tail just as Morgan shot at her at great speeds with Slash, their two attacks collided, the sound of steel clashing with steel echoed across the field and sparks rained down between them.

The two clashed time and time again with Iron Tail and Slash. Niveus swiped with her tail and Morgan jumped over it, she slashed down and Niveus blocked the vertical slash with her tail and pushed away. Morgan skillfully flipped through the air and landed on her feet.

"Wow, Morgan has really improved," Static said in slight awe. Dew mentally agreed, but was too shocked to speak, Morgan really _had_ in such a short time span.

"Double Team!" Niveus split up in to many copies once more and ran around Morgan at great speeds.

"Detect!" She spun around and slashed at a copy and ducked under another that tried to tackle her from her blind spot. She twirled and cut through two at once with her Fury Swipes.

"Bite!"

"Quick Attack!" Morgan tackled Niveus who latched on to her shoulder and the Glaceon called out a muffled…

"Ice Beam!" Morgan's eyes widened as she was struck at point blank range by the icy beam. An icy mist was kicked up from the collision and as it cleared Morgan was frozen in a small chunk of ice and Niveus was slowly rising to her feet, having been knocked down by her own attack.

"It appears the Mor-" Flame's announcement was interrupted.

"Wait! Look!" Brody shouted. Eyes went to the ice chunk that was trembling and they noticed that Morgan's claws were glowing brighter with power. A moment later her prison was shattered in to small shards and she was freed.

"Go Morgan!" Team Ivory cheered.

"Slash!"

"Iron Tail!"

The two clashed once again and danced around one another. Morgan ducked under a swipe from Niveus' tail and slashed for her legs. Niveus jumped and somersaulted to gain momentum. Morgan side stepped the attack and jumped away as Niveus fired an Ice Beam at the ground. The Glaceon created a small pillar to take herself higher up and she jumped towards the Meowth, Morgan jumped at her.

"Slash!"

"Iron Tail!"

Their attacks collided in a shower of sparks and they pushed away in mid-air.

"Double Team!" Niveus hit the ground first and created dozens of her copies and swarmed Morgan once again who used Fury Swipes and Quick Attack in conjunction and slashed at the copies, the real Niveus jumped over Morgan just as she slashed at her and bit down on her tail and started spinning her around before tossing her in to the air and using Ice Beam to go higher. She somersaulted and prepared Iron Tail.

"Hyaaah!" She struck Morgan in her stomach and sent her plummeting to the earth, kicking up a large cloud of dust.

"Ice Beam!" Niveus fired straight down and it struck the ground in a large blast of icy wind and frozen dust. As the new smoke cloud dispersed, it revealed a relatively large pile of ice. Niveus slid down and hopped away, panting heavily from the energy exertion.

"Oh man…Morgan…" Dew muttered. He saw fire pokémon were preparing their attacks to free her. He heard a cry, heads turned and others looked up. Dew could only smile, he would have if he was not in awe of what he heard.

"BIDE!" A bright light shown from inside of the ice. It grew brighter, larger as power gathered. A moment later there was a powerful explosion of power that shattered the ice and sent large chunks of ice flying in every direction.

"Morgan learned a new move, all right!" Mystic exclaimed, jumping up and down with joy. Morgan slowly raised her arms.

"Detect…Slash…" her eyes glowed for a brief second and her claws sharpened and glowed with power. Niveus readied herself and prepared her Iron Tail and Double Team, dozens of Niveus' surrounding Morgan on all sides.

"Let's go!" All of the Niveus' charged at that moment. Morgan began bouncing on her toes and danced around with her claws, slicing through one image after the other. She was hit in the back and sent sailing through two but somersaulted and landed on her feet. Morgan spun around and sliced through three at once.

"Quick Attack…Fury Swipe!" Morgan shot around the field and great speeds, slashing rapidly, faster than the eye could perceive, slashing through dozens of copies in a few seconds but more continued to swarm her as if two would pop up every time one was destroyed but Morgan didn't give an inch. She was struck from behind, Detect not having much of an effect in a storm of realistic copies. She saw a flash and ducked forward, the Iron Tail passing over her and giving away the real Niveus.

"Slash!"

"Ice Beam!" Morgan lunged at the Glaceon just as she fired the attack and a small explosion ensued, covering the field and combatants in a cloud of white mist, though their shadows could still be seen on the inside.

"C'mon Morgan!" Team Ivory cheered along with Brody and Alistair.

"You can do it Nive!" Folium exclaimed. Tyson and Grant looked on with blank expression but the look in their eyes said they were invested in the match as well.

"Iron Tail!"

"Slash!" the two shadows of Morgan and Niveus jumped away from one another before shooting forward. The collision dispersed the cloud in a gust of wind and the two were shown on opposite sides in an after-slash pose. Seconds past and Morgan fell to her knees panting heavily.

"Morgan!" She stayed like that for a few moments, taking in breaths and exhaling, clearly exhausted from the trying battle while Niveus hadn't moved. She suddenly fell with a thud.

"Nive!" Star flew on to the field and in front of Niveus and raised her wings.

"Niveus is unable to continue which means Morgan of Team Ivory is the Victor!"

"Nive!" Folium shouted as he ran by the Glaceon's side.

"Folium…I can't believe I lost." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about that." Folium spoke to her trying to comfort her. "It was a pretty close match, and I wouldn't be happier either way."

"Thanks Folium." Niveus said with a smile before turning her head. "Morgan?"

"What is it?" The normal type asked.

"I would like to thank you on such a great battle, you've done well."

"Thanks, but you also did well too." Replied Morgan as her, Folium, and the other members of Ivory helped her up as the crowd cheered.

"Congratulations Morgan and Niveus, both of you have shown how well." Flame said as she walked up to the group. "I have something for both of you. Star?"

Star teleported Morgan and Niveus two boxes, one for each. Both pokémon opened the boxes, Morgan obtained a small bag of joy seeds, while Niveus get a TM Last Resort.

"Thanks, but does that mean we get to go to the Western Desert now?" Morgan asked.

"You still must do your missions. Make it to at least bronze rank, and I'll consider it." Flame said sternly.

*Sigh* "Alright fine." Dew said slightly disappointed.

"Now, this is the conclusion of the guild cup! Please return next time for future battles!" Flame announced as everyone cheered.

**Alright, it's time to end this here. After such a long and hard fought battle, Morgan ends up being the winner. What will happen next? What future will be in store for Team Ivory? Find out Next chapter.**

**Static: Everyone review!**


	16. Team Shadow

**Hello there again. *Sigh* You know the whole intro blah blah blah. I don't own pokémon.**

**Chapter 16: Team Shadow**

It's been three days since the events of the Guild cup, Team Ivory has been completing as many missions as they can do. But this day is different on this day.

"Pokémon of the guild, we have another team that will be joining us!" Flame announced grabbing the attention of the pokémon in the room.

"Another one?" Jesse asked.

"Who is the new team?" Folium responded.

"Will you three, please come in." Star said gesturing her wings as three pokémon flew into the room. Two of the pokémon were small black crows. One had an extremely calm look, while the other looked really traumatized for some reason. Both of them were side by side by a large crow like pokémon with white feathers that resembled a beard and the feathers on his head resembles a hat. He appears to show almost no emotion. The members of Team Ivory (except for Static) recognized who they were and took caution as the Honchkrow began to speak.

"Hello there, we are Team Shadow see. The name's Giovanni." The Honchkrow introduced himself.

"I'm Marcos." The first Murkrow said.

"I'm…OH MY ARCEUS! WHY IS SHE HERE!" The second Murkrow shouted as he noticed Morgan causing everyone to stare at him and Morgan.

"Wait, you already knew each other?" Star asked in her monotone voice.

"We kinda had a bit of a confrontation with them before we went to the guild." Dew explained glaring at Giovanni.

"Well whatever happened, I'm sure we can put that all in the past now can we?" Flame asked.

"Sure we can." Replied Dew and Giovanni sarcastically.

"Um…My name's Michael." The second Murkrow said nervously. His voice nearly cracked as he's the only one who noticed an evil glint in Morgan's eyes.

"Alright. Now that introductions are out of the way, let's welcome them by doing the guild's chant." Flame commanded.

"Guild rule number one! Our duty is to help others at all cost!" The entire guild shouted, but most of Team Ivory shouted reluctantly.

"Guild rule number two! Complete the mission and never back down!"

"Guild rule number three! Your friends are valuable partners! Never neglect them at times of need!"

"Ok, pokémon! Dismiss!" Flame shouted as everyone but Team Ivory and Shadow separated.

"Well, I guess its time for us to depart. We will be seeing you quite soon." Giovanni said with a smirk as the three dark types flew away.

"I can't believe those guys are here." Mystic groaned.

"Don't worry, they won't be here for long if they try anything." Morgan said trying to comfort her.

"Who are those guys anyway?" Static asked.

"We met those guys before we joined the guild. They attacked me and Jesse because they were after this treasure I have. Actually, I had problems with them before that. Jesse had protected me from Gio and that's when Dew and Morgan came and helped us." Mystic explained.

"I still don't trust them. Whatever reason they're here, I'm sure it's not good." Jesse said with a bit of anger.

"Let's forget about them for now, we still got our job to do." Dew suggested.

"Agreed, we should complete our missions for the time being if we want to get to the Western Desert." Morgan replied as she tied on her Joy ribbon.

"You're right." Said Mystic. "Let's go."

Team Ivory went to the bulletin boards to see what missions are available. Only two are on the board. The first one is to find a missing pokémon, and the second one is to catch a thief in the same area. Both are in a place called Emerald Forest.

"Emerald Forest? Is that the place where we first met?" Mystic asked Dew and Morgan.

"I think so, Morgan and I have been traveling so much that we weren't really sure where exactly we're at." Dew responded.

"If you're wondering about Emerald Forest, my clan happens to live there." Static boasted proudly.

"Really?" Morgan questioned.

"Yeah, by the time we're done with our missions I can take you there. Besides, I forgot to get something my dad has." The Pikachu finished.

"Alright, let's go to Emerald Forest." Dew said as he and his team walked away. Unknowing to them, they are being watched by Team Shadow.

"So, they're going back to Emerald Forest huh?" Giovanni said to himself.

"What are going to do boss?" Marcos asked.

"Y-yeah." Michael replied tweaking.

"We'll wait." Giovanni answered.

Meanwhile, Team Ivory went south from the guild. It took them at least twenty minutes as they made it to the clearing where they first met.

"Ok, let's go over the mission." Dew said as he pulled the posters from out of his bag. "We are supposed to be looking for a Snivy who gotten lost, and we have to apprehend an Ambipom who's wanted for theft. Just so we can make this easier I suggest we should split up."

"That's fine with me." Said Static

"Who should we slit up with?" Asked Morgan

"Jesse you'll go with Static, Mystic and Morgan, you'll come with me. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why do both of the girls on our team have to go with you?" Static complained.

"Does that even matter?" Asked Jesse

"To me it does!" The Pikachu yelled.

*sigh*"Fine, Morgan you go ahead and join Static and Jesse."

"Alright, we'll meet here as soon as we're done." Said Dew

"Ok."

The two groups split off into different directions. Jesse, Morgan, and Static took the eastern route, while Dew and Mystic took the west.

**Jesse's group**

"Static, I thought you said that you know this area." Complained Morgan

"Yeah, how do we know we're not lost?" Jesse asked. "This is the third time you said you put us in the wrong direction."

"Shut up, I do! It's just that I haven't been in this area for quite a while so my memory's a bit off!" Yelled Static.

"Hey, don't yell at us!" Jesse shouted.

"I can, that's why you lost in that tournament!"

"You lost too!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" The two Pokémon stopped arguing as they saw a very ticked off Morgan.

"Dammit, now look what you di…!" Static yelled before getting thrown to a tree knocking him out. Jesse just stood there in shock.

"Now, I won't have any problems with you. Will I?" Questioned Morgan

"N…no ma'am." Jesse said frightened.

"Good, now get Static so we can find the missing pokémon." Commanded Morgan as she walked away.

"How is Dew able to put up with her? I think that's why he had her join us." Jesse said to himself dragging Static.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Yelled Morgan

"N-nothing." Whimpered Jesse

**Dew and Mystic**

Dew and Mystic are wondering around the Western portion of Emerald Forest. Both are keeping cautious as the area grew darker.

"You think that Morgan, Jesse and Static will be alright?" Mystic asked Dew as they continued walking.

"I'm sure that they will be fine. All three are quite strong." Reasoned Dew.

"So why did you send Morgan off with them anyways?" The Zorua asked as she hid a smile.

"Well…wait, I think I just heard something." Dew said as the two stopped in their place.

"What is it?" Questioned Mystic as she was looking around."

"Thief!" The two heard a female voice shouted as a figure knocked Dew and Mystic over. As they both got up, they both realized something is missing.

"Hey! Where are my scalchops!" Yelled Dew looking around panicking.

"My treasure! Where is it!?" Shouted Mystic just as much.

"Looking for these?" They heard the same voice. The two looked up into a tree as they saw a purple and white monkey with a smirk on her face. In her paw is the white orb, while in her twin tails held Dew's scalchops.

"Hey, that's the outlaw!" Yelled Mystic.

"Give me back my scalchops and no one will get hurt." Dew said under his teeth. Unless it's someone well trusted, no one should dare to hold an Oshawott or Dewott's scalchops.

"Well, I would like to stay and all, but I know a good dealer where I can sell these off to. See ya!" The Ambipom then started jumping through the trees laughing like a madman.

"After her!" Dew shouted as he and Mystic ran after the monkey pokémon.

**Morgan's group**

"Urgh…what happened?" Static asked he's rubbing his head.

"Let's see, you pissed off Morgan, and she completely owned you." Jesse explained as he's still dragging the Pikachu.

"Where is she now?"

"Leading us now, it's best that you don't say anything to set her off." The Riolu warned.

"What was that?" Asked Morgan now surprisingly calm

"N-nothing!" The two pokémon said happily with wide grins on their faces.

"Good, now let's go." Morgan instructed as the two pokémon glared at each other from behind her back.

The trio made it deeper into the forest. As they went deeper, they heard someone groaning in exhaustion and pain.

"You hear that?" Asked Static as the others nodded.

"I think that's our missing pokémon." Jesse replied.

"Jesse, use your aura to see if anyone's there." Instructed Morgan.

Jesse didn't say a word as he closed his eyes. He immediately noticed something a few yards away. A figure that appears to be a snake is lying on the ground. Realizing who it may be, Jesse immediately took off.

"I guess he found him." Static said.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Morgan shouted as she begun to drag Static.

"What did I get myself into?" Static asked himself while getting dragged away.

The three pokémon made it to a small clearing in the forest. The sun hangs high over the sky as the leaves glowed as bright as emeralds.

"You see, that's why they call it Emerald Forest." Said Static with a smile.

"Yeah, it is really nice and all, but where's Jesse?"

"Over here!" Jesse shouted as the others followed him. Right next to Jesse is a green snake like pokémon lying on the ground. He looked pretty beaten and starving.

"It…seems my request has been answered." The Snivy said weakly.

**Dew and Mystic**

Mystic and Dew are running through the forest chasing the Ambipom, the trees in the area started to thicken as they are starting to loose sight of her.

"Crap, we're losing her!" Mystic shouted in frustration.

"I think I know how we can catch up." Dew said between breaths. "Mystic, hop onto my back and hold your breath."

"Okay." The shiny fox said unsure as she jumped onto the water type's back.

"Aqua Jet!" A cocoon of water surrounded Dew and Mystic as they were launched into the air and propelled though the trees. In a matter of seconds, they were right behind the thieving monkey.

"Hidden Power!" Mystic jumped out of the Aqua Jet as a series or orbs surrounded her and knocked the Ambipom through the trees. There, a bright light can be seen.

"What was that?" Morgan asked as she fed the Snivy a Reviver Seed.

"They're coming." The Snivy said.

"Who's coming?" Asked Jesse

"It came from over there!" Exclaimed Static as he ran off. Morgan was followed by Jesse as he carried the Snivy.

The group went to the source and found Dew and Mystic as they stood over an Ambipom on the ground.

"We'll be taking these back." Dew said as he took back his scalchops and Mystic's orb.

"By the order of the Ninetales guild, you're under arrest!" Yelled Mystic as Dew gave her orb back to her."

*snicker*"This isn't over yet." The Ambipom said as she started whistling. By the time Morgan, Jesse, Static, and the Snivy arrived; Team Ivory got surrounded by a group of Aipom.

"What the…?" Said Static

"Guild chumps, meet 'my children'." The Ambipom said as they started to inch closer to the team.

"This is what I mean by 'they'." The Snivy said as the seed is starting to take effect.

"I knew that we're expecting a fight, but not this." Dew said. "Everyone ready?"

"Ready." Said the team.

"Fling!" The Ambipom was quick to make the first move as she threw some "mud" with one of her tails at Team Ivory. Already knowing what it is, they immediately jumped out of the way.

"That's uncalled for! Thunderbolt!" Static unleashed a large amount of electricity as it hit a few of the Aipoms.

"We won't give up that easily!" Five of the Aipoms said. "Double Team! Swift!" An army of Aipoms now appeared as they fired a large amount of stars at the team. Morgan and Dew got in the way and took most of the hit.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually did that. Talk about dumb!" The Ambipom started laughing.

"Not really." Morgan said with a smile. "Ready brother?"

"Yeah. Revenge!"

"Bide!" Both the Dewott and the Meowth were surrounded by a large amount of energy. It was so bright that it nearly blinded everyone. As it hit, a large explosion is heard taking out the Aipoms. The Ambipom is still standing perfectly fine as Morgan and Dew are panting from exhaustion. Everyone was in shock.

"Like I said, that was pretty dumb." The Ambipom taunted.

"H-how did you even take that!?" Static shouted.

"There's a move called Protect, duh." The Ambipom replied.

"I have enough of this. Aura Sphere!"

"Hidden Power!"

Mystic fired a series of pale orbs, as Jesse launched a blue ball of energy as they were approaching the normal monkey.

"Double hit!" The normal type yelled as she used her twin tails to knock the attacks away as they went back towards Team Ivory. The attacks it as a cloud of smoke appeared.

"Ha! That was too easy." The Ambipom said as she noticed that they're noting but logs and leaves on the ground.

"What!"

"Substitute, Iron Tail!" Static slammed his empowered tail onto the Ambipom's legs.

"Sucker Punch!" Mystic landed a hit across her face.

"Aqua Jet!"

"Quick Attack!" Both Morgan and Dew launched themselves to the normal type's stomach knocking the wind out of her.

Jesse walked up to the monkey as she tried to get up. "Force Palm…" He fired a blast of energy from his paw at point blank range knocking her out. Everyone just looked in shock.

"What was that for?" Asked Morgan

"Hey, we defeated the outlaw; we found…uh, we didn't get your name." Jesse said to the Snivy.

"It's Francis." The grass type said as he stood on his feet."

"We found Francis, now we can go back to the guild because our missions are now completed." Finished Jesse.

"Jesse, what's happening to you? This isn't like you." Mystic said in concern.

"Static? Yo Static is that you?" A childish voice shouted

Everyone turned around to see a Pichu as he ran up to Static and hugged him.

"Big brother it is you!"

**And I am going to end this here. Sorry it took so long to post this. This hasn't been a very good week for me. Also I have to thank TravelingMaster for nominating my story for the pokéawards. I really didn't think that it would be that good tbh. Moving along, will Morgan cause more terror when angry? Who is the Pichu? Will Jesse have a Kirlia stalking him for the rest of his life? **THAT'S A DIFFERENT STORY! **Dude, I'm just kidding. And what got over Jesse just moments ago? Find out next chapter!**

**Star: Review….**


	17. The Typist Raichu

**Alright! It's time for the next chapter! I really hope you enjoy this one. I don't want Nintendo or Chun Soft to sue me, so I'm just reminding you guys that I don't own Pokémon. Only the O.C's (well…a few of them), and the story itself.**

**Chapter 17: The Typist Raichu**

"Hi big brother!" A small yellow mouse pokémon that's around half the size of Static approached and hugged him.

"Bolt, what are you doing here!?" Static asked a surprised Static before hugging back.

"Who's that?" Asked the Snivy known as Francis.

"Everyone. This is my brother, Bolt." Static said as he introduced the Pichu.

"Hello there Bolt, I'm Dew. Over here is Jesse, Morgan, Mystic, and…"

"Francis." Finished the Grass Snake.

"Your brother is part of our exploration team. We're Team Ivory." Explained Mystic.

"Wow, that's pretty cool!" Bolt exclaimed jumping around his brother.

"Yeah, you should see me in action." Static said proudly.

"Like how you tried to pick a fight with that Beedrill and Vespiquen?" Bolt asked before getting hit on the head by an Iron Tail.

"Ow! What's that for!?" The Pichu complained rubbing his head.

"Don't…ever…speak…of that…again." Static growled from under his breath.

"Static, did you say that you were going to show us around?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I will. But what are we gonna do with them?" The Pikachu questioned pointing at the Aipom and Ambipom.

"Officer Magnezone should be here soon." Dew said as he sat on the grassy field. "I guess we should wait for them."

"You don't have to do that. Grass Knot!" Francis shouted as a bunch of vines came out of the ground and tied up the monkeys. "You can go on ahead. I'll tell them what happened."

"Wow. Thanks Francis." Said Mystic.

"It's the least that I can do; I'll meet you guys at the guild."

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Asked Static as everyone nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

"It took the group a short while as they walked though the clearing and another part of the forest. Team Ivory (except for Static) looked in awe as they saw a small clearing in the forest. In the trees are hollows and burrows where many Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu stayed in. One of the Pikachu noticed Static and Bolt and quickly ran up to them.

"Hey everyone! Static's back!" The Raichu shouted as Team Ivory became swarmed by the electric rodents that lived in the area.

"Static! You're safe!"

"He's back?"

"What happened to you?"

"SILENCE!" A voice shouted. Everyone stopped and turned around to see a Female Raichu walking through the group. Everyone cleared a path for her as she approached Team Ivory.

"Static! Where have you been?" The Raichu asked in a stern tone. "And who are these outsiders!?"

"M-mom." Static said nervously. "These are my friends from the guild. I'm now part of an exploration-"

"ENOUGH!" Static's mother shouted which caused everyone nearby to jump.

"You ran away, disobeyed your father and I and ran away, and you dishonored your clan by being with them!" She scolded pointing a finger at Team Ivory.

"You didn't tell us that your mom's a typist." Dew whispered to Static before getting fried by a thunderbolt.

"Dew!" Shouted Morgan, Jesse, and Mystic.

"That's completely uncalled for! Dad wouldn't approve of this!" Yelled Static.

"Well tough luck boy, because your father wouldn't be here for a while." She said.

"Wait, did he take that item with him." The Pikachu asked.

"He did when he left. But enough of that, Static, you're staying here. You four must leave."

"What!" The team shouted.

"You heard me. Leave, you're not welcome here."

"We didn't do anything to you, what do you have against us!?" Yelled Jesse

"For starters, you are a fighting type." The Raichu said pointing her tail at Jesse. "You and your kind are always guaranteed causing harm to us, water boy over here is completely inferior. I mean, look what I just did to him. Pussy cat over here, you are completely weak. I mean, you don't have a type advantage to anything. And last, but not least you" She then pointed to Mystic. "You darkies **(sorry if that sounded racist)** are all nothing but trouble! You're causing trouble between other pokémon, stealing my possessions and everything. ALL of you cannot be trusted!" Everyone just stood there in shock from what the Raichu just said.

"Scald!" Everyone is surprised to see Dew getting up and dousing the Raichu with boiling water.

"Why you little…"

"Hey, if you wanted Static to stay at home that's fine, but don't ever treat my team that way!" Dew shouted.

"Same here!" Mystic replied walking next to him.

"Static is a good member of our team." Said Morgan.

"But that doesn't mean that you should treat others or your son that way." Finished Jesse

"G-guys…" Static said to himself tearing up.

"I have enough of this! All of you will fight me!" The Raichu screamed. "If you win, my son gets to go with you. If you lose, you must never show your faces around here again."

Team Ivory (except Static) looked at each other. "Deal"

"Everyone move out of the way, this will end really quickly." The Raichu said to the clan as they formed a circle.

**I'll end this off right here. Sorry if it's too short, I've been dealing with some issues at this time. And just to let you know, this chapter isn't meant to be racist or to discriminate any groups in any way (I am of mixed race). Moving on. It seems like that we will have a four on one battle pretty soon. What will happen between Team Ivory and Static's mother? What caused her to be a typist (pokémon racist). Find out next chapter.**

**Francis: Thank you and review!**


	18. Fierce Battle! Ivory vs Typist

**Hello there, it is time for the next chapter. I will have to thank Barrett M107 for doing the battle scene for this chapter. And just to let you know, I am no longer accepting any O.C.'s. Those in the past who have sent me an O.C. that I have yet to show, I WILL put them in and they will make an appearance within future chapters. Now without further adieu, may I have a disclaimer please.**

**Bolt: SuperDaikenki and Barrett M107 does not own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 18: Fierce Battle! Ivory vs. Typist!**

Team Ivory except for Static stood in a large circle with Static's mother staring them down with her arms crossed and hate filled glare fixed on her face.

"I'm going to show each and every one of you why you are inferior, but I can't help but wish for every other type to be here so I can prove they are All inferior to Electric types." She sneered. Another Raichu stepped up to the side.

"Both sides ready?" Dew, Jesse, Morgan and Mystic nodded. "Begin!"

"Quick Attack!" Morgan shot forward at great speeds while Dew and Mystic moved to flank from the right and Jesse from the left.

"Iron Tail…" she murmured. Her tail glowed with power and the moment Morgan was in range, her tail shot around her and jab Morgan in the stomach. The Meowth was sent in to a coughing fit. Static's mom wrapped her tail around Morgan's neck and threw her away towards Dew and Mystic. Dew jumped back to catch her. The Zorua and Riolu continuing with the attack.

"Force Palm!"

"Shadow Ball!"

Jesse's paw glowed with power and Mystic jumped in to the air, firing a ball of spectral energy.

"Agility…" Static's mom disappeared in a burst of speed. Jesse struck the Shadow Ball and he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke, "Iron Tail." Jesse was sent flying out of the smoke and in to an airborne Mystic, the two of them hitting and rolling along the ground.

"Slash!"

"Razor Shell!"

Static's mother looked over her shoulder to see both Dew and Morgan charging at her. She turned to face them and broke off and attacked from her sides.

"Agility…" she murmured. She ducked under Slash and side-stepped Razor Shell. Morgan slashed at her feet and she jumped, spinning around and batting away Morgan with a swing of her tail. Dew jumped at her with a horizontal slash, but she avoided it with a somersault and sent him falling with a strike to his head. He hit the ground and heard electricity sparking above him.

"Thunderbolt!" Dew closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid it at this range.

"Dew!" Jesse and Morgan yelled.

"Dark Pulse!" Just as Thunderbolt was fired, a stream of dark energy countered it from below and a small explosion engulfed Static's mother in mid-air. Morgan used Quick Attack to carry her brother away from there and Team Ivory regrouped.

"Inferior." She said bluntly, "You are all inferior." Team Ivory excluding Static looked to one another and nodded. Their plan was set.

"Aura Sphere!" Jesse fired sphere after sphere of energy.

"Shadow Ball!" Mystic joined him, firing small but fast spectral orbs. Static's mother did not move, merely activated Iron Tail and began batting them away with ease, Pikachu and Raichu on the sidelines destroying them as to protect the village from any damage.

"Go!" Dew exclaimed. He and Morgan moved to attack with Slash and Razor Shell once again. Static's mother twirled and deflected a group of Shadow Balls and Aura Spheres towards the Dewott and Meowth. They dodged around the attacks and flanked the Raichu who sneered.

"Thunderbolt." She focused the electric power in to her tail and swung down. A powerful electric blast tore apart the ground and sent bolts flying in every direction. Dew and Morgan narrowly avoided being struck and fried by the attack, but Jesse and Mystic were a safe enough distance away.

"Dark Pulse!" Mystic fired her attack and Static's mother redirected her Thunderbolt and countered the attack. A small explosion ensued and Morgan capitalized on the confusion.

"Quick Attack!" Static's mother was tackled from behind by Morgan.

"Force Palm!" Jesse flew from the smoke and struck Static's mother in the stomach with an empowered palm. Dew and Morgan flew from the smoke behind Jesse and jumped off of his shoulders, Morgan jumping off of Dew's to go higher.

"Scald!" He released boiling water that splashed down on to Static's mother and slammed her in to the ground.

"Bastard!" She screamed. She coughed as some of the water washed in to her mouth. Dew stopped and Morgan flew down past him, readying her claws.

"Slash!" Static's mother raised her tail and activated Iron Tail and countered Morgan's attack and pushed her away. Jesse and Mystic attacked with Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball respectively and she used Agility to get away but was knocked off course, being clipped by Dew using Aqua Jet and Morgan sent her flying to the edge of the arena with Quick Attack.

"Dark Pulse!" Mystic exclaimed.

"Typical darky, attacking an opponent while they're down," the typist Raichu grumbled. She used Thunderbolt and countered the attack and poured more power in to it than Mystic could dish out, forcing through her attack and blasting her out of the arena.

"Mystic!" Jesse yelled.

"Jesse look out!" the Riolu whirled around to see Static's mother appear in a burst of speed with her arm reared back.

"Focus Punch!" her punch connected solidly with Jesse's face and knocking him out of the arena in to a tree with a loud crack.

"Slash!"

"Razor Shell!"

Static's mother activated her Iron Tail and crossed with Dew and pushed him away. Morgan used Quick Attack and swiped swiftly, but the Typist Raichu dodged with relative ease using her Agility. Morgan jumped back to dodge a jab from her tail and moved to slash but Static's mother disappeared in a burst of speed.

"Focus Pu-"

"Aqua Jet!" Dew flew from behind Static's mother and barreled in to her back. Morgan rolling out of the way as the Raichu flew past her, somersaulting once and using her heels to come to a halt. She whirled around once more and countered Razor Shell and Slash with her Iron Tail.

"Inferior!" she screamed. "You will never win!"

Morgan was the first to charge in and used Fury Swipe. She danced around Static's mother, breaking in to her guard and slashing and jumping out of her range. She ducked under the Raichu's tail and went on the attack again.

"Detect…" she mumbled. Static's mother whirled around with Iron Tail and Morgan ducked under it, Dew jumped over it and raised his Razor Shell over his head. Static's mother moved to block the slash with her tail but Morgan tackled her with Quick Attack.

"Thunderbolt!" She released a powerful electric blast that struck both Dew and Morgan, the two of them crying out in pain. Dew took the most of the damage and staggered about while Morgan was panting heavily, trying to fight through the pain.

"Focus Punch!" Static's mother charged towards them and readied her attack. Morgan looked to see that she was going for Dew and that he could barely stand as it was. She jumped in to action and readied her own attack.

"Slash!" Morgan countered the Raichu's punch and managed to push Dew back with her tail before she was thrown through the air by her superior strength.

"Agility!" She disappeared in a burst of speed and launched off of the ground, barreling in to Morgan from behind.

"Morgan! Ah!" Jesse stumbled to his feet but fell down, Static helping him up. His mother wrapped her tail around Morgan's neck and pulled her through the air and sent plummeting to the earth below and a moment later she came crashing down on the Meowth's stomach. Both of her arms glowed with power.

"Focus Punch!" Static's mother began to punch Morgan repeatedly, striking her in the face, her stomach. She jumped back and pulled Morgan up from the ground and pulled the girl towards her, hitting her in the face but pulled her back instead of letting her fly and landed an uppercut to her chin. Morgan sailed through the air and landed on her back.

"Morgan!" Dew yelled, only to be silence by a Focus Punch to his face courtesy of Static's mother and her Agility. The typist Raichu walked up to the Meowth with a hate filled sneer and looked down on the beaten girl. Electricity sparked around her cheeks.

"Mom! Don't do this!" Static screamed from the sidelines, other Raichu holding him back, sad expressions on their faces.

"Any last words?" Morgan slowly opened one eye and tried to get to her feet. She shook violently, her arms giving out before she could get to her feet. She struggled and finally got to her feet but fell forward in to Static's mother who looked absolutely livid and wrapped her tail around Morgan's neck tighter than before and lifted her off of the ground.

"One…Bide…" Her eyes widened, after so many strikes from her Focus Punch the results would not be good. She tried to launch her Thunderbolt knowing that even with Agility she wouldn't escape the blast zone but moment later the two of them were engulfed in a bright dome of light that tore through the ground sending debris flying in every direction.

"MORGAN!" Team Ivory screamed. As the light dimmed Static's mother was panting heavily, her tail still holding Morgan off of the ground but the girl was unconscious from the exertion of power. Both of them injured but Static's mother still remained standing. She threw Morgan aside where Jesse caught her and that left herself and Dew, now on equal grounds.

"…Agility…" Dew was surprised that she could still be so fast and was caught by a Focus Punch to his stomach, knocking the air from his lungs.

"I…I WILL NOT LOSE!" she whirled around with Iron Tail and struck him in the chin. She wrapped her tail around his ankle once he was a couple feet off of the ground and slammed him back down.

"Scald!" Dew exclaimed weakly, he released a somewhat powerful torrent of burning water but Static's mother was unmoved and struck him in the face with Focus Punch. She growled and released a cry of rage seeing Dew get back to his feet.

"STAY DOWN!" she used Agility and tackled the young Dewott head first and whirled around once again and struck him with a backhand Focus Punch. She grabbed him by his leg and swung him over head and slammed him down on his back.

"Thunder…Thunderbolt!" She used much of the power she had left and fired an electric bolt. Dew managed to move back and it missed him, but he was thrown through the air by the shock wave of the bolt hitting the ground.

"Dew! Come on!" Jesse called out. Morgan opened one of her eyes as she was being healed.

"Big brother…please…win…" she murmured weakly. Dew seemed to hear her and rose to his feet and was surrounded by a blue aura. He took a scalchop from his side and activated Razor Shell.

"Why?...WHY WILL YOU NOT STAY DOWN!?" Static's mother screamed, she stumbled but remained on her feet. Dew locked eyes with her.

"You hurt my friends…You called us inferior…One of those things…I will prove wrong…and the other…I will not allow to go unpunished…" as he spoke he was surrounded by an aura of greater power. The Razor Shell grew brighter as well as power was poured in to it.

Static's mother was shaking with rage, the little power she had left soon doubled. No. Tripled. Electricity sparked wildly around her cheeks and her body.

"THUNDERBOLT!"

Dew reared back with his Razor Shell as she launched the most powerful electric bolt yet. He could not avoid it as it would put his team and family in danger. If he stayed, who knows what would befall him if he took the attack head on. He raised his head and a determination burned behind his eyes. He raised the Razor Shell above his head…

"REVENGE RAZOR!" **(Combination of Revenge and Razor Shell.)**

Dew swung down and released the energy he had poured in to the energy blade. He launched a large crescent wave through the ground. It and the Thunderbolt collided in a display of power. Static's mother poured as much energy as she could in to her own attack to push through Dew's but it was not enough. Revenge Razor powered through, cutting the electric bolt down the middle and Static's mother was engulfed in light.

"Dew!" Jesse and Mystic (who just returned) shouted. Static and Bolt were too stunned to say anything.

"Lady Shine!" Most of the clan members also shouted.

As the light and smoke cleared it is revealed that Shine and Dew are still standing. She fell to the ground first. Moments later, Dew also hit the ground. Everyone just stood there completely stunned.

"Shine is unable to battle! So Static's team is the winner!" The Raichu announced as everyone went to check on both pokémon.

"Dew, are you okay?" Jesse asked as he walked Morgan to him.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just tired." The water type answered back.

"But what about Static?" Mystic asked as the group turned to see Static and Bolt trying to wake up their mother.

"Mom…Why are you like this?" Static asked fighting back the tears.

Shine slowly got up as a few Pikachu and Raichu tried to support her. "I just don't want to lose you again." She said solemnly. "I've lost you many times before, and I'm afraid to lose you again."

"But that doesn't mean that you have to be a typist about it!" Static shouted as it everyone was shocked at what they heard. "And what do you mean that you have lost me many times before?"

*Sigh*"Son, let me explain…I knew that I must tell you someday. Your friends are welcome to listen too."

**Barrett M107 (Formerly Typhoon Swell): Yeah, I combined Revenge and Razor Shell, I always thought that would be interesting, combining two attacks to increase power and what not. Hope you guys enjoyed the fight.**

**SuperDaikenki: Ok, now it is time to end this here. It seems like Team Ivory won the battle, but what happened between Shine and Static? Will I ever put your O.C.'s in? Will Static stay with his team? And what will be ahead in the future for the Ivory team? Find out next time!**


	19. The Shocking Shine

**Hello there everyone. It's now time for the 19****th**** chapter for this story! Like I've said in the previous chapter, if I didn't use an O.C. that you didn't send me, they will be posted somewhere around future chapters. Also. Sorry for the long wait, writers block can be a serious pain in the ass sometimes. Anyway's, let's begin the story!**

**Jesse: SupedDaikenki does not own pokémon. Only this story.**

**Chapter 19: The Shocking Shine**

"Please. Follow me; we'll discuss this in a private manner." Shine said as she led Static, Bolt, and an unsure Team Ivory to a huge tree in the forest. As they went inside, the team was surprised about how large is the hollow inside the tree. There appear to be many paths that lead to some rooms, one in particular are two areas where one holds a stockpile of food, the other appears to be sealed off by a rock.

"Wow…you really got a nice place." Jesse spoke in awe.

"Don't make yourselves too comfortable." Shine growled as she glared at Jesse. "You may be my son's friends, but I still don't trust you."

"But, aren't you going to tell us what happened?" Mystic asked.

"Yeah, you're hiding something mom. Please tell me what it is!" Demanded Static. Shine could see the angst in her son's eyes. He seems to have been hurt enough already.

"Alright, I'll tell you." She said as everyone began to sit in front her.

_**(Italic's is Shine's P.O.V.)**_

"_It was sixteen years ago, your father and I were from rival clans. I am from the Raichu clan of the western portion of Emerald Forest, while your Father is from the East. Both of our clans were at war, it was such a great war, that it would rival the feud between the Zangoose and Seviper. As a way to stop the fighting, both our clans should agree that we should marry. But before that, we became lovers and I've conceived your egg" _

"But wasn't Dad part of the guild?" Static asked confused.

"_He was. Shock was part of a team known as Team Slash, a team that was quite known around these parts. His friends were supposed to be in a mission where they were supposed to guard the wedding ceremony and make sure nothing goes wrong." _ Shine explained.

"Team Slash?" Jesse asked.

"_Yes, as I can remember, the pokémon on my husband's team was a Ninetales, a Samurott, and a Persian. I remember something about them just recently having an egg." _She said as Dew and Morgan's eyes snapped wide open.

"W-who were they?" Questioned Dew and Morgan, both were caught off guard after what they heard.

***Elsewhere***

Meanwhile, Shock, Static's dad, is walking through a desert completely exhausted. He is on the verge of passing out due to the lack of supplies and because he tired himself out by using agility.

"Ugh,,, where are those pokémon Flame promised she sent?" The Raichu said to himself. "I know that she said that this area has been taken over by this Drapion, but I know that they shouldn't be that easy to take down.

Shock decided to stop near an oasis that happened to be nearby. As he went to drink some water, he began to lie on the hot desert sand.

"Aqua, Arrow, if you're there…do you remember our last mission together?" Shock spoke to himself as he began to rest.

***Flashback***

Deep within the Emerald Forest, in the dead of night, dozens of Pikachu and Raichu gathered around two young Pikachu. The area is lit by a small bonfire upon an alter as Volbeat and Illumise danced under the moonlit sky. There were three notable spectators. One is a white fox with ruby red eyes and nine brown-tipped tails in the left side of the crowd. She had a really calm demeanor looking out for the as if she's gaurging something. Another, is a white cat like pokémon as he is high up in one of the trees, and the last one is a sea lion like pokémon with a horn on its' head. She has small whiskers and red eyes. She appeared to be slightly fatigued.

"Pokémon of Emerald Forest!" Shouted an elderly Raichu as everyone turned their attention to him. "We are gathered here today for the union of the young souls of Shock and Shine. You two have shown that we can all set aside our differences, which we must move ahead so that we can continue on into our future. Now, is there anyone who oppose that must speak?"

Nobody spoke as murmurs and whispers stirred in the crowd.

The old Raichu began to speak again. "Shine, do you take this male Pikachu to be your mate? To love and to cherish her, to be there in sickness and in health, as long as Lord Arceus let you breathe?"

"I do." The Female Pikachu said with a smile.

"Shock, do you take this female Pikachu to be your mate? To love and to cherish her, to be there in sickness and in health, as long as Lord Arceus let you breathe?"

Shock looked at the crowd, and looked at his teammates that are guarding the area. "I-I do" He said nervously.

"LADY SHINE!" A voice shouted out as two Raichu can through the crowd and to the alter. "LADY SHINE! YOUR…YOUR!"

"Calm down." Shock said. "What's going on here?"

"Your egg has been stolen!" The Raichu screamed.

"What!?" Shouted everyone.

"My baby! Who took my baby!?" Shine screamed hysterically.

"Do you know who took the egg?" Shock asked.

"Yeah, there were three pokémon. Two were Scrafty and one is an Absol. Both were heading out west." The Raichu said pointing out the direction.

"This isn't good." Shock said.

"Yeah, we have to hurry." The Persian spoke as he walked towards Shock and Shine.

"We just had our egg." The Samurott commented. "I hate to see what would happen if we lost ours."

"We should spit up." Suggested the Ninetales. "If we do, we will have a better chance of finding them."

"Good idea Flame." The Persian commented. "Shock, Shine, and Flame will be in one group. While Aqua sweetheart, you'll come with me. Are there any questions?"

"Not at all." Said everyone.

"Good, not let's go!"

***Team Ivory***

"So wait, I was kidnapped as an egg?" Asked Static.

"Yeah, that's basically what happened." Responded his mother.

"But what happened next?" Asked Morgan.

"Yeah, I mean, Static had to be returned to you somehow." Said Dew.

"_It took us nearly an hour to find you as that Samurott and Persian found the thieves near the mountains near Thunderstone Cave. As me, Shock, and the Ninetales made it there, they were beaten pretty badly."_

***Flashback***

The three pokémon made to Thunderstone Cave where they found a severely beaten Samurott and Persian.

"Aqua! Arrow!" Flame and Shock shouted as they ran to their fallen friends.

"Oh my Arceus, what happened!?" Asked Shock.

"Urgh… Those thieves, we just fought with them." Aqua said weakly as she struggled to get up but fell.

"Yeah… they're far stronger than what we expect." Finished the Persian known as Arrow.

"YOU LOST THEM!?" Snapped Shine, YOU LOST MY BABY!"

"Calm down Shine, they couldn't have gone far." Shock said as he tried to calm his mate.

"T… they should be in the cave." Replied Aqua.

"I knew I shouldn't trust you." The female Pikachu sneered under his breath as she ran off."

"Shine!" Shouted the male as he followed her.

"Don't worry about us Flame." Said Arrow. "We'll be fine."

The Ninetales nodded as she ran off after them.

***Thunderstone Cave***

Deep within Thunderstone Cave were three pokémon resting. One pokémon is a white lion like creature with a black face and a black horn. The other two are reptilian pokémon. Both have sleepy expressions on their faces, have yellow skin-like pants, and a yellow mask covering their face. All of them are had several cuts and bruises as one of them is carrying a yellow and black striped egg.

"Urgh…boss, when you said that this is going to be easy, I thought you said that it WILL!" The first Scrafty yelled at the Absol as he ignored the pain.

"Shut up Devin!" Yelled the Absol. "At least we got the egg.

"I guess you're right Midnight. This little one will make quite the ransom." The second Scrafty said with a smirk looking at the egg.

"THUNDERBOLT!" A female voice shouted as a huge bolt of electricity was fired at the three pokémon who barely moved out of the way. As the three got up, they saw an extremely angry Pikachu with electricity crackling from her cheeks. Another Pikachu and Ninetales were following behind.

"ARCEUS DAMMIT! THERE'S MORE!?" Screamed Midnight.

"You three are in a world of hurt if you don't return that egg." Threatened Shock

"Yeah right, what are you going to do?" Taunted Devin. "You probably seen what we did to your friends back there, even in this condition we can still take you on.

*Sigh* "Alright then, it's your choice." Flame said calmly as her eyes glowed red. An aura of psychic energy carried the egg back to the group while the three dark types are stunned.

"Our hostage!" Shouted the three thieves.

"Now our kid is outta the way, we will show you a world full of pain."

"Will-o-Wisp!" Flame is quick to make the first move as several eerie balls of fire were launched to the Absol.

"Protect!" One of the Scrafty's stepped in front of the attack as a force field protected the thieves from being burned.

"Brick Break!"

"Agility!" Both Pikachu jumped away from the second Scrafty's attack as is fist shattered the ground. Both rodents circled around their opponent as several after images appeared.

"Rock Slide!" The two Scrafty slammed their fist to the ground as several stalactites from the cave started to fall catching the two electric types off guard as Flame started jumping on top of each falling rock.

"Fire Blast!" A large star made of fire was launched towards Midnight. The attack appears to hit as the smoke cleared, a hole is revealed to be in the ground. Flame looked around cautiously as the ground gave way in front of her. She back flipped out of the way to avoid the potential attack, but a figure jumped out of the ground and into the air.

"Ha! You fell for it! Night Slash!" Flame fell to the ground as Midnight slashed her neck with his razor-like horn.

"Flame!"

"Shock behind you!" Yelled Shine.

"Too late! HI-Jump Kick!" The young Pikachu was sent flying as one of the Scrafty kneed him in the jaw as he sent crashing into the wall of the cave.

"You're next" The second Scrafty said with a smile. "Rock Slide!"

"Iron Tail!" Shine's tail glowed a bright silver as the moon as she started to slice through the falling rocks. She didn't know that another figure is approaching behind her.

"Good night you whore! Night Sla…!"

"DOUBLE EDGE!"

Shine turned around and saw Flame ramming herself into the Absol's side as he got the wind knocked out of him. Both of them crashed into the wall as both of them laid unconscious.

"Hi-Jump Kick!" The Female Pikachu was caught of guard as she too was kneed into the wall right next to Shock. Both dual types looked at each other with a satisfied look.

"Ready to finish this Devin?" The first Scrafty asked.

"Yeah, let's end this Darius."

The two hoodlum pokémon began to charge to the wall where the two electric types were at. Both of their fist began to glow with power.

"BRICK BREAK!"

"PROTECT!" Darius and Devin were stunned to see that there is a force field that blocked their attack. In place of the two Pikachu's were two large orange mice, both of them with electricity sparking from their cheeks.

"This is not over yet." Spoke a newly evolved Shock with a glare.

"Now, it's time for you darkies to get what you deserve." Replied Shine which made Shock look at her for a second, but later shook it off.

"THUNDERBOLT!" Both of their attacks are now stronger as the two electric types sent the two dark/fighting types flying with a large amount of electricity.

"Now, this is over. Ready Shock?" Said Shine as the two dual types tried to get up, both with electricity still flowing through their bodies.

"FOCUS PUNCH!"

"VOLT TACKLE!"

Shine jumped into the air as her paws glowed white with energy, as she punched one of the Scrafty's square in the face sending him to a wall. Meanwhile Shock started to glow white as electric energy covered his body. He then charged at full speed as he rammed into the second Scrafty's stomach, also sending him to a wall.

"Wow…They were tough." Said Shock panting from fatigue.

"Yeah, but at least we got our egg back." She replied as she went to get the Pichu egg.

*Sigh*"Yeah…Mission complete." Said Shock. "Wait…where's Flame."

"Forget about her Shock. You now have me." The Raichu said as she kissed her mate.

***End Flashback***

"And that's what happened." Shine Explained as everyone just stared at her in shock.

"Wow…that was some story." Said Bolt

"Wait, is that why you became a typist?" Asked Mystic

"What's it to ya?" The mother Raichu sneered.

"MOM! JUST BECAUSE OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE THAT WAY!" Static screamed as everyone stared at him.

"Static! Don't you dare speak to me in that tone!" Shine shouted with authority.

"No, I can! I'm not trying to be disrespectful or anything, but over the years I have became strong, and I have friends who are strong as well! You should know because you just fought them! If I get into any sort of trouble I'm sure that they will have my back! They are good pokémon, not only as my teammates, but as my friends!" He yelled as tears began to fill their eyes. "Mom, I beg you to let me stay as part of this team!"

Shine felt saddened from her son's rant as it struck a chord in her heart. Deep down, she knew that he's right. There are good and bad pokémon everywhere, no matter what type they are.

"Static…If you want to join your friend's you can join. I will change, just for you." The Raichu said trying to comfort her son.

"M…mom. Thank you!" The Pikachu then hugged his mother as he kept crying. They stayed like this for at least ten minutes as everyone watched the moment.

"Wait, hat happened to that Samurott and Persian?" Asked Dew as everything settled down.

"I don't know much, but they left along with the Ninetales known as Flame." She answered.

"What!?" Shouted Morgan and Dew.

"I guess that we should ask the guildmaster about this when we get back." Said Morgan.

"Alright everyone, let's go back to the guild." Said Dew.

***Shock***

*Sigh* "I really wish that I can see them again." The Raichu said to himself as he is about to sleep. Before he can close his eyes, his ears perked up as he heard something coming at a high speed.

"Hello? Who's there?" Shock asked as he got up.

"I should be asking you that!" Yelled a voice. "Poison Sting!"

Shocked looked up and saw dozens of poison needles raining down on him from the desert sky. It wasn't long until he lost conscious.

**Finally, I'm able to end this! Not the best chapter I think I posted tbh, but oh well. Like I said earlier, any O.C. that I did not have appear (I have at least 10), they WILL appear within future chapters. Moving on, it seems like Shine is willing to change and Static is still in the team! What will happen to Shock? Will he be able to find Aqua and Arrow? Will Team Shadow actually do something antagonistic? Find out NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Flame: You may kindly review.**


	20. The Truth

**Star: SuperDaikenki does not own pokémon. Only Me, Flame, Steven, Morgan, Shock…**

**Static: SHUT UP!**

**Chapter 20: The Truth**

Team Ivory just returned from the Emerald Forest, relieved that Static can stay on their team. As they made it back to the guild, they found Officer Magnezone, Francis, Star, and Flame waiting for them.

"Hey guys, did everything turn out okay?" The Snivy asked.

"Yeah, we kinda had something to deal with, other than that, it went well." Explained Dew.

"ZZZT. We heard from Francis what your team has done in catching the outlaw and her gang. ZZZT. We thank you for your help." Said the officer.

"Also, as your reward, I hereby promote Team Ivory to Bronze rank!" The Guildmaster shouted.

"Take a look at your badges." Star said in her usual monotone voice.

The team took out their badges and was surprised. The badges that they now carry are still the shape of a flame, but are a now a light orange with a copper center in the middle.

"H-how did you do that!?" Asked a stunned Mystic.

"Simple…I know the move trick. Your old badges are right here." The Xatu explained as she held the team's old badges with Psychic.

"I need to learn that move." Thought Mystic.

Morgan turned to the Snivy. "So Francis, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, I would like to join the guild. That is if you let me." He responded as he turned to Flame.

"Sure you can…"

"Wait!" Flame was interrupted as they heard a familiar voice. Everyone turned around and saw Niveus and Folium running towards the group.

"Hey Niveus. Hey Folium. Long time no see huh?" Jesse asked.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Questioned Morgan.

"We overheard your conversation, and we would like Francis to join our team." Said Niveus.

"Sorry for being a butting in, but allow me to introduce ourselves." The Leafeon replied. "I am Folium, and this is my ma…uh I mean my partner Niveus. We are Team Autumn, and it would be nice if we have an extra addition to our team."

"Are you sure." Asked Francis.

"You can if you want." Stated Dew.

"Yeah, they're good friends of ours." Vouched Mystic.

"Okay, since you trust them, I guess I can join them." Said the young Snivy.

"Alright then, I hereby appoint you as a member of Team Autumn!" Barked Flame.

"Welcome to the team." Spoke Niveus with a smile.

"Thanks, I won't let you guys down." Answered Francis.

"You will need this." Star teleported a badge that is the same as Team Ivory's in the Snivy's hands.

"What!? You made it to bronze rank too!?" Static Shouted.

"Yeah, we were promoted just an hour ago." Explained Folium.

"Wow, congratulations." Morgan said with a smile.

"Thanks, we will see you guy's later." Stated Niveus. "You're coming Francis?"

"Yeah. Thanks guys, I'll see you soon." The Snivy then ran off with his new team.

"ZZT. Be fore I leave, here's your " The Magnezone said as he gave the team a light blue orb and 200 poké.

"What's this?" Asked Static.

"ZZT. It's an escape orb. If you ever get into trouble or any kind of bad situation, just throw it on the ground and it will teleport you to a safe location. ZZZT"

"Alright, thanks Officer Magnezone." Jesse said as he took the item and put it in his bag.

"ZZT. Keep up the good work. ZZT" The electric/steel type said as he flew off.

"Hey Flame, you said that we can go to the Western Desert if we make It to bronze rank right?" Dew asked as he turned to the Guildmaster.

"Also, during our mission, we talked with Static's mother. We would like to talk to you about something too," Morgan finished as Flame's eyes widened for a second.

*Sigh* "Team Ivory, follow me to my office." Flame responded as she and Star entered the guild.

***Guildmaster's Office***

Everyone is in the now in the office as both Team Ivory and Flame sat down.

"Morgan, Steven, I knew that I would have to tell you sooner or later." Flame started to speak.

"What do you mean you knew?" Asked Dew.

Flame walked over to a bookcase and use Psychic to take one of the books. "Here, take a look. This is what I mean."

Dew took the book as he opened it. He could hardly speak because of what he's looking at. Morgan took a look and was just as speechless as he was.

"Morgan, Dew, what's wrong?" Mystic asked walking over to her friends as Jesse and Static followed. In the book were a series of pictures. There were several pictures of an old Slowking, a Pichu who seemed to evolve into a Pikachu as he has a nervous expression on his face, a Vulpix who soon evolved into a Ninetales as she remained calm in almost all the pictures, a light brown Meowth and Persian who always seemed to have a smile on his face, and finally, a Dewott who later evolved into a Samurott as she appears to have a tough or serious expression.

"Wait…is that my dad?" Asked Static as he looked at one of the pictures.

"Who are these pokémon?" Questioned Jesse as Dew and Morgan still couldn't speak.

Flame walked up to the five pokémon and took a deep breath. "Steven, Morgan, those are your parents."

"What!?" Shouted Mystic and Jesse as Static, Morgan, and Dew said nothing.

"Okay, I can understand Dew and Morgan over here, but who's the old one?" Static asked pointing to the Slowking.

"That's Opal…"Stated Dew as he began to speak.

"He is the one who raised us; I guess you can say that he's like a grandfather to us." Finished Morgan.

"But what happened to him?" Asked Jesse.

"He died…" Dew said sadly as Flame stayed surprisingly calm.

"Wow...I'm sorry to hear that." Mystic said.

"How come you didn't tell us sooner? Why!?" Morgan shouted surprising everyone as Dew slowly started to back away from her.

"Because I need to see how strong you're becoming. Also, let me explain everything." She said as everyone including Star began to listen.

"_I've known your parents Aqua and Arrow since my early childhood. The Slowking known as Opal is a good friend of your mother's father and he took care of her when he passed away. She really did take after her father. She had a desire to become strong just like him and wouldn't stop until she completed that goal. As for me, nothing has changed much besides me becoming wiser and the Guildmaster. Back then, I was far too young to be the Guildmaster. It was Opal." _Flame explained.

"What!?" Shouted Dew and Morgan.

"_Yes. I've Your mother and I didn't start our own team until we were around the age of 13 as Opal trained us and saw how strong we became at a fast pace like how you're becoming now." _

"So how did you and mom meet our dad?" Dew asked almost quietly.

"_We met Arrow during the time Pokétown was founded. He was the son of some traveling merchants that wanted to settle here for a while. It took some convincing to get him to join because his family doesn't want him to fight, yet he proved himself to be the leader of out team. Also Static, your father, Shock, we met him when he was a Pichu. I don't know if he told you, but back in our exploration days, he was the more…timid type in our group. We became one of the best teams in the area, and became very well known, but that's a different story. Twenty years later, Aqua and Arrow had their first egg. Steven…that egg was you." _Dew got up as he was about to leave.

_*Sigh* "I am not going to say anything else if you don't want to hear more…" _Flame said as the Dewott stopped and returned to the group.

"I do have a question." Dew's voice almost cracked. "Why did they leave?"

"_About a few months before giving birth to Morgan, we were assigned to do a mission in the Emerald Forest. We were the only team available to do that job…" _

"My mom told us that story." Interrupted Static. "About my clan's wedding and my egg being taken."

"_So you've heard about that?" Flame questioned._

"_Yeah, please continue." Morgan tried to keep calm as possible._

"_Ever since then, our team started to disintegrate; we were moving on to our own paths. Unfortunately, I don't know why they left. This isn't like them to leave their kids." She explained._

Morgan shook her head. "I don't know how much of this I can take…"

"Same here, I'm gonna need some time to think." Dew replied as the two siblings walked out of the office as the others stayed behind. Unknowingly, the entire conversation has been heard.

***Outside the Guild***

Team Shadow was outside of the building where Flame's office is held. All three are just happy from what they heard.

"Aww…Don't the little babies need their mommy and daddy? OW!" Marcos joked before getting pecked on the head by Giovanni.

"Quiet you moron, you want the others to know where there?" The Honchkrow warned.

"W-we should tell Celestio, he does need information about them." Michael suggested.

"Exactly what I was thinking. I don't know what that guy is up to, but as long as they are out of the way, we will be back on top." Said Giovanni as he and the two Murkrow flew into the night sky.

**Finally! I am done with this chapter! Sorry guys for taking so long, I have been busy…ALOT. But never mind that, will Steven and Morgan be okay? Will I stop being lazy about Jesse? Will Celestio, Shock, or anyone else make an appearance? Find out next chapter!**

**Celestio: If you don't review, this will happen. *Uses Psychic to show the beating of Sparks the Eelectross."**


	21. Onwards! Journey to the Desert!

**Chapter 21: Onwards! Journey to the Desert!**

It is midnight, almost everyone in the guild is asleep except for Morgan and Dew. Morgan, in the girl's room couldn't sleep after all that she's heard from Flame. Her eyes are slightly red as she looked out of the window into the moonlit sky. Dew on the other hand, couldn't even think straight from what took place as well. How come Opal didn't tell them? About the guild, Flame, everything! His mind started racing as he too stared to stare into the night sky.

***Later that morning***

Team Ivory stood outside of the guild as if they are waiting for someone.

"Urgh…Where is she?" Static asked impatiently."

"I'm sure that the Guildmaster will be here. We have our supplies right?" Asked Dew.

"Yeah, we do." Said Morgan.

"Are you two okay?" Jesse asked. "Ever since what took place yesterday, you two haven't been yourselves lately."

"Don't worry…we're fine. Right?" Morgan asked as Dew nodded.

"I see that you're all together." Flame came out of the guild's entrance with her normally calm demeanor.

"Where have you been?" Questioned Mystic.

"I forgot something that was in my office." The Ninetales reasoned. "Steven, Morgan, you have my deepest apologies for what happened yesterday. I know that you're feeling some sort of pain, but I want you two to move on."

"It's okay, what were you trying to get." The water type responded.

"Static, this is for you." Flame said as she used Psychic to retrieve an item that is hidden in one of her tails.

"What's this?" The Pikachu questioned.

"Your father, Shock, wanted me to give this to you. He told me to tell you not to open it until needed."

*Sigh*"Alright, fine." Static said slightly disappointed.

"Moving on, the quickest way to the Western Desert is Northwest of the guild. It will take a long time, but there is a rendezvous point past a cave where a few pokémon will take you there quicker. Like I said, be careful, because there in the desert is a Drapion dictator and a pokémon that goes by the name of "The Queen of Thieves."" The fire type instructed.

"The Queen of Thieves?" Asked Jesse.

"Yes, she known thief of the desert that is currently fighting the Drapion leader. Unfortunately, I don't know much about her." Flame responded.

"Fine…Is everyone ready?" Dew questioned as everyone nodded.

"Wait; let me mark your map." Flame said as put a dot on a few areas of there maps where the team should go.

"Thanks." Replied Mystic with a smile.

"Alright, let's go." Dew said as the team left.

The team started to travel along a path not to far from the guild. It wasn't long until Jesse started acting a bit strangely.

"What's wrong Jesse?" Asked Morgan.

"I sense an aura." Jesse stated. His ears and tail perked up, his red eyes shifting this way and that as he tried to focus on the location in the cave. "This way!" Team Ivory moved at great speeds down the left corridor. They didn't notice the shadowed figure rise from the ground in the spot they once stood in.

"Oh no…My food!" a meek voice gasped. He quickly phased back in to the ground.

Team Ivory ran with Jesse at the head of the group, Morgan and Dew in the center and Static and Mystic bringing up the rear.

"Ah!" a small explosion stopped them in their tracks. They turned back to see Static on the ground with smoke rising from his back.

"What th-Ah!" Dew was struck from behind and before and so was Mystic.

"Guys!" Jesse and Morgan yelled.

"No one will steal my Food! Zen Headbutt!" A blue glow came out of nowhere, blinding Jesse and Morgan with its light in the darkness. Morgan was sent flying back in to Static who had just recovered.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Take Cover!" Dew shouted, avoiding a Shadow Ball as it flew past his face. He collected Morgan and Mystic and ducked behind a rock only for all of them to be thrown in to the air as the earth underneath them burst up. They were thrown out in to the open and were bombarded by Shadow Balls from above.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Aura Sphere!"

Jesse and Static fired blindly in the dark. Static's attack illuminated the cave long enough for Dew to see a shadow phase in to the ground.

"We're not alone!" He shouted, activating Razor Shell and slicing through another Shadow Ball. Static fired a scatter-shot version of Thunderbolt, illuminating the entire tunnel but the enemy was nowhere inside. He was struck from behind and sent flying. Mystic whirled around with Dark Pulse but it hit nothing but the rock walls.

"Night Slash!"

Dew noticed a purple light out of the corner of his eye and whirled around with Razor Shell. The two attacks crossed.

"Static, Light!" Static discharge electricity but their opponent was gone moments before the tunnel lit up. Static readied Iron Tail. Jesse with his Aura Sphere. Mystic activated Hidden Power, keeping the circles of light orbiting around her. Dew kept Razor Shell active and Morgan readied Slash, her claws grew longer and glowed bright with power. Their attacks together kept the area around illuminated.

"Don't let your guard down even for a minute." Dew said. The others nodded and looked around, hoping to spy something in the light around.

"Night Slash!" Static saw a purple light shoot towards him and moved to counter with Iron Tail but the target disappeared the moment he was in range.

"Shadow Ball!" the Pikachu was sent flying from the group by an spectral energy ball hitting him in his back.

"Static!" Mystic fired Hidden Power around the Pikachu to keep the enemy away from him. She was thrown in to the air by the earth bursting up underneath her feet and was sent back in to the ground by Shadow Ball from above.

"He's using Dig, keep moving!" Jesse said. "Aura Sphere!" Jesse fired multiple, weak but fast spheres of energy at the ground, blowing of small clouds of smoke.

"Morgan, get Static and Mystic to higher ground!" Dew called out. The Meowth used her speed and got them on to higher rocks. Jesse figured out Dew's plan and used another Aura Sphere to counter a Shadow Ball and got to higher ground himself

"Scald!" Dew inhaled deeply and released a powerful torrent of boiling water down the tunnel way, flowing down in to the holes made by their attacker and his digging.

"HOT HOT HOT!" A shadow burst from the ground screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Dark Pulse!"

Mystic and Static released a stream of dark energy and en electric bolt respectively that coiled around one another and combined in to a larger blast. The shadow yelped and dived away. The combined blast destroyed and collapsed a large portion of the tunnel cave but Jesse used Aura Sphere to keep it from totally blocking their escape route.

"Don't let him escape!" Jesse yelled, firing off a couple aura spheres, kicking up clouds of dust that let them see the target running away.

"Static!" Dew jumped in to the air and Static jumped up beside him.

"Scald!"

"Thunderbolt!" Dew released another torrent of boiling water that washed down the tunnel. Their enemy's footsteps splashed through it and he yelped in pain at the burning. Static's electric body gave the water a charge and electrocuted the enemy.

"Got'em!"

"Let's finish it!" Jesse exclaimed, "Force Palm!" Morgan joined in his attack, activating Slash. They saw a glint in the darkness and jumped aside before crossing their attacks. They looked back at the cry of Night Slash and were knocked away.

"Must be Ghost-type," Mystic said, "Dark Pulse!"

"Uh uh!" The shadow phased back in to the ground, the dark energy stream flying down the tunnel and exploding in the distance.

"He's gone!" Morgan gasped.

"After him, Jesse, try to lock on to his Aura." Dew said, Team Ivory ran down the tunnel with Jesse in the lead. The Riolu's ears perked up and he spun around and fired Aura Sphere between Mystic and Static, colliding with a Shadow Ball in mid-air.

"The ceiling!" Jesse cried.

"Move aside!" Dew cried, "Aqua Jet!" Dew was surrounded by rushing water and launched up with his Razor Shell out front, he pierced the ceiling with the sharper blade and fell back down, slicing through some falling debris.

"He's in front of us in the ground, he's trying to escape!" Jesse cried, avoiding some falling rocks as well.

"He's not going to, Thunderbolt!" The Pikachu fired a powerful electric bolt at the ground, upturning large chunks of earth and sending debris flying in to the walls. Through the smoke they could see a figure running away.

"Quick Attack!" Morgan and Static cried in unison. The two of the sped through the smoke to counter the enemy with Dew, Mystic and Jesse following behind them.

"Aqua Jet!"

"Iron Tail!"

Dew hopped in to the air and his body was once again surrounded by rushing water and he flew through the air overhead and over his enemy. He came crashing down in front of his enemy who jumped back and was sent flying by Static and his Iron Tail.

"Ah!" Their enemy splashed across the water that flowed in to the tunnel. Team Ivory surrounded him.

"Enough running." Dew said sternly. Their enemy raised his hands and slowly rose to his feet.

"Please, please don't take my food." It was Sableye, and a young one at that if the voice was any indicator.

"Who are you and why did you attack us?" Asked Static angrily.

"And what do you mean by food?" Questioned Morgan as the Sableye just sat there drooling at the coin on Morgan's head.

"Ow!" The Dark/Ghost type cried out as he's rubbing the top of his head.

"Dude, that's my sister you're drooling at!" Dew yelled. "Tell us why did you attack us?"

"A-alright, I'll tell you." The Sableye said nervously. "My name is Claws, and I am also from the guild. And this is what I mean by food." He pulled out a large gem.

"Wow, where did you get that?" Asked Mystic in awe.

"Uh, that's just a gem," Stated Jesse. "How can that be edible?"

"DON'T TOUCH IT! I NEED MY GEMS TO EAT! WE SABLEYE ONLY EAT GEMS" Claws snapped.

"Easy there, we're not going to take anything. We were just passing by." Assured Dew.

"I'm sorry. It's just that someone who I thought was my friend betrayed me and stole my gems. That's hoe I got this." Claws explained pointing to a jagged scar across on one of his diamond like eyes.

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that. By the way I'm Dew." The Dewott said holding out his paw.

"I'm Morgan." She two stuck her paw out.

"I'm Mystic." She did the same.

"I'm Jesse." Jesse joined in as well.

"And I'm Static." The Pikachu spoke proudly as he too held out his paw.

"We are part of Team Ivory, and we're on our way to complete a mission." Dew explained.

"Wow, really?" Claws asked almost tearing up. "Where are you going to?"

"We're heading to a place known as the Western Desert. Do you know where that is?" Asked Mystic.

"I know of a road that I can take you too, mostly because I spend most of my time digging and guarding this cave." Explained Claws.

"You do?" Questioned Morgan. "Where do we go?"

"Wait. Before I tell you, you must do something for me." The Sableye said.

"What is it?" The team asked.

"As long as you don't tell anyone about this cave, or take any gems that lie here, then I will lead you to an area close to the desert. Deal?" Claws suggested as he too stuck his hand out.

Team Ivory looked at each other for a second. "Deal." The six pokémon shook in agreement.

***Elsewhere***

Somewhere in a mountainous area, a golden Riolu was standing on a mountain peak as several Braviary and Mandibuzz were circling him. The birds swooped in as they thought that they are finally going to catch their prey. The Riolu smiled as they swooped in.

"Toxic…" The Shiny dog jumped into the air as his paws glowing an eerie purple, avoiding several pecks and wing attacks from the bird pokémon. Every one he touched fell to the rocky surface below as the ones not affected successfully hit their target. As this is going on, a shiny Kirlia is watching the entire scene from behind a bunch of rocks.

"What is that idiot doing?" The Kirlia said to herself. "He's going to get himself killed."

The Riolu ran as fast as he could through a series of caves as the Braviary and Mandibuzz were in hot pursuit. The Riolu made it to the end of the cave as if he's leading him to a trap.

"Earthquake!" A red aura surrounded his body as he slammed his paw onto the ground sending a fissure and aftershock to the cave. Dozens of rocks fell on top of the many bird pokémon leaving them as a pile of broken bodies under a bunch of boulders.

"Wow…so cool." The Kirlia said to herself until she head a loud squawk. There, she noticed a Braviary swooping down on her. The Kirlia tried to run but slipped and fell onto the rocky surface. She closed her eyes as she is preparing for intimate death until…

"BRICK BREAK!" The young Kirlia looked up as she saw the Riolu striking the eagle pokémon square in the neck as he fell to the ground dead. The Riolu walked up to the Kirlia with a stare with almost no emotion.

"Kora…what are you doing here?" The Riolu asked angrily. "You have no other place but to show your weakness here?"

"I..uh Master Celestio wanted to see us Simon." The Kirlia known as Kora lied.

"Is that so…" Simon replied.

"Yes he did, he said it's important." Said Kora as the Riolu walked away.

"Jesse…the next time we meet, I WILL kill you." The Shiny Riolu said to himself as the Kirlia slowly followed.

**Alright, now it's time for me to end this here. So Team Ivory is finally heading to the Western Desert, and they appear to have some help along the way. Jesse seems to be in trouble too as it appears that one of Celestio's henchmen wants Jesse dead. Will Team Ivory make it to the desert? What does Simon have against Jesse? Will Shock be okay? And who is the "Queen of Theves? Find out next chapter. Also, I gotta thank kkman57 for the idea for the ending, and barrett m107 for the team ivory battle.**

**Giovanni: *Chuckle* Review…**


	22. The Dark Rock Village

**Happy Halloween everyone! Sorry that I didn't get this up sooner. So just sit back with your bag of candy (or whatever you got from trick or treating) and enjoy.**

**Morgan(Dressed as a princess): SuperDaikenki does not own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 22: The Dark Rock Village**

Simon the Riolu and Kora the Kirlia entered into a narrow passage in a cave through the mountains. In wait is Team Shadow and Celestio the Latios.

"Ah, my apprentices, I'm glad to see that you've arrived." The star made Dragon said with a smile.

"What do you want master?" Kora asked.

"And why are these weaklings still here?" Simon scoffed.

"You better watch your mouth kid if ya know what's good for you." Giovanni warned in a extremely stern tone.

"Whatever, I left a pile of dead Mandibuzz and Braviary back there, you dare challenge me." The male shiny responded.

"As if I'll believe that…"

"ENOUGH!" Celestio shouted as the cave shook stopping everyone in their tracks.

"The reason I have you here is because them over here is because that these three have something that they would like to share with us. Isn't that right?" Celestio asked with his smile returning to normal.

"Is that guy bi-polar or something?" Marcos said to himself before being hit in the back of the head by Giovanni's wing.

"Uh yes, we do. We have some really good information that you would like to hear." The Honchkrow said as he flapped his wings.

"What is it then?" Asked Simon impatiently. "If It doesn't have anything to do with Jesse then I'm leaving."

"A-actually it kinda does." Michael said tweaking as the Riolu's eyes snapped for a second.

"Ya see, The team that you're after is currently heading toward the Western Desert, something about finding their parents or something. While that Riolu…" He turned to Simon and Kora. "He still knows nothing.

"And what about the orb?" Questioned Celestio.

"The Zorua still has it…"

"OUTRAGE!" Giovanni was interrupted as Celestio started to go on a rampage shooting a mysterious purple light at Team Shadow and narrowly missing Simon and Kora as they escaped.

"What should we do now?" Asked Kora slightly scared.

"We will wait until the master calms down, and then I will have my revenge." The Riolu said as he continued running.

***Elsewhere***

"So you can lead us to the Western Desert?" Asked Dew.

"A-actually, I can lead you to an area that is closer to there." Claws explained. "It will actually take two days to get there."

"So, how will we get there?" Asked Mystic.

"I've dug many tunnels around the area, just follow me, and you will be there in no time." The Sableye said proudly.

"But there's one problem." Stated Static.

"What is that?" Questioned Claws as he turned around and is shocked at what he saw. The Dew had used up so much water from using Scald, the tunnels that were dug were mostly flooded.

"No! My tunnels!" Claws shouted panicking as he tried to scoop some of the water out but no avail.

"Yeah…Sorry about that." Dew said sheepishly.

*Sigh* "It's alright. They'll be drained by the time I show you the place. You have a map right?"

"Yeah, right here." Jesse said as he pulled a map out of his bag.

"Alright, your destination is not too far from here." Claws spoke as he looked at the map.

"So, where's our stop?" Asked Mystic.

"It's called Dark Rock Village. It's pretty much a safe haven for Dark and Ghost types." Explained Claws.

"What about your 'food'?" Questioned Dew.

"Don't worry about it. Besides caves, I sometimes find some to eat underground." assured claws.

"Enough talking, we should go already." Static said once again impatiently.

"Alright. Claws, you'll lead the way since you know where Dark Rock Village is located in okay?" Said Dew.

"No problem, follow me."

"I thought the tunnels can't be used!" Exclaimed Morgan as the Sableye phased into the ground.

"I'm still tracking his aura. Follow me." Jesse said as he ran off as the rest of the team followed.

Team Ivory began to follow Jesse and Claws made it to an area that was passed a rocky terrain. The area proved to be more tough than expected. To make things quicker, Claws dug faster as Dew used Aqua Jet with Mystic (As a Goldeen) on his back. Morgan and Static then used Quick Attack carrying Jesse who is pointing out the direction of where Claws is digging. By sunset, they made it to a village.

The village is dark and dreary as it gave off a creepy vive. The land is barren and has a rocky surface where dead tree and shrubs lie. There are many homes made of stone where Golett and Golurk dwell. Right in the center is a large statue of a Golurk where a few Banette and Gastly floated by. The most noticeable feature about the place is that west of the village resides a large stone building. The façade appears to be old and not taken care of well. Most of the team except for Mystic and Claws felt a bit uneasy as the group was approached by a black Golett with a white light illuminating from the cracks of his body.

"Hello there, and welcome to the village. I am Duncan." The statue like pokémon greeted. "And Claws, I've noticed that you made some new friends."

"Hi, I'm Mystic." The Zoura was the first to speak as she smiled.

"I'm Jesse."

"I-I'm Morgan." The normal type said nervously because of the village.

"I'm Static."

"And I'm Dew."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Asked Mystic.

"Indeed, this village is a home for shunned Dark and Ghost types. Most of the pokémon here are what we call hybrids, pokémon with two types such as Claws. A member of our village found Ghost as a young Sableye and we took care of him ever since." The Golett explained as he turned to Claws.

"Wow, that's quite a story." The Pikachu commented.

"Hey Duncan, why are you back in the village anyway?" The young Sableye asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm here with my team as we're supposed to meet another team due to Guildmaster Flame's orders." Said Duncan as he showed them a badge that resembled a flame with a gold core.

"Wait, you're part of the guild!?" Exclaimed Jesse.

"Yeah, we've never seen you before." Added Morgan.

"We've been busy for a while. Since you know Flame, do you happen to be that team the Guildmaster told us to help? "The Golett asked.

"Yeah, we're Team Ivory." Dew said as he and his team showed Duncan their badges. "You are going to help us at the Western Desert?" The water type asked.

"Yeah, let me take you to my team." The Golett said politely.

"Sorry guy, but as much I would like to stay, I would like to make sure my food is safe. I'll see you guy's soon." Claws said as he used Dig to tunnel into the ground before anyone could say a word.

"Is he always like that?" Asked Mystic.

"Unfortunately…yes, and this was the first in a long time that he made some friends too." Replied Duncan as he led the group through the village.

"So, where are we going?" Asked Static not to sound creeped out.

"We're almost here." Duncan said as they walked to a small stone hut.

"Hey Marin, I found the team Flame asked us to meet." The Golett said.

"Aerial Ace!" A female voice yelled.

"Iron Tail!" A shadowy figure jumped towards the team at incredible speeds, but Static was able to counter the attack just in time with his tail.

"Who are you!?" Yelled Static before being stuck down.

"Static! Slash!"

"Razor Shell!"

"Double team!" The figure shouted as she made several copies of herself avoiding each slash from the Meowth and Dewott.

"Marin! Stop!" The Golett yelled.

The figure didn't respond until a spectral ball of energy appeared over her head. "Shadow Ball!"

"We'll see who's better. Shadow Ball!" The shiny Zorua released her own ball of dark energy and fired it to counter the shadowy figure's attack causing a small explosion. As the smoke cleared, a Purrloin with piercing red eyes is glaring at the group.

"Marin what are you doing?" That's the team we're supposed to meet." Duncan said trying to reason with her."

The Purrloin said nothing as she ran towards Team Ivory as her tail glowed a bright silver.

"Get ready team." Dew said as the Purrloin jumped into the air.

"Iron Tail!"

"Bone Rush!" A familiar voice shouted as the dark cat's attack was blocked by an energy staff. The Purrloin was sent flying as she landed on her feet. Team Ivory is shocked to see who it is.

"MARIN ENOUGH!" The voice shouted as it's revealed to be Tyson.

**Alright, I think I'll end this here. It was originally going to be longer but…meh. Tyson makes a return! That's a surprise right there especially since him and his team will help Team Ivory later on. But moving on, will we find out more on Celestio's plan? Will Simon and Jesse meet? How long will it be until Team Ivory and Tyson's team make it to the western desert? And will I make chapters better than this one? All that (or at least most) will be revealed next chapter.**

**Dew (dressed a pirate): Review and Happy Halloween**


	23. Team Typhoon

**Chapter 23: Team Typhoon**

"MARIN ENOUGH!" The black crested Scraggy shouted as he pushed the Purrloin off his attack and the cat landed on her feet.

"Why should I?" The dark cat sneered. "How do we know that they're somebody trying to set us up?"

"Because, I know them as good friends of mine." Tyson said trying to convince her. "Trust me, they're good pokémon."

"Alright, anything for you Tyson." The red eyed cat said as her mood changed surprisingly quickly.

"Tyson, what are you doing here!?" Jesse exclaimed.

*Yawn* "Sorry about that guys, Marin can be a bit…wary of others. Also, this is my team, Team Typhoon" Tyson explained.

"So, why did Flame send you with us anyway?" Asked Dew

"I know that Team Destruct was supposed to meet with you, but they had some other mission to deal with so does Team Autumn." Said the dark/fighting type.

"Also, she threatened Tyson that she will roast him on a spit if he refused." Added Duncan which made Tyson shudder for a moment.

"Also, sorry for attacking you." Marin said as she approached the group. "If Tyson can trust you, then I will as well."

"It's fine. By the way…"

"TYSON! IT'S PAYBACK TIME IRON TAIL!" Static interrupted Mystic as he swung his tail as it glowed silver.

"Oh hell… Brick Break!" Tyson sidestepped the Pikachu's attack as he slammed his fist on Static's head knocking him out cold as almost everyone sweatdropped.

"What's that idiot's problem?" Marin asked.

"He couldn't get over that time where he lost to Tyson." Explained Morgan as she and Dew tried to help up their fallen friend.

"So, where do we go to our next?" Finished Mystic.

Duncan spoke next. "You see, there is a cave not too far from here. If we make it through there, there should be a few pokémon to help you in terms of transportation.

"So when do we leave?" Questioned Dew

*Snore….Snore* Tyson laid on the floor asleep as everyone except for static began to sweat drop once more.

"Tomorrow we'll leave. I suggest that you guys should rest here for the night." Said Duncan

"And don't worry, the ghost pokémon here are really nice. They won't steal your soul or anything." Replied Marion which made most of Team Ivory feel a bit more nervous about the area.

"That's nice to know." Morgan said with a bit of relief and sarcasm.

"Let me show you where you can sleep. And Marin, don't pickpocket our guest." The Golett said as everyone turned to see the Purloin reaching for one of Dew's scalchops.

"Don't even try." Warned the water type as he pulled his shells away from her.

"Sorry, it's a bad habit." Replied the Purrloin

"Moving on, let's get some rest." Duncan said as he and Marin led Team Ivory and Tyson to their rooms.

**Elsewhere**

A large figure is walking alone in a large room that is lit with many candles and torches on the wall. One of its arms appeared to have a mace instead of the claw it normally has. It wore a cloak that covered most of its body as its face is hidden in the shadows. The figure is approached by a familiar figure.

"What are you doing in my territory!?" The figure shouted in a deep threatening voice.

"Easy there, I'm not your enemy. In fact, I came to make you an offer." The second figure revealed to be Celestio.

"What kind of offer?" The cloaked figure asked.

"Have you heard of the fifteen sacred treasures?" Celestio asked.

"I do know something about something about it, but my memory is a bit rusty. Besides, that's just a myth." The figure removed his hood as he's revealed to be a Drapion.

"What does that have to do with me?" The Drapion questioned.

Celestio flew around the room like a child for a moment. "Just to refresh, the fifteen sacred treasures are special items that is said to resurrect a being known as "the true hero". One is found in a bottom of a lake, two are found in a great tree, one is found in a forest, and there is even one that is said to have been founded in complete darkness. There are a few pokémon that will come and try to overthrow you. One of them is sure to have it. The Latios explained as the Drapion slammed his mace to the ground in anger.

"WHO IS THAT POKÉMON!" The Drapion shouted. "IF IT'S THAT BITCH KNOWN AS THE QUEEN OF THIEVES I'LL HAVE HER HEAD!"

"I'm not sure who exactly has it, but I still have that offer if you like." Celestio said smiling.

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME!" The Drapion yelled as he swung his mace at Celestio as the Latios teleported behind him.

"Dragon Pulse!" Celestio launched a beam of a bluish grey energy at the Drapion sending him to a wall.

"Alright, now that you're more comfortable, here's my offer. If you work for me and exterminate these intruders, I will give you a large amount of land." Celestio suggested.

"Urgh…How much land?" The Drapion asked in pain.

"How about the entire continent…or maybe the world?" Celestio smiled.

"And what if I refuse?" The Drapion questioned.

"What I just did to you is nothing but child's play…" Celestio's eyes glowed a dark purple as many parts of the floor came off of the ground. The parts of the floor became several large spikes as they aimed directly at the Drapion.

"Alright alright!...I'll do it." The Drapion said in defeat.

"Nice to be doing business with you…Kramzak of the Desert.

***Wherever Shock is at***

Shock the Raichu woke up as he is trapped in some sort of prison cell. He looked around as the cell is extremely dirty and worn down. It is dark, and the only light that was available is the moon that hung in the sky. He smelled the foul air for a second which caused him to gag. The air smelled like death.

"Urgh…Why am I in prison?" He said to himself as he inspected the bars on his cell.

"IRON TAIL!" The Raichu shouted as he slammed his tail against the bars. He tried again but no luck.

"Great, it seems like I'm stuck here for a while…"

"POISON STING!" Shock heard the same voice before he was attacked as dozens of purple needles hit the joints of Shock's body. He fell to the ground completely numb. It wasn't long until the cell door opened, and out of the darkness revealed a Beedrill.

"Who…are you?" The Raichu asked weakly.

"I should be telling you the same, are you a spy of the "Queen of Thieves?" The large bee spat.

"I…don't know what you're talking about; I'm here for my own…reasons." Shock responded.

"Don't worry about that, I have my own ways of making you talk." The Beedrill said darkly as she approached the helpless Raichu.

**Alright, I'm gonna end this here. So…yeah, a couple of new characters are now revealed and so is part of Celestio's plan. Will Team Ivory and Typhoon make it to the western desert in time to save Shock? Will I finally reveal the Queen of Thieves? Will the next chapter be a lot longer? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Mystic: Everyone review!**


	24. The Dream

**SuperDaikenki: Alright everyone, it is time for the next chapter.**

**Jesse: I think the readers get it already, is that why you didn't do the disclaimers?**

**SuperDaikenki: Maybe, now can I get a disclaimer please?**

**Star: SuperDaikenki does not own pokémon.**

**Chapter 24: The Dream**

Jesse woke up in a mountainous area as he saw Morgan, Dew, Mystic, and Static getting beaten severely by a mysterious figure. He tried to run towards his friends but is blocked by some sort of barrier. Jesse tried to yell out for his friends, but his voice is silent.

"What's going on? Why can't I speak? Why is this happening to my friends?" The Riolu thought as he watched in horror as Dew and Mystic were the last to fall.

"No! Dew! Mystic!" Jesse shouted in his thoughts as the figure began to approach him. The Riolu tried to run, but is preventing his movement.

"How does it feel to lose everything?" The figure said darkly as a blood red aura surrounded him. "It's time for me to end this once and for and for all…"

"NO!"

Jesse woke up as he looked around. It is morning and the area still looked dark and cloudy. He turned around and saw Duncan, Dew, Morgan, and Mystic looking at him.

"Jesse what's wrong?" Mystic asked in concern.

"Nothing, just a bit of a nightmare. Sorry for waking you guys up." Jesse said.

"Actually, we woke up already. Well *snicker* except for Tyson." Said Mystic as she turned her head to the sleeping Scraggy as his face was drawn on by a black marker.

"Should we wake him up?" Asked Morgan.

"Let him sleep. This will make up for me losing to him." Laughed Static as he entered the room with Marin.

"Besides, I think it looks better on him anyways." The Purrloin

"So where's everyone else?" Asked Jesse.

"They're in the next room. We have breakfast ready." The Pikachu answered.

"Let me wake him up. HAMMER ARM!" Duncan slammed his fist on the floor next to Tyson as he found himself launched a couple of feet into the air and landed hard on the ground.

"That…is really uncalled for." The Scraggy said groggily.

"Sorry about that Tyson, but knowing you, you will sleep through almost anything." The Golett replied.

"Anyways, we have breakfast in the next room. Why won't you join us?" Asked Dew as he tried not to laugh at what Mystic has done to Tyson.

*Yawn* "Okay." Tyson said lazily as he got up.

***Back at the Guild***

"Alright, I know that I sent Team Typhoon to help Team Ivory, but I need you three to join in as well." Said Flame to three different pokémon.

"Why do you need us?" The first pokémon said in almost a dark tone.

"Yeah, knowing Tyson's team, Team Ivory shouldn't have a problem of what the mission they're doing." Spoke the second pokémon.

"Did something bad happen to them?" Asked the third pokémon.

"No, not that I heard of, if you meet them tell them that this will also be a rescue mission. I've lost contact with a friend of mine who they should be meeting. I sense something grim will happen in the future." Explained Flame.

"If you need us to help them, then we'll try." The first pokémon revealed to be Grant.

"Yeah, anyone that beat me shouldn't go down that easily." Alistar said confidently as he stepped forward.

"Guildmaster, we'll accept your mission." Brody stated as he was the next to step forward.

***Outside Dark Rock Village***

*Yawn* Is everyone ready to go?" Asked Tyson as he still didn't notice the

"Yeah, we're ready." Replied Dew

"Please, let's go already. I really don't like this place." Said Morgan.

"I don't see anything wrong with this place." Said Mystic.

"Yeah, it's perfectly fine to me." Replied Marin

"Isn't it because you two are dark types?" Questioned Static as everyone looked at him.

"Great…Now I'm becoming like mom." The Pikachu said in disappointment.

Duncan pulled out a map as everyone gathered around him. "Moving on, we should pass through an area that is called Moonstone Mountain. There is a cave there that we can use as a shortcut to get closer to our next destination."

"Alright, let's go." Said Dew as the two teams began to walk away. With Jesse reluctantly following behind.

Moments later, Team Typhoon and Team Ivory reached a river that has several mountains. The sky is still cloudy, but not as cloudy as the village. The Two teams decided to take a quick break.

"So, what do you think we'll find at the desert?" Mystic asked Dew.

"I don't know to be honest. If they're really there I really don't know how I'm going to react." Said Dew as he turned towards Mystic.

"But what about the Drapion or the Queen of Thieves?" Asked Morgan a bit concerned.

"Hey, I wouldn't worry about it that much. At least we have Ty…"

"MYSTIC! THAT IS REALLY UNCALLED FOR!" Tyson screamed from the distance startling almost everyone as laughing can be heard from that direction.

"Pfft…Wow, I can't believe it took him that long for him to find out." Static busted out laughing.

"Yeah, to be honest I thought he would've known already and was just too lazy to do anything." Replied Morgan who laughed just a little bit.

"At least you finally got him." Dew said as he smiled a little.

"Yep, *giggle* but there will be more in store soon." Laughed Mystic who noticed Jesse sitting by himself.

"Hey Jesse, what's wrong?" Mystic asked as she approached the Riolu.

"It's nothing…" The Riolu said glumly.

"If I know one thing, that's when somebody's lying." Morgan replied as she and Dew approached them. "Just tell us what's going on?"

"How does she even know." Jesse thought.

"Clearly something's going on. It's probably better if you get it off your chest right now while you can."

"There is nothing bothering me okay! Just drop the subject so we can finish our mission ok!" The Riolu snapped leaving almost everyone within earshot completely shocked.

*Sigh* "I'll talk to him later." Mystic said as the team watched Jesse storm off.

**Yeah, I know this chapter id kinda short (so many distractions and wanted to get this chapter done as soon as I can), But wow, Jesse just lost his temper and Tyson got pranked by Mystic. Also, please check out my new fic Pokémon! The Kanto Adventures and let me know what you think of that. But anyways, moving on to questions. Will Team Destruct make it in time? Will Tyson become another victim to Mystic? Will Jesse calm down and tell someone what's on his mind? Will I stop half-assing this story? Find out next chapter!**

**Celestio: Review or face permanent sleep. Good Night!**


	25. Road to Comfort! To Moonstone Mountain!

**Hello everyone! And welcome to the next chapter of this fic! Uh…I have nothing else to say but enjoy.**

**Flame: SuperDaikenki does not own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 25: The Road to Comfort to Moonstone Mountain!**

"Jesse! Jesse wait up!" Mystic shouted as she's running towards her friend in a wooded area.

"Mystic I don't want to talk about it. Not to you, not to Morgan, not to Dew, not to anyone." The Riolu said showing sighs of annoyance as he continued walking.

"But why not? Ever since this morning, you haven't been acting like yourself. Just tell us what is wrong, and maybe you'll fell a bit better." Mystic said trying to calm him down.

*Sigh* "Mystic, you know that we've been friends for so long, you were always like a sister to me, but it's just…" Jesse stopped.

"Just what?" Asked Mystic.

"It's just that I'm afraid of losing you guys! The dream that I had, it was too real! I saw everyone that I know and loved die right before my eyes! You, Morgan, Static, and Dew! And what's worse is that I couldn't do anything to stop it!" Jesse screamed as he burst into tears. Mystic couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to us." Said the Zorua as she turned into a Gardevoir and hugged him.

"There there, everything will be alright." Mystic spoke in a motherly tone as Jesse is still crying onto her.

*Sniff* "I just don't want to lose you guys." Jesse said as he calmed down a bit.

"Hey, we are a team right? We'll always have each other's backs." Both pokémon turned around as they saw Dew, Morgan, and Static.

"You've heard everything did you?" Asked Jesse looking down a bit embarrassed.

"Most of it." Said Morgan.

"Besides, if we go down, we'll go down fighting." Static said proudly.

"They're right you know. We are a team, we are friends, and we will never give up no matter what. No matter how tough things become." Added Mystic as she returned to her normal form.

"Thanks guys." Jesse got up as he smiled a little.

"Come on, Tyson's team is ready to go. Are you ready?" Asked Dew.

"Yeah…Let's go." The Riolu wiped his face as he and his teammates began to leave.

***Kramzak's Stronghold***

Kramzak the Drapion waits in his stronghold trying to shake off what happened between him and Celestio until a Beedrill wearing a green scarf approached him.

"Kramzak my Lord, you wish to summon me?" Asked the Bee pokémon.

"Yes Javaline, I understand that you caught a prisoner. Did you get anything out of him?" The giant scorpion questioned.

"Unfortunately, no. I've tried almost every torture method, but his will is too strong." The Beedrill known as Javaline replied as Kramzak slammed his mace on the ground as it created a large hole.

"I WANT WHATEVER INFORMATION HE HAS WEATER ITS ABOUT THE QUEEN OF THIEVES OR ANYONE ELSE THAT IS TRYING TO TAKE OVER I WANT IT NOW!" Kramzak shouted as the room shook like an earthquake.

"But sir…" Javaline said but she was cut off.

"Don't 'Sir' me! If you don't follow my orders, I will have you replaced! Guards, bring her in!" He yelled once more as a Hariyama and an unknown pokémon covered in armor opened the door for and escorted a young Kirlia with a blue scarf around her neck and a gold badge with a Drapion on it. She walked up to Kramzak with no emotion on her face as she took a bow to him.

"Yes Lord Kramzak?" The Kirlia asked as the Drapion turned to Javaline.

"Javaline, meet Sala. One of the best pokémon in my régime, and SOON to be your replacement.

"But isn't she your second in command?" Questioned Javaline who glared at Sala.

"Yes she is, but knowing how incompetent you are, she'll make a better spy and a better interrogator than what you'll ever be." The Drapion said coldly.

"But Lord…"

"LEAVE NOW AND CHECK ON THE PRISIONER! IF YOU HE DOSEN'T GIVE ME INFORMATION ABOUT THE QUEEN OF THIEVES, I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PIKE! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!" Kramzak shouted in pure rage as the Beedrill flew out of the room in fear.

"Wow, that was a great job you did there Lord Kramzak. And May I add, it is a privilege not to be your second in command, but also your head spy." The Kirlia known as Sala spoke almost quickly.

"Sala?" Kramzak spoke.

"What is it my Lord?" She asked.

"Shut up."

***Moonstone Mountain***

Team Ivory made caught up with Team Typhoon as they are near the base of the mountain.

*Yawn* "What took you guys so long?" Tyson asked.

"Nothing, we just got a little sidetracked." Lied Morgan.

"Moving on, Does anyone know where the shortcut is located?" Questioned Static.

"I've been through here many times, but just in case you get separated, let me mark your maps." Duncan said as Jesse looked for the map in his bag.

"Where's the map!?" Exclaimed Jesse as he's searching frantically.

"Don't worry, I think I have a spare." Assured Dew as he looked in his bag.

"What!? My map's gone too!" Shouted Dew as he is searching digging through the items.

"Looking for this?" Marin asked as she carried two maps in her tail.

"How did you do that?" Asked Team Ivory in shock.

"Me and my sisters were trained to be expert thieves." The Purrloin explained as Jesse and Dew took the maps back.

"One question." Morgan spoke. "Do you know anything about this "Queen of Thieves"?"

"The name sounds familiar, but my memory is a bit rusty." Said Marin.

"Anyways, we must go east of the mountain to head towards the cave. That cave is an underground passageway that will take us to a village just days away from the Western Desert." Explained Duncan.

"Also, I don't want any funny business." Tyson turned to Mystic as she laughed a small bit.

"What are we doing standing around? We should move already!" Static yelled enthusiastically as he ran off into the distance.

"Is he always like that?" Asked Marin.

"Unfortunately, yes." Replied Morgan.

***Shock***

Shock lay in his prison cell scarred and bleeding as a result from the torture he suffered Javaline.

"Aqua, Arrow, Static…Flame." The Raichu said to himself breathing heavily. "If you can hear me, I'm sorry. This mission is a failure." He said to himself as he heard a door open. There two feline like pokémon opened the cell door, both had on masks. The only difference is that one had a slender body, with purple spotted fur, and teal blue eyes, while the other had a brownish body and a curled tail.

"Oh my Arceus it's him!" The brown cat exclaimed. His voice indicates him as male and sounded a bit older.

"Quiet, you want Kramzak to know we're here?" The first pokémon replied, her voice is a young female.

"We must change the mission; we need to get him out now." The first pokémon stated."

*Sigh* Alright, fine but remember who's the "Queen". Got it?" She said as she tried to lift Shock as something fell from his body.

"Alright, let me get his item too. He's clearly trying to communicate with someone, and I think I know who."

**Okay, it is time for me to end this here. It seems like Shock will be saved. Javaline will be in a lot of trouble if Kramzak or Sala finds out. Also, a little heartwarming moment around Jesse. Also, will Jesse recover some memory? What will happen to Shock? Who is the pokémon n armour? And what will be in store for Team Ivory and Typhoon? Stay tuned for next chapter!  
**

**Static: Review…crap gotta go!**


	26. The Cave of Seeing Pt 1

**Hello guys, it is time for the next chapter! Sorry guys for being a little late. I may not update as much as I should though due to the winter sports season. Anyways, I do have something else to tell you guys, but that will be at the end of this chapter. So…may I have a disclaimer!?**

**Morgan: SuperDaikenki does not own pkemon.**

**Chapter 26: The Cave of Seeing Pt 1**

***Moonstone Mountain***

"Static! Wait up!" Morgan shouted as Team Ivory and Typhoon tried to catch up with him.

"That idiot." Marin said to herself. "Does he even know where's he going.

"Tyson, you're the fastest one here, why won't you catch up with him?" Asked Jesse as he tuned to the Scraggy.

*Snore…Snore* Tyson is asleep as he kept on running. Everyone nearly fell to the ground from what they witnessed.

"H-how is he able to run while sleeping!?" Yelled Dew until they heard a scream.

"Uh guys, a little help here!?" Everyone ran to a large hole as they saw Static trapped inside surrounded as a couple of rocks fell on him.

"Before you ran off, I was going to tell you that there were traps around this area." Said Duncan.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me." Answered Static sarcastically. "Now will someone please GET ME OUT OF HERE!?"

"Hold on, I'm coming." Mystic said as she turned herself into a Staravia and flew towards Static.

"Thanks Myst." Replied Static as he grabbed on to her foot as they flew off to their team.

"You're ok?" Asked Morgan as she approached the Pikachu.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said before getting a Bone Rush to the head courtesy of Tyson.

"OW! WHAT'S THAT FOR!?" Static yelled angrily.

"That was for running off someplace, and not even bothering to know where you're going." Answered Tyson.

"Great, now you're sounding like my mom." Grumbled Static.

"What was that?" Questioned Tyson

"Uh, how far are we to the cave?" Asked Dew trying to change the subject.

"We're almost there. Everyone follow me, and this time avoid the traps." Instructed Duncan as he turned towards Static.

It took the two teams a short while to make it to the cave. The area around it looked dark and barren.

"So is this the place?" Asked Dew.

"Yes, this is the shortcut that you'll take. I've been here a few times before, but I'll tell you it's been such a long time since I've made it through here." The Golett replied.

"Don't worry; I can use my aura to lead us through." Jesse said as he closed his eyes. He saw three caves and a few pokémon digging their way underground.

"So, what do you see?" Morgan asked.

"They're three passages in the cave, but I can't tell which one is the right one." The Riolu answered.

*Yawn* "Duncan, do you know exactly where we should go?" Tyson questioned.

"Unfortunately, as far as my memory can serve me, I can't remember much at all." Said Duncan a bit disappointed.

"That's fine. Maybe we should split up." Suggested Mystic

"Good idea Mystic." Answered Dew

"Alright Marin, come with me, Duncan, you'll go with Static and Jesse, Dew will split with Morgan and Mystic. Is that okay?" Tyson asked lazily.

"How come I'm on the team with only…" Static was caught off with a glare from Tyson.

"Let me explain, Morgan and Marin are both cats so they can see in the dark. Jesse can use his Aura to lead you guys while Duncan is the most familiar with the area, and you have your electric attacks to light the area incase something like our battle with claws happened." Explained Dew.

"Yeah also Tyson is really strong, and don't underestimate Duncan, he's a lot stronger than what he seems." Replied Marin.

Also, you may need this." Said Duncan as he gave Team Ivory and Tyson a transparent blue orb that is marked with an "R".

"What is this?" Asked Mystic.

"This is a rollcall orb, just throw it onto the ground if you found the exit or find yourself into trouble and your teammates are automatically transported to you." Instructed Duncan.

*Yawn* "Dew's group, you'll take the entrance on the right, Duncan's on the left, and Marin and I will take the one in the center. Got it?" Tyson said as everyone nodded.

"Alright, let's begin." Duncan stated as the three groups separated.

***Tyson and Marin***

Tyson and Marin walked through the passage with Marin in the lead. It didn't seem as dark as once thought, as moonstones were stuck in most the walls. The light of the stones illuminated the area a small bit, but still the cave is barely for one to see.

"Wow, it's a little brighter than I thought it would be." Marin mused as she's eying the stones in the cave's wall.

"Marin, we'll get the stones later. Right now, we gotta find a way through here." Said Tyson.

"Alright alright." The Purrloin said as she took a moonstone out of the wall while Tyson wasn't looking. As soon as she pulled it out, a large tremor was heard as rocks started to fall from the ceiling.

"Marin what did you do!?" Yelled Tyson as the two pokémon began to run from the falling rocks.

"I…I just took one stone! How should I know that would happen!?" Marin shouted back as they ran deeper into the cave as the rocks blocked their exit behind them. The pair made it to a large section of the cave where two paths now split as gems sparkled as the area is more illuminated.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Exclaimed Marin as her eyes sparkled from the gems in the cave.

"It is nice and all, but now we gotta find a way to get out of here." Said Tyson.

"We could use the roll call orb." Suggested Marin.

*Yawn* "No, the others probably found the exit. We should probably check those caves over there and see if anything is there." The scraggy replied.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." The Purrloin said as she went to the left side of the cave and Tyson to the right. Unknown to them, they're both being watched. The figure said nothing as vanished into thin air.

***Dew/Morgan/Mystic***

"Did you hear something?" Asked Dew as the trio heard the tremor caused by Marin.

"Yeah, it almost sound like a rock slide." Morgan said as she's leading the group.

"Look like we gotta be more careful then." Replied Mystic as a faint glowing light came from her bag as the group stopped.

"What's going on here?" Questioned Dew as the light slowly gotten brighter.

"My treasure…" Mystic thought as she took out the white orb. The trio looked at it as it glowed brighter, but the light soon faded. The area automatically illuminated as bright as day.

"Wow…what was that about?" Asked Morgan.

"I don't know, that was really weird." Said Mystic who's tapping the orb with her paw.

"Whatever that was, we should probably keep going." Stated Dew.

"Yeah, maybe we'll find something that has something to do with that." Replied Morgan as the three continued to walk deeper into the cave. The same figure appears to watch them as well.

"Is that what I think it is?" The figure asked himself as he disappeared into the shadows.

***Duncan/Jesse/Static***

Jesse, using his aura is in the lead as Duncan and Static followed behind. The only difference between the two other paths is that there seem to be many traps around. The group stopped as the area suddenly lit up and the walls suddenly shone of moonstones and gems as bright as day.

"What the…what just happened!?" Exclaimed Static.

"I don't know, something has caused this area to illuminate." Replied Duncan.

"Whatever, we should get going ay Jesse?" Said Static as the Riolu stared off into space.

"This place… why is it familiar somehow…" Thought Jesse.

"Jesse! Hey Jesse!" The Pikachu yelled waving his paws in front of him trying to get his attention.

"Huh, what?" Jesse snapped out of his trance.

"Dude, is something wrong?" Asked Static.

"No. Sorry about that, I just spaced out for a bit." The Riolu replied.

"Alright, since the area is well lit, this will be easier to venture forth." Said Duncan

"Yeah, the others might have found something." Spoke Jesse as the three began to walk deeper into the cave. As soon as the three were far enough that same figure teleported from where they once stood.

"So…they're friends with the others. I hope that they are the ones." He spoke before disappearing once again.

***Tyson***

*Groan* "This is such a pain." The Scraggy said to himself as he lazily talked through the cave.

"Hello lil bro. It's been a long time has it?" Asked a voice as Tyson's eyes snapped wide open.

"N…Nicky?" Tyson asked surprised as he saw a Scrafty standing right behind him. He reached a hand out to touch the Scrafty, but he soon vanished.

"What the hell? I probably need more sleep." The Scraggy tried to convince himself.

"Actually, you don't." Said the Scrafty known as Nicky ran passed him as Tyson went to pursue him.

"Nicky! Wait! What's going on here!?" Yelled Tyson as he's chasing his brother.

Nicky lead Tyson to a large room with moonstones and gems all over the place. Tyson looked around for his brother, but there's no trace of him.

***Marin***

"Wow…back there, it's clear as day and now it's getting dark now? What's going on here?" The Purrloin said to herself in confusion.

"Hello there Marin." Said a nice voice as Marin turned around and saw a blue eyed Liepard.

"L…Lila is that you?" The Purrloin said stunned as she went to approach her. As soon she was close enough, the figure darted off with amazing speed deeper into the cave.

"Lila! What are you doing here!? Say something!" Marin shouted as she chased after the Liepard.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Marin yelled as she tried to catch up. She was finally able to catch up, but the figure faded away like a ghost.

"What's going on here? Am I going crazy or something?" The Purrloin thought as she looked around and found herself in a large part of a cave. A stream seems to flow through the area as the walls shone bright crystals.

*Sigh* "This is just too weird." Said Marin as she sprawled on the ground in exhaustion.

***Shock***

It is the dead at night as Shock lies in a shack heavily bandaged as he slowly began to wake up.

"Hey, he's waking up!" Shouted a male voice as footsteps was heard rushing in the room.

"Really? Oh my Arceus it's been a long time." A female voice spoke.

"How do you two know him anyway? How useful is he to taking him down?" Said a younger female.

"Trust us; we've known each other since childhood. He'll make a valuable member of your group." The male replied.

Shock finally opened his eyes and saw a young Liepard with teal eyes. But he nearly fainted when he saw a brown cat with a ruby in his head and a sea lion like pokémon with a shell helmet and armor; she has white whiskers protruding from her face piercing red eyes.

"It's been a long time since we've disbanded huh?" The Persian said with a grin.

**Alright, I'll end this here. But the thing that I will tell you is that today is my birthday! Also, for those who didn't know, I also made another story called "Pokémon! The Kanto Journeys". So…yeah, go check that out. But moving on, wow…Did Shock finally meet with his team? What does this cave have to do with Mystic's orb and Jesse's memory? And who is that mysterious figure? What will happen with Dew and Duncan's group? Part two of this chapter will began next chapter!**

**Jesse and Steven (eating a piece of cake): Review everyone!**


	27. The Cave of Seeing Pt 2

**Alright! Two chapters posted on my birthday today! But whatever. It's part two of the previous chapter. I would also like to thank TheGlacionFanatic for the picture. Really, that was pretty cool of you. Also to FrancisTheUnconciousSnivy, your O.C. will make an appearance (as well as uh…8 I think) soon. I have something else planned for them. So, may I have a disclaimer please!?**

**Mystic (wearing a party hat): Do I have to wear the hat?**

**Me: Yes, yes you do.**

**Mystic: Fine. SuperDaikenki does not own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 27: The Cave of Seeing Pt 2**

***Dew/Morgan/Mystic***

"Alright, now we just need to find a way out of here." Said Dew as he, Morgan, and Mystic are walking their way through the now illuminated cave.

"Yeah, but still. What was with the orb, it lit up the cave with no problem." Spoke Mystic.

"Is it a luminous orb?" Asked Morgan.

"No, a luminous orb is destroyed once it's activated." Explained Mystic.

"Well, if it's not a luminous orb then does it has something to do with the cave?" Questioned Dew.

"I don't know, but whatever that was, I'm sure that we'll have answers as we go farther." Mystic said with a determined gleam in her eye as they ran deeper into the cave. Suddenly, the three pokémon heard someone groaning. They stopped.

"Uh Mystic, was that you?" Asked Dew turning his head to the Zorua.

"No, that wasn't me." Said Mystic as they heard the groan again.

"Sounds like someone is hurt, let's go." Morgan spoke as she was the first to run with Dew and Mystic following them. It wasn't long until they made it to a stream. At the end of the stream, there is another cave where the water flows, at the end is a light.

"Morgan, do you see anyone?" Dew asked again as the three pokémon looked around.

"No, What about you Mystic?" The Meowth answered.

"No but…" *Groan* Mystic got cut off by the groan again.

"Where is that coming from?" Asked Dew as he kept looking.

"It probably came from there." Said Morgan as she pointed at the cave.

"It doesn't look like there's any other way to cross." Mystic spoke as she surveyed the area.

"So our only option is to swim across." Stated Dew.

"Alright, no problem." Said Mystic as she turned herself into a Dewott and jumped into the water.

"You just like turning yourself into me don't you?" Muttered Dew. "Lil' sis, climb on my back, Ill swim us both." He said to Morgan.

"You know well that I can swim." Complained the Meowth.

"Yeah, but not too well." Explained the Dewott.

*Sigh* "Alright, you win." Said Morgan as she climbed on her brother's back and plunged into the water. The three pokémon then swam their way to the cave.

***Duncan/Static/Jesse***

"Wow…Just look at this place." Static said in awe as the three pokémon made it to a large room of the cave. Just like the others, there are moonstones and gems all over the walls. Three different caves appear to be part of the area as well.

"Yes, it is quite exhilarating." Said Duncan.

"The caves. They still lead to different paths. It's almost like a maze somehow." Replied Jesse before he staggered a bit.

"Jesse! What's wrong?" Asked Static in concern.

"Guess…I used a bit too much of my aura." The Riolu said weakly.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Asked Static.

"Every Riolu, Lucario, or any pokémon that uses aura has something called an "aura limit". If that pokémon uses too much of their aura, then that pokémon will suffer from fatigue, temporary loss of their aura ability, and in some cases…death." The Golett explained as Jesse and Static's eyes widened from what he said.

"How do you know that?" Asked Jesse surprised.

"I've heard of a few stories about pokémon who uses aura. Actually, in my spare time, I've studied mostly fighting, rock, and ghost type pokémon." Said Duncan.

"So, Jesse won't be able to use his aura?" Questioned Static a bit concerned.

"Actually, I will. Just don't need to use it for a while." Assured Jesse.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Static again.

"Since they're three different caves present, and due to Jesse's statements about them leading to different paths. I say we should split up." Suggested Duncan.

"Alright, I see no problem with that." Said Jesse as he got up.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" Asked Duncan.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Answered Jesse as he took the left path.

"He's said he's fine, then that's fine with me." Static said as he pounded his chest. "Quick Attack!" Static took off like a bullet and entered the cave in the center.

"Looks like I got the middle." Duncan thought as he too walked to his destination.

***Morgan/Dew/Mystic***

The three pokémon are swimming their way through the river. They are having a bit of a tough time due to the current is strengthening.

*Cough* "Hey Steven, careful on how you're swimming!" Shouted Morgan as some water splashed in her mouth.

"S-sorry. T-the water is getting a bit rough here." Dew stuttered as he knew how Morgan would get as Mystic couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"So, how close you think we're there?" Asked Mystic as she's still in her Dewott form.

"I'm not sure." Said Dew as he regained his composure.

*Groan*

"But it looks like we're close." Finished Morgan as the voice gotten louder.

As the trio swam deeper through the cave, the current got stronger and stronger as they couldn't hold on much before being swept away.

"AHHH! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" Screamed Morgan.

"The current! It's too strong!" Shouted Dew.

"H-help! I can't hold on any longer!" Yelled Mystic as her illusion ability is starting to wear off.

"Mystic! Hold on! I got you!" Dew shouted as he tried to grab the Zorua's paw. Unfortunately, The Dewott lost his grip as Mystic is swept to the opposite side of the river and into another cave.

"No…" Dew said to himself.

"DEW!"

"MYSTIC!" The three pokémon shouted as they were swept away to two different caves.

***Jesse***

Jesse is walking through his path only slightly exhausted due to his aura limit. He decided to sit down for a bit to recover some lost energy.

*Sigh* "How long is this cave?" Jesse asked himself as he started to fall asleep. As he slept, he felt something strange happen to his body, he woke up instantly and saw that he's floating in a strange green room. A light blue aura surrounds him. It's not painful, only he felt more strength building within him.

"What the… What's going on here?" The Riolu said to himself as a shadow of a four winged dragon appeared to him.

"Who are you?" Is all Jesse was able to say.

"_You young one…the one with no memory. You and your friends are chosen." _

"_You may not know my name, but the others will be spoken."_

"_There's a future that concerns you and others."_

"_But your friends and two sworn enemies must fight for another."_

"_Find the treasures and put them together."_

"_It's a matter of life, death, and peace forever."_

"_A friend of yours has this treasure."_

"_Part of this will help you with your memory or whether."_

"_Your destination is to find a thief."_

"_With great allies and love you're sure to meet."_

"_I can't tell you much about this plan." _

"_But be certain that we will meet again."_

"_Spoketh the guardian of truth."_

A blinding light flashed as Jesse woke up and found himself where he has thought to have slept.

"Okay…that was really strange. But who is this guardian of truth." Jesse thought for a few minutes before he got up and left.

***Duncan***

"Okay, I know I've been through this area before." The Golett said to himself as he wondered aimlessly through the cave.

"Why hello there you stupid statue." A voice sneered as Duncan whirled around as he know who the voice was.

"S-stone?" Duncan stuttered in slight fear as saw a huge rock turtle that just grinned at him.

"Ding ding ding! That's right! You and that stupid lizard is going to pay for what you did to me!" The Golem shouted.

"Hammer Arm!" Duncan shouted as he slammed his fist towards the Golem. But the figure soon turned to dust and appeared behind Duncan.

"What's going on here…" The Golett said to himself in shock.

"As if you can ever beat me! Rollout!" The Golem known as Stone rolled into a ball and started to chase Duncan as he fan for his life.

"Please! Keep away from me!" Duncan shouted as he ran faster than no Golett has ran before.

***Static***

"Alright! As fast as I'm going, I'll find the exit in no time!" Static said to himself proudly as he stepped on a panel.

"WAHHH!" Screamed Static as a small explosion set him flying as he landed on the ground hard.

"Urgh…Why does this have to happen to me?" Groaned Static in pain.

"Static…Static." Spoke a familiar voice. Static looked up as his jaw dropped. He saw a Raichu that is covered in multiple scars and has an eye patch that covered his right eye.

"Dad? DAD WHAT HAPPENED!?" Yelled Static in concern as Shock went deeper into the cave and Static ran after him.

"DAD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!? WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!?" The Pikachu yelled as he went into another section of the cave. "Shock" has disappeared and tripped over a familiar pokémon.

"Ow! That hurt!" A voice yelled almost lazily.

"Tyson? What are you doing here?" Asked Static as he got up.

*Yawn*"Taking a little nap here." Said Tyson. "Where's Jesse and Duncan?"

"We've split up. Where's Marin?" Asked Static.

"Same reason." The black scraggy replied lazily.

"Dude, we gotta get out of this cave! Something is not right here!" Yelled Static as he lifted Tyson and started shaking Tyson.

"You mean seeing people we know and leading us to different places of the cave?" Asked Tyson. "Now let go of me."

"Sorry." Said Static as he dropped Tyson to the ground.

"I think that we should find the others." Suggested Tyson.

"Could we just used the roll call orb?" Asked Static.

"No, the others probably found the exit. So it's probably best that we look for them."

"STONE! KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" A familiar voice shouted as he ran and crashed into a wall. He soon fell unconscious.

"Well, we found Duncan." Said Static.

***Dew/Morgan***

Morgan and Dew is still being swept by the strong current. Morgan held on to her brother desperately as Dew is trying to fight through the current. As they approached a rocky ledge, Dew grabbed on with all the strength he has left.

"Morgan! Climb off!" Dew yelled as he's still holding on to the rock.

"What about you!?" Morgan shouted back as she coughed a bit from the water.

"Don't worry about me! Just get off NOW!" He yelled as Morgan quickly climbed onto the rocky ledge.

Dew was losing his grip and was slipping away. But before he was swept away, Morgan quickly grabbed on to him. With the adrenaline through her body, the Meowth quickly pulled him out of the water.

"Thanks…" The otter said breathing heavily.

"No problem bro." Morgan replied as se hugged him.

*Sigh* "I can't believe we lost Mystic." Dew spoke sadly.

"I can't believe it either. You think she's alright." Said Morgan.

"I hope so; let's pray to Arceus that she is." Dew slowly got up to his feet.

"Hello there my children…" The siblings turned around and saw a shadowy figure. The two couldn't tell the identity of the figure, only that it appears to be a large feline pokémon and the voice identifies it as male.

"W-who are you?" Said Morgan nervously.

"Follow me…" The figure said as it ran off. Dew and Morgan looked at each other before running off after him.

**Alright, I'm going to end this here. I was originally going to make it a two parter, but I am just too damn lazy to do it. And just another thing. FREE COOKIES TO EVERYONE! But on to the questions! Will Mystic be safe? What does the shadow has to do with Morgan and Dew? What does the mysterious figure have to do with Jesse? And will other team members be reunited? Find out next chapter!**

**Morgan: Um-Review everyone! **


	28. The Cave of Seeing Pt 3

**Hello Guys. This is the part 3 and the last part of the cave chapters. Now, Let's begin with the story now!**

**Shine: SuperDaikenki does not own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 28: The Cave of Seeing Pt 3**

***Mystic***

Mystic is struggling in the rushing water trying her best to stay afloat. She's in a state of panic not only that she's drowning, but her illusion ability wore off and she can't change her form to escape. The young Zorua soon found herself underwater. Her life flashed before her eyes. From the time she left home at a young age, to the torment by Team Shadow from meeting Jesse, Dew, and Morgan, to joining the guild to the guild cup, and when she got separated from Morgan and Dew. Mystic suddenly closed her eyes now accepting her fate.

"Psychic!" A voice shouted. She soon felt herself being pulled out of the water and land softly onto a rocky surface. Mystic coughed up some water that filled her lungs as she gasped for air. When she looked up she saw a shadowy figure."

"Who are you? Are you the one who saved me?" Asked Mystic between breaths.

The figure said nothing as it flew off.

"Wait! Don't go! I just wanna thank you!" Yelled Mystic as she tried to go after the figure only to be held down by exhaustion.

"Who was that? I wonder if Dew and Morgan are okay." Mystic thought as she's passed out on the ground. Moment's later, the figure returned.

"Your body is weary, unfortunately I can't heal you. But I can transfer you my thoughts." He said.

Mystic woke up as she's floating in a purple open space. She's looking around confused and slightly scared.

"No. Please tell me Arceus didn't send me to the Distortion World." Thought Mystic as she's scared a bit as the four winged dragon appeared before Mystic as she got really scared.

"PLEASE GIRATINA DON'T EAT MY SOUL! I'VE BEEN GOOD I'VE ALWAYS'S BEEN GOO.."

"SILENCE!" The dragon cut her off. "I mean you no harm."

"Who are you anyway?" Asked Mystic who now calmed down.

"_You the one who holds the treasure."_

"_I, the one who saved you isn't worse, nut better."_

"_Your friends are looking for you that is true."_

"_But I still have messages that I must do."_

"_Go to the desert and help your friends."_

"_The one with no memory will remember again."_

"_Right now it's the time that I should go."_

"_I shalt tell the others, You're not the only one so."_

"_Speaketh The Guardian of Truth" _

Before Mystic said anything, the figure disappeared as her vision went black.

***Dew/Morgan***

"Wait! Stop, just who are you!?" Shouted Dew

"And what do you mean by 'my children'!?" Yelled Morgan as she and Dew tried to catch up to the figure.

*Groan*

"At least we know where the voice is coming from." Said Morgan pointing to another cave as she's still running.

"We need to catch up to whoever that was. Ready Morgan?" Dew asked as Morgan knew what he's planning.

"Quick Attack!"

"Aqua Jet!"

Morgan ran at incredible speed while Dew is incased in water and launched himself off the ground as the two pokémon quickly made it to the figure. The shadow instantly vanished as they found themselves in a large room where another river seems to flow by. Only this time the water is much calmer.

"Okay. This is getting really weird." Commented Dew as he looked around the area.

"Too weird." Replied Morgan.

"We have to hurry, Mystic could be around here." Dew ran off before Morgan could say anything as she began to follow.

***Marin***

"Alright, now it's time to find the exit." The Purrloin said to herself as she's well rested.

She looked around and followed the stream. "Surely there should be an exit where the water flows." She thought as she started running besides the river.

"Alright, now I'm getting somewhere." Marin said proudly as she saw a ball of dark fur a few meters ahead of her.

"Wait…Is that?" Marin got closer extremely concerned knowing who it may be.

"Oh my Arceus! Mystic!" The Purrloin shouted as she ran to the unconscious Zorua.

"You hear that?" Asked a familiar female voice.

"Yeah, it's down the ledge! Hurry!" Yelled a male voice as two pokémon jumped off a nearby ledge. The two pokémon happen to be Morgan and Dew.

"Dew, Morgan! What happened here!?" Shouted Marin as the two siblings ran to her and Mystic.

"We have to swim our way to the next area and the current became too strong. We became separated shortly after that." Explained Morgan as Dew is checking Mystic.

"She's still alive." Said Dew relieved. "Marin, do you have a Reviver seed?"

"Here, take it." The Purrloin said as she gave Dew a small seed which he fed to Mystic.

"Now you know that it's going to take a while for the seeds to take effect right?" The Purrloin continued.

"We know, did you find anything?" Asked Dew as he carried Mystic on his back.

"Unfortunately: no. There is something wrong with this place." Replied Marin.

"You mean the noises and figures we here of different pokémon that soon vanish into thin air?" Morgan asked as Marin nodded.

"What happened to Tyson?" Dew asked.

"We've split up; he should be around here somewhere. We should probably find the exit or at least the others first." Marin said as Dew and Morgan nodded. The four pokémon left as they're still being watched by that same mysterious figure as he disappeared into the shadows.

***Tyson/Static/Duncan***

*Groan* "I am really getting tired of this place. It's like that the cave is messing with our heads." Static complained.

"For once I have to agree with you. I really don't want to see Stone again." Replied Duncan.

*Yawn* "Quit it guy's you're being such a pain. As soon as we find the others, the quicker we'll leave this place." Said Tyson.

"How can you still be like this after everything that's happened…"

"Bone Rush!" Tyson slammed a bone shape aura on Static's head knocking him out cold.

"Did you really have to do that?" Asked Duncan as he picked up the unconscious Pikachu.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, but I felt the need to have some peace and quiet." Explained Tyson.

"Good call. Now let's find the others." Said Duncan as the two pokémon wondered off.

***Jesse***

Jesse is now running through the caves at incredible speed. Ever since that "dream", his aura returned to normal as he noticed that it strengthened a small bit. He noticed something in a fork road. With his aura still activated, he noticed a light behind the wall.

"That must be the way out." He said to himself.

Jesse felt around the wall for the most vulnerable area to strike. He smiled to himself as he prepared his attack.

"Force Palm!" A large burst of energy came out of the Riolu's paw as it completely destroyed the wall. As the dust settled, he saw a light. The air is nice and fresh, the sky is orange as the sun began to set as many bird pokémon flew across the sky. Jesse couldn't help but smile.

"Finally, I found the exit." Said Jesse as he dug into his bag to get the roll call orb and threw it to the ground. The remaining of Team Ivory and Team Typhoon appeared right before him.

"So, I see that you finally found the exit." Marin was the first to speak.

"Nice job Jesse. Said Morgan with a smile.

"But, may I ask something, what happened to Static and Mystic?" Jesse asked a bit worried as he noticed Dew and Duncan carrying the two pokémon.

*Yawn* "He's being too loud." Replied Tyson pointing to the unconscious Pikachu.

"But what about Mystic?" Jesse asked as he approached Dew as he's still carrying the Zorua.

"We got swept away by some rough waters." Said Dew feeling a bit guilty.

"She took a Reviver Seed, so she will be fine." Assured Marin.

"We'll explain everything once we get out of here." Said Morgan.

"Yeah, I can't stand this place. It's like the place is made to mess with your head." Replied Duncan.

*Yawn* "Let's find a place to camp out for the night, we'll leave by dawn." Said Tyson as everyone minus Mystic and Static nodded. As the two teams leave, the figure levitated from where they once stood.

"I hope you find the treasures. Just for the sake of defeating 'him'." The figure revealed as a Latios.

**Alright! I'm going to end this right here. So…yeah, not the way how I how I thought I would write it ut meh. Now that the two teams finally made it out of the cave, it's time for questions! Will Mystic be okay? Will** **Static kill (or try to kill) Tyson when he wakes up? Will Jesse recover his memory soon? And What will be in store for the two teams? Find out next chapter!**

**Star: Review…**


	29. Explanations and Sleep

**Alright guys, the next chapter of this story is now up! So just sit back, relax, and enjoy. Now, will I have a disclaimer please?**

**Jesse: SuperDaikenki does not own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 29: Explanations and Sleep**

After leaving the cave, Team Ivory and Typhoon made it down to the base of the mountain as the sun is setting. The two teams wasted no time setting up camp as they put Mystic in a comfortable spot to rest. Static soon regained consciousness and tried to fight Tyson for knocking him out, only to be held back by his teammates. Inside the tent, the two teams were eating a few berries apples that they packed with them.

"Thank Arceus we're finally out of that cave." Static said in between bites.

"Yeah, there is really something weird about that place." Replied Duncan.

"Marin, are you sure that you gave me a Reviver Seed to give Mystic right?" Asked Dew in concern.

"Don't worry, I did." The Purrloin assured. "The length of time the seeds take effect may vary, thy usually take an instant to a day for it to take full effect." She explained.

"That's good to know." Spoke Jesse.

"Besides, did anyone see my dad in the cave?" Asked Static.

"You mean the Raichu we met at the guild?" Questioned Morgan.

"Yeah, that's him. I'm really worried about him; I stepped on a explosion trap and was sent flying. Next thing I knew, I saw my dad badly scarred and missing an eye. I tried to run after him, but he moved deeper into the cave and disappeared." The Pikachu explained sadly.

*Yawn* "That's kinda the same thing that happened with my brother Nicky." Tyson said tiredly.

"And my older sister. I haven't seen her in a while." Replied Marin.

"Don't you think the cave has something to do with our past or future?" Asked Jesse.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Dew.

"That cave felt familiar to me somehow. I don't know how to explain it, but this figure appeared to me after I ran out of my aura. He said that we must meet an ally who's a thief and something about joining forces with two sworn enemies or something like that." Explained the Riolu.

"Okay, that's weird, but it doesn't explain what happened with me and Steven." Said Morgan.

"What do you mean?" Asked Marin as she stole an Oran berry from Static while he wasn't looking.

"We keep hearing someone groaning. We tried to follow it but our only option is to swim though the river as it's the only way we can go. The deeper we've gotten, the stronger the current became stronger. I tried to save Mystic, but she got swept to a different cave. Morgan and I was able pull ourselves out and this figure kept calling us "my children" before running off. That's how we found Marin and Mystic." Dew said after the long explanation.

"Okay, now that's weird." Said Marin.

"Do you even know the figure?" Asked Static.

"No, we don't know the pokémon or if it's a pokémon at all." Replied Morgan.

"But Jesse, you said something about a figure in your dream right?" Asked Duncan.

"Well, yeah." The Riolu answered slightly confused with where he's going.

"Do you happen to know the figure you've saw?" The Golett asked again.

"Well…no."

"Where are you getting at?" Questioned Dew.

"Neither you, Morgan, or Jesse know who is the figures in you've seen, but Tyson, Marin, Static, and myself encountered someone that we've already knew. So Jesse's statement may be correct that we may meet them in some point in the future." Duncan explained.

"Urgh, why does my head hurt all of a sudden?" Asked Static rubbing his temples.

"Just to make it simple for you, in a way, the cave shows the future." Replied Marin as Duncan nodded.

"That's it, I'm going to sleep." Said Static as he fell on his back.

*Yawn* "He's got the right idea, good night everyone." Tyson spoke lazily as he instantly fell asleep.

"You go on ahead and sleep; I gotta clear my head about something." Dew said as he left the tent.

***Later that night***

It is night, and Mystic finally woke up after the events in the cave. She looked around and found herself in a tent, she turned around to find Morgan, Marin, Tyson, Static, Jesse, and Duncan are asleep in their makeshift beds. She looked around to find a bowl of apples and Oran berries right in front of her. As soon Mystic was about to eat, she looked to notice Dew sitting upright who's now asleep. Clearly he has been up for some time. Mystic said nothing as she began to eat her food.

***000***

Dew and Morgan found themselves in floating in an open space. There a dragon from the cave appeared before them. Like just like Jesse and Mystic's dream, he's still in a form of a shadow. The dragon spoke before the siblings had a chance to speak,

"_I know what you may ask but hear me out." _

"_For you will soon know what's this quest is about."_

"_Thy name you ask, I cannot tell you."_

"_But I have some things that thou shalt do."_

"_Meet your kin and star to wonder."_

"_You'll may hate what they did, but soon love another."_

"_Join with thieves and thou will soon."_

"_Taketh down the evil, the evil in moon."_

"_If thou may fail, you'll face a fate."_

"_Three familiar allies will protect you before it's too late."_

"_Now it's time I'll bid adieu."_

"_I'll reveal my identity when the sun meets moon."_

"_Speaketh the Guardian of Truth."_

Just like before, the figure disappeared leaving behind a bright light.

***Kramzak's Stronghold***

"THE PRISONOR DID WHAT!?" The Drapion yelled as several pokémon nearby quickly ran out of the room leaving him behind with a Beedrill.

"B-but Sir…" The Beedrill stuttered.

"DON'T "BUT SIR" ME! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF WE ARE RELATED JAVALINE! IF YOU DON'T FIND THAT DAMN RAICHU RIGHT NOW, I WILL CUT YOU INTO BITS AND FEED THEM TO THE PRISONERS! GOT IT!?"

"Y-yes…My Lord." Javaline said meekly as Kramzak stormed out of the room.

"Well well. Somebody's in trouble here." Javaline showed more signs of apprehension and anger as Sala stepped from the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" The bug type scowled at the Kirlia.

"Just watching you squirm like the little bug you are. It's no wonder Lord Kramzak sends his spy's to watch over you. You just can't be trusted." Sala said almost smugly as she paced around Javaline.

"Whatever, at least I'm more trustworthy than that sister of yours. Oh yeah, Kramzak killed her for treason. What's her name again? Was it "Faila" or something like that?" Sala stopped in her tracks as Javaline smiled at her comeback.

"You know I don't care about that traitor. Besides, Lord Kramzak did the right thing. Fala betrayed him and she got what's coming to her." Sala said with no emotion as she turned to the Beedrill.

"Sure you don't. That's not the reason why you're always kissing my cousin's ass!" Javaline said sarcastically. "To be honest, I'm surprised that you're his second in command anyways. Unless you're his whore!" She shot back.

"Hey if I were you, I'd find that that prisoner or at least the "Queen of Thieves". Because I've wasted enough of your time arguing with you." Sala said as she hid a smile.

"POISON STING!" Javaline yelled in anger firing a dozens of poisons needles at the high-ranked Kirlia. Sala smiled and teleported away from the attack, leaving Javaline in the throne room alone.

"That bitch…" Javaline said to herself as she flew out of the window and into the night.

***The next morning***

"Hey, hey wake up already!" Shouted a voice.

"Huh? Wha?…"

"Dew wake up already, it's time to go!" Dew's eyes snapped wide awake as Morgan is shaking him awake.

"What?" The water type said a bit drowsy his eyes adjusting to the light.

"We have to go already; Tyson's team is leaving now." Said Jesse.

"Really!? Aw crap, we gotta go!" Shouted Dew as he quickly got up and ran with Morgan and Jesse following.

"Hey Dew, what took you so long? Here I thought Tyson is the lazy one." Mystic teased.

"Sorry about that, glad to see that you're better. How far are we to the Western Desert anyway?" He asked.

"Actually, we're not too far from here. There is a small town that can take us there by flight or by foot." Duncan explained as he looked at the map.

"Really, how far is it?" Asked Morgan.

"It's just directly west of here. It would take around 30 minutes to make it there." Explained Duncan.

"Alright lets go-!" Static yelled but was pulled back before he could run off.

"Do you want to be caught in another trap like before?" Asked Tyson with a glare as the Pikachu shook his head quickly.

"Good, now lets move everyone!" Shouted Marin as everyone started to run west. Unknown to then, they're being watched by the pokémon from before. He said nothing as he vanished into thin air.

**Yeah, I know this chapter's kinda short. But there is at least one or two chapters left to the Western Desert! Also, I've created a community known as "The Pokémon Community" it's not much, but it's just for the heck of it. But moving on, what will happen between the two teams? Will Javaline one up Sala or keep her job and life? Will the Queen of Thieves get a much better introduction? Find out next chapter!**

**Shock: Review everyone.**


	30. The Border Town

**Hey there everyoboy it's SuperDaikenki! It is time ofr chapter 30 of PMD Ivory explorers of truth. Just to let you know is that I do not own pokemon. If I did, I would have an army of mutant Psyduck totake over the world! Anyways, please enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 30: The Border Town**

The sun is unbearable on the two teams as they made it to a small town. The land is practically bare as a few small shacks and dead grass surrounds the area. The area is practically a ghost town since nobody appears to be outside.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Morgan confused.

"I don't know, Jesse can you see anyone with your aura?" Asked Dew.

Jesse closed his eyes as his ears perked up for a second. There, he saw dozens of figures inside the buildings as they appear to be hiding.

"So, what is it?" Asked Static.

"They're inside; it seems like that they're hiding from something." The Riolu explained.

"Hey, will someone please come out? We know you're here!" Duncan shouted.

"Yeah, we're just passing by!" Yelled Mystic she saw a pokémon from the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw the pokémon quickly duck behind the window.

"Okay, I have enough of this." Said Marin as she walked to the same building that Mystic just looked at. "I'm going in."

"Same here." Static replied following her.

"We can't just walk into people's homes." Said Dew trying to stop them.

"What other choice we have?" Asked Static.

"Besides, we need to know how to get to the Western Desert." Marin finished.

*Yawn* "Let them do it, I do not want to stay in this heat any longer." Tyson said wiping the sweat from his face. **(A/N: Do lizards sweat?)**

"Alright fine." Dew spoke as Marin pushed open the door. Static is the first to walk in as the others began to follow. The room appears to be some sort of tavern. Inside, there are dozens of stools and tables. A large shelf or some sort stood behind a counter. Everyone looked around as they're trying to find someone to talk to.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Said Mystic as she's looking around.

"We just need to know why is everyone is hiding." Explained Morgan as they heard some footprints rushing towards them.

"Flame Charge!" A voice yelled as a large ball of fire came rushing towards the two pokémon. Both Morgan and Mystic jumped out of the way as the figure turned around and charged at Dew, Tyson, and Jesse.

"Scald!" The Dewott tired to counter the attack as he fired boiling water at the pokémon, but the attack wasn't as powerful. A large plume of steam covered the room as the figure tackled the water type pinning him to the ground.

"My…my attack, why did it weaken!?" Asked Dew confused as he looked up and saw a large dog like pokémon with golden fur black stripes. Underneath his mane, his eyes showed a sign of anger.

"It's simple, due to the intense sun your water attacks are weakened while my fire attacks are powerf-!"

"Brick Break!"

"Force Palm!"

"Iron Tail!" The Arcanine was cut off as Tyson, Jesse, and Static landed their attacks on his side as he was sent flying out a window and into the center of the town. As the two teams left the building, a bunch of pokémon ran out of the buildings to see what's going on. Some of them had looks of fear and anger.

"W-who are you?!" Shouted a Maractus.

"Are you one of Kramzak's soldiers!?" Questioned a Cubone

"But they look so young!" An old Sandslash tried to reason with them.

"Except for Javaline and Sala!" Jeered a Hippopotas.

"W-wait! We are just travelers!" Yelled Morgan trying to convince them.

"We're members of the Ninetales guild to be exact!" Explained Duncan as he showed his badge as the others did too."

"And who is this Kramzak, Javaline, and Sala!?" Questioned Marin.

"I'll explain!" Everyone turned around and saw the Arcanine approach them. Team Typhoon and Ivory got into fighting position as he got closer.

"Relax, I'm not going to harm you." The Fire type is now calm. "You said that you're part of the guild right?"

"Yes, we have a mission to go to the Western Desert." Said Dew as murmurs were heard throughout the crowd.

"All of you… come with me." The fire type instructed as he led the two teams back to the building where they just came from.

"Daddy! Are you okay!?" Yelled a couple of Growlithe as they ran to the Arcanine.

"Kid's I told you to go hide in the burrow, it's still not safe out there." He growled.

"But dad-"

"Go! Or there's no supper for tonight!" He shouted as the pups quickly ran off.

"You have kids; it's that why you attacked us?" Asked Tyson.

"Yes, that's one of the reasons. My name is Muhammad, I'm also the Mayor of this town."

"Hello Muhammad, I'm Steven but you can call me Dew. Over here is Morgan, Jesse, Mystic, and Static. We're Team Ivory." The otter said as he introduced his team.

*Yawn* "And we're Team Typhoon. I'm Tyson, and this is Marin and Duncan. By the way, do you have a place to sleep? Ow!" He asked before Marin slapped the back of his head with her tail.

"Wait, you said that you're the Mayor of this town right? Why are we here in a tavern?" Questioned Mystic.

"Kramzak, his thirst for power is really strong. You see, Kramzak is a dictator of the Western Desert. He has two main pokémon that follow his orders, their names are Javaline and Fala. We had tried to resist his army since we got word of him annihilating a tribe of Cacturne and Krookodile. One of those people is my wife Niran. She lead a resistance and tried to stop Kramzak, unfortunately they destroyed our home and took her prisoner. Personally, I fear the worst for her." Muhammad said sadly.

"How come you didn't try to save her?" Asked Jesse.

"Kramzak's army came in faster than we expected. As fast as they came is as fast as they left, besides the last words I've heard from Niran is to take care of the town and the kids." He explained.

"How long ago was that?" Spoke Static

"It was five years ago, many pokémon came through this town and never returned. The most recent ones were a Liepard, Raichu, and a Samurott with a Persian." He said as that caught the attention of Marin, Morgan, Static, and Dew.

"How long did they pass?" Questioned the four pokémon almost anxiously.

"The Raichu, that was a few days ago. He just ran past here without a worry at all. The Persian, Samurott, and Liepard, that was years ago. I don't know much about the last two, they said something about finding one of fifteen treasures. As for the Liepard, she said something about overthrowing Kramzak and stealing his most prized possession." Muhammad explained again.

"Do you know how we can go to the Desert?" Marin asked?

*Sigh* I do, sandstorms are more common in that path, but I'm able to take you. It's the least I can do to help." The Mayor suggested.

"And how will you do that?" Spoke Static.

"I can take you close to there with my Extremespeed. Unfortunately, they're too many of you for me to take you. I can only take six of you. So who's it going to be?"

*Snore* *Snore* Everyone turned to see Tyson asleep as everyone sweatdropped.

"Uh, I'll think I'll stay behind. The people here do seem to need our help." Offered Duncan.

"Are you sure?" Asked Marin.

"Yeah, don't worry about us. We'll be there as soon as you know it." The Golett assured.

Alright, you guys climb on my back." The fire type said kindly as the six pokémon did as they were told."

"Hold on tight young ones. Extremespeed!" The Arcanine took off like a bullet as Team Ivory and Marin desperately tried to hang on. Within a matter of minutes, they made it to a small oasis. A strong wind is carrying the sand as it's almost blinding the seven pokémon.

"Okay, this is as far that I can take you. My town needs me and I'm sure your friends can help. Goodbye and…good luck." The Arcanine said with a small smile.

"Thanks Mr. Mayor." The six pokémon said Muhammad ran off in the distance.

"So, what should we do now?" Asked Static.

"Um…guys, someone is coming!" Shouted Jesse as a ball of poison landed narrowly missing the group.

"What the hell!?" Yelled Marin before narrowly dodging bunch of needles.

"Who's attacking us!? Who are you!?" Yelled Dew as everyone is looking around through the sandstorm.

"Welcome to the Western Desert. I'm Javaline, and this is where you die!" A voice yelled belonging to a Beedrill as several Combee and Vespiquen followed.

**Alright, I'm gonna end this here. Yeah…not that much going on besides a future battle and it seems that they finally made it to the desert! What will happen between the six pokémon and Javaline? Will they able to defeat her? Find out next chapter!**

**Static: Thanks for reading and review!**


	31. The Bees

**Barrett M107: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter everyone, my fault, trying to get this fight scene to come together…and general laziness :p **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy another chapter of SuperDaikenki's awesome story.**

**Chapter 31: The Bees**

"Poison Sting!" Javaline shouted, firing a hail-fire of needles down on Team Ivory and Marin.

"Scatter now!" Marin commanded and they did just that, she turned sharply and aimed herself at the group of seven Combee swarming the Vespiquen.

"Aerial Ace!" Marin was off like a shot, hitting one Combee dead center before changing directions and striking another and then managing to hit a third.

"Bug Bite!" Three came at her from different directions.

"Cover her!" Dew shouted as he activated Razor Shell and sliced through a barrage of Sludge Bombs with the help of Morgan and her Slash attack.

"Thunderbolt!" Static cried.

"Dark Pulse!" Mystic fired a powerful dark energy stream that intertwined with the Thunderbolt. Marin sneered slightly before using agility to escape the blast while the three Combee also got outside of the blast but were sent flying by the shock wave. It tore a large trench through the sand.

Marin appeared back on their side and smacked both Mystic and Static on the back of their heads with her tail, "Never fire an attack like that when a comrade is in the line of fire! Are you stupid!?"

"The sand cuts down on visibility! It's not their fault!" Dew retorted.

"Look out!" Morgan cried. Javaline flew high in to the air and rained down on them with Sludge Bomb and Poison Sting.

"Scatter! Aerial Ace!" Marin used her attack to escape the range of the attacks and narrowed her eyes at the sky, readying a Shadow Ball but she was blind-sided by two Combee using Bug Bite.

"Marin!" Morgan cried, she never saw the shadow behind her to her left.

"Morgan!" The Meowth whirled around hearing a buzzing and went to use Slash but was caught from behind by another Combee.

"Force Palm!"

"Sucker Punch!"

Jesse struck one in the face and Mystic dodged around one and whirled around, hitting it in the back and sending it flying in to a sand dune.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Mystic look out!" Jesse yelled, "Aura Sphere!" He fired an energy sphere and the Vespiqueen merely smacked it away and swung on the Zorua.

"Iron Tail!" Static jumped in the way and blocked the attack with his empowered tail but the Vespiqueen overpowered him and sent flying towards two Combee who tackled him in to the sand below. Mystic fired a Dark Pulse at close range and struck her but was hit by a Sludge Bomb from above, exploding on contact with her back.

"Ahahahaha!" Javaline cackled.

"Come down and fight you coward! Shadow Ball!" Marin smacked away the Combee and fired three swift spectral energy balls but they were destroyed by the Sludge Bombs.

"You call me a coward, but when I'm the one left alive you'll think differently! Poison Sting!" She fired a hail storm of poison needles at Marin.

"Revenge Razor!" Dew slid to a stop in front of her and reared back with his scalchop and slashed, firing a crescent energy wave that tore through the storm of needles and exploded in mid-air with a yell of pain from Javaline.

"…Thanks." Marin said.

"No problem, now let's go!" Marin nodded her head and readied Iron Tail and the two of them ran forward. Dew fell back and Marin hopped in to the air, she twirled gracefully and struck two Combee.

"Bug Bite!" a Third flew down towards her from above and Dew jumped up, jumping off of Marin's back and slashing the Tiny Bee pokémon and spinning around, launching another crescent wave with Revenge Razor and hitting two more.

"Attack Order! Gust!" Vespiquen commanded. Her seven Combees began to line up in a circle formation in the air and began to spin faster and faster until they were nothing but blurs. Dust spiraling underneath them and small funnel began to form.

"TAKE COVER!" Marin screamed over their buzzing and the now howling winds.

"We have to stop them! Thunderbolt!" Static cried. He fired a powerful electric bolt at the spinning ring of Combees but their speed and the wind around them acted as a shield and deflected the attack.

"Let's try this! Dark Pulse!" Mystic fired her attack and the energy stream was deflected just a]like Thunderbolt, many streams crashing in to the sand and creating geysers of sand that were dragged in to the still growing funnel.

"Poison Sting!" Javaline fired down upon them with yet another hail fire of poison needles, "Toxic Spikes! Ahahahaha! You will never escape my trap!" While the team dodged her first deadly assault she fired purple makibishi spikes that landed around them in the sand.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Dew, Wet the sand! Morgan, attack them! Everyone else with me! Iron Tail!" A dual cry of this attack, she and Static activated Iron Tail and with a Force Palm from Jesse the three of them countered Vespiqueen's attack.

"Shadow Ball!" Marin twirled around and struck her in the chest at point blank range. Jesse pushed forward and Mystic jumped in front of Vespiqueen.

"You little wretch!" she screeched, attempting to swat the Zorua away but it was too late.

"Dark Pulse!" Mystic fired a dark energy stream at point blank range that sent the Vespiquen in to a large sand dune. Javaline flew through the air, being chased by Dark Pulse and Thunderbolt. She countered with her Sludge Bomb to try and separate the team but Aura Sphere's countered her bombs.

"End It! NOW!" She screech. Vespiquen burst from the sand dune, rage etched in to her face.

"You Pest! My Hive! Use Bug Buzz!" She screeched. The sand funnel was destroyed, wiping Dew and Morgan away in a wave of sand. Mystic and Marin fired Shadow Balls at the Beedril and Vespiquen and Static clipped the Vespiquen with his Thunderbolt while Jesse countered a barrage of Sludge Bombs with a barrage of Aura Spheres.

Their ears perked up and they looked towards the increasing sound of a buzzing. The spinning ring of Combee was releasing sound waves that caused the sands to shift. The buzzing they produced steadily grew louder and louder, a higher and higher pitched screech.

"Ahh!" Marin fell to her knees, her eyes screwed shut in pain. Mystic and Static followed, "AHHH! Stop It!" Mystic screamed. Morgan dug her way out but suddenly well, rolling around in pain, trying to block out the intense sound. Dew saw this but was also dropped by the noise.

"Sludge Bomb!" Javaline fired poison bombs down on the six pokémon, creating geysers of sand as they exploded on contact and scattered the Toxic Spikes as well.

"Poison Sting!"

"Toxic!" Vespiquen joined Javaline in the air. The Beedrill created yet another hail fire of deadly needles while the Vespiquen fired glob after glob of poison at the Guild Pokemon below.

"Shadow..Ba-AAH!" Marin tried to fire off a spectral energy ball but was struck by a Sludge Bomb before she could finish charging it.

"This is my territory you little bastards! I told you! This is the day you die!" Javaline exclaimed. "SLUDGE BOMB!" Javaline launched a massive ball of poison at the guild pokémon that are immobilized by the Vespiquen's attack.

"Crap, I guess this is it." Said Static.

"Yeah, it's been nice knowing you guys." Replied Jesse as the six pokémon braced for impact.

"THUNDER!" A voice shouted as a massive bolt of electricity destroyed the sludge bomb creating a large explosion.

"What the-!?"

"Night Slash!" The Vespiquen was cut off as she was taken out by a dark figure with incredible speed.

"What's going on here!?" Javaline yelled as the guild pokémon looked around confused. The two pokémon appeared between the seven pokémon. One is a Raichu who is heavily bandaged; one of the wraps covered his right eye. The other pokémon is a Liepard as they stared down the bug type.

"So, you finally decided to show up, the prisoner and a whore." Javaline said with a smile as everyone's eyes widened from what they heard, mainly Static and Marin.

"If you want to continue this, then we'll be glad to take you on." The Liepard spoke with anger from the insult.

"Besides, I would like a little payback for what you did to me those last few days." The Raichu growled with electricity sparking from his cheeks.

"Sorry, but not today. I've had enough fun with these losers, but mark my words. Lord Kramzak will receive your head on a silver platter!" Javaline then flew off as the toxic spikes disappeared in the sand. The two pokémon walked up to the pokémon of the guild to check on their condition.

"Static, are you alright!?" The Raichu yelled as he ran to the Pikachu who's getting up.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine, but what happened to you?" Asked Static in concern.

"I'll explain later, that is if she'll let me bring you guys." The Raichu looked at the Liepard as she nodded.

"Marin? Is that you?" The teal eyed leopard approached the Purrloin.

"Lila, it is you." The Dark type said as she struggled to get up as the Liepard helped her up.

"I'm sorry, but who are…" Jesse stopped as he stared at Lila for a moment as she approached his team.

"Hey, are you okay?" The Liepard asked.

"Huh, oh sorry about that, so who are you?" The Riolu questioned as he tried to regain his composure. He could've swore that he saw a few of his teammates smile for a moment.

"My name is Lila." The Liepard said in a friendly tone. "I would like to talk some more, but right now it's not safe here. Come with me."

"Also, bring her with you." Shock said pointing at the unconscious Vespiquen.

As the eight pokémon began to walk through the desert sand, little did they know a certain Kirlia is watching over them.

"So, Javaline failed to do her job. My Lord wouldn't be to happy about this." Sala said to herself before she teleported away.

**SuperDaikenki: Thanks Barrett for helping me out with this chapter. Sorry guys for not posting anything sooner for I had a lot of stuff that I had to deal with but enough of my problems. But anyways, moving on. Shock and Lila makes an appearance with Javaline defeated! So what will happen next chapter? Will we find out more about Lila? What is Shock doing with her anyway? What will Sala have in store for them? Also will there be any future pairings? Find out next chapter!**


	32. The Queen of Thieves

**Hello again everyone, it is now time for another awesome chapter of PMD Ivory Explorers of Truth. Now, I will make a few changes to this story, but I'll explain at the end of this chapter. So, may I have a disclaimer please?**

**Shock: SuperDaikenki does not own pokémon, only the stories and the O.C.'s that he created or had gotten permission to use.**

**Chapter 32: The Queen of Thieves**

Shock and Lila took the guild pokémon who'd dragging an unconscious Vespiquen to an area that appears to be a large city. Statues of Drapions are all over as the buildings are either made of wood or sandstone.

"Wow sis, what is this place?" Marin asked as the others looked in awe as they stopped.

"This is Kramzakia, he is the dictator known as Kramzak rules over this area." Explained Lila

"Kramzakia? That's a dumb name." Retorted Static before Lila slapped him with her tail.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" The Pikachu yelled as he was silenced by his father.

"We are in enemy territory, one of the laws is that if you speak out against Kramzak, you will be taken prisoner and would end up in a far worse condition than I'm in now." Said Shock as most of the team's eyes widened.

"What does that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"You idiot, it means that we'll die." Explained Jesse as Static became quiet and Lila nodded.

"Anyways, were almost here." Lila said as she led the group to a back alley. In that alley is what appears to be a small wooden shack behind a few old buildings.

"What is this place?" Morgan asked looking a bit uneasy about the area.

"This is where we'll meet. There's no time now come in." The Liepard instructed as she opened the door and everyone followed. Inside the shack looked larger than it appeared. Dozens of pokémon were either talking or laughing, while others are simply fighting each other. It appears to be either a tavern or some sort of club, the pokémon in the room stopped as they noticed the pokémon that just entered. Specifically Lila.

"Everyone, welcome the Queen of Thieves!" A Scrafty shouted as everyone cheered and circled around her.

"All hail the queen!" The other pokémon in the room chanted.

*Sigh* "Guys, how many times I have to tell you not to do the chants. It's flattering and all, but I don't really like it that much." Lila said

"Wait, you're the Queen of Thieves!?" Exclaimed Jesse.

"Yes, I am. We've been fighting Kramzak's forces for so long, but his army shows major brutality to others. You don't have a problem with that do you?" She asked.

"Actually no, I think that's pretty cool." Said Jesse with a smile.

"Hey, I see that you brought somebody with you!" A Graveler said pointing a finger at the tied up Vespiquen.

"Yes, she is one of Kramzak's soldiers. Be sure to get as much information out of her as you can. I'll be there as soon as I can." Lila said as the pokémon went and took the Vespiquen to a passage behind a bookshelf. Leaving behind the eight main pokémon.

"Moving on, how do you know her Marin?" Asked Mystic.

"Well, Lila is my older sister and I'm the youngest of triplets. I was actually the runt of the litter, but Lila was always there to help me." Marin explained as she nuzzled her sister.

"Oh, speaking of family matters, Steven and Morgan right? You two come with me. There's someone who I want you to meet. Static, I have something to discuss with you as well so stay here." Shock instructed.

"What about us?" Asked Mystic and Jesse.

"You two can come if you want, but I personally recommend for both of them to come." The one-eyed Raichu explained.

"Alright fine." Jesse and Mystic said in unison.

Shock took the two siblings to a room that is covered by a curtain far back in the room.

"What's behind that curtain?" Asked Morgan.

Shock said nothing as he moved the curtain aside. Inside is a brown furred Persian with a claw around his neck like a necklace, as he sat there in the room alone. Apparently, he's been waiting for some time. Morgan and Dew remembered the pictures that Flame has showed them and quickly froze after who they're seeing. It's almost like they're seeing a ghost.

"W-ho's this?" Stuttered Dew as he's trying to be sure who is sitting before him and Morgan.

"Steven…Morgan…I am your father." The Persian said as calm as he can.

***Kramzak's Stronghold***

"YOU WHAT!?" Kramzak slammed his mace to the ground as Javaline cowered in fear. She could've swore that she saw Sala hide a smirk.

"B-but my Lord, Victoria and I were close to defeating them. But the prisoner and some whore had protected them." Javaline stuttered. "Please Sire! I beg you, spare me!" She screamed as the Drapion rose his mace above his head.

"Who are those pokémon?" Kramzak spoke in a sparingly calm manner.

"They were a Dewott with a scar, a brown furred Meowth, a Pikachu, a red eyed Purrloin, a Riolu, and a shiny Zorua." Said Javaline.

"And you said that they defeated Victoria?" Asked Kramzak.

"Y-yes my lord, I had no other choice but to retreat." The Beedrill explained.

"Alright…I'll spare you but on one condition." The Drapion said.

"And what is that?" Javaline asked unsure.

"Take at least two of these pokémon you mentioned prisoner, I have something in store for them." Kramzak instructed as he hid a smile. "NOW GO!"

"Y-yes sir!" Javaline yelled as she immediately flew out of the castle.

"My Lord Kramzak, why did you spare her?" Asked Sala. "Clearly she's obsolete and cannot be trusted. Should you send someone that is more qualified for the job?"

"I do not know why, but this will be the **final** chance that I'll give her." Kramzak explained. "Also, you'll go back her up incase anything goes wrong."

"Oh thank you my Lord!" Sala exclaimed as she's kissing his feet. "You'll shan't disappointed in me!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GO!" Kramzak yelled as the Kirlia teleported out of here.

*Sigh* "For the love of Arceus, she's just as worse as that traitor of a sister of hers." Kramzak said to himself as he fell back in his chair. Unknown to him, a pokémon covered in armor was watching the whole thing.

"So, little Kramzak is having a little trouble. Wait till Lila and the others hear this." The pokémon said to herself before leaving the room.

**Alright, I'm going to end this here. Sorry guys for this chapter being so short and not being as good as the others, but I have been busy a lot with school and everything. Also (I have a bad habit of saying that and "anyways") Lila is revealed to be the "Queen of Thieves" and Dew and Morgan's farther is now revealed. What will happen between the three pokémon? What does Shock have in store for Static? As well as the plot of Sala and Javaline? And will I make longer and better chapters? Find out next time! Also if you haven't (which I'm sure most of you have) check out Barrett M107's story "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Deadly Alliance". He's helped me with chapters before so this is my way of thanking him. They're also be a few changes, every pokémon will now have five attacks and a finisher (i.e. Steven's Revenge Razor) and if you want to change moves or add items, feel free to do so. See ya!**

**Mystic: *Activates Hidden Power* Review you guys!**


	33. Father

**SuperDaikenki: Hello guys (and girls)! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter I was originally going to post this on Friday, but there were too many distractions. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. Also, just a reminder, I do not own pokémon. Only the games that I purchase legally from Gamestop. Now, let's begin! **

**Chapter 33: Father**

"W-what!?" Exclaimed Morgan as she couldn't believe her ears.

The Persian got up and approached the siblings. "Like I've said before, my name is Arrow, and I am your father." He was than greeted with a hug from the two pokémon as Shock left the room.

"Okay okay, let go." Gasped Arrow as he struggled to breathe as Morgan and Dew let go.

"Dad?" Dew asked.

"What is it my son?" The Persian responded.

"RAZOR SHELL!"

"SLASH!" Both Morgan and Dew slashed at their father as he's caught off guard. The two attacks successfully hit as he's sent flying to the wall behind him. Dew approached him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Why the hell did you and mom leave us!? Yelled Dew angrily "You're even lucky that Opal has told us about you guys before he died or else we wouldn't bother even looking for you! Do you have any idea what Morgan and I have been through!?" He asked pointing at the scar on his neck as tears flowed from his eyes. "We've been trying to find you and we've been through a lot doing that too!" Arrow looked at both of his children stunned from both the attack and rant.

*Sigh* "I would expect you to be mad at me, and that you're feeling hurt at this moment, but let me explain why your mother and I have left." Said the Persian

"Like what!?" Cried Morgan. "Give us one good reason why did you leave us!?"

"Neither of us wanted to leave you two. We had to just for you." Arrow explained.

"What do you mean?" Asked Dew who's calmed down a bit.

"Opal wanted us to."

"WHAT!?" Shouted Morgan and Dew at the same time.

***Static and Shock***

"So dad, what happened to you?" Asked Static concerned as they walked into a different room.

"Flame, the Guildmaster wanted me to go on a mission to investigate this area. I got attacked by that Beedrill that you've battled earlier and was taken prisoner and was tortured in one of their prisoners for a couple of days. It wasn't long until Lila and Arrow, one of my old teammates helped me escape." Explained Shock.

"So that's why you haven't been home." The Pikachu said.

"Wait, you and your team went home?" The Raichu asked surprised. "Your mother didn't…"

"Unfortunately; yes. But they beat her and she let me stay." Static explained. "She also told me why she was like that."

"Wow, that's pretty good of them. Knowing your mother, she must've given them a really tough fight." Shock mused.

"Yeah, she did." Replied Static.

"By the way son, do you still have that item?" Asked his father.

"Yeah, I do." Static answered as he pulled out a small bag enclosed with a string. "What is it anyway?"

Shock took the bag and opened it; inside the bag is a small golden ball with a string around it for one to wear around their neck. Static couldn't help but smile for he knew what that item was.

"Son, it's time for me to teach you _that_ move."

***Arrow/Morgan/Dew***

"What do you mean that it was Opal's idea!?" Yelled Morgan.

"Morgan, after you hatched from your egg, your mother and I planned on retiring from the guild. Opal was training Flame to be the new Guildmaster during that time. I don't know why, but he wanted us to be a part of this final mission." The Persian explained.

"And what is that mission?" Asked Dew.

"We must find the fifteen sacred treasures." Said Arrow.

"What does that have to do with leaving us?" Asked Morgan.

"I'll tell you, but first. Hey, I can see you over there. You can come in." Dew and Morgan turned and saw Mystic entering the room.

"Mystic, what are you doing here?" Questioned Dew.

"Who's this?" Asked Arrow.

"Dad, this is Mystic, she's a member of our team." Explained Dew.

"Sorry for butting in, but I couldn't help but listen." Said Mystic as she approached the three pokémon.

"I see you've gotten yourself a girlfriend already. Just by looking at her I can tell she's almost like your mother." Arrow spoke as Mystic blushed and Dew's eyes widened.

"No dad! I-it isn't like that! She's just a good friend and a great member of our team!" Yelled Dew blushing just as much.

*Laughs* "Sorry about that, I'm just trying to make light out of a situation here." Stated Arrow.

"I'm sure that this isn't the time to joke around." Said Morgan.

"Yeah, really." Spoke Mystic and Dew quietly as they glanced at each other and looked away.

"What about Jesse and Static?" Asked Morgan.

"Jesse is with Lila and Marin, and I don't know where Static is at. By the way, you said something about the 15 treasures?" Questioned he Zorua explained as she regained her composure.

"Yes, I did. The 15 sacred treasures or should I say relics are objects that were said to be created between the time Arceus or the Black and White hero's were born. They are said to only be used when the world is great danger. Each one is hidden in a certain area. One is hidden underneath a great lake, one in complete darkness, one hidden inside a volcano, two to be hidden in a great tree, and so on." The Persian spoke as he paced around the room.

"But that doesn't explain why you're here." Said Mystic.

"Or why you've been gone for all these years." Replied Dew. In response, Arrow walked to the far end of the room with a bag, he took out several stone tablets that had some sort of ancient writing.

"What's this?" Asked Dew as he picked up one of the tablets.

"This is our only link into finding one of the treasures." Stated Arrow. "There are some ruins not too far from here, we were able to come up with very few leads and found out that one of the sacred treasures are somewhere in this city."

"But why did you team with Lila?" Questioned Morgan

"We weren't really planning on it. After we were almost robbed by some Gliscor, Lila noticed that and wanted us to join her group. At first we refused, but we noticed something odd about Kramzak's stronghold." The Persian explained.

"What do you mean?" Asked Dew.

"Well Steven, one of the treasures is inside his castle." Spoke Arrow

"What? Then how come you didn't get it?"

"The castle is heavily guarded, and Lila and I tried to find ways to sneak in. So far, we only able to find one of the prisons where Kramzak forces them to either torture or to fight each other to make his army. We had to get someone to gain his trust because he only let his best fighters join his army. Something that takes years to do." He explained.

"And who's done that?" Asked Morgan.

*sigh* "That pokémon, is your mother."

**Alright, I'm going to end this here. Sorry that this is a bit short just like the other chapters, but like I've said before, too much stuff to deal with. But just to make up for this, if you have any questions for me, I will gladly answer them next chapter and in future chapters. So, Arrow has explained why he and Aqua are gone and that Static is going to learn a new move (obvious to those who know), Will Arrow explain more? Will Jesse, Lila, and other characters make an appearance? And will the origin of Mystic's treasure will be revealed?" Find out Next chapter!**

**Arrow/Morgan/Steven: Review everyone!**


	34. Questions and Answers

**SD: Last time on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Ivory Explorers of Truth. Dew and Morgan finally reunites with their Father, a Persian named Arrow. After being attacked by his children, the Persian explains why he and their mother had left as they're trying to find one of the fifteen treasures by Opal's orders. Meanwhile, Shock will teach Static a new move that will be really useful in the near future while Mystic joins in on the subject of the treasures as it is revealed that their mother is working for Kramzak. What more does Arrow have to explain? Find out now!**

**Chapter 34: Questions and Answers**

Lila is in a room with Marin and Jesse. In that room was the Vespiquen that they captured as two pokémon tied her to a chair.

"So, how are we going to get her to talk?" Asked Jesse

Marin jumped onto the Vespiquen and slapped the bee pokémon's face with her tail.

"Urgh…where am I?" The Vespiquen said groggily until she was confronted by Lila.

"I am your queen and you're in my dungeon. We just need to know what Kramzak's plans are. If you tell us, we'll let you go with no harm whatsoever." Lila explained as calmly as she can.

"And what if I don't?" The Vespiquen spat.

Lila just circled around the Vespiquen and pulled out a small bag that she now carries. The Vespiquen's eyes widened as Lila just smiled at what she held.

"H-hey! How did you get that!?" The bug type screeched.

"This? This is nothing compared to what I can really do. You see, they call me the "Queen of Thieves" for a reason. I guess you don't have to tell us much if you'd don't want us to open this." Lila said as she's carrying a small bag and tossed it to Jesse.

"Okay, that's pretty cool." Mused Jesse.

"She is my sister after all; she's actually a better thief than I am." Said Marin to Jesse.

"Okay, if you don't want us to know what's in this bag, I suggest you tell us now." Lila said sternly as the bug type spat in her face. Everyone in the room was stunned from what they saw.

"Aerial Ace!" Lila tackled the Vespiquen as she slashed her with her claws at a blinding speed. The poor bee laid there wounded as she turned and glared at Jesse.

"What the hell are you doing!? Open it already!" The Lila yelled as Jesse quickly tried to opened the bag slightly afraid of what he just witnessed.

"My Arceus, she's just as scary as Morgan." Thought Jesse as he finally opened the bag as a couple of objects fell out.

"What's this?" Marin asked as she looked at one of the objects that fell onto the floor. One in particular is a badge with the face of a Drapion. Lila, Jesse, and the other pokémon looked at it until Lila turned around and faced them.

"She's one of Kramzak's top soldiers! Get more info out of her ASAP! Marin, Jesse, you two are coming with me!" Lila commanded as the two pokémon left the room with the Liepard with no hesitation.

***Arrow/Dew/Morgan/Mystic***

"Wait, our mom is in Kramzak's army!?" Yelled Morgan

"Yes. Like I've said, she's there only to gain Kramzak's trust."

"Okay, none of this makes sense! Why exactly the world is in danger for these treasures to be needed!? Why does Opal need you to do this anyway!?" Dew yelled.

"For some reason, he never bothered to tell us. He only told us to find the treasures and that we'll reunite with you sometime in the future." Arrow explained.

"Like I've said, this really doesn't make any sense." Replied Dew shaking his head.

"I have to agree, you've been away from us for that long!?" Yelled Morgan as she got into her father's face as he flinched as Dew distanced herself away from her. "And you're part of Guildmaster Flame's team right? How come you didn't try to contact her? I know that she's the Guildmaster and all, but at least try to have some form of contact with us! You left us with him; you should've known where we would be after all that time!"

"Wow, you're just like your mother-"

"Don't try that!?" She cut him off. "Tell us the **real** reason why you left!?" She yelled as Mystic tried to push her back.

*Sigh* "I told you two as much truth as I can. But I'm afraid that I can't tell you the rest. You must go ahead and find your mother." Arrow explained.

"And how are we going to find her!?" Asked Morgan as she lunged at her father.

"Morgan, calm down." Said Mystic trying to hold her back. "Dew! A little help here!?"

"Sorry Myst, but when she get this way, I prefer to stay out of this." He said slightly shaking.

"Great, just great." The Zorua said to herself as she heard something fall. Everyone stopped and turned around and saw the white orb in front of Arrow.

"What's this?" The Persian asked intrigued as he looked at the item for a few seconds before Mystic picked it up.

"That's my treasure, and I'm sorry, you can't have it." Mystic said with a bit of distrust.

"It's fine that you don't trust me, and I respect your decision." Spoke Arrow as the tablets began to glow along with the orb.

"What's going on here?" Asked Morgan as she calmed down.

Everyone in the room gathered around the tablets and the orb as a white light was shining as bright as day. The light dimmed dispersed as the writing on the tablets glowed very faintly.

"Ok, what just happened?" Questioned a confused Mystic.

"First it glowed in that weird cave and now it glowed now." Spoke Dew.

"Mystic, I believe that you have one of the sacred treasures." Said Arrow astounded. "Where did you get that?"

"Well, I've always had it. I had it since I first met Jesse." Explained the Zorua.

"Another one of your teammates?" The Persian asked he turned to Morgan and Dew as they both nodded.

"Dad, you said that you found some ruins about these 15 treasures right?" Inquired Dew.

"Yes, and as a way to regain your trust, I'll take you three to see these ruins." Suggested Arrow.

"How far are these ruins?" Asked Mystic.

"They're not too far from here, just follow me." The Persian said as the guild pokémon looked at each other but soon followed.

* * *

*Yawwn* "So Muhammad right?" How come you don't start another force to get rid of this Kramzak guy?" Asked Tyson.

"Like I've said before, I have my kids to take care of, they took the love of my life, everyone here is afraid of his army as they terrify this land. Sometimes, I don't know why I call myself the Mayor of this Arceus forsaken town." The Arcanine explained as he passed around in the tavern.

"Well, maybe you don't need a massive army." Spoke Duncan.

"What do you mean?" Muhammad asked confused.

"Maybe you should have a small guerilla group. A militia of some sort." The Golett explained.

"Interesting, but how are we going to find the manpower to do it!?" The Mayor yelled. "Eveyone has lost their hope and a it won't be that strong enough to take them down!"

"We won't have a problem with that." A familiar voice said as the doors open as three familiar figures walked into the room.

"So, the Guildmaster has sent some backup huh?" Spoke Tyson with a smile.

**My God this took me a long time to do. For some reason I don't like the way this chapter is made. Meh, whatever. Looks like Lila's group and Arrow's group are leaving, and that familiar faces have met up with Tyson and Duncan. What will happen next? Find out Next chapter! Also, come check out my other fic "Total Pokémon Insane Island". I'm still working on it (due to lack of characters and too many eeveelutions) but the first actual chapter will be around sometime by the end of next week (or sooner). Goodbye Everyone!**

**Steven (dressed as a pilgrim) with Morgan (dressed s an indian): Do we really have to wear this?**

**Me: Yes, I practically own you, now say it and I won't make you do it.**

**Steven/Morgan: Alright fine. Review everyone and happy Thanksgiving! *waves***


	35. The Spy

**Hello everyone, welcome to the next chapter of PMD Ivory Explorers of Truth. I'm sorry that I didn't post a chapter sooner (especially I was busy with a different story) , but anyway, may I have a disclaimer?**

**Arrow: SuperDaikenki does not own pokémon, only the story and a few of the O.C's that are involved in this story.**

**Chapter 35: The Spy**

"So, you're going to take us to these ruins?" Asked Dew as the three pokémon left the room.

"Yes, since your friend's treasure has a reaction due to the tablets, maybe we could find some clues." Explained Arrow.

"Okay, but how are we going to get there?" Questioned Mystic.

"And what if we run into one of Kramzak's soldiers like before?" Morgan added.

Arrow thought for a moment until he pulled out a few cloaks. "Here, you can wear these. They may not be the best disguises, but they should do."

"I don't think I need one, I got my Illusion ability." Spoke Mystic confidently as she turned herself into Morgan.

"Now you're turning into me now?" Asked Morgan who's slightly annoyed.

*Laughs* "At least it isn't me this time." Said Dew as his sister glared at him.

Arrow circled around Mystic for a few seconds. "Interesting, you match perfectly with the form you chose. You're able to conceal your true tail." He mused. "Clearly, you aren't an ordinary Zorua, and I do not mean your colors."

"So, I don't need the cloak right?" Asked Mystic as she turned back into her normal form.

"I still recommend that you wear one, you never know if your cover gets blown." Recommended Arrow.

*Sigh* "Alright fine." Said Mystic reluctantly as she took one of the cloaks.

**-000-**

Three pokémon are seen walking through the town wearing dark cloaks. Everyone didn't seem to notice, or care as they went past the civilians of Kramzakia. Everywhere there are dozens of pictures of Kramzak. The three ran into a nearby alley as the three pokémon took off their hoods, revealing to be Lila, Jesse, and Marin.

"Is this the place we're supposed to meet?" Asked Jesse to Lila.

"Yes, she should be here any second now." The Liepard replied.

"Who should be here?" Questioned Marin.

"I think she meant me." A female voice said as the three pokémon turned around. She has long, white whiskers with piercing red eyes, her body is covered in steel armor as she stood on four legs, with that, she had a spiral-like helmet with a large spike on it.

"Ah…I've seen that you made it." Lila said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but who is this?" Asked Marin.

"I cannot give you my true name, but you can call me Dai." The Samurott said

"Hello Dai, I'm Jesse" The Riolu introduced himself.

"And I'm Marin." Finished the Purloin. "Who are you anyway?"

"This is the pokémon that we're supposed to meet." Spoke Lila. "She is one of the spies in my group to get some information on Kramzak in order to take him down."

"Yes, at first my husband and I refused to do it. But since "the Queen" has helped us a few times, we decided to return the favor."

"Wow, that's quite something." Mused Jesse.

"It is, but Lila. I have some information regarding Kramzak." Dai said with a smirk.

"What kind of information?" Asked Marin

"You see, Kramzak has a lot of trouble with some pokémon that has defeated Javaline-"

"That was us!" Exclaimed Jesse. "Marin, and my team were attacked by that Beedrill. We were almost defeated until Lila and Shock saved us." He finished.

"Is that true Lila?" Dai asked the Liepard as she nodded.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Who is this team of yours anyway?"

"I'll tell you later, I'm sure you have more to tell us right?" Asked Jesse.

"That's right; I'm currently serving as one of Kramzak's soldiers. As I came into one of his private storerooms, I found something interesting." Dai explained.

"What do you mean?" Asked Marin.

"I've happened to stumble upon this when I looked into some old documents that Kramzak has." Dai said as she took out something that appears to be a map. "It appears that it is a map that leads to the ruins that my husband and I were once there."

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Asked Lila.

"During my time with Kramzak, I've noticed something odd about him. He leaves his castle and head to the ruins at night, clearly he's hiding something. That's where I came upon this." Dai said as she took out something that look like a pale blue orb.

"Ooh, what is this?" Questioned Marin as hey eyes sparkled.

"I don't know, I'm sure it has something to do with these ruins. But there is something odd about this one." The Samurott explained.

"Before I got here, it just started glowing for a few seconds before it died down." She explained. "I don't know much, but I will have to leave before Kramzak grows suspicious." Dai said before disappearing within a blink of an eye.

"Wow, even with that armor she's fast." Mused Marin.

"She didn't tell us were the ruins are." Lila added.

"But she did leave us this." Said Jesse as he picked up the blue orb. Suddenly, a light glowed faintly as Jesse suddenly had a vision. There, he saw four pokémon fighting a familiar pokémon. Two of them ended up being captured.

"Jesse, hey Jesse, snap out of it!" Lila shouted as he slapped the Riolu with her tail.

"Huh what?" Asked Jesse.

"Kid, you just spaced out right there. Is there something wrong?" Asked Lila.

Jesse said nothing as he ran off into the distance.

"Hey you idiot, where are you going!?" Marin shouted as she and Lila chased after the Riolu.

"Something is wrong here…I can just feel it." Jesse said to himself as he kept running.

**-000-**

"This is the place that your mother and I found the ruins." Arrow said as the three pokémon stared in awe. There are medium to tall buildings that appear to have some underground passageway at a bottom of a steep hill. The sand appears to bury half of the buildings that cover the area. Mystic took out her orb while Arrow took out the tablets. They glowed brightly until the writing on one of the tablets changed into some strange letters.

"What's going on here?" Asked Morgan.

"I don't know, but the writing appeared to have changed." Stated Dew as he looked at the tablets.

Arrow took a look at the tablet that had changed. "It's in Unown writing now."

"Unown?" Asked Mystic.

"Yes, it is a pokémon that is said to create the form of writing that we used today." The Persian explained.

"So what does it say?" Asked Dew.

"It says 'WELCOME HERO'S' that's all I can make up." Said Arrow

"So what will you do now?" Asked Morgan.

"You three should know, we're going to investigate. It will be my way to make up for leaving you two." He said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Dew said with a smile as the four pokémon headed towards the ruins. Mystic looked back as she could've swore that she saw two pokémon hiding behind some sand dunes. She ignored it and begin to follow the group.

"So, they're going to the old ruins huh?" Asked Javaline.

"I don't know what they're planning, but did you see that beautiful object that the Zorua has? It would fit perfectly for someone like me." Sala said as she danced around.

"Dream on ballerina, we should attack them while we have the chance." Javaline growled.

"No, you gotta learn some patience, let's follow them and see what they're up to." The Kirlia suggested.

"Alright, fine."

**And I'm going to end this chapter right here. I am really sorry for taking SO long here. I've been busy with a lot of stuff and wasn't able to get much done (and a little writers block). But enough of that, it seems like Sala and Javaline are on to Dew, Morgan, Mystic, and Arrow. Will Jesse make it in time? Will Static make an appearance? Will we see more of Dai? And what will occour next? Find out next chapter!**

**Dai: Review everyone *disappears***


	36. The Ruins

**Hi everyone! And welcome to the next exciting chapter of PMD Ivory. This chapter would've been up earlier, but I ended up losing my flash drive so it won't be as early as I planned (bought a new one yay!). But enough of that, let's begin!**

**Steven/Dew: SuperDaikenki does not own pokémon.**

**Chapter 36: The Ruins**

***Arrow/Dew/Mystic/Morgan***

The four pokémon made it deeper to the ruins. There, they saw numerous underground paths.

"Wow…this place is just-"

"Amazing?" Finished Mystic.

"Yeah, but there are so many tunnels, kinda wish Jesse's here with us." Said Dew.

"Another one of your teammates?" Asked Arrow.

"Yeah, his aura would make things a lot easier." Explained Morgan.

"Don't worry. I may not use aura, but I do got something as close to it." The Persian assured.

"Like what?" Asked Mystic.

"This…Flash!" Arrow walked into the entrance of one of the tunnels. The gem on his forehead released a blinding light illuminating the cave in front of him."

"Wow, that's pretty cool dad." Said Morgan impressed.

"If you want, I can teach you that move." The normal type offered. "But now there's no time for talking, let's go." He finished as the four ran into the tunnel.

***Jesse/Lila/Marin***

Jesse is seen running through the city. His eyes glowed a pale blue due to his aura. He's avoiding many passing pokémon as Lila and Marin were in pursuit.

"Hey, Jesse were you're going!?" Yelled Marin.

"I can't tell you, there's no time!" Shouted Jesse as the two dark types began to follow. Jesse jumped on top of a rooftop nearby as he continued running was Lila and Marin soon followed. Unknown to them, they were noticed by a few pokémon.

"Hey! There is no free running in Kramzak's land!" Two Escavalier shouted as he began to follow the three.

"Crap!" Lila thought to herself. "I'm sorry, but we must be going." The Liepard said sweetly.

"And what makes me think that I'm going to let you get away? I have to report you to the authorities!" The bug/steel types shouted. "Now turn yourself in!"

"We'll see about that. Attract!" Lila fired dozens of hearts at the Escavalier as he immediately stopped in his tracks as he fell in love with Lila, giving them just enough time to escape.

"Well, I see you still keep that move huh sis?" Said Marin as they kept running.

"I always do, beauty never disappears in this family." Lila replied.

"I have to agree…" Said Jesse to himself.

"What was that?" Asked Lila.

"N-nothing!" Stuttered Jesse as he almost tripped. "Hurry, we got to go!"

"Not so fast!" Shouted Lila as she tackled the Riolu to the ground.

"Hey! Get off me!" Jesse yelled as he tried to struggle free.

"Where are you taking us!?" Shouted Marin. "Do you even know where you're going?

"I can't tell you yet, it'll be too late." Jesse said as he tried to struggle free.

"Don't worry lil sis, I got this." Lila spoke as she moved closer to the Riolu and gave him a kiss on the lips. Jesse felt his body become lighter from the moment. Soon, his body started to glow. After a few seconds…he stayed the same.

"What was that!?" Yelled Marin. "Weren't you supposed to evolve?"

"I don't know." Said Jesse who's blushing heavily. "But I'll tell you everything."

***Arrow/Dew/Morgan/Mystic***

"You've said that you been to this place before right?" Asked Mystic as the guild pokémon followed Arrow. "How close are we anyway?"

"Not too far, but I must warn you, this place is armed with traps." The Persian warned. "I actually learned that the hard way." He said looking down slightly embarrassed.

"Ok, so we just gotta be a bit more careful." Dew spoke looking around cautiously. Unknoingly, Dew accidentally stepped on a panel.

"Get down!" Arrow shouted as he tackled Dew to the ground as dozens of poison darts narrowly missed the two pokémon, sticking to the wall behind them.

"Dew are you okay?" Asked Morgan as she and Arrow helped him up.

"Urgh…thanks for saving me right there." Said Dew before scratching him in the face.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Dew yelled as he held his face in pain.

"Boy, I just said not to activate any traps. You're lucky that I was able to react in time, because there is always a possibility that things won't go so well." His father said sternly.

"Urgh…sorry about that." The water type spoke as he shook the pain off.

"You're forgiven, let's just keep going." Said Arrow as they continued to walk through the tunnel.

As they got deeper into the tunnels, the group made it to a large room. The room was dim as Arrow still has his Flash activated. Upon the walls, were writings written in Unown, many paintings are on the wall. Many of them are of the legendary pokémon such a battle between two great pokémon. One black, and one white. One thing peculiar about the white pokémon is that they're fifteen objects surrounding them. Everyone minus Arrow stared in awe.

"Pretty impressive place is it?" Asked Arrow

"Yeah, this place is pretty cool." Stated Mystic.

"You said that's the place that you and mom found? Nothing can describe the scenery of this place in general." Said Morgan in awe.

"Never thought I would hear my own daughter say those exact words" Arrow thought to himself.

***Flashback (been a long time)***

Arrow and a Samurott walked into the large room. Both of them stared at the room in awe.

"Wow, out of all the places that we've been to, this is probably one of the greatest laces we've explored." The Samurott said surprised about the place.

"I have to agree." Spoke Arrow. "Nothing can describe the scenery of this place in general."

"Do you think that we'll find the treasure here sweetie." The Samurott said looking at the tablets that she held.

"I don't know…the sooner we find that treasure, the quicker we can be a family as a whole." Spoke Arrow as a tear fell out of his eye.

***End Flashback***

"So, what should we do now?" Asked Morgan as she approached the picture with the white pokémon.

"I'm really not sure." Said Mystic as she took out her orb. Immediately, it started glowing again. The room was suddenly engulfed in a bright light as the letters on the walls lit up. One of the objects near the white pokémon started to glow brightly. As everything dimmed down, everyone looked at each other stunned. A large staircase suddenly opened beneath the floor.

"M-mystic…what just happened?" Asked a stunned Dew.

"I don't know." Said Mystic just as confused. "Arrow, do you know something about this?"

Arrow said nothing as he kept looking at the tablets as he saw the letters change to Unown.

"Dad. What's going on?" Asked Morgan as she approached her father.

"I believe we should go down that path…lets go." Instructed Arrow as he took the tablets without saying a word.

"What's going on here?" Asked Dew.

"I don't know, but it may be best to follow him." Said Mystic as the three pokémon began to follow the Persian.

***Jesse/Lila/Marin***

"Wait, you said that you saw your team in danger!?" Asked Lila surprised as Jesse nodded his head.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that they're fighting that Beedrill from earlier." Said Jesse. "I know exactly where they're at."

"Where are they exactly?" Asked Marin. "I'm sorry, but I'm not buying your story."

"Look, we have no time. We must go!" Yelled Jesse.

"Those ruins you've mentioned…they're just north of here. I can easily show you." Offered Lila.

"Sis, you believe him?" Questioned Marin.

"If what he said is true, then we must go." Sais Lila as she ran as Jesse followed. Marin stood there for a few moments before following them.

"So Lila, since you kissed me and all, how about I get to know you a bit more." Said Jesse with a smile.

"We'll see…when this whole thing is over." The Liepard replied as they ran north of the city.

***Elsewhere***

Static is seen beaten and bruised onto the ground as Shock stood over his beaten son.

"Listen boy, you're the next heir to the clan, and you're giving up on me already?" The Raichu said sternly as the Pikachu slowly getting up.

"No…not yet, I'm going to learn that move, and I will be there for my team whatever it takes." Static said weakly as electricity sparked from his cheeks.

"Well, I've seen you're not ready to quit, that's just what I expect of you." Shock said with a smile.

"Yeah…bring it dad." Static said confidently.

"En garde!" Shock shouted as he lunged at his son.

**Now I'm going to end this here. So…what do you guys think? So we have Static going through his training and Arrow leading the guild pokémon. Plus Lila kissed Jesse! But on to questions, how come Jesse didn't evolve? Will his group make it in time? Will the secrets of the tablets and Mystic's orb be revealed, will Static learn **_**that**_** move? Find out next chapter!**

**Jesse *smiling widely*: Review everyone!**


	37. The Ruins Pt 2

**Alright, it is now time for the next chapter. Before I say anything, I would like to give a shout out to TheGlaceonFanatic and her first fanfic of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Holy War. Really, I have no trouble in helping you out. You have mine (and hopefully other's) support. I have to say, that this story is finally starting to get interesting, but enough of that. Disclaimer please!**

**Mystic: SuperDaikenki does not own pokémon.**

**Chapter 37: The Ruins Pt 2**

"This is just incredible…never in my life would I thought that an underground passageway would be in that room." Said Arrow in awe. All over the walls were the letters of Unown as they started to glow a bright yellow illuminating the cave that they're in.

"Hey dad, you don't mind if I can see those tablets right?" Asked Dew to the Persian.

"Sure, they're still in my bag." Arrow said as Dew reached in and took out the two tablets.

"Wait…the writing has changed. How was that even possible?" Asked Dew confused as everyone stopped and looked.

"Wait, what do you mean the writing has changed?" Questioned Mystic as she and Morgan approached Dew as they were surprised too. Half of the writing on one of the tablets has changed to Unown as they glowed brightly while parts between is still in the original writing.. Arrow approached the guild pokémon and saw read.

WELCOME HEROS TO THE ANCIENT CITY OF …. YOU OF FIFTEEN YOUNG POKÉMON MU…T FIND THE FIFTEEN SACRED TREASURES…..IF YOU MADE IT THIS F…R….YOU'VE SUCCESSFULLY OBTAINED ONE OR MORE…THESE TREASURES ARE TO STOP A CERTAIN….IN ORDER TO SAVE….U…ALL. THERE IS ONE FOR ALMOST EVERY TYPE…..ONE LIES NEAR HERE….GOOD LUCK….AND….GOODBYE.

"Wow…that's pretty weird." Said Morgan.

"Wait…So we need 15 pokémon to find the treasure, but our team only has five." Spoke Mystic.

"We'll probably find out more if we go farther." Said Dew.

"You have the right idea Steven, now let's keep going." Spoke Arrow as he began to walk off. As the group left, they were being followed by two familiar pokémon.

"Wow…Javaline, I really didn't expect something nearly as beautiful to be at a place that is so…old. Whispered Sala to Javaline.

" For once I have to agree, especially since Lord Kramzak sometimes goes to these ruins. Now that I think of it, what does he do there anyway?" Asked the Bedrill.

"That is also a mystery to me, but I will leave you to them. There is something I got to ask Lord Kramzak." The Kirlia instructed.

"What? Why are you going to leave me with them!?" Javaline growled as Sala teleported from the area.

***Lila's hideout***

"So, I've taken that she didn't talk?" Asked Shock as he walked into the room where Lila held the Vespiquen.

"Unfortunately, we have no information from her whatsoever." Said a Scrafty.

"What should we do now, we've pretty much ran out of options to get any info." A Sandslash replied.

"Yeah, too bad we don't have a pokémon with hypnosis." A Graveler spoke.

"Don't worry, I've just finished training my son. And let's just say that I still got enough energy for the 'shock treatment'." The one eyed Raichu said with a grin as sparks crackled from his cheeks. The Vespiquen just looked back at Shock and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked Shock as he's storing his electricity.

"This…ATTACK ORDER!" Dozens of Combee invaded the hideout as all the pokémon in the room tried to fight them off. Static, happened to see everything from the door behind him.

"Dad! Let me help you!" Static yelled out as his father swatted him away with his tail.

"No, you must leave now! Go and find the others!" Shock instructed as he took out two more Combee with an Iron tail.

"How the heck am I'm going to find them!? He shouted.

"No time! Just go north of the city! JUST GO!" Shock yelled with authority in his voice. With that, the young Pikachu ran out of the hideout.

***Jesse/Lila/Marin***

"Look, we're almost there!" Shouted Lila as the three pokémon ran towards the ruins.

"Wow, I hope this place has a lot of treasure here." Said Marin as her eyes sparkled. The blue stone that Jesse held started glowing again, there came a flash of light. Jesse started to have another vision, it became clearer. There, Morgan, Dew, Mystic, and a mysterious figure were fighting the fifth pokémon who is now revealed to be Javaline. A second figure appeared and took Dew captive, the second pokémon who's taken is still a shadow.

"Hey, Jesse snap out of it!" Shouted Marin as she slapped him with her tail.

"Ow! Do you have to keep doing that?" The Riolu complained rubbing his face.

"You've spaced out, did you have another one of your visions?" Asked Lila.

"Yeah, we have to find Morgan, Dew and Mystic. They're in trouble, I just know it." Said Jesse as he activated his aura.

"Alright cutie, we have no time to waste, so let's go!" The Liepard ordered as the three pokémon ran into an underground passage.

"Hey big sis, what you did back there…" Marin stated.

"I'll tell him once this is over." Said Lila as she blushed a small bit.

***Kramzak's stronghold***

Kramzak is seen sitting in his throne thinking about all the things that has occurred since his encounter with Celestio. The whole thing with the fifteen treasures is what bothered him the most. Why should he even bother to help him? What reason does the Latios have with them? Sure, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knew that something is shady with Celestio, too shady. The Drapion sighed to himself until a certain Kirlia appeared startling everyone in the room.

"Sala!? What brings you here!?" Shouted a startled Kramzak. "Why aren't you watching Javaline!?"

"Javaline is following a few of those pokémon that I mentioned and that she fought." The high ranked Kirlia explained.

"And where are those pokémon?" Asked the Drapion dictator.

"They're at the ruins my Lord, those same ruins that the Cacturne once protected." Sala replied. "But I have one question to ask you."

"What is that in which you speak?" Reponded Kramzak.

"While Javaline and I followed the four pokémon, one of them, a brown-furred Persian carried two tablets, while another, the Shiny Zorua I've mentioned earlier carried some white orb that caused the area to illuminate as Unown began to cover the walls. Inside a certain room, a staircase appeared as it's some sort of hidden passageway. What do you know about this place?

"I'll ask you something first." Kramzak said. "Who was with that Persian and Zorua?"

"The Dewott that I told you about, and the brown Meowth I also told you about. Though I believe that the Meowth may be an offspring of the Persian." Sala said as that caught the attention of one of the guards that happens to be Dai.

"That area is the one of the spots where one of the fifteen hidden treasures are located in. But unfortunately, I already took the treasure from that cave." The Drapion boasted as he pulled open a small box and began to open it. "It's right…"

…

…

…

"Is that it my lord?" Asked Sala confused.

"NO! IT'S GONE! SOMEBODY STOLE MY TREASURE! UNTIL I FIND THAT ARCEUS DAMN QUEEN OF THIEVES, I'M GOING TO HAVE HER HEAD ON A PLATTER WITH A SIDE OF BUIZEL MEAT!..." He yelled as the outburst caused the guards to flee as Sala teleported. Dai stood outside the door as Kramzak kept raging.

"So…they're here…" She said to herself as a tear fell out her eye.

**Alright, now that's done, I may be a bit more busy as I had a lot of things to do and will work on one of my other stories. I have nothing to say really besides stay tuned for next chapter guys. Oh wait, please check out TheGlaceonFanatic's story PMD The Holy War. And one more thing…**

**Arrow: Review everyone!**


	38. Time To Fight!

**Chapter 38: Time to Fight!**

**Barrett M107: What's up guys? I'd like to apologize for the lateness of SuperDaikenki's Chapter, took a while to find inspiration to write the fight scenes. But, to make up for my Laziness, I did everything I could to write some wicked fight scenes and I hope you like them. Keep on Rockin' and Happy Holidays!**

"Are these friends of yours?" The mayor asked as Tyson, Duncan, and Team Destruct all nodded.

*Yawn*"So Guildmaster Flame has sent you here to help us too huh?" Asked Tyson as a Grovyle, Lucario, and Charmeleon walked over to where Tyson and Duncan are sitting.

"Yeah, we're just glad that we were able make it through that weird cave." Said Alistar.

"Besides, where's Marin and Team Ivory?" Asked Brody.

"She's with them, hopefully they made it safely." Said Duncan.

"Do you think we should help them?" Asked Alistar. "Even though we did train them and Marin is with them, something just doesn't feel right."

"They'll be fine." Grant finally spoke. "Besides, Tyson what are you and Duncan doing anyway?"

"We were talking to Muhammad, the Mayor of this town." Explained Duncan. "Apparently, this town has been terrorized by a dictator not too far from this area."

"As much of a pain it may be, we need to motivate the people here to help us fight them." Finished Tyson as a Flamethrower tore through the room.

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" The Arcanine shouted. "MANY PEOPLE HAVE LOST THEIR LIVES SINCE THE LAST TIME WE FOUGHT THEM! THEY TOOK MY WIFE FOR ACREUS SAKES! I WILL NOT RISK ANY OTHER PEOPLE GETTING HURT! I DON'T HAVE TO TALK WITH YOU! ALL OF YOU GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"But…" Stated Brody

"OUT! NOW!" Muhammad shouted as the five pokémon left the building.

*Sigh* "Did I really do the right thing?" The Mayor thought as he looked at his kids within the next room.

"Crap! Now what are we going to do?" Growled Grant.

"I don't know, but we should find Team Ivory and Marin in case they need help" Suggested Duncan until they heard a scream.

"What the hell?" Alistair said, all five heads turned in the direction of the scream. A female scream. At that, Brody was off like a shot without so much as a word and the other five followed as quickly as they could, Duncan and Alistair falling behind.

Brody was the first to arrive on the scene, an Escavalier and Accelgor caused trouble. The Escavalier was piercing and cutting building and just tearing them apart with a swift and powerful barrage of Fury Attack attacks while the Accelgor fired Energy Ball and caused quite a bit of damage as well.

A few injured pokemon were lying on the ground.

"Pay up you little bastards!" the Accelgor yelled as he threw an Energy Ball at crowd of cowering civilians and frightening them as it exploded at their feet.

"Or we'll tear this pathetic village to the ground!" the Escavalier just started moving to use his Fury Attack to tear a building apart when a bone shaped energy staff slammed in to his face and he was sent flying and skidding across the ground.

"Wah!" Before the Accelgor could react he was bombarded by blue energy spheres and a rather large slammed in to his head and sent him sailing through the air and crashing next to his partner Escavalier.

"What the hell was that?!" The Escavalier roared, the two Bug-types jumping back on to their feet with rage in their eyes. Before them stood a group of five pokemon…

An angry looking Lucario with his feet ablaze.

A battle-scared Grovyle with Leaf Blade activated

A Charmeleon with his claws glowing with power and the flame on his tail crackling and expanding slightly.

A tired Scraggy shouldering a bone shaped energy staff.

And a black Golett, slamming its fists together, its arms glowing white with energy in a second.

"Why are you terrorizing these people?" Duncan inquired.

"It's protection money; these town people have been paying us to protect them from Kramzak and his people." The Accelgor explained.

"That's a lie! They work for Kramzak!" A female yelled.

"Quiet!" The Escavalier roared and the Accelgor turned on her with an Energy Ball prepared but a moment later, Grant was near him with his Leaf Blade to the Accelgor's neck.

"Move and heads are gonna roll." He said with a dangerous edge to his voice, pressing the energy blade to the neck of the Accelgor's, who immediately let his attack die down. The Escavalier moved to help his partner but a bone staff embedded itself in to the ground between them.

The Escavalier turned on the other four; Tyson created another staff at that moment and spun it over his head. And then yawned.

"How do you guys want to do this? Easy way or the hard way?" Alistair asked, working his shoulders and popping his neck.

"Bring i-" The Escavalier was interrupted.

"Shut the hell up! He wasn't talking to you!" Brody snapped in a rare show of anger. The fires of Blaze Kick around his feet died down to sparks and scorch marks around his feet. He walked over to the cowering female and he helped her up.

"I was talking to my team. So, crush them in to the ground…Or sending them running like sniveling cowards?" Alistair asked.

"I do not like violence myself…but for this kind of situation, I will make an exception." Duncan stated.

"Let's rock." Tyson said. Brody nodded, glaring at the two Bug-types as he backed up and activated Blaze Kick again.

"And Grant's ready to roll. Looks like it's unanimous!" Alistair launched in to the air and flipped, he raised his claw, "Dragon Claw!"

"Leaf Blade!" Grant lunged forward just as the Accelgor and Escavalier jumped back.

"Extremespeed!" the Accelgor disappeared in a burst of speed that picked Grant up off of the ground with sonic boom. Alistair came down and slammed his empowered claw in to the ground, flipping chunks of earth up.

The two Bug-types jumped back and landed beside each other. Duncan tore one of the chunks out of the ground and threw it but it was shattered by the Escavalier and his Fury Attack attack. Brody fired a trio of Aura Sphere's and Tyson launched another Bone Rush but both attacks were avoided.

"Fury Attack!"

"Leaf Blade!" Grant and the Escavalier clashed again and again, Grant on the offensive and pushing the Bug-type back.

"Bug Buzz!" The Grovyle cursed under his breath and jumped back but was unable to escape the high-pitched screech that resonated from the Escavalier, he was pushed to his knees by the unbearable noise. Alistair used Flamethrower and erected a wall of fire between Grant and Escavalier, stopping the attack and letting his comrade back away.

"Bone Rush!" Tyson launched two energy staves like javelins and they were avoided and Brody launched more Aura Sphere's and Duncan tossed two large stones.

"Energy Ball!"

"Iron Head!"

The Acclegor destroyed the one of the stones and countered the Aura Sphere's and the Escavalier met the other stone head on, shattering it. A speedy blur launched through the smoke and its legs ignited in fire.

"Blaze Kick!" The burning kick made contact with the Escavalier and sent him crashing in to the ground. Brody, Tyson and Grant ran towards the two Bug-types with Blaze Kick, Bone Rush and Leaf Blade ready respectively to do battle.

Before the trio could reach their targets, three blurs shot out from the shadows.

"Aerial Ace!" Grant quickly crossed his blades and blocked the attack but was sent skidding back across the earth, kicking up trails of dust and Brody was met with the same attack, he swung one legs and countered the attack but was sent flying in to the air but he landed safely on his feet.

"Rollout!" The third rolled along the ground and picked up speed greatly. Tyson swung his energy staff to counter the attack, sending his attacker flying back but also shattering his weapon and causing him to back-pedal away, stopping beside Grant and Brody.

"You're not the only one with numbers on their side." The Accelgor stated smugly. Before the five Guild Pokemon stood now a battle-scarred Scyther, a Heracross with a pissed off expression and a Whirlipede, ready and waiting to run one of them down. The Accelgor and Escavalier joined them.

"Still think you can crush in to the ground you little worms?" the Escavalier asked with a dangerous edge to his tone of voice, brandishing his twin lances for battle.

"Five on five?" Brody smirked, "I like our odds."

"The Scyther is mine!" Grant jumped in to battle immediately. He activated Leaf Blade once again and was met by his opponent Fury Cutter. The two of them clashed in mid-air and pushed away. Grant shot forward with an amazing burst of speed, but the Scyther disappeared from sight in the blink of an, leaving a stunned Grant in mid-slash.

"Air Slash!" The Grovyle jumped out of the way as a wave of wind was shot at him from behind and the other Bug-types took advantage of his surprise.

"Megahorn!"

"Extremespeed!"

The Accelgor attacked with a burst of blinding speed and the Heracross shot forward with his empowered horn to crush Grant, but they were stopped. The Heracross being countered by Brody and his Blaze Kick and the Accelgor was stopped by Tyson, the two meeting head on, literally, Tyson bashing his head against the Accelgor's.

"We've got your back! Now watch yours!"

Grant turned around swiftly and countered the Scyther's Fury Cutter with his Leaf Blade, "Thanks." Grant pushed his opponent back and the Scyther moved away at incredible speeds with the Grovyle on his tail.

Tyson and Brody pushed away their respective opponents and the Accelgor took to the roofs, with a silent curse from Tyson, the Scraggy gave chase.

"Focus Blast!" The Heracross jumped up and created an ball of energy at the tip of his horn and swung it down. Brody jumped back and avoided the attack completely. The Whirlipede and Excavalier took advantage of the smoke cloud that formed and charged.

"Rollout!"

"Iron Head!"

Brody cursed under his breath and pressed his paws together to activate Protect, but there was no need for it. A Charmeleon and Golett came to his aid.

"Dragon Claw!" Alistair countered the Escavalier's Iron Head with his empowered claw, actually knocking the Bug-type back and followed up with Slash but his attack was dodged. Alistair reassured his teammate and continued his fight with the Escavalier.

Duncan countered with the Rollout using a Strength enhanced punch and then grabbed the Whirlipede and tossed him away. "We have our opponents, watch out for yours." The Golett informed Brody. The Lucario grinned and nodded. Without looking he activated Protect to defend against the Heracross' Megahorn and the beetle-like pokemon was knocked back.

"Blaze Kick!" Brody launched off of the ground and swung his flaming leg at the Heracross who dodged it and the two attacked and dodged, not letting the other land a blow.

"Good luck guys!" Brody called. He back-flipped away skillfully as the Heracross launched a Focus Blast attack and then gave chase.

From afar, Muhammad watched as the team of five was separated, driven apart by the Five Bug-types that had been plaguing his village for so long.

"Five of Kramzak's best fighters…" He murmured to himself. He bowed his head, even he was not able to defeat all five on his own, one of them having enough power to do damage, "Brave guild members, may you rest peacefully."

**-Alistair-**

"Bug Bite!" The Escavalier shot forward at great speeds and clipped Alistair in the shoulder with a glancing blow. The Charmeleon winced but grit his fangs and spun around with his Slash attack, countering the follow up attack.

"I will run you through with my spear," The Escavalier hissed in disgust and rage, spitting on Alistair's face. "No one can defeat Lance!" Alistair smirked, his skin becoming hotter and the spit evaporating.

"You..my angry friend…" Alistair pushed Lance back in a show of impressive strength and lunged forward, "Are in for a world of hurt! Dragon Claw!" The Charmeleon's claws whistled through the air and Lance swung his head down just as he activated Iron Head and the two attacks collided.

The Escavalier was thrown back by the force of the attack and Alistair capitalized…

"Flamethrower!" The flame on his tail grew brighter and wider as he inhaled deeply and shot a powerful stream of red hot flames from his mouth.

Lance launched in to the air, "Bug Bite!" and shot down at incredible speeds, glancing Alistair again but also being caught by a portion of the flames. The two Pokemon jumped back and held a stare down.

"Fury Cutter!"

"Brick Break!"

**-Tyson- **

"What a pain." Tyson ducked around two Energy Balls and jumped on to the adjacent roof and used Bone Rush to destroy two more as the Accelgor known now as Mitsu fired them.

"Toxic!" The Accelgor fired a stream of poisonous liquid and Tyson ran away from it, jumping from roof to roof as each spot he was in was drenched in the toxic substance. "Extremespeed!"

Tyson was tackled off of the roof and on to another the moment he landed. He hopped back on to his feet and dodged an Energy Ball attack.

"Why do you continue to run, Coward?! You were willing to fight before!" The Accelgor fired Toxic just before Tyson landed on the next rooftop and the Scraggy slipped, "Venoshock!" The Accelgor fired purple lightning down on Tyson who looked up.

"Ah shi-" Before he could finish the bolt came down and destroyed the rooftop in a blast of debris and purple smoke.

"Ahahaha! Victory goes to m-No!" The Accelgor went from victorious to enraged in the blink of an eye. As the purple smoke cleared, sitting in the center of the mess was Tyson, standing on top of a Bone rush staff that was pointing straight up with three more in random places, all of them with purple electricity sparking around them.

"*Yawwn*…Lightning rods…absorbed some of the blast, Cool eh?"

The Accelgor did not respond, instead using Extremespeed to shoot forward in the blink of an eye and swung around to whip Tyson with the scarf extension but the Scraggy was gone. A shadow blocked out the sun and there was a slight glow. The Accelgor glanced up…

Tyson's glowed briefly, "Detect…" He reared his arm back just as his opponent looked up, "Brick Break." He swung…

**-Grant- **

Grant and the Scyther known as Ripper clashed blades again and again. The Scyther shot forward and Grant jumped over the slash and countered with a downward slash.

Ripper blocked it and knocked Grant away, he launched an Air Slash attack and the Grovyle countered with a Night Slash in the blink of an eye. Grant landed safely on his feet and jumped back but Ripper was upon him.

"Double Team!" The Svyther grinned and split in to dozens of copies, Grant skid across the ground, cursing under his breath and being tricked so easily. He continued to jump around, not allowing himself to be caught off guard again.

"Fury Cutter!" He whirled around and countered and Ripper was gone the next second. Grant ducked just as a blade passed over his head and slashed upwards but his opponent was gone. The Grovyle spun around and blocked an Air Slash attack with Night Slash and he jumped to avoid getting his legs lopped off by the Scyther's deadly blade.

"You're fast…" The Scyther commented. He appeared in the air with both of his blades raised just as Grant's feet touched the ground and Grant spun around with a horizontal slash at Ripper's exposed stomach, but his energy blade passed right through him.

"Damn!"

"But too damn gullible. Vacuum Wave!" Grant never had time to turn around, he was slashed up the right side of his back to his shoulder and sent sailing through the air by a powerful wave of air pressure that added to the pain and cut at his skin more.

Grant hit the ground and eventually rolled to a stop. He opened his eyes barely and could feel pain and a severe burning wash over him, resonating from the cut on his back, no doubt a new scar to add to his collection.

"Rise. I wish to kill you on your feet." Grant glanced at the Scyther who slashed at the air with his blades.

"….No one bosses me around.." As he slowly rose to his feet, a glowing aura appeared around his body. He looked at Ripper with fierce eyes, "You cut me…" Grant started to chuckle before he cracked his knuckles.

"Why are you laughing? Do not mock me, Worm!"

"I'm not…I'm laughing because this just became ten times more fun for me." Ripper Shot forward.

"Aerial Ace!" Grant smirked and raised his leg.

"Strength." He stomped his foot and a large chunk of earth turned up in front of him in Ripper's path. The Scyther crossed his blades and cut through the earth like paper, but Grant was not on the other side.

"You're pretty fast…" Ripper spiraled, slashing above him but Grant was not there either. He flipped and skid across the ground, "But you have no idea of what true speed is."

Ripper spun around only to see a flash of green…

-**Duncan- **

"Rollout!"

"Hammer Arm!"

Duncan swung his arm just as the Whirlipede known as Wheeler was in range and made contact with a powerful lariat. The two attacks were in a stalemate for only a brief second before launched in to air and used Rollout again as he landed.

"Strength!" Duncan put more power behind his swing and this time managed to knock the Bug-type back. Wheeler hopped in to the air and landed a few feet away before he started rolling again, circling Duncan.

"Why do you torment these people?" The Golett asked.

"No Question!" Wheeler shot towards Duncan aiming to run him down but the Golett caught him, smoking rising from the Duncan's hand has attempted to slow Wheeler down.

"Strength!" With a powerful punch, he knocked Wheeler back and tore a chunk of earth from the ground, he threw it but Wheeler maneuvered around it and used Rollout. Duncan used Hammer Arm on both arms and caught the charge, sliding back a couple inches.

"You're too slow! If you can't dodge then I get to run you down!" Wheeler pushed off of the ground and jumped over Duncan. He hit the ground and started to spin but did not move, thorw dust, sand and rocks in to the air.

"Speed! Speed! Speed! I'm a Freaking Juggernaut!" Wheeler flew forward, "Iron Defense!" There were two cries. Both Pokemon were surrounded by a metallic sheen.

"Rollout!"

"Strength!" Duncan smashed both of his fists against the ground and turned chunks of earth up to try and slow down Wheeler but he crashed through them like they were nothing. Duncan caught him but the sheer power behind Wheeler sent Duncan sliding along the ground.

"Hrgh!" Duncan tried to stop them.

"Speed! Speed is Power! Ahahahaha!" Wheeler laughed as he pushed Duncan back.

"Aaah..Ahh!" Duncan hissed in pain as smoke began to rise from his hands, "No…E….Enough!" He took a step forward and threw his arms back, throwing Wheeler far over his head. The Whirlipede came crashing down and speeding towards Duncan again.

"Speed! Speed! Speed!"

Duncan smashed his fists together, activating Iron Defense.

"Bulldoze!" He charged forward to clash with Wheeler head on. They Collided…

**-Brody- **

The Heracross known as Cross flew down the streets of the village with Brody giving chase, the Lucario deadest on ending this fight.

"Focus Blast!"

"Aura Sphere!"

Their energy attacks collided and the Heracross took to the air, "Blaze Kick!" He turned around to see Brody in mid-air above him, his feet igniting in flames. He used Megahorn but Brody had the higher ground and sent him crashing in to a building below.

"Aura Sphere!" He flipped through the air and threw a rather large energy sphere. Cross burst through it with Megahorn and Brody used Protect, blocking the attack but he was the one to be sent crashing this time.

He hit the rooftop but quickly flipped on to his feet. Cross landed on the same rooftop and shot towards him with Aerial Ace. Brody jumped over him and fired Aura Sphere, but Cross front-flipped, his horn hitting the energy ball from below and knocking it in to the air.

"Close Combat!"

Both combatants called out their attack and clashed head on. Throw swift punches and kicks, their opponent either countering or blocking.

Brody jumped back as Cross swept for his legs and the Lucario attempted a snap kick but Cross blocked the attack and knocked Brody back. The Lucarios threw swift punches but Beetle-like pokemon took the hits with its armored shell.

Cross swung his head and his horn made solid contact with Brody's head, dazing him and unleashed a barrage of powerful, swift punches upon the Lucario that ended with Cross jumping up and aiming to end it with a Megahorn to Brody's head.

A moment later when he was in mid-air, an Aura Sphere was pointed at his chest. Brody smirked and fired the attack and a small explosion ensued. Brody jumped back on the adjacent building and Cross followed after him with Aerial Ace.

Blaze Kick met Cross' attack head on and Brody kicked off in to the air. Cross followed and they started a mid-air match of Close Combat. Brody used Blaze Kick at the same time and caught Cross in his ribs, knocking him away and he fired four Aura Sphere's that made contact. Brody started to fall and Cross flew straight at him with Aerial Ace, at speeds Brody couldn't defend against and was struck dead center in his chest, sending him crashing fast.

"Focus Blast!"

Brody cursed and attempted to use Aura Sphere but was too late and the energy ball made contact with his chest in same spot. The explosion sent him crashing faster and Cross used Megahorn, making contact with Brody's chest a third time and this time sending the Lucario crashing in to the building at break neck speeds.

Cross looked down at the collapsed building below and raised his head with a triumphant grin. He began to charge Focus Blast, this one larger than the others and it continued to grow.

"It's…OVER! Focus Blast!" With one last charge he sent an energy ball the size of Brody falling down towards the Lucario.

From the rubble, Brody watched with half-lidded eyes as the Focus Blast fell towards him. He gritted his teeth and forced himself on to his feet. A blue aura surrounded his body which grew larger by the second and moved like flames. He raised his palm and formed an Aura Sphere that was also covered by darker blue flames.

"Aura Sphere…." He fired the shot and it left his palm with a shock wave. It destroyed the much larger Focus Blast like it was nothing and shot through in to the sky, narrowly missing Cross looked on in shock, wavering a bit as the shock wave hit him.

Brody appeared in mid-air and looked Cross in the eyes as his legs ignited in red hot flames. Brody grinned, "Blaze Kick!" He swung…

**-Alistair- **

"Iron Head!" Lance the Escavalier crashed in to the Charmeleon and slammed him through a building and in to another on the other side. Alistair used Flamethrower to propel himself in to the air and Lance followed.

"Bug Bite!" Lance picked up speed and glanced Alistair in mid-air and again and again. "Brick Break!" The Charmeleon turned in mid-air and countered. Alistair threw a punch and made solid contact.

"Dragon Claw!" He slashed down and sent the Escavalier falling. Alistair formed a blue ball of energy which he ate and blue wisps of fire appeared around the edge of his mouth as his eyes turned red.

"Dragon Rage!" He fired a powerful stream of blue flames. An explosion followed it's contact with the ground, a cloud of black smoke covering the immediate area. Alistair used Flamethrower to slow his descent on to the ground and ran to the area where the explosion originated from.

"Where ar-aaah…!" Alistair wheezed and held his head, "Aaah! AAah!" He screamed in pain as a high-pitched whistle along with low buzzing filled the area, causing him to collapse. As the smoke cleared, a slightly burned Lance was in the middle of the large scorch mark, vibrating.

"Bug Buzz!" He charged Alistair with Bug Bite and knocked him around a couple times before stopping in front of the dazed Charmeleon. "Fury Attack!" His twin lances glowed red and he unleashed a barrage of furious jabs that made contact and slowly pushed Alistair back. Eventually the Charmeleon was against the wall and Lance hammered away, jabbing Alistair's torso and he yelled in rage.

"Lord Kramzak will Not Die! We will crush all who stand in his way! Aaaaaahh!" He reared back and poured every ounce of his rage in to one last hit; red energy spiraled around the lance from the tip to his elbow.

"Rage Lancer!" Lance struck Alistair in the center of his body and the power behind it sent the Charmeleon through the building and crashing in to another on the side of the street, collapsing the wall.

Lance slowly moved towards Alistair, the villagers cowering in fear of the Escavalier's power and rage. He stopped in the middle of the street.

"Rise! I will make an example out of you! No one opposes Lord Kramzak and lives!" Lance said with malice. The pile of rubble began to move and Alistair rose. The flame on his tail was smaller than before. He staggered out in to the street. He raised his right arm weakly and activated Dragon Claw.

"Pathetic! Pathetic Weakling! You and your comrades shall die! Iron Head!" Lance charged forward and raised his head to end this. Just as he swung forward, he was stopped in his track, Alistair holding the empowered portion of his helmet.

The flame of the Charmeleon's tail grew and he looked up with a smirk, "What's up?"

The Escavalier roared in rage and moved to attack but was stopped by Alistair's Slash attack. The Charmeleon used Brick Break on his tail and spun around, hitting Lance and knocking him away and Alistair gave chase.

"Bug Bite!" Lance charged forward and jabbed but Alistair jumped over it and whipped Lance in the tail with his tail. Alistair and threw two quick Slashes and knocked Lance back further.

"Dragon Claw!" Alistair jumped back just as Lance attempted to stop him and then jumped forward and swung his claw, hitting the Escavalier with such force that was sent crashing through a building wall this time.

"Fury Attack!" Lance wasted no time in attack again and Alistair used Flamethrower. Lance had wasted no time attacking again and attacked with full fury. Alistair dodged the rage-enhanced attacks, Lace's anger making them sloppier. He ducked under a jab and landed an uppercut to his chin with Slash and jumped up and swung both arms down using Brick Break and sent Lance crashing in to the ground.

"Bug Bite!" Lance landed a glancing blow on Alistair and the Charmeleon also managed to Slash Lance. "Bug Buzz!" Lance stopped and began to vibrate, yelling in fury to enhance his attack. Alistair cried out in pain and held his ears.

"Flame…thrower!" He inhaled deeply and released a powerful stream of flames. The sound waves coming off of Lance disrupted his attack and weakened it but it still hit and it was still effective.

"No…Nooooo!" Lance had to stop and was caught in the full force stream of flames from Alistair. The Charmeleon moved towards his burned opponent. Lance slowly rose up and staggered towards Alistair. He activated Fury Attack and jabbed weakly and Alistair either took the attack or dodged it.

Alistair lunged forward with Brick Break and punched Lance in the face and again. Alistair jumped up and brought down both arms. He brought them down and Lance's head and slammed him in to the ground.

"You…You will all Perish! Bug Buzz!" Lance began to vibrate again, letting loose a sonic screech that made Alistair cry out in pain again, he gritted his teeth and backed away, he covered his ears as Lance slowly rose.

"Not…over yet..my angry friend!" Alistair said with his friendly smile. The flame on his tail grew as wisps of flames appeared around his lips. He formed a ball of blue energy in front of him and opened his flaming maw and ate it. His stomach glowed blue and his eye glowed red…

"Wha-What are you doing?!" The Escavalier yelled, his voice distorted.

"Ending this!" Alistair inhaled deeply, his tail turning a mixture of blue and red flames, "Dragon Flame!" Alistair unleashed a spiraling stream of red and blue flames the width of Lance who looked on in fear. The Escavalier was engulfed by the blast and a dome of the same flames grew before exploding in a column of black smoke and a shock wave that rocked the village.

Alistair nodded with a smile to the people who were looking in shock at the display of power, "It's safe..Uh." A moment later he fell forward.

**-Duncan- **

Duncan and Wheeler were both shaken by the powerful explosion nearby but continued their battle. Wheeler landed a glancing blow on Duncan before turning on a dime and rolling towards him again.

"Poison Tail!" Duncan whirled around with his arm and Wheeler was knocked back, but not before her left to purple cuts in Duncan's armor, purple smoke slowly rising from them.

"Strength!" Duncan tore two large chunks of earth out of the ground and threw them at Wheeler who maneuvered around them with ease and used Rollout. Duncan charged forward with Bulldoze.

The two attacks collided in an explosion and both combatants were thrown back from their sides. Duncan skid across the ground and Wheeler bounced a couple times before managing to stop himself.

Duncan slowly rose to his feet just as Wheeler rolled by using Poison tail again and left another small cut. Wheeler continued to do this, Duncan throwing powerful punches and striking the Whirlipede, his arms and hands being covered by purple cuts at the same time.

"Aah!" Duncan fell on to one knee, purple smoke rising in thin columns from his body from the dozens of cuts that were created by Wheeler and his Poison Tail attack. He could feel his energy slowly being drained by the poison

"Aahahahahahaha! Speed is Power!" Wheeler burned out before rolling towards Duncan at great speeds. Purple electricity sparked around his body and he was soon engulfed by it. Duncan saw this and tried to stand to defend.

"N…n…No". Duncan drew his fist back…

"Venoshock!" Wheeler made solid contact and explosion of purple smoke and lightning engulfed them both. Duncan flew out of the smoke plume and skid across the ground and Wheeler launched out of the smoke, blocking out the sun as he came crashing down.

"Rollout!" The civilian onlookers winced and gasped as Wheeler came crashing down with force enough to create a sizable crater underneath Duncan. Smoke rose as Wheeler rolled against Duncan, driving him father in to the earth and fracturing it around them.

"I'll be the one crushing _You_ in to the ground! Ahahahahhaha!" Wheeler laughed. Duncan made no move to stop the Whirlipede's attack, the light on the inside of his body flickering. "Ahahahaha!"

"No…." Wheeler was surprised by hands rising and weakly grasping his wheel-like shell to stop him, while it did not work, Duncan's light glowed brightly once more and he began to move against Wheeler. "I will not let this people down…" Electricity sparked around Duncan's hands, "I will not Lose!"

In the blink of an eye, Wheeler was tossed in to the air and Duncan was standing with one arm drawn back, electricity engulfed his fist. "Thunder Punch!" His punch made solid contact and sent Wheeler flying back, unable to stop himself as he made a rut through the ground.

"Aaaaah! You're dead! Speed! Speed!" Wheeler rolled out, "Rollout!" Duncan ran forward to meet him head on.

"Bulldoze!"

Their attacks collided in a powerful blast and Wheeler was thrown out and Duncan followed, undeterred by the collision.

"Try that again! Rollout!" Wheeler used his attack once more, even more power behind it.

"Bulldoze!" Duncan was surrounded by an aura of power and their attacks collided again and once again Wheeler was thrown out and Duncan followed after him not losing speed.

"Aah! Poison Tail!" Wheeler hit Duncan with a glancing shot, adding to the cuts he already head and moved attack him from behind but the Golett swung his arm back, "Hammer Arm."

The shot made contact and sent Wheeler flying back. The Whirlipede yelled in anger and annoyance at losing his speed and used Rollout again but was stopped by Duncan and his Hammer Arm, being thrown in to the air and bouncing away.

"How do you have so much power!? You're so slow!"

"You fight because you wish to cause harm. I fight because I have something to protect. That is the reason and that is why I will win."

Wheeler started to burn out more fiercely than ever, a dark energy surrounding his body. He didn't shoot forward, he launched in to the air, blocking out the sun as he was right above Duncan. Purple Lightning engulfed his body as he started to drop.

"Payback…" Duncan murmured, knowing the dark energy from before. And with all of the Physical hits Wheeler took…

"Shock Bomber!" Duncan watched as the Whirlipede dropped down at incredible speeds and he slammed his fists together. They were covered by white energy, signifying his Hammer Arm attack, but a moment later they were engulfed by powerful electricity.

"I only have one chance…" He used Strength and Iron Defense and he slammed his fists together again and again and again. His power building…

"Thunder Hammer!" Duncan swung his arms up just as Wheeler was in range and the colliding attacks resulted in a powerful explosion engulfing the immediate area. A dome of purple and yellow electricity exploded in to a column of black smoke that rose in to the sky.

**-Tyson- **

"Extremespeed!" Mitsu barreled in to Tyson and sent him skidding back. He fired Energy Balls that Tyson destroyed using Bone Rush and then used Extremespeed again, Tyson blocking with Bone Rush. Their battle had taken them in to a more desert area with large rocks and sand.

"Bug Bite!" Mitsu landed a glancing blow to the Scraggy's shoulder and hit Tyson again from behind.

"Detect." Tyson dodged the third attack and Mitsu came at him again with Extremespeed, sending him flying in to a large rock.

"You're slowing down." The Accelgor spun around, firing a trio of Energy Balls, Tyson running around all of them and throwing his Bone Rush staff like a javelin. Mitsu dodged it and the two met head on, Tyson jumped back as Mitsu used Toxic and he launched Bone Rush again.

Mitsu dodged and Tyson jumped at him and landed a powerful headbutt, "Brick Break!" He landed a powerful cross punch to Mitsu's face and knocked him away, but the Accelgor used Toxic and created a wet patch on the ground just as Tyson landed, and the Scraggy staggered.

"Extremespeed!" Mitsu shot forward at blinding speeds and tackled Tyson, sending him sailing through the air and skidding and rolling across the ground. He slowly stood up and jumped to the side as an Energy Ball flew past him.

"Bug Bite!" Mitsu landed another glancing blow and fired an Energy Ball, Tyson jumped out of the way and spun around with Bone Rush. Mitsu jumped over his attack and flipped, firing off another Energy Ball that hit Tyson on the head.

Tyson ran from the smoke and ducked under Mitsu's scarves as he spun around and moved to swing his energy staff. The moment the Accelgor jumped in to the air to avoid it, Tyson deactivated his attack.

"Faint Attack." He jumped in to the air and raised both arms, using Brick Break and bringing them down on Mitsu's head. The Acclegor though had a mouth full of Toxic and it sprayed over Tyson.

"Dammit!" Tyson coughed, he lazily glared at the Accelgor and a moment later he staggered, his vision blurred a bit and he was seeing double.

"Shed Skin doesn't work on the inside!" the Accelgor exclaimed gleefully. Mitsu used Extremespeed and hit Tyson and knocked him back a few feet then used Bug Bite and landed glancing blow after glancing blow, knocking Tyson around.

"Energy Ball!" Mitsu came to a stop in front of Tyson spun around, launching a ball of green energy and hitting Tyson in the face at point blank range. Tyson flew back and as he tried to get up was drenched with another wave of Toxic.

"Venoshock!" The Scraggy's eyes widened and looked up to see only purple lightning.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" The Scraggy screamed in agony just before a large explosion engulfed him, purple smoke filling the area. Mitsu landed on a large rock and looked on with glee in his harsh eyes. He crossed his arms, waiting to see the results.

As the smoke cleared Tyson was still standing, though wobbling on his feet. He was panting heavily, his body rather burned. He lifted his head to glare at the Accelgor.

"Why aren't you dead?!"

"I'm a lazy bastard…" Tyson slowly reached in to his pants and extracted a Black Belt, "But I only sleep on my terms." He tied it around his waist and formed two Bone Rush staves, no longer having to hold his pants up.

"Extremespeed!" Mitsu hit Tyson but the Scraggy stood his ground and Mitsu jumped back as Tyson swung the staves in succession. He launched one like a Javelin and ran after it. Mitsu dodged to the side and Tyson swung.

The Accelgor jumped over his attack and launched an Energy Ball which Tyson destroyed. Tyson ran forward and used Faint Attack, feinting around Mitsu's Bug Bite attack and hitting him in the back with Bone Rush.

"Energy Ball!" Mitsu fired a trio of Energy Balls and Tyson destroyed them all but was left open for Mitsu to hit him with Extremespeed but Tyson countered with a headbutt and the followed up with Brick Break, landing a punch right to Mitsu's face.

Tyson jumped around and spun on his hands and head with incredible agility and reflexes, looking like something akin to break-dancing. He spun on his head with two energy staves in hand and Mitsu ducked under one and jumped over the other.

Tyson hopped back on to his feet and launched both, Mitsu dodged both and caught Tyson with Bug Bite and another. Tyson went to use Brick Break but was stopped by Energy Ball hitting him on his head again and then being hit by Mitsu's Extremespeed.

He was knocked about again by a barrage of Bug Bite attack, "Why…Won't…You…Die!" Mitsu emphasized each word with a hit more powerful than the last. Tyson didn't speak….

"Toxic!" Mitsu unleashed a stream of poisonous liquid and hit Tyson in the chest knocking him back a couple feet before being surrounded by purple electricity.

"Veno-Extreme!" Mitsu used Extremespeed and barreled in to Tyson with Venoshock. Another explosion was the result and Tyson was sent flying across the sand in to a large rock. As the smoke from the blast cleared, Mitsu was panting heavily, purple sparks arcing around his body.

Tyson slumped forward…

*Yaawwwwn*"

Mitsu's eyes widened as the Scraggy looked up at him, his body slowly being surrounded by an aura of dark energy. "Wha..What is that?!"

"….Payback." Tyson pressed his paws together and spread them out, forming Bone Rush, but this one was a dark purple color, similar to the aura of energy. Mitsu took a couple steps back, with the amount of Physical attacks and overall damage Tyson had taken…

"Bone Rush!" Tyson charged forward, faster than before and hopped in to the air. He swung down and Mitsu jumped back. The staff made contact with the sand and there was an explosion of sand, a shock wave hitting Mitsu.

Tyson threw it like a javelin and struck Mitsu in the stomach, the staff shattering and sending the Accelgor flying at break neck speeds crashing in to a large rock.

Tyson formed another staff and destroyed a barrage of Energy Balls as they were fired by Mitsu and charged at his opponent again. Like before he hopped, jumped, spun and flipped, similar to break-dancing. The two Pokemon moved speedily along the sand and fought…

Tyson put Mitsu on the defensive, his powered up Bone Rush staves and Brick Break attacks throwing up large amounts of sand, making craters and destroying rocks with ease.

"Energy Ball!"

Tyson used Faint Attack and tricked Mitsu in to firing. He was defenseless now…

Tyson unleashed a barrage of hits with two staves, hitting Mitsu in succession with powerful hits and swings that knocked Mitsu through the air. Tyson merged the two staves and jumped high in to the air. Mitsu wobbled on his feet and looked up as Tyson blocked out the sun…

"I finally get to test this…" Tyson spun the staff over his head before rearing back and throwing it down like a javelin, "Hundred Step Breaker!" He clapped his paws together and the single staff burst in to a hundred energy staves raining down on Mitsu, shattering rocks, sand bursting up and Mitsu being struck as well, being knocked around by the rain of weapons.

Tyson landed on one and looked down at the beaten Mitsu, pinned under and between at least dozen staves. He sighed and then coughed up blood on to the sand.

"What a pain.." He grunted just before he fell on to the sand.

**-Grant- **

"Air Slash!"

"Night Slash!"

An injured Ripper launched an air blade at an equally as injured Grant who counter with his own dark energy blade and the two of them crossed blades once again. Grant pushed Ripper back and lunged at the Scyther with X-Scissor.

"Aerial Ace!" Their two attacks collided and Ripper was still thrown back. "Leaf Blade!" Grant disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared behind Ripper the next second. He jumped away and Ripper staggered.

"Bastard.." The Scyther hissed, he cursed under his breath and launched two more Air Slash attacks. Grant slashed through both and the two pokemon charged at one another.

They crossed blades and sparks flew, raining down over the ground. Grant pushed away and ducked under a horizontal slash. Grant slashed upwards and Ripper side stepped and they crossed blades again. Grant jumped up and kicked off of the Scyther's head and Ripper spread his wings and took to the sky.

"Fight me head on! Or don't fight at all!" Grant called out. He launched in to the air and Ripper turned on him.

"Aerial Ace!" Ripper shot forward at great speeds and he and Grant crossed blades again. The Grovyle leaned pushed forward and they flipped until they were parallel to the ground with Grant on top. He pressed his feet to Ripper's chest.

"Strength!" Grant poured all of the power in to his legs and pushed off, sending Ripper falling down and Grant followed.

"Vacuum Wave!" The Scyther slashed a couple times and Grant was caught but the waves of air pressure but he righted himself and sped up his descent.

"X-Scissor!" Grant crossed his arms and Ripper cursed under his breath.

"Aerial Ace!" Ripper shot towards Grant and their attacks collided in a small explosion. Grant flew from the smoke and Ripper followed after him, catching the Grovyle with Fury Cutter and sending him crashing and rolling across the ground.

"I've got you! Air Slash!" He fired air wave upon air wave. Grant scrambled to his feet and flipped out of the way and ran around, Ripper launching waves after him and in front of him. Grant turned and used Leaf Blade to cut through one and jumped between two more air waves.

"Strength" Grant poured his power in to his legs again and launched off of the ground. He spun around another air wave and swung his leg. He landed a solid kick to the side of Ripper's head and sent him rolling across the ground.

"Fury Cutter!" Ripper hopped up and slashed downwards just as Grant was in range but the Grovyle disappeared in a burst of pure speed. Ripper turned around and countered Grant's Leaf Blade and pushed him away. He launched Air Slash and Grant cut through it.

"Vacuum Wave!" Ripper tore both of his scythe blades through the ground and sent wave of air pressure through the earth. Grant activated X-Scissor and ran between the waves just before they crossed.

"Strength!" Grant ran faster and slammed his crossed blades in to Ripper's chest and sent him flying back but the Scyther recovered in mid-flight and used Aerial Ace, hitting Grant in the center of his chest and then used Double Team.

"Aerial Ace!" Grant spun around and decapitated an after image.

"Air Slash!" Grant turned around again and cut through the wave but the attack was false and Ripper was only an after image.

"Fury Cutter!" All of the images disappeared and Grant lurched forward, grunting in pain. In the blink of an eye he was slashed across his back again by Ripper.

"What was that about true speed? Air Slash!" He fired two air waves that slammed in to Grant's back and caused two small explosions, "Vacuum Wave!" Ripper slashed upwards and the smoke cloud was dispersed by the air wave and Grant was carried in to the air and cut by the sharp winds.

"It's Over! Evisceration Wave!" Ripper launched in to the air above Grant and slashed his scythe blades at blinding speed until they were nothing more than blurs of green and glints of steel under the sun. He fired dozens of air waves upon Grant who was slammed in to the ground by the first wave and the rest came crashing down on him. The air waves kicked up a large cloud of dust and smoke.

Ripper was panting lightly; he lowered his blades and waited for the smoke to settle. Once it did, he grinned triumphantly seeing Grant lying in the center of a field of gashes in the earth and Grant was bruised and cut.

"Yes! YES! Victory is mine!" Ripper landed on the ground and stalked up to Grant, raising one of his Scythe blades that glinted in the sunlight, "Your head is mine!" He walked up to the injured Grovyle and raised one of the blades.

He brought it down and the sound of blades clashing filled the air. Ripper's eyes widened in surprise and Grant slowly rose to his feet, a smirk on his face and his Leaf Blade crossed with Ripper's scythe.

"It's been fun…You've earned my respect.." Grant pushed away and then grabbed Ripper's head in the confusion and lifted him in to the air, "Crush Claw!" Grant's claw glowed with power and he slammed Ripper in to the ground head first and tossed him in to the air.

The Scyther recovered, "Air Slash!" Grant dodged around it and flipped in to the air. He activated X-Scissor and Ripper attempted to block with Fury Cutter but was knocked back and Grant attacked without mercy. Swift, powerful slashes with Leaf Blade and Night Slash, switching between them and attacking Ripper from every direction.

"Aaah! Vacuum Wave!" Grant slid to a stop after his last slash and turned around, he side-stepped the wave of air pressure and disappeared in a burst of speed, landing a powerful uppercut to Ripper's chin and knocking him in to the air and Grant jumped up with X-Scissor, hitting Ripper in the stomach and sending him sailing through the air.

Grant strengthened his legs and jumped after him, going past him and much higher in to the air.

"Crush Claw!" Grant activated his attack with his right claw and the power slowly spread to the leaf on his arm. It turned green and a moment later it became an elongated scythe blade, at least five in length and wicked sharp with a deep curve.

"Air Slash!" Ripper attempted to stop him and with a single spin, Grant cut through all of the air waves and was gaining speed.

"Head Hunter!" Grant poured every ounce of his energy in to one last attack and Ripper activated Fury Cutter. They both slashed just as the two of them crossed paths just as they reached the ground and they slid to a stop.

Grant stood straight and deactivated his attack, "You fought well. Much respect." Ripper was cut in half a moment later, his upper body being separated from his legs. Grant stood there and he looked at the sky.

"Sliced and diced…best fight ever.." A cut ran diagonally across his chest. He actually smiled and fell back with a thud.

**-Brody-**

Brody activated Close Combat and so did Cross, the two of them clashed, trading blows and Brody sent the Heracross flying back with an Aura Sphere to his chest.

"Megahorn!"

"Blaze Kick!"

The two attacks collided and Cross was thrown back and Brody flipped in to air. The Lucario unleashed a barrage of Aura Sphere's and Cross avoided them and closed the distance between them in second. He wrapped his arms around Brody and started to flip as they dropped.

"Seismic Toss!" One last flip and Cross sent Brody crashing in to the ground. The Lucario activated Blaze Kick and softened his landing before launching back and landing a knee right to Cross' chest and Brody maneuvered around Cross and blasted him in the back with Aura Sphere.

Cross went crashing to the ground but used his wings to slow himself down and Brody landed without injury.

"You're beginning to annoy me!" Cross yelled.

"Feeling's mutual." Brody said with a friendly smile. Focus Blast collided with Aura sphere and the two were back at it, trading blows with Close Combat. Brody landed a kick and Cross landed a punch and the two jumped back from one another.

"Focus Blast!" Cross swung his horn and fired a barrage of smaller energy balls and Brody activated Protect to shield himself. He dropped the shield just as Cross flew at him with Megahorn and he jumped over the Heracross.

"Too slow!"

"Aerial Ace!" Cross changed directions and shot at Brody at high-speeds but the Lucario still managed to dodge the attack.

"Rraaagh! Focus Blast!"

"Aura Sphere!"

The two attacks collided in mid-air and Cross few through the smoke to attack but was shocked to see Brody flying at him with Blaze Kick. Brody's foot made contact and Cross was sent sailing through the air and Brody gave chase. He jumped in to the air just as Cross stopped himself and fired an Aura Sphere that hit its mark.

"RRAaaagh!" Cross charged forward with a battle cry of rage and grabbed Brody by the throat, slamming him in to the ground. He reared his head back and created an energy ball at the tip of his horn and threw it right in to Brody's face causing a small explosion.

Brody jumped out but was slammed in to by Cross using Aerial Ace. "I'll kill you!" He screamed. He threw Brody away and stamped his feet in to the ground. His horn began to glow and the ground actually started fracture under the power he was exerting.

"Seismic….HORN!" Cross reared his head back and Brody moved to run away but was too late as the Heracross slammed his horn in to the ground and chunks of earth turned up and pillars of blunt and jagged earth shot up from the ground, collapsing multiple buildings in the process and Brody screamed as he was engulfed by the wave of earth.

Cross was panting heavily in the center of his destruction. He raised his head and looked ahead of him in the rubble. Brody was among stones, jagged rocks narrowly missed piercing his body.

Cross charged Focus Blast with a little more power and reared his head back, "It's over.." He launched the orb. Just as it Brody, there was a brief movement and the energy ball was shattered, Brody's right arm was out-stretched and his palm was smoking.

"WHAT?!" Cross screamed in rage. The Lucario lurched and his head lurched forward. He slowly raised his head, one eye closed in pain and he chuckled.

"I should've warned you, I've got a…" He shakily rose to his feet, "bit of a stubborn streak…" He was standing now. Cross looked at him from below, visibly shaking with anger and no doubt energy exhaustion.

Brody slammed his fists together and was surrounded by a blue aura as a gust of wind swept by, "I'm ending this…" He launched in to the air, "Now!" He flipped skillfully before pointing his body down and diving.

Cross yelled in rage and attempted to move but stumbled. "No! NO! I cannot Lose! I will not dishonor my Lord!"

Brody's aura turned red and his formed an red Aura Sphere with an orange core surrounded by crackling flames, He right his body and reared back his right arm as the orb gained power.

"Now It's over! Burning Spirit Blast! Brody thrust the orb forward and Cross gave one last cry…

"Long Live Kramzak!" The two of them were engulfed in a red dome that exploded in to a pillar of red light that destroyed the walls of earth that Cross had created. It soon died down and all that was left was a smoldering crater. Brody stumbled out and coughed, smoke rising from his back and his right paw was rather burnt..

He rolled on to his back and chuckled, "….Ouch." He promptly passed out.

**SD: Alright, it's time to end this right here. Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with final exams and the wrestling season has been brutal…but enough about my life. Also, I have to thank Barett M107 for doing the fights for this chapter, I must say that you've outdone yourself. What will happen next? Will they be able to reunite with Marin and Team Ivory? Find out next chapter…**

**Also, here are the attack combinations for the pokémon in this chapter.**

**Dragon Flame = Flamethrower + Dragon Rage (Alistar)**

**Hundred Step Breaker = Payback + Bone Rush (Tyson)**

**Burning Spirit Blast = Blaze Kick + Aura Sphere (Brody)**

**Thunder Hammer = Thunder Punch + Hammer Arm (Duncan)**

**Head Hunter = Leaf Blade + Crush Claw (Grant)**

**Review everyone!**


	39. Enter Team Autumn! The Seaside Cave

**Hello everyone, it is time for another exciting chapter of PMD Ivory. Look, I know that I haven't been able to pay more attention to other characters in the past (and still have yet to introduce more…) but I hope this chapter makes up for it. So…May I have a disclaimer please!?**

**Flame: SuperDaikenki does not own pokémon, only this story.**

**Chapter 39: Enter Team Autumn! The Seaside Cave!**

It is just a normal day in the Ninetales guild…well, not too normal since three exploration teams are not part of the guild as they left for a very important mission. One team sat within the guild's library where a Leafeon, a Glaceon, and a Snivy sat at a table.

*Sigh* "It's kinda weird that Dew's team, Grant's team, _and_ Tyson's team aren't here." said Folium with a bored expression.

"Yeah, I have to agree." Spoke Niveus "It's been almost a week since Grant's team has left without a word."

"You don't think that they're in trouble do you?" Asked Folium.

"They're probably fine, remember the Guild cup? We've all seen how good they are in battle so I shouldn't be too worried." Said Niveus.

"Hey, didn't you say something about a new team that has joined some time after them?" Asked the Snivy.

"You're right Francis, there was a team that just joined known as Team Shadow, but what I can remember, they don't get along well with Dew's team….there's something about them that gave me a bad feeling though."Added Folium.

"Look, we just can't sit around here, we should do a few missions for now, it's our only way to catching up with them." Said Niveus, as if Arceus has heard their prayers, a familiar Xatu appeared before the three pokémon.

"The Guildmaster would like to see you." Spoke Star in her monotone voice before teleporting away.

**-Flame's Office-**

"Come on…Please make contact…" A Ninetales said to herself as she heard the door open from behind her. She quickly regained her composure as Folium, Niveus, and Francis walked into the room.

"Guildmaster Flame, you wanted to see us?" Asked Folium.

"Ah…yes. Team Autumn, I have a special mission for you to do." Flame spoke in her usual calm voice.

"A special mission!?" Exclaimed an excited Francis.

"Yes, I want you three to go and investigate an area known as Seaside Cave." Ordered the Ninetales.

"So…what's so special about this Seaside Cave?" Asked Niveus as Flame used Psychic to remove a book from its shelf. Everyone gathered around her as she opened the book which showed a picture of a small cave near a beach.

"Seaside Cave is an area that was once a part of legend." Said Flame. "Many people believed that there is once a treasure that is hidden inside there. Many have tried to find it, but all have failed."

"What is this treasure?" Questioned Francis.

"And since many have failed into finding it, what makes you think that we can find it?" Asked Niveus.

"This may not be a good reason, but let's just say I know that you can do it." Said the Guildmaster as her eyes gleamed brightly.

"And the treasure?" Inquired Folium.

"You'll know what it is as soon as you find it. Seaside Cave is just southwest of Pokétown," Spoke Flame as she marked down their map. "Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." The three pokémon said in unison.

"Good, now dismiss." The fire type ordered as Team Autumn left the room.

"Maybe I should've went along, I pray for their safety." Flame said to herself.

**-Pokétown-**

"Alright, now before we head to Seaside Cave, we need to get some supplies first." Suggested Niveus as they walked through the town.

"You're probably right, because who knows what we might face over when we get there." Said Niveus as the guild pokémon approached a shack that is the shape of a Pachirisu.

"Ah! Team Autumn! Welcome to the Pachi Family market. It's been a while since a team has came to shop here." A male Pachirisu with a red bow tie said happily with a smile.

"Hey Dash, how are you and your family?" Asked Niveus as a female Pachirisu with a yellow bow approached them.

"We're doing fine." Spoke the female Pachirisu. "What do you need?"

"We're heading towards Seaside Cave, do you happen to have any luminous orbs and maybe reviver seeds?" Asked Francis.

"Hmmm…I think I've heard of that place before, but my memory is dry on it." Thought Dash.

"But we do have the items that you need." Said the second Pachirisu. "Jolt! Light! Bring the Reviver seeds and the Luminous orbs!" She called out as two smaller versions of the squirrel pokémon ran out with the items. One had a star shaped birthmark on its head, while the other has a crescent birthmark on its chest.

"Congratulations, you're able to get the last of these two items." The first Pachirisu revealed to be Jolt.

"We only have one luminous orb and three reviver seeds." Light said as she placed the four items on the counter.

"That will be 2.050 poké." Said Dash as Folium paid for the items.

"Alright, thanks." Said Niveus as the three pokémon left the store.

"Anytime! Come back soon!" The family of four chirped as they waved goodbye.

***Elsewhere***

"Seaside Cave? Master Celestio, what's so special about that place?" Asked a Honchkrow he stood before the star-made Latios.

"Well Giovanni, Seaside Cave is said to hold a treasure. One that I must obtain is one of the fifteen treasures. Inside are ancient ruins that contain a treasure that I need." Celestio explained.

"I have one question, what is this treasure? And why did you choose us to do this? Asked Giovanni pointing his wing at his Murkrow subordinates.

"I told you before that it's part of my plan." Said Celestio.

"W-what is this plan?" Asked Michael nervously.

"I'll explain as soon as you've done your job. Now GO!" The Latios ordered as the Three crow pokémon flew away. Simon and Kora eventually approached the room.

"Again…why do you send these weaklings." The Shiny Riolu said coldly.

"I have to agree with Simon, we could've easily completed this mission with _no_ failure at all." Spoke Kora.

"Like I've said, you two will bring too much attention towards yourself. It would be best that you will go at a later time." Explained Celestio.

"You still haven't told us what you're planning to do with this treasure, and when are you going to let me get my hands on Jesse?" Questioned Simon.

"Right now the one you seek is at another location. If he and his friends happen to live, then I'll let you fight him." Offered Celestio.

"Fine…" The Shiny Riolu growled as he walked away.

"S-Simon, wait up!" Kora yelled as she followed him.

**-Team Autumn-**

"Wow, Flame wasn't kidding about how far this place is." Said Francis as the three pokémon stopped for a moment. There, is a long stretch of sand on a beach where many Krabby roam as they spat bubbles from the ocean below. Just a few meters away from the team

"But you gotta admit, this place is beautiful." Spoke Niveus.

"It is, but right now we got to find this treasure." Said Niveus

"You're right, let's go!" Chirped Francis as the three pokémon ran inside the cave. Unknown to them, they are watched by a large figure.

"It seems that I've found the friends who will help _them_." The figure thought before disappearing into the shadows.

**-Flame's Office-**

"Come on…come on…" The Guildmaster said to herself as she sat alone in her room, a ruby floatd in frunt of her with a psychic aura. Clearly she is worried about something. "For the love of Arceus, please respond."

"H…hello? Flame, is that you?" A male voice spoke through telapathy.

"Shock? Finally, I'm able to contact you, what happened?" Flame said in a worried tone.

"As soon as I made it to the desert, I was attacked and captured by one of the Drapion's soldiers. I was captured and was tortured in their prisons for a few days until I was rescued," The Raichu explained.

"My word…How did you escape?" The fire type asked.

"Let's say that I've met the "Queen", also I've found them…actually they found me."

"You mean…"

"Yeah, they're here." Said Shock.

"I've sent three teams over there, are they safe? Asked Flame.

"I saw my son's team was here recently, another pokémon, a Purrloin was with them too. They were attacked by that same pokémon that attacked me, but we were able to help them. As for the other teams, I haven't seen them." Shock explained.

"So…about Arrow and Aqua, did they-"

"Arrow met them, Aqua I-on't know." He said.

"Shock, are you there? I'm losing contact with you." The Guildmaster said with a worried tone.

"Y-s, that item you gave me –as da-aged. We we-e a-tacked by another one of the soldiers that we've h-ld ca-tive." The electric type explained. "Don't sen- any he-p, we're fine."

"Ok, is Team Ivory there? There's something I need to talk to them about." Spoke Flame.

"Th-y –eft. I'm sure t-at th-y left with Ar-ow or the "Queen". As, for S-atic, I told him to le-ve when we were a-tacked. I'm los-ng conta-t wit- you, Fla-"Shock said as he was cut off.

"Shock? Shock! Please respond!" Flame shouted as she tries to contact her friend.

*sigh* "I at least hope they're safe." The Ninetales said to herself.

**-Seaside Cave-**

Team Autumn walked made it far inside of the cave, unlike most places, there is something odd about it. Many of the pokémon, mostly water types tried to attack the team. But were easily defeated due to Francis' and Folium's grass attacks. It didn't take them long until they stopped to rest in a large cleating inside the cave.

"Man…this is taking longer than I thought." Francis said as he laid on the ground due to exhaustion.

"I agree, the pokémon here are really aggressive here too. It would be a good idea to rest." Suggested Folium.

"I can't complain about that. Besides, who knows what tough pokémon are ahead of us?" Niveus said as she lay next to Folium. It wasn't long until the three pokémon fell asleep.

**-000-**

Team Autumn are seen floating in an open space. For some odd reason, the team's energy is restored, but they couldn't speak. It wasn't long until a shadowy figure of a four-winged dragon appeared before them.

"_Greetings to thou who shan't speak."_

"_Thy seeketh the friends of the treasure thou seek."_

"_Deep in the cave lies the item thou shalt need."_

"_But thou shalt battle who's heart fills with greed."_

"_Thy has ran out of time but, shall return."_

"_The main five of thou friends, thy seek in concern."_

"_Speaketh the messenger of truth."_

It wasn't long until the figure disappeared within a blinding white light.

**-000-**

Team Autumn woke up completely energized, they all looked around in confusion due to what they just saw.

"Uh…did anyone see a weird shadow?" Asked Folium as he's still looking around.

"I think so, but really, that was weird." Replied Francis.

"It's probably just a Gengar trying to pull a trick on us." Said Niveus. "We should probably get going while we can."

"Right." The two males said as they went deeper into the cave. Inside, they made it into a dead end. But there is something odd about it. The area now consist of a large lake, the water is clear as crystal that hung on the walls. Under the water, lies a cave that is only small enough for one pokémon to go through.

"Wow…this place is-"

"Amazing?" Niveus cut off Folium as they looked around the cave.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get through here?" Asked Folium, pointing to the underwater cave.

"Heh-heh, maybe we can help you with that." A familiar deep voice spoke that cause the two eeveelutions to perk up their ears.

"Who's that!?" Shouted Francis as the cave suddenly went black.

"What I'm saying is that we can help you get that treasure, by staying out of our way. You and those loser friends of yours." The voice spoke again as the three pokémon team looked around.

"Francis, you have the luminous orb?" Asked Niveus as the Snivy took the orb out of his bag and threw it to the ground, illuminating the area, to everyone's surprise, Team Shadow stood before them along with two Kingler…

"What the…Team Shadow!?" Shouted Folium.

"What are you three doing here!?" Exclaimed Niveus.

"It's funny that you should ask, but we know that there is a treasure here. And we do not want you three to go anywhere near it." Explained Giovanni.

"So, that's why you haven't shown up at the guild lately." Spoke Niveus.

"Excuse me, but who are these guys?" Asked Francis.

"I'm glad you asked grass worm, I'm Giovanni, the leader of team Shadow. We are here to take a certain reassure, but since you're here. I guess I can make an example out of you for that stupid otter and fox." He grinned as his team positioned for battle.

Niveus, Folium and Francis all readied themselves to move at any given moment, their eyes darting between the five opponents before them. Folium and Francis inwardly worried facing three Flying types.

"We have to think about this…One wrong step a-" Niveus shot forward before he could finish talking and she hopped in to the air.

"Niveus!"

"Ice Beam!" The Glaceon released a jagged energy stream and the five pokemon scattered, Team Shadow taking flight and the two Kinglers scuttling away from the Ice beam with surprising speed.

"Aerial Ace!" Micheal and Marcos, the two Murkrow shot at Niveus at great speeds and Glaceon grinned as she somersaulted. A torrent of water surrounded her tail as she brought it down.

"Aqua Tail!"

"Bwah!" Marcos stopped his attack as he was spooked and he flapped haphazardly, trying to escape and ended up hitting Micheal and sent the two of them falling, giving Niveus no target and her attack crashed on to the ground in to a powerful flood of water.

"You're mine! Night Slash!" Niveus looked over her shoulder to see Giovanni flying towards her with glowing wings. She couldn't defend in mid-air…

"Aerial Ace!" Giovanni was struck by Folium from his right and knocked away but he righted himself and arced around them, glaring daggers at the two Eevee-lutions.

"Thanks.." Niveus said with a wink and Folium blushed at that.

"Crabhammer!" The two Kingler slid across the slick ground that Niveus had created and both raised their claws that glowed with power.

"Quick Attack!" Niveus dodged around one that came down and Francis was above that Kingler in the blink of an eye. He somersaulted as his tail glowed with power…

"Leaf Blade!" He brought the attack down on the Kingler's head.

"Aerial Ace!" Folium shot to the side, avoiding the attack from his Kingler and struck the second one and he kicked off and struck the first from the side.

"Destroy them you fools!"

"Right Boss!" Michael and Marcos said in unison and they flew close to the ground.

"Aerial Ace!" Both of them called out in unison. Their speed increased and lunged at the guild pokémon,

"Ice Beam!" Niveus stepped in front of her teammates and fired a beam of ice at the two Murkrow. Marcos moved of the way while Michael got hit as it froze his wing.

"Damn the ice queen?" Michael said to himself as he fell to the ground as the two Kingler jumped into the air.

"Bubblebeam!" The crab pokémon jumped into the air as they aimed for Niveus and Folium who jumped out of the way separating the two, not noticing Francis that appeared under them.

"Leaf Storm!" The Snivy ran under the two water types as he spun on top of his head while dozens of leaves appeared, knocking the two crabs out cold.

"What the…!? Celestio said that these two were supposed to be good." Growled Giovanni as he lunged at Francis as he began to get up..

"Let's end this quickly, Brave Bird!" The Honchkrow shouted as Niveus jumped out of the way, unknown to her they're two familiar birds right behind her.

"Double Night Slash!"

"Aahhhh!" Niveus screamed as the two crow pokémon cut her with their wings, making her fall to the ground face first.

"Niveus!" Folium shouted only to get sent flying by a Brave Bird courtesy of Giovanni. Francis soon found himself surrounded by the three dark types.

"Hey boss, look what we have here?" Taunted Marcos.

"Y-yeah, easy pickings." Finished Michael

"This isn't good." Francis thought. "I'm in serious trouble if I keep this up."

"Alright boys, let's finish this." Giovanni smirked his wings glowed purple while the two Murkrow's wings glowed white.

"What's going on here?" The Snivy asked worriedly.

"This…UNO!" Marcos used Ariel Ace to knock Francis backwards.

"DOS! "Michael used the same move to knock the Snivy into the air. Before he had a chance to react, he saw Giovanni flying above him with a grin.

"Tres…" Giovanni used Night Slash on Francis' stomach knocking the air out of him as soon as he fell to the ground.

"Crap…Francis." Said Folium weakly as he tried to get up but failed.

"Looks like its two down, one to go. Let's take these losers out while we can." Spoke Giovanni as he and his team prepared for the same attack.

"UN-"

"Quick Tail!" A familiar voice shouted as blue blur came out of nowhere. It's tail slapped Marcos, sending him into lake behind them.

"Wha…what th-!" Michael didn't get the chance to react as he was hit by the same attack as he crashed into the wall. The figure slowed down as it was Niveus who stopped next to Folium.

"Are you ok?" Asked the Glaceon.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me right there." Replied the Leafeon.

"No problem, now we have to deal with him." Niveus said as they directed their attention towards Giovanni.

"Fine, I can take you both on myself anyways! Try and hit me. I dare you!" The Honchkrow screamed.

"Your Taunt doesn't work on me. Last Resort!"

Giovanni smiled as a blinding white light came from Niveus' body. As it approached the hih, he disappeared.

"What…"

"Sucker Punch!" Out of nowhere, Niveus was hit by Giovanni as Folium is nowhere to be found.

"Looks like your friend's abandoned you." The Dark/Flying type smirked as the Glaceon struggled to get up. No matter, I can have some fun while it last."

As soon as he approached Niveus, he felt something tie his feet down. He saw vines that were wrapped around his legs as he tried to struggle.

"How do you like my Grass Knot?" Asked a newly revived Francis.

"You…bastard, I thought we took you out." Giovanni muttered

"There's a thing called a Reviver Seed, am I right leader?" He asked as Francis jumped out of the ground behind the Honchkrow.

"Aerial Blade!"

"Double Trouble!" Francis shouted as Folium's tail glowed a pale green while Francis charged up his Leaf Blade as they glew brightly. The attacks hit knocking out the Big Boss pokémon.

"Alright, we did it!" Cheered Francis before passing out.

"Should we help him?" Asked Folium.

"He should be fine, and also. Thank you for saving me back there." Niveus said causing Folium to rub his head sheepishly.

"That's not a problem, but we should do something abou-" Before Folium could finish, they saw that Team Shadow disappeared as if they were teleported.

"Ok, that was weird, but how are we going to find the treasure?" Asked Niveus as the cave glew a bright light.

"You possess the sprit to carry a relic, but the one I need is not with you." The voice said as it showed a blue aura of a medium sized pokémon before disappearing.

"Ok, that was even weirder." Said Folium.

"And who is that pokémon it was talking about…unless it's"

**-The Ruins-**

"Finally, we're here." Said Arrow as he and the three members of Team Ivory made it to a large room where many paintings and Unown letters appear on the wall.

"Uh dad, you sure this is the place?" Asked Dew.

"Yeah, it looked like the many rooms we've passed before." Added Mystic.

"Don't worry; we'll be sure to make it your last stay." A female voice spoke as a Kirlia teleported with familiar Beedrill.

"Not you again!" Shouted Morgan pointing at Javaline.

"Oh yes, this time, I will have my revenge." The Beedrill said before firing Toxic Spikes at the group.

**Alright, after ALMOST 3 weeks, this chapter is finally up. I don't have much to say besides thanking Barrett (even though the chapter was lost) for helping me with this one. But many questions arise. Where is Team Shadow? Will Jesse and Static be able to help Team Ivory and Arrow? And what was that figure at the lake? Find out next chapter….oh yeah, here are the attack combinations too.**

**Three Amigos combo: 2 aerial aces + night slash (Team Shadow)**

**Quick Tail: Aqua Tail + Quick Attack (Niveus)**

**Aerial Blade: Leaf Blade + Aerial Ace (Folium)**

**Double Trouble: Leaf Blade + partner attack (Francis)**

**Shock: Review everyone.**


	40. The Battle Begins!

**Hello everyone, sorry for taking so long. This is the 40****th**** chapter of PMD The Sacred Relics. Anyways, this chapter will be…an interesting one. So, let's begin!**

**Static: SuperDaikenki does not own pokémon.**

**Chapter 40: The Battle Begins!**

"You hear something?" Lila asked as Jesse and Marin stopped to look around.

"Sort of, Jesse is your aura activated?" Marin turned to the Riolu. Jesse looked and saw four pokémon fighting two other pokémon. Two of them, he doesn't recognized, but he noticed a familiar figure.

"We have to hurry! They're fighting that Beedrill and another pokémon that I believe is a Kirlia.

"Javaline and Sala…Kramzak's dirtiest soldiers…" Lila said to herself before running off. Only to be stopped by Jesse.

"What is it now!?" The Liepard screamed.

"Someone else is coming." Jesse said as he saw a yellow blur is running closer to them, only for it to jump into the air with his body crackling in electricity.

"You want a piece of me huh!? Thunderbolt!" The voice shouted as he fired a large bolt of electricity. The three pokémon quickly moved out of the way.

"Fake out! Lila shouted as she hit the figure at great speeds, knocking the pokémon to the wall. The pokémon was revealed to be Static.

"Static, what the hell!?" Shouted Jesse.

"Urgh…sorry, I thought you were the enemy." Said Static rubbing his head.

"We're not, but how did you know where to find us?" Asked Marin.

"The hideout…was attacked. My dad said to head north and I saw you three entering the ruins." Explained as Lila gasped.

"What!? Why did you leave them behind!?" Screamed Lila as she pushed static against the wall

"Lila, let him go!" Shouted "Jesse as he pulled the Pikachu away from her.

"Thanks…" Static said gasping for air. "My father told me to leave. As soon as I left, I noticed a couple of figures that were running on the rooftops. I've tried to catch up, but I ran into some trouble.

"Like what?" Asked Marin.

**Flashback**

Static is running through Kramzakia as he ran into a Krookodile.

"Hey watch it runt!" The red crocodile shouted as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry, I got to go now." Static was about to run off only to be blocked by the ground/dark type.

"We're gonna settle this here." The Krookodile said as he reached for the Pikachu.

"Iron Tail!" Static spun on the ground as his tail hit the Krookodile…below the belt.

"Aaagghhh! You little punk!" the Krookodile screamed holding his "goods" as he fell to the ground. Dozens of Masqurain started flying towards them.

Why are there so many bug pokémon in this dessert? Static thought as he ran off.

"Stop!" One of the moth pokémon shouted "Under Lord Kramzak's command, both of you are under arrest!"

"I have no time for this…" Static said to himself as he attempted to run.

"Air cutter!" The Masquerain group flapped their wings as they hit the electric type, only for him to disappear in a pile of smoke.

"Dammit! We've lost him!" One of them shouted.

"But at least we have this one here…" The head Masqurain spoke motioning towards the Krookodile. Static is yards away from the scene.

"I've wasted too much time, I have to hurry." Static said to himself as he ran off towards the ruins.

**End Flashback**

"Wow, that's some story." Said Lila before scowling "But what about my group!?"

"Lila, just calm down, I'm sure they'll be fine." Assured Jesse as the Liepard took a deep breath.

"You're lucky you're cute." Said Lila as Static gave Jesse a look who blushed. Before he said anything, a tremor rung throughout the ruins.

"Looks like we have to hurry." The Riolu said activating his aura and ran off. The others soon followed after him.

**Deep in the ruins**

"Take Cover!" Arrow commanded as Arrow and he and the remaining members of Team Ivory jumped out of the way.

"Razor Shell!"

"Slash!"

Dew and Morgan prepared their respective attacks and cut two large rocks to pieces. Their eyes widened as Javaline flew at breakneck speeds towards them.

"Twin Needle!" She exclaimed as she thrust both of her needles at the Dewott and Meowth. They blocked and were thrown back by the sheer force behind the attack.

"You again!" Dew growled. His body began to glow with a blue aura and his Razor Shell blade lengthened, "Revenge Razor!" He yelled as he launched a crescent shaped projectile.

Javaline disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared above the two sibling pokémon, "You should've played and stayed dead in the desert! I'm going to enjoy this so much!"

"Shut your mouth!" Mystic shouted as she ran and jumped off of a rock protruding up from the ground, "Shadow Ball!" She fired off a trio of spectral energy balls which were promptly destroyed three Focus Blasts.

"You didn't forget little old me, did you?" Sala the Kirlia said with a smirk, "A fatal mistake."

"Poison Sting!" The Beedrill unleashed a storm of poison needles upon them and the three members of Team Ivory quickly took cover.

Arrow growled at the Beedrill from his cover and dashed out at in to the open at the amazing speeds and jumped from rocks to large rocks as he gained greater ground.

"Focus Blast!"

"Power Gem!"

The Persian's gem glowed red and fired a quick shot of red energy that countered the fighting-type move and the moment he landed on a rock, he crouched.

"I have you in my sights!" He growled. He launched through the air using his powerful hind legs and passed through the smoke cloud as he cried out, "Shadow Claw!"

Sala let a small smile cross her face as she followed Arrow's foremost claw as it neared her face, "Teleport," and she was gone.

Arrow growled in annoyance and flipped to gain more altitude, "Then I'll find a new target…And I know just the one!" He went in to a dive.

Towards Javaline.

"Stay away from them!" Arrow roared. Javaline turned the Poison Needle on him but he dived through it and flipped out of the line of fire without a scratch. He was right in front of Javaline before she could counter.

"Night Slash!"

Arrow disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared in the air just before he landed on a jutting rock. Javaline hovered in the air for a few moments before she fell to the ground with a crash that kicked up a cloud of dust.

"All right!" Dew exclaimed.

"Go dad!" Morgan cheered.

Arrow smirked a bit but didn't let that stop him from jumping back in to battle.

"Come at me!" Arrow roared. He ran in to battle again and dodged a barrage of Focus Blast attacks from Sala, one of which propelled him in to the air.

"Shockwave," Sala waved her arms and fired to crescent electrical waves. Arrow narrowed his eyes and electricity sparked around his body.

"Thunderbolt!"

His electric bolt clashed with Sala's attack in mid-air. The two Shockwaves struck one another and gained more power causing an explosion that engulfed both the Persian and Kirlia in black smoke.

"Ugwaah!" Arrow cried out in pain as he was sent crashing in to the ground below. Two more Shockwaves sliced through the smoke on course for him.

"Revenge Razor!"

"Dark Pulse!"

A stream of dark energy and blue crescent wave countered both. Arrow looked over his shoulder to see both Dew and Mystic standing that. They nodded at him and he nodded back.

He turned to run to Javaline and deliver the finishing blow but was stunned to find Sala standing behind him. She reached out and pressed the tip of her hand to his gem and his shoulders slumped.

"Attack them, my new puppet," She said with a sweet voice laced with evil. Arrow slowly turned around and set his sights on the three pokémon before him.

Dew, Morgan and Mystic.

"Dad?"

Arrow didn't respond.

"Wha-"

Arrow disappeared in a burst of speed and Dew was sent spiraling in to the remains of a building courtesy of Arrow and his Shadow Claw. Morgan and Mystic jumped back but he set his sights on the Meowth.

"Slash!"

"Night Slash."

The two moves clashed, but Arrow's superior strength won and sent Morgan sailing through the air. He jumped up and avoided being hit from the side by Mystic's Dark Pulse and immediately countered her Sucker Punch with Night Slash.

"Power Gem."

He fired a quick red beam that hit Mystic and sent her crashing in to a boulder at high speeds. His eyes glowed for a brief moment, signaling Detect and he jumped back as a bruised and injured Dew down with a vertical slash using Razor Shell.

"You're in a trance!" Dew yelled, "If you don't wake up, we'll beat you until you do!"

At that moment Arrow jumped back as Dew slashed horizontally and Morgan lunged at him with her claws at the ready. He moved his head to the side as Mystic came down with a Sucker Punch attack jumped back on to the higher ground when all three attacked him at once.

"Power Gem," He said in a monotonous voice. He fired at the ground and the three of them scattered.

"Revenge Razor!"

"Dark Pulse!"

Dew and Mystic attacked with their long range attacks and Arrow again used Power Gem and countered both with ease, putting a cloud of black smoke between them.

"Slash!"

Morgan jumped through the smoke and slashed downwards at her father. He side stepped it and lunged forward with a headbutt that made contact and knocked her off balance.

"Night Slash," Arrow said. Morgan 's eyes widened and glowed for a brief second and she narrowly dodged the attack as it came at her. She countered with slash and Arrow dodged using Detect as well and father and daughter danced around, exchanging attacks and dodging.

Morgan's Detect was the first to wear off and she was flying by a Power Gem attack and Arrow jumped after her with Night Slash. He was caught in mid-air by Dew and his Aqua Jet and both crashed in to the adjacent building. Red beams burst through the wall and a surge of water followed. A loud explosion came from the next floor and a large hole was blown in the wall, Dew came falling out.

"Dew!" Mystic shouted in fear. Arrow dived down towards his son and prepared Shadow Call but Dew launched Revenge Razor and managed to land safely. He staggered away just as Arrow landed on his feet. Neither a bead of sweat on his brow nor any visible injuries, only some dirt scuffs on his fur.

"Rain Dance…" Arrow said monotonously and started to dance in a fluid motion.

"Stop him!" Morgan shouted. Dew and Mystic nodded and all three charged him from different directions. Arrow used Detect as well and dodged as he danced around. His dancing movements knocked them about and caused them to nearly attack one another. Storm clouds began to gather overhead and thunder rumbled.

"It's almost time…" Sala said with a hint of glee in her voice. Javaline lazily buzzed over her, still dazed from her brief fight with Arrow.

Rain began to fall and the three pokémon jumped away. All three of them were panting, trying to bring precious oxygen back in to their lungs, while Arrow was breathing normally. He had no injuries.

All of them were drenched in seconds by the rain.

"Flash Bolt."

It happened in an instant. Lightning flashed overhead and thunder roared across the sky. Arrow was surrounded by electricity and a bolt fired in to the sky. It passed in to the black clouds overhead and three larger bolts came crashing down upon Mystic, Dew and Morgan.

All in the blink of an eye.

They cried out in agony, screaming their lungs out. Javaline laughed victoriously from on high and Sala's mouth twisted in to a grin, a sadistic grin.

The attack dispersed and all three pokemon fell to the ground with a thud. Arrow merely sat there.

There was movement and he slowly swiveled his head to see Morgan slowly rising on to her feet. Her body was surrounded by a glowing white aura.

She placed her paws together.

"Wake up…" Arrow blinked, watching as a tear traveled down her cheek, "Please, wake up… I don't want to do this…" Morgan pleaded but he didn't respond to her. He paws glowed.

"Wake up, Father!" She screamed as she jumped in to the air. Her aura became larger in an instant like an aura of flames and gathered around her paws as she raised them over her head. The energy gathered and gathered.

"Grand Fall!" The energy burst in to a massive energy blade many times Morgan's size in the shape of a double edged broad sword.

Arrow watched as the crying Meowth swung down upon him.

'_Arrow' _He heard his mistress' voice in his mind, _'Do it.' _

"Power Gem…" He complied. He fired a small beam of red energy that struck Morgan and broke her attack. She hovered in the air for a few moments before coming down with a wet squelch in to the mud.

"Good job my pet, now I want you to bring them to me." The Kirlia commanded as the Persian grabbed Dew and Mystic. As soon as he grabbed the Zorua, the orb around her neck began to glow faintly before dimming down.

"Well hello there." Sala said as she used her psychic abilities to remove the treasure. "This will make a nice trophy for moi."

"Why would you need garbage like that?" Retorted Javaline as she took Dew's scalchops and tossed them away. "He won't need these where he's going.

"But what about her?" Asked Sala turning towards Morgan.

"Just leave her; she's going to die here anyway." Remarked Javaline.

"Hey, I hear voices!" A voice yelled as a group of four pokémon ran towards the scene.

"Looks like we have visitors…" Sala said as they were approached by Static, Jesse, Lila, and Marin.

"Dew! Mystic!" Static and Jesse shouted as they ran towards the group. Only for the group to teleport out of the way.

"Wait…is that Bedrill!? Shouted Marin as the five pokémon teleported between the two groups.

"What are you doing with them!?" Growled Lila as the two looked at them. "And what are you doing with them Arrow!?"

"So we finally meet with the Queen of Thieves." Javaline spoke. "Well you see, we got ourselves some new hostages."

"And now this kitty here is under my control" Finished Sala as the Persian growled at them. "And as much as we like to end this now, we have to obey Kramzak's orders and return back to the palace. Ta ta." She said as the two teleported away with the three pokémon.

"Get back here!" Static yelled as he lunged at them, only to fall face first on the ground.

"Static, they're gone." Said Jesse as he and Marin helped him up. Static looked and saw a figure lying flat in the mud.

"Oh my Arceus, Morgan!" Static yelled as they rushed towards the unconscious Meowth.

"She's still breathing…" Said Static as he checked her pulse. "We need to get her to a medic QUICK!"

Lila lifted up to on her back. "Don't worry, I got it." Assured Lila Jesse looked around and saw two familiar items lying in the muddy surface.

"Hey, I've found his scalchops!" Jesse announced as he picked up the two shells. The three pokémon (including Morgan) made their way to the Riolu.

"That's great, Jesse. We'll find them later." Lila said.

"Yeah, but let's get out of here, Morgan needs our help." Spoke Static as electricity sparked from his cheeks.

**And there you have it. Sorry for taking so long, kinda been busy with a couple of different stories…and other things. Also, I would like to thank BarrettM107 for the help, and all of everyone who've read my fics. So yeah, Mystic and Dew are now captured while Arrow is under Sala's control. What will happen next? Will Morgan be ok? And will other characters be introduced? Find out next time!**

**Lila: Read and Review!**


	41. The Aftermath

**Alright, I'm back and it's now time for the next fic for The Sacred Relics. Here's what I'm going to do, for every two weeks I'll focus on one story and then I will move on to the next. That means I may do Total Pokémon Insane Island, Water That Heals, The Kanto Journey's, or a new fic altogether. So, anyways, just sit back and enjoy.**

**Lila: SuperDaikenki does not own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 41: The Aftermath**

Morgan looked around and saw herself in what appeared to be a coliseum. The crowd seemed to be cheering for a lust for blood as she stood in the center. She looked around and saw Mystic and her brother Dew in badly beaten. Both are in the claw of a large scorpion-like pokémon barely conscious. The scorpion smirked as he raised his other arm as it's replaced with a mace. Morgan's eyes widened in horror

"Brother! Mystic! NO!" Morgan shouted as she tried to run towards her teammates only as the larger pokémon began to swing his mace towards the two.

"NO!" Morgan screamed as she woke up, her heart racing. She found herself in a small room. The Meowth looked around until as her vision blurred

"Morgan! Are you ok!?" A worried voice exclaimed as she looked and saw a certain electric mouse sitting next to her

"Static?" Morgan questioned. "What happened?" She tries to get up.

"Don't move… you're already messed up from that last battle you're in" said Static as the Meowth looked down

"They're gone…" Morgan spoke as she began to shed a tear. "Steven and Mystic! They're going to die, my father turned against us, and I was useless to try and stop them!" Morgan cried as she began to wrap herself around Static leaving the Pikachu stunned from not only from the outburst, but from the embrace itself

"_Morgan…"_ Static thought as he hugged back. Unknown to them, the door behind them as a familiar figure walked in.

"Wow son, you're starting to be like your old man." Morgan and Static looked and saw a certain one-eyed Raichu. Both of them realized the position they're in and blushed hard

"NO DAD! IT ISN'T ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Static shouted as he waved his arms in front. His blush is redder than his cheeks

"T-THAT'S RIGHT, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? WHERE AM I ANYWAY?" Morgan screamed, highly flustered

"Lila wants me to watch over you for a while the others while your friends are with her trying to find the others" Shock explained as Morgan turned her head. "Also, you're in another one of Lila's hideouts. As soon as we were attacked by that Vespiquen, we had to separate. That Riolu was quick on finding me"

"I see… so they won't be back for a while?" Morgan asked as she tried to get up Static held her down to the makeshift bed.

"That last battle left you in pretty bad shape, maybe you should rest for a while. What happened back there anyway?" Morgan hung her head

"Son, I don't think she feels like talking" Shock said as the Pikachu looked at him and his teammate who sighed.

"As soon as everyone gets back" she said as she wiped a tear from her eye

**(….)**

"Jesse, do you see anyone else?" Lila asked as she and Marin followed Jesse through the city, cloaks draped over them as they try to avoid suspicion

"No, I don't see anyone else." The Riolu replied deactivating his aura "If we're going to save Dew and Mystic, how many people are we going to find in order to go to wherever they're held captive?"

The trio walked to a nearby alley between the buildings as they sat down to took a break, making sure none of Kramzak's soldiers' spotted them.

Jesse reached into his bag and pulled out two dirty shells that belonged to a certain teammate.

"Do you think Dew and Mystic will be ok?" Asked Jesse as Lila nuzzled him

"Don't worry, they'll be fine" The Liepard assured. Marin shared a look with her sister as if knowing what would happen to them.

"You've seen what happened to Static's dad, what happened to them, and what almost happened to us when we first arrive here" Jesse retorted "They're not going to last very long there"

"I guess you're right, but we don't have enough pokémon with us to try and save them" Marin answered.

Jesse sighed "This would probably better if we had Tyson or Grant with us right now…"

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

The trio looked and saw a large cloud of dust where a Scizor was standing over an unconscious Lucario.

"I gave you fair warning boy!" the metal bug shouted "Now If I see you around again, I will have you publicly executed Lord Kramzak!"

The dual steel type eventually walked off as a certain Scraggy, Charmeleon, and Grovyle walked up to their unconscious friend.

"You idiot…" the battle-scarred Grass type muttered "After all we've been through in that town, you're still going to hit on female pokémon?

*Yawn* "Really Brody, your womanizing is nothing more than a pain…" the Scraggy said lazily stretching his arms

"Yeah, we have to find Marin and the others" answered the Charmeleon known as Alistar

"Psst…Guy's over here" Marin called out as the four pokémon looked at her.

"Marin, is that really you?" the Scraggy asked, excitement is almost heard in his voice. The 3 other pokémon followed him as they went towards the pokémon in the alley.

Tyson, how did you get here?" Marin questioned as the two shared a quick hug, the black crested Scraggy spoke first.

"Marin?"

"Yes Tyson?"

"You can let go now…"

The Purrloin blushed as she realized what's she's doing and quickly released Tyson

"Anyways, how are you guys doing?" Marin spoke as Brody took a look at Lila; Jesse noticed it and glared at Brody.

"Easy there Jesse, I'm not going to pull anything on your girl" Brody assured waving his paws in front of him. "At least not the Purrloin line…"

"So, you still remember our "talk" from last time do you?" Marin asked with a wink that caused the Lucario to flinch

"This is interesting" Lila spoke with a mischievous smile "What did my little sister do this time?"

"W-wait, she's **your **sister!?" shouted Brody only to get slapped by the dark cat's tail.

Jesse laughed

"Wow, no matter what, he'll always be unlucky in love" Grant said as he shook his head.

"Compared to what the other girls have done to Brody, Marin gave him the worse." the Grovyle said

"Anyways, where's Duncan?" asked the Purrloin, Tyson stretched his arms.

"He decided to stay and help out at the town near here. We're actually surpised to see no one attack us after we dealt with some pokémon that was attacking the town"

"But where's the rest of your team Jesse?" Alistar questioned. The Riolu said nothing as he walked away.

"What's with him?" Grant scoffed as Lila glared at him.

"I'll explain later, come with us"

Kramzak is awaiting in his throne room as he is heavily guarded by his soldiers. The doors flew open as a certain Beedrill flew into the room with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Javaline, you better have a good reason on why you came back here?!" the Drapion demanded slamming his mace into the ground.

"Well my lord, though Sala and I don't get along well, we've got a wonderful surprise for you." Javaline said happily

"Well then, what is it?" said Kramzak impatiently as Sala came in with a grin on her face. The Kirlia's eyes glowed as Dew and Mystic appeared before them. Their unconscious bodies laid on the ground, Arrow stood by them with a blank expression on his face. Everyone gasped, including one certain Samurott that stood along with the soldiers.

She walked up and spoke. "A-are these?"

"Yes these are the pokémon that are associated with the Queen of Thieves Dai." Sala turned to Kramzak. "My lord, what do you think of my progress?"

"Your progress!?" Javaline shouted. "I'm the one who did most of the work here!?"

"But who is the one who used Hypnosis on this Persian that caused him to take them out" Sala retorted in her calm demeanor causing the Beedrill's anger to boil and Dai nearly dropped her jaw.

"So, these are the ones who are giving you trouble? Who's causing me that trouble!?" Kramzak bellowed as he slammed his mace onto the ground leaving a large crack in the ground.

The dictator of the desert thought for a moment. There are many things that he can do with them, public hanging, burned at the stake, or death by torture. It wasn't long until he remembered what Celestio told him/ He smiled as he got a great idea.

"Sala, that Persian IS under your control correct?" the Drapion questioned.

"Yes my lord; he's my own personal puppet, I can see some great use of him" Sala said happily stroking his light, brown fur as Dai growled at the Kirlia.

"Anything wrong Dai?" Kramzak turned to the steel armored Samurott

"No, nothing at all. I'll take these three to the dungeon for interrogation my lord" she said regaining her composure.

"Alright then" Sala said as she touched the Gem on Arrow's head causing him to pass out. "But I'm coming with you just because you seem to evolve from this thing" she kicked Dew's unconscious body

"Impossible! I highly doubt that this skirt wearing thing with the stache could evolve into Dai's species, besides you know that she's one of my trusted soldiers next to you Sala" the Ogre scorp assured

"_Lord Kramzak, you can be clueless at times"_ the Kirlia thought

"Now Dai, I want you to send the those two into the dungeon! As, for that Persian, he could use him since he's strong enough to defeat those two so throw him in a different cell. Do you understand!?"

"Yes my lord" the Samurott said calmly as she carried the three pokemon away

"_My Arceus, what did they do to you?"_ thought Dai as she left the room

**Alright, I'm going to end this off right here. So...yeah, not that much is happening, but it seems like Jesse and the other's will be getting extra help. What will happen to Dew, Mystic, and Arrow? Who is Dai exactly? And will I make more chapters? Find out next time! Also I would like to ask a favor. Could you guys send this to a few people who would be interested in a good pmd fic? If yes, I would truly appreciate it and I'll find some way to thank you in a future chapter. Thanks and...**

**Kramzak: REVIEW OR DIE!**


	42. The Escape

**Hello there everybody, this is a long awaited chapter of PMD Ivory the Sacred Relics. I'm sorry for not updating this sooner, it's been a combination of writers block, lack of internet, working on other fics, and a whole bunch of other crap. I may considering reopening OCs but it would only be for villains or minor characters after the Kramzak ark... But anyways DEW!**

**Dew: SuperDaikenki does not own Pokémon, only the story and personalities of his OCs.**

**Chapter 42: The Escape**

Dew looked around and noticed he's in a grassy field he looked around and saw nobody around.

"_That's strange,where am I anyway?"_ the Dewott said to himself as he wandered around the field as a slight breeze of wind blew through the clear, night sky.

"_What is this place? Am I dead? Is this a dream?" _he said to himself as he saw three Pokémon in the distance.

A Persian, a Samurott, an Oshawott, and a small, brown egg. All are sleeping peacefully together.

Dew noticed the brown furred cat "Dad?" he tried to walk towards the family of Pokémon, but for some strange reason his body froze, hard as stone.

"_What the-?" _Dew couldn't finish as Dew saw the sky open with dark clouds. A shadow of a dragon appeared with a sinister smile on his face, as Dew stood there speechless. He looked at the sleeping pokemon and saw that they're gone, only ones remain are the broken bodies of Jesse, Morgan, Static, and Mystic. The water type froze as the shadow rushed towards him.

"Dew… Dew wake up..." cried a voice, he felt someone shaking his body.

"Wake up!" he slowly opened his eyes, his vision slightly blurred when he saw Mystic. Tears were swelling in her eyes.

"M-Mystic?" Dew said weakly, his body trembled but Mystic stopped him.

"Don't move too much, you're still hurt." the Zorua said as he continued to get up.

"I'm fine Myst" he told her finally able to sit up. "Where are we anyway?"

The area is dark and humid, pure stone. The light if the moonlit sky shone through a small window while the smell of death lingered through the air.

"I don't know, but we appear to be in some sort of prison" Mystic said as Dew carried a worried look on his face, he looked down and noticed something is missing.

"Where are my scalchops!?" the Dewott panicked as he looked around for his missing shells, the shiny Zorua pushed him down.

"You're still hurt!" Mystic screamed in concern. I'm not sure what happened after that fight, but I can assume that they've gone through any lengths to make sure we don't escape." she said.

"Yeah, especially since we're stuck in prison; my sister, not just the team could be caught or dead, and because my Arceus damned father just turned on us!" Dew snapped stunning Mystic leaving the two quiet for a moment.

"Mystic... I'm sorry." the water type said somberly. Myst swore that she saw his eyes water a bit.

"Dew... are you-!" Mystic didn't finish as Dew wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, she nuzzled her head against his chest. The two stayed like this for a few minutes until they looked at each other.

"Mystic... "he asked, still looking into the dark fox eyes.

"Yes Dew?" she questioned, they heard footsteps behind the door.

"Crap, this can wait. Mystic, how good are your illusions?" Dew whispered, the footsteps are getting louder.

"I'm only good with Pokémon, I'm decent in scenery, but not that great." she whispered back almost shamefully.

"Well, it's good enough, we'll need that in order to get out of here." Mystic nods

The door swung open and a heavily armored Pokémon comes walked into the room.

"Alright punks! I want to know what are you plotting against Lord Kramzak!" The Pokémon shouted, the voice is female as she slammed the door shut.

Nobody appears to be in the room. Nobody appears to be there until she noticed something odd about the wall beside her.

"Its slightly moving... " she thought as she quickly drew her sword out and pointed it to the moving wall. The wall changed shape instantly revealing Dew holding Mystic in his arms.

"So... you're the one who's been a thorn in Lord Kramzak's side?" The Pokémon said, the darkness covered her body. Mystic jumped in front of the Pokemon

"So what if we are!? Mystic shot back as she activated her Hidden Power "We're just here on a mission until one of your comrades attacked us!"

"Look, I'm not going to attack you." the Pokémon said with a calm voice as she stripped off her extra armor, leaving the armor that naturally attached to her body. She has blue fur with a fan shaped tail, her natural armor on her arms and legs where one of them is missing the sword she later withdrew. White hair seems to be coming from the helmet on her head where large whiskers protruded from her face.

Dew took notice of the Pokémon. "You're...you're"

"A Samurott? I am. But I may ask you, is your name Steven?" the Samurott asked the two pokemon looked at her in shock.

"How do you know my name?" asked Dew

"I don't know why your father named you that, but this is the price I pay for being with a Normal type. Dew was a fitting name anyway."

"Wait..." spoke Mystic calling off her attack "You mean that-?"

"Yes, I am your mother. " she said turning towards Dew whose jaw nearly dropped.

"Ok, I know I asked dad this before...but what is going on here!" he shouted Dew moans of pain from the next door can be heard.

"As much as I like to bond now, I need to help your father... And punish him for being so reckless." she said giving the two Pokémon Sitris berries` "You're looking for something you've lost I assume"

Dew and Mystic nodded

"Well, they probably got rid of your schalchops, but I did see the Kirlia known as Sala carry this strange white orb so she still has it along with another item in Kramzaks room." she explained. giving the two a map of the area

"But wait, what if we get caught? I don't even have my scalchops." said Dew

"You at this age should know how to fight well without them. Now go!" the Samurott barked as the two ran from the room.

"_I really hope he's right... I'll keep an eye on them..." _ she said to herself putting on her extra armor.

**-000-**

Kramzak was resting peacefully on his throne until he felt a familiar disturbance appear from behind him.

"What do you want this time?" he said as Celestio flew in front of him.

"I'm making sure if you've done what I told you to do." the purple Latios said with a smirk on his face.

"I did, well... three of the fact. They'll be publically executed by sunrise." assured Kramzak

"Good...good, now where is it?" Celestio asked

"You mean this?" replied the Drapion showing off the white orb. It glowed brightly sending Celestio crashing into a nearby wall.

"What the hell was that!?" yelled a stunned Kramzak

"Its power...I can't take it yet. groaned Celestio as he struggled to get back up.

"What's with that thing!? And why do you want it!? I mean, it only seems to hurt you!. shouted the Drapion Dictator/

"That I cannot tell you..." he said weakly as he's breathing heavily.

"ANSWER ME!" he charged at him swinging his mace. Before it made contact, Celestio teleported away leaving behind the orb.

"_What is this guy planning?"_ he thought staring at the object.

**-000-**

"Alright, it seems like we're almost out of here." said Dew looking at the map, the pair running through the dungeon maze.

"Yeah, this map is a big help too." replied Mystic as they saw something up ahead.

"Let go of me!" a voice shouted as the two Pokémon saw a Krookodile trying to escape. Only to get beaten by a Scizor, and Masquerain.

"Crap, there's more of them..." said Mystic as Dew looked at the map.

"But they're blocking our only way, maybe we can trick them." suggested Dew turning to Mystic.

"I got it." she answered turning into a certain Kirlia.

"Perfect Myst, now lets hope this works." he said as Mystic approached the three Pokémon.

"Hey! What are you two fools doing!?" shouted Mystic disguised as Sala getting the three Pokémon's attention.

"N-nothing Lady Sala, just dealing with the ground dweller who is trying to escape," said the Scizor nervously before saluting.

"Yeah, just teaching the scumbag a lesson." replied the Masquerain

"I don't care what you two imbeciles are doing just get out now!" Mystic yelled causing the two bug types to look at each other,

"You know, you're more attractive than usual." the Scizor said with an evil smirk grabbing "Sala" from behind with incredible speed.

"W-what are you two doing!? Release me!" she yelled trying to struggle free.

"Nothing much, just going to have some "time" together." The bug/flying type said as he approached her only to receive a flying kick by Dew, causing him to crash into the Scizor releasing Mystic turning into her Zorua form.

"Touch her and I'll kill you..." he said with a death glare.

**And I'm ending this off here. My God, I miss writing this fic, its personally my favorite fic and the best I've ever written. I also like to thank you guys for your support in this fic, I admit, I did lose faith in it for a while. Anyways... It looks like another fight is at hand, will Dew and Mystic (and possibly a new allie) will they prevail? Will Dew's mother or the REAL Sala get involved? find out next time!**

**Mystic: Review everyone!**


	43. Mystic's Nightmare Dew's Rage

**Alright, after a bunch of save issues, writers block, business, and laziness in general, there is FINALLY! A new chapter of PMD the sacred relics. As we left off from last chapter, Dew and Mystic found themselves in prison until Aqua, Dew's mother set them free, The two began to make an escape until they ran into two of Kramzak's guards, Mystic used her Illusion ability to disguise herself as Sala only for-**

**Mystic: Shut up! I don't wanna hear more! **

**But Mystic- **

***Dew glares at SD***

**Ok ok. I don't own pokemon**

**Chapter 43: Mystic's Nightmare, Dew's Rage**

"Urgh...who is this punk!?" shouted the Masquerain as he struggled to fly from the kick he received from Dew.

"I don't know, but the biggest question is how did they get out of their cells." said the Scizor getting up. "Besides you should've kept your girl on a leash, we were just going to have some-!"

"Scald!" Dew fired the boiling water at the steel type's "abdomen",

"AAGHH! YOU LITTLE...!" he shouted covering his burned area.

"I told you, I'll kill you." he growled as he approached the Scizor

"QUICK ATTACK!" a voice shouted as a light blue blur slammed into Dew as he hit one of the cell doors.

"Dew!" Mystic shouted as she narrowly avoided one of the Scizor's claws.

"I swear in the name of Kramzak, I'll make you suffer." he growled, struggling to get to his feet, Mystic stood in fear

"Mystic, run!" Dew shouted as Mystic snapped out of it causing as she darted off through through halls ahead of her. Dew however is stopped by the Masquerain.

"Not so fast skirt boy, you'll fighting me-"

"Stone Edge!" a voice shouted as a stone ricochet off one of the cell doors nearly hitting the Masquerain

"So, you're still up are you?" the Masquerain said as the Krookodile struggled to get to his feet. "So pitiful..." he said flying towards the downed pokemon. "Scald!"

"Scald!" before the bug type's attack made contact, another stream of boiling water collide with the other filling the room with steam.

"I think you're forgetting something" a voice growled as Dew's figure emerged from the steam, eyes burning with rage.

"Too slow!" the Masquerain shouted as he disappeared with a quick burst of speed. Dew rolled on the ground to avoid hitting the ground.

"Energy Ball!" Dew narrowly dodged a green ball of energy as it hit the cell door behind him.

"Great, just great..." Dew mumbled to himself as he saw the Masquerain fly towards him with blinding speed. Before contact was made, Dew grabbed the bug type by the wings and delivered a powerful knee to the bug type's face.

The Masquerain staggered a bit as Dew punched him in the face and delivered a right hook until a jagged stone bounced off a wall. Nearly missing Dew as he turned around and saw the Krookodile who's barley on his feet.

"Sorry...bad aim" he said as the Masquerain charged an attack behind Dew

"Fool! Energy Ball!" at point blank range, Dew was met with the same green ball, causing him to crash into one of the steel doors.

**-000-**

Mystic is running through the dungeon's corridor still feeling trauma from the failed plan from earlier. She stopped into a single room, the Zorua cursed to herself as she found herself in a dark room with many passages.

"Heh heh... So...your name's Mystic" the Zorua nearly froze as she slowly turned around. Before her, stood the Scizor with a sickening grin on his face. Mystic tried to run only to be blocked by the Steel/Bug type.

"How about we see what you're a mystic of" he said inching closer and closer forcing her to a corner as she felt smaller with every step.

"What's wrong? Scared?" the Scizor said gently rubbing his claw on the tuft of fur on her head, the feeling made Mystic sick to her stomach.

"G-get away! I-incinerate!" out of nowhere Mystic fired three small fireballs at the Scizor. Two of them missed, but one hit his face causing a plume of fire to erupt. He held his face and screamed in pain. Giving Mystic room for escape , but before she made a successful exit. The path was blocked by a steel door. She looked around and saw each path is being sealed shut by a steel door.

"Wha- What!?" she screamed as she heard a sinister laugh. Mystic turned around knowing where the laugh is coming from.

"Ah, the little fox is finally fighting back." the Scizor said standing up to his feet. "You know... I always liked them feisty." as he revealed his face, Mystic is disgusted with what she saw. Half of the Scizor's face is completely disfigured as if it's melted. His left eye covered in his ruined armor.

"How about this..Hidden Power!" she screamed as several orbs of energy circled around her and were launched at the Scizor but was blocked by a field on energy that surrounded him.

"You see... it's always important to have **Protect**-ion." he said laughing at his his joke. "It's going to be alot of fun with you as my **toy**"

Mystic shuddered from his comment "As if you freak, Incinerate!" Mystic fired the three fireballs again, only this time, they became larger as they were approaching the Bug/Steel type as he avoided the attack.

"_Where did he go?"_ she thought as he appeared behind her with blinding speed.

"Metal Claw!" Mystic turned around as she got smacked in the face by the attacker's claw as she crashed into the wall next to them. Blood trickled from her lip from the impact as she struggled to get up.

"What's wrong?" he taunted as he approached her "You mad that I ruined such a pretty face? Such a pity."

"What is wrong with you, you sick freak!" Mystic shouted backing up."I don't want to have anything to deal with you!"

"But you know deep down you want some." the disfigured Scizor said while approaching the sacred Zorua with a sick grin. "Metal Claw!"

"Sucker Punch!" before the steel claw made contact with Mystic, she disappeared causing him to smash through the ground. He was caught off guard as his face was slammed against the wall.

"Take that pervert." Mystic said as she enjoyed delivering the blow to the sick bug/steel type's face.

The Scizor slowly stood up "That hurt...that hurt SO good!" he exclaimed with a demented smile on his disfigured face leaving the shiny Zorua in shock

"What is wrong with you!" Mystic shouted.

"Nothing, but what's wrong with you is that you're resisting. Don't worry, I'll change that. Agility! Bug Bite!" he shouted as he flew towards her in a quick burst of speed.

"Stay away from me."Mystic shouted "Dark Pulse!" trying to counter the Bug/Steel types moves. The Scizor tried to avoid the dark orbs turned rings as one of them hit is now blind side and another hit his wings simultaneously causing a lot of pain forcing the Scizor to fall forward.

"Who's in control now?" she said with a smirk on her face as she began charging up Incinerate. The flames began to take a dark aura as the Scizor started to get up.

"You wouldn't do it. You're too weak." he said finally standing up before falling. "In lord Kramzak's name I'll beat you like the bitch you are...YOU HEAR ME!"

Mystic felt something snap as she unleashed her attack. Three balls of black fire were fired at the Scizor with incredible speed. "Black Pulse!"

"No...NOO!" the Scizor screamed in agony as the flames exploded and swallowed his form. The flames began to expand as they burned hotter and hotter

Mystic then went up to the still burning remains of the Scizor and whispered " who is the toy now bitch." and spit on him.

**-000-**

Dew got up from the partially dented steel door and shouted "Scald!" aiming for the floating Masquerain who floated to the side and shouted "Energy ball!" hitting Dew in the chest who standing there with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" the Masquerain asked floating closer to Dew confused.

"Because." Dew said jumping up and grabbing one of the Masquerain's wings and shouted "Revenge!" and releasing the blue aura so close blew the Masquerain back against the same door hitting the lock and falling to the ground then the Krookodile came up and shouted "Stone Edge!" pelting the Masquerain with sharp rocks. One stray rock hit the lock causing it to fall off and hit the Masquerain on the head.

The Masquerain got up and spoke " I didn't want to use this but... Ominous Wind!" and the Masquerain flapped his wings at an incredible speed as he sent the gust of repulsive wind flying toward Dew and the Krookodile but was stopped when everyone heard a voice shout "Hydro Pump!" knocking the wind away.

Then before everyone stood another Dewott holding his scalchops and turned toward Dew and said "Here." throwing him one of the scalchops. Dew grabbed it while the Masquerain and Krookodile had confused looks.

"What did you forget about me?." the new Dewott said to the Masquerain with sarcasm.

"H-how did you get out?" the Masquerain asked stunned.

"Look behind you idiot." the Dewott answered.

Everyone turned and saw the dented steel door on the ground which revealed a cell.

"Who are you?" asked Dew looking at the scalchop that he received

"Swift, I have been here for a while those guards forgot we Dewotts grow scalchops." the Dewott replied

"Enough of that! I will make sure you won't grow anymore because you will be dead! Energy Ball!"

"Never! Razor Shell!" both Dew and Swift shouted at the same time charging the Masquerain. Swift ducked as dew jumped onto his back and launched into the air bringing the energy blade down on the Masquerain knocking it down then swift slashed at it knocking it into the wall.

"H-how?" he asked weakly as the Krookodile limped towards him.

"Because you're a dick. Rock Slide!" part of the ceiling starts to collapse and crushing him with large rocks as only revealing his head.

"And when you have been in the dark for a year you tend to be bitter toward your jailers." swift said bitterly and kicked the Masquerain's face.

"Thanks for the help" said Dew giving Swift back his scalchop.

"Thanks, but you may need it more we are not out yet and i could have sworn i heard a third voice with you through the door." Swift said handing the scalchop back.

"Mystic!" shouted Dew as he began to look around. Where is she?" he asked until he heard a scream.

"I think your friend is that way." Swift said and pointed towards a dark hallway. "This place is like a labyrinth."

"Ok let's go!" Dew ordered as he and Swift ran towards the hall but stopped. Hey, aren't you're coming?

"No, you two can handle this." The Krookodile said holding a jagged rock. "You'll see more of me soon, but right now, I know a bunch of Pokémon who wants to get out of this dump." he said. "By the way, name's Drew."

"You're wasting time" said Swift grabbing Dew as he began to run off. "Let's go!"

**-000-**

In the dead of night, several figures arrived at Kramzak's castle. They were all wearing cloaks until one figure removed its hood revealing to be a Riolu as he held two shells

"So, Lila is this the castle you've mentioned?" he asked the Pokémon next to him who revealed herself as a Liepard.

"Yeah, that's the place. Don't worry though. the guards are really stupid." she said with a smile.

"But they are dangerous, remember that." the third Pokemon Shock revealed his face touching the eye patch he now wears

"And my dad if he's still under their control. But we need to find Dew and Mystic." said Morgan nervously

"Don't worry, as long as we don't have anyone do something stupid." replied Marin as she pointed to a knocked out Static and Brody being held by Tyson and Grant.

"I don't know why I have to carry him, And now we're going to deal with this?" asked Tyson lazily. "This is such a pain.."

"Shut up, they'll wake up by the time we get in here, besides some of our comrades are in here, you'll get plenty of sleep after this...if you don't end up dead that is." retorted Grant

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate." Jesse said as he held the two scalchops and closed his eyes. There, inside the castle, he saw a small figure that is surrounded by something that looks like fire, and two other figures rushing towards that area. He is able to recognize the figure trapped in the room and another that is running toward the room. What's strange about the aura next to it is...similar, but strange.

"They're almost the same" muttered Jesse as he opened his eyes.

"What is it Jesse? You found Dew?" asked Morgan.

"I think I did, and we must hurry. Lila, can you show me the way you got in?" asked the Riolu

"Its easy, we're right here." Lila said as she walked to a nearby wall. As she touched it, the wall fell over and is revealed to be a wooden cover.

"Wow... you're right sis, the people here are stupid" chuckled Marin as she and the others began to run inside.

"_Please be safe..." _thought Morgan as she made it inside

**-000-**

As they ran down the halls Swift asked Dew "So what did you do to piss Kramzak off?"

"Kinda a long story." said Dew "My team got separated in a mission looking for a treasure here"

"Did you say 'team'." Swift asked "What kind of team."

"An exploration team, we're part of the Ninetales Guild." he said as they kept running.

"I was afraid you might say that." Swift said with slight panic.

"What's wrong?" asked Dew noticing his apprehension

"it is kind of a long story too but basically i was kind of sent here to um..kill Kramzak." swift said reluctantly.

"Well he is an evil dictator, and most of the higher ups here are evil." Dew replied

"Ya but he has not been my only victim." Swift answered

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I'm...um.. a assassin." Swift said finally "And I'm not exactly popular with the law , ever heard of the swift water assassin?"

"No, can't say I've heard of that name before." Dew said

"Ya well a lot of explorer guilds have, they brand me as a murder when they don't know I was raised as a assassin up until a year ago." swift said as they continued to run down the halls until they came to a large steel door barring their path.

"I think we found her." Swift said

Dew touched the door as he pulled his hand back "Ah! it's hot!" he shouted

"Is your friend a Fire type." Swift asked

"No, she's a Dark type. A Zorua"

"Who's over there?" they heard heard a somewhat scared voice from the other side ask.

"Is that your friend?"swift asked

"None of your business, I know you're one of Kramzak's guards!" the voice shouted from the other side

"Mystic!? Is that you!?" shouted Dew as he tried to break the door down with Razor Shell

"Dew?" the voice said with relief. "Yeah, it's me I just beaten this freak here and now I'm stuck in a room with black flames!" she shouted as she began to cough a bit.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out!" Dew shouted

"We'll?" coughed Mystic "Hurry, the flames are getting...closer"

"i got a idea." swift said "since the door is hot if we use ice type moves then the sudden change of temperature may cause the metal to crack and weaken, then we can bust it down using our strongest moves.

"But I don't know an ice type move" said Dew.

"Then leave it to me." swift said with a grin "Ice Beam." Swift shouted at the blue beam hit the door in the middle and started to spread, and everyone heard a cracking sound.

"Now hit it with your best move!" Swift shouted "Razor cutter!" and he charged at the door with his scalchop slashing with fast and rapid blows.

"Revenge Razor!" Dew swung the scalchop as it sent a crescent wave of energy at the door damaging it heavily.

Everyone saw a large crack appear and the door fell apart. on the other side was Mystic surrounded by black fire.

"Scald!" Dew shouted as he tried to fire the attack only for a large ring of water causing as it put out some of the flames. Giving it enough room for Mystic to escape as she ran toward Dew and Swift..

"There tw-two of you Dew?" Mystic asked confused as she hugged Dew.

**Alright Ima going to end this off here. Sorry for not posting this sooner but I kinda have been dealing with a few things I gotta thank a lot of people for giving me advice and helping me including Dark Bloodclaw who will be doing his PMD in the future called The Swift Water Assasin. Pokemon Ranger Trainer, a shout out to him who does a bunch of good stories that I recommend also my friends of The Writers of Justice and Serebii I must thank as well. But yeah, Dew got some help, and Mystic is safe (and they learn new moves). Will the teams reunite? Who will they face in Kramzak's castle, and who is Swift, and what was strange about the auras Jesse saw? Find out NEXT TIME!**

**Swift: Read and review... or i will find you!**

**Dew: We don't threaten the readers Swift**

**.**

**Swift: I'm new**

**.**

**Dew: But you still shouldn't threaten the readers.**

**Mystic: Really, why are there two of you?**

**Swift: You will find out next time no giving it away**


	44. Reunion

**Hello everyone welcome the the next chapter of PMD the Sacred Relics. As we left off from last time Dew and Mystic were held captive in Kramzak's fortress fighting for their lives against a Masquerain and Scizor but had unexpected help from Drew the Krookodile and Swift a Dewott who's an assassin prisoner. Both enemies were defeated and Mystic, Dew, and Swift are all together next.**

**Dew: That was too short you know**

**Swift: Yeah we did way more than that**

**Me: Yeah I know, but it was too long when I tried this earlier. Can someone start already?**

**Arrow: I got it. SuperDaikenki does not own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 44: Reunion **

"So, tell me why are there two of you Dew." Mystic asked looking between Dew and Swift.

"It's hard to explain, but Swift was another prisoner being held by Kramzak." Dew said as Mystic looked Swift over and noticed his fur was a dull and dirty color and matted with blood in some spots and he was somewhat skinny and missing a whisker on his face.

"How long have you been here?" Mystic asked with concern.

"Over a year." Swift said looking down at the stone covered floor. "We need to move."

"But wait, have you happen to see a Samurott who was a guard here?" asked Dew confused

"No, can't say that I have." Swift said "But we need to keep moving, Kramzak is bound to know something is going on by now."

Dew noticed the black flames. "Uh Mystic...where did these black flames come from?"

"About that..I learned a new attack and combined it with Dark Pulse to create them." she said "Why do you ask?"

"Because they're coming this way!" he shouted as they began to run through the halls.

**-000-**

Kramzak is sitting on his throne until a certain Kirlia teleported into his room.

"Lord Kramzak we have a problem!" shouted Sala

"Sala! What are you doing here unannounced!?" the Drapion dictator fumed

"We've just got a report from one of our soldiers that dozens of prisoners have escaped." she said before bowing to him.

"What!?" he shouted

"Please forgive me my strong Lord, but there is another problem too." she said trying to keep calm.

"It can't be worse than the escaped prisoners." he sighed.

"Actually, there are reports of black flames that has spread inside the castle, we have no idea where they came from my Lord. Also, what's even stranger is that not even water attacks can permanently put them out." she explained as Kramzak slammed his mace to the ground cracking the floor in anger.

"WHAT!? IS IT THOSE NEW PRISONERS OR THE ARCEUS DAMNED QUEEN OF THIEVES!?" he yelled with rage "I SWEAR I WILL FEED THOSE FLAMES TO..." he stopped.

"What's wrong your Powerfulness?" she asked rushing toward his side.

"Nothing...Just get Javaline!" he ordered "any idea on what **that** item you've obtained from one of the new prisoners" he asked

Sala pulled out a white orb as it began to flash erratically "No, I cannot confirm what this does." said Sala unsure. "It's been flashing earlier and I actually find it pret-" she was cut off as Kramzak slapped her with his tail, sending her flying to a pillar."

Sala struggled to get up "I'm sorry my lord, I was out of line." she said before rushing towards him kissing his feet "I should have known you don't like flashy and shiny things! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-"

"GO! AND GET THE TROOPS ALREADY!" he shouted causing Sala to teleport away. Kramzak heard screaming as he took a look out of his window and saw a few Pokémon running out of the castle as they fall from the black flames that smothered them.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Kramzak shouted completely scared out of his mind. "It's like Yvetal himself is taking the castle!" Without hesitation, Kramzak left his throne room "_Where's that __**special**_ _guard of mine when I need her?" _he said to himself

**-000- **

Arrow laid in his cell groaning in pain from the previous battle he had. Many thoughts raced into his mind as he struggled to get up. From being forced to leave his kids behind to being in this cursed prison as his thoughts ran wild.

**-/-**

"You want us to do WHAT!?" a young Persian shouted as an old Slowking sat in his chair with an expressionless look on his face while looking into a crystal ball.

"You know what I've said. This is an important mission that I want you to partake in. Only you two can do this mission." the Slowking said looking at the Samurott and brown Persian. The Samurott had a basket that had an Oshawott that is sound asleep as he's snuggled with a brown and white egg next to him.

"What about young Steven?" the Samurott asked with concern "Ever since we lost the other egg, we don't want him or the new egg out of our sight. You've raised me like your own daughter Opal, ever since I was forced to leave the clan, and ever since my **real **father has died."

"Aqua, I know how you and Arrow feel since you lost that other Oshawott before it was even born, but this mission is of grave importance." Opal said with genuine understanding.

"What is more important!? This mission or our family!?" Arrow and Aqua shouted almost at the same time as a young Dew started crying.

Opal approached them as he took the young Oshawott calming him down and gently set him back in the basket. "I'll take care of the two. I'll have plenty of time of do it once I retire. Of course you know who's taking my place right?" he asked as the two Pokémon shook their heads.

"Who?" Aqua and Arrow asked simultaneously.

"Your old friend Flame."Opal said with a smile.

**-/-**

Arrow heard the door open as he got into a defensive position until the door opened. He eased up as he realized who it is.

"So, now I'm the one being rescued this time." he said with a small smile "OW!" he shouted as he got smacked in the head. "What was that for." he asked rubbing his head.

Aqua withdrew her seamitar glaring at the Persian.

"Look, I know that-OW!" he said as she brought the seamitar down on his head again.

"What were you thinking putting our kids in here you bastard!" she shouted angrily "I saw what happened when you had Sala and Javaline by your side as you hurt your those two Pokemon. One of them is YOUR OWN DAMN SON!" she shouted as she smacked him again.

"A-Aqua calm down..." Arrow stuttered as she fumed with rage

"Where's our other child." she growled as her red eyes burned with fire

"A-aqua, s-she's still alive" Arrow stuttered slightly afraid. "Even at half strength they're

still good fighters. But that Kirlia... she's extremely dangerous."

Aqua calmed down and sighed. "You and your crazy ideas...what will I do with you?" she asked as Arrow smiled at her

"You could never leave me again." Arrow said as Aqua smiled back. "And bail me out when one of my crazy ideas get me in a place like this."

"Just tell me what you know." the Samurott said rolling her eyes while screaming is heard through the halls.

"Everyone evacuate! Black flames are burning the castle down! It burns! IT BURNS!" a guard screamed in pain as the flames overtook him. Aqua and Arrow just stood in shock

"We should go..." said Aqua taking Arrow as she ran out of the door

**-000-**

Celestio is looking at the Psychic screen as he watched the black flames slowly eating away at Kramzak's castle as dozens of Pokémon could be seen running out of various entrances like a swarm of Combee leaving the hive.

"Soon, very soon you will out live your purpose Kramzak." Celestio said to himself while smiling as some of the Pokémon were consumed by the flames.

"Master Celestio..." a young voice spoke with an emotionless voice.

"Ah Simon, come here. See the chaos that has been unleashed and hear those cries of terror." he said with a sadistic smile as the shiny Riolu walked next to him and saw the destruction of Kramzak's castle.

"Jesse better not be in there." he said darkly before walking away from the Latios

"Why's that?" Celestio asked "After what he did to you, I thought you want him dead."

Simon stopped as he used Brick Break on a stone pillar, completely turning it to dust. "If anyone will snuff out his life it will be me." Simon said with venom

**-000-**

Dew, Mystic, and Swift are running through the dimly lit halls of the prison looking for the way out as Swift started to lag behind Dew and Mystic with every step they took.

"Swift, you ok?" Dew asked as he and Mystic looked behind them and saw Swift had stopped and was panting hard.

"Ya... just haven't ran so much in a while." Swift said between breaths.

"Can you keep going?" asked Dew looking towards him

"Maybe...just need.. a break."Swift said and fell to the ground.

"Swift!" shouted Mystic as she and Dew went to check on him. Swift then stood up on wobbly legs and indicated for everyone to be quite as he saw shadows approaching from another hall.

"Guards?" was all Swift said as he charged razor shell but had to grab the wall for support.

"Swift, have you lost your mind, we have to take cover."

"I won't hide after what these Guards have done to me and countless other Pokémon." Swift said as he walked toward the corner where the shadows where coming from and readied his blade to strike but fell forward into the hall.

Before Swift was a large group of cloaked figures one of which shouted " Dew!?"

Dew and Mystic ran toward Swift not noticing the large group of Pokemon and helped Swift to his feet then the same voice from before said in confusion "There are two of you?"

"Wait...that voice." said Mystic as the cloaked figures revealed themselves.

"Morgan..." Dew said with a smile as Morgan ran to her brother and hugged him. Dew did nothing as he hugged back. as the others revealed themselves to be Jesse, Lila, Marin, and the others revealed themselves as they approached the three.

"Mystic, Dew, what happened to you two?" asked Lila

"Yep, we had some help with escaping."Mystic smiling

"What are you waiting for Dew." Swift said while leaning on Mystic and ruining the moment "You got one in arm's reach kill the guards!"

Static woke up as he heard what was said "No don't kill me, we didn't do anythin-!"

"Brick Break!" Tyson shouted slamming his fist on Static's head knocking him out.

"They even attack themselves." Swift said to Mystic. "Now's our chance to end their lives of tormenting innocent Pokémon ."

"They're not guards Swift, they're our friends." Dew reasoned

"Never had any friends." Swift replied while trying to stand on his own but collapsed to his knees.

"Is he ok?" asked Lila checking on him

"Lila, don't!" yelled Jesse "Let me check his aura!"

"Who is he anyway?" Marin asked

"Shut up! We got...to...attack" Swift said exhausted as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ok...seriously who is the crazy Dewott?" Morgan asked Dew.

"I don't know." said Dew "But he helped us escape not too long ago.."

"Should we bring him with us,he looks like he has been through quite a lot." Morgan replied noticing the dull and dirty fur and skinny body of Swift.

Dew noticed Jesse who had something hanging from his side and realized what it was. "My scalchops!" Dew exclaimed snatching them off from his side as he placed the other scalchop back on Swift before putting his own on his sides.

Swift then woke and grabbed for his scalchops before Dew stopped him saying "These are not our enemies."

"Are you sure Dew?" Swift asked as he stood up with help from Mystic.

"I'm sure" Dew assured before turning to Jesse. "Thanks"

"You're welcome." the Riolu replied. "But I would like to check your auras"

"Why?" Swift asked as he was putting his own scalchops back on his hip and turned toward the group. " I'm sorry i thought you were the enemy and that I tried to attack you."

"It's fine." said Shock carrying his unconscious son.

then everyone heard a gurgling sound coming from Swifts stomach

"Oops." Swift said looking around.

"I got food." said Lila pulling out an apple and saw Swift's eyes widen at the sight of it. "Here, take it."

"Lila, we don't know anything about this guy, besides, he tried to attack us." spoke Jesse with suspicion

"I actually agree with him." grumbled Grant crossing his arms, dropping Brody

"Thank you." was all Swift said as he devoured the apple with surprising speed completely oblivious to what Jesse said.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Tyson without a care in his voice while Swift is eating another apple provided by Lila.

Jesse turned to Dew and Mystic "While we were looking for you two I can easily see your aura Mystic. You were surrounded by fire am I correct?" he asked as Mystic nodded. "Ok, I went to check Dew's aura and there was something odd about it. Well, I at least thought it was Dew.

"You mean Swift?" spoke Dew as Swift was eating a couple of berries again provided by Lila who was shocked at how hungry Swift was

"Yeah...his aura is similar to yours and Morgan's" he said as almost everyone looked at him confused.

Swift then asked "You're all here to try and stop Kramzak?" and noticed the question caught most of the group off guard.

"Um.. we can't really say." Marin said hesitantly.

"Well if you are then i may have some thing that can help you." replied Swift with a smile.

**Alright lets end this off here. So finally, Team Ivory is back together again, but Jesse is not too trusting of Swift. That is sure to cause problems. Kramzak's castle is starting to burn down while Celestio is watching it fall, this could be a good thing or a major problem. But anyways onto what is it that Swift may have that can help the teams? What does Jesse know? Where are Aqua and Arrow? And the whereabouts of their missing egg And will the Dessert arc reach its conclusion? Find out NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Mystic: Review everyone!**


End file.
